<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>D6 by chocopie911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274268">D6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911'>chocopie911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>− một Trương tổng giám đốc chiếu đưa tới không thể vãn hồi.</p><p>	− chỉ có OOC AU tổng giám đốc thiết lập</p><p>	—— ——</p><p>	Đóng lại rầm rầm nước, Doãn Độ Vân chụp tự chụp mình gương mặt ép buộc chính mình tại nhiệt độ thấp sáng sớm bên trong tỉnh lại. Thói quen sớm với người kia rời giường trước đó vì hắn chuẩn bị tốt hết thảy, Khương Vĩnh Hiện đã từng thấm thía nói Độ Vân a ngươi làm quá nhiều, nhưng hắn chỉ coi là làm ca quen thuộc nhiều năm quan tâm, thuận miệng đáp lại sau liền tạm thời gác lại. Trở lại phòng khách, mở ra điện thoại xác nhận đặc trợ Phác Trân Vinh truyền đến hành trình biểu, bảy giờ sáng mười lăm phân, cách trận đầu hội nghị còn có một nửa giờ khe hở có thể để cho người kia tiếp tục thẩm với mộng đẹp, không cần đối mặt thế giới này hỗn loạn.</p><p>	Đêm qua từ trong quán bar đón hắn về nhà lúc, Kim Nguyên Bật mùi rượu đầy người huân đến nỗi ngay cả hắn đều phải dùng sức bảo trì thanh tỉnh mới có thể đứng ổn, càng phách lối chính là hắn mượn lấy say rượu cưỡng ép lưu tại trên gương mặt hôn, phụ bên tai cái khác lời nói rõ ràng như rót vào hầu ngọn nguồn nóng bỏng cồn, hắn nói, Độ Vân may mắn còn có ngươi, dứt lời liền từ bỏ chèo chống đồng dạng ngược lại ở trên người hắn, đồng dạng tùy hứng.</p><p>	"Ca ——" đập bả vai hắn, người kia lại dùng bởi vì liệt tửu mà nhiệt độ quá cao nhiệt độ cơ thể làm lý do đồng dạng lần nữa trèo lên hắn, bị phỏng hắn còn thừa không nhiều phòng bị. Thở dài, nhận mệnh tại cái này đã sớm bị phân loại làm giờ tan sở bên trong ôm hắn, đi cùng mất lý trí mà một đường hô to gọi nhỏ hắn đi từng bước một hướng xe. Thật vất vả mới khiến cho hắn ngồi vững vàng tại ghế lái phụ bên trong, Kim Nguyên Bật lại không nguyện ý nghe lời nói nhắm mắt lại yên tĩnh, cười ngây ngô lấy từng lần một hô: "Độ Vân a, chúng ta đi đâu?"</p><p>	"Về nhà." Xiết chặt tay lái để phòng nhịp tim mất tốc độ tạo thành bất luận cái gì thương vong, lại không ý thức được bên cạnh chính nhìn hắn người cười chính là kẻ đầu têu.</p><p>	"Độ —— Vân —— ta đói." Giống như là bất mãn Doãn Độ Vân kiên trì tránh đi ánh mắt, Kim Nguyên Bật hồ nháo lấy thẳng hướng ghế lái nghiêng thân, vốn cho rằng dây an toàn đã hết trách chặn đường những cái kia mập mờ, nhưng lại cự tuyệt không được hắn du càng cuối cùng nhất một đạo phòng tuyến, Kim Nguyên Bật bắt được Doãn Độ Vân thả nơi tay sắp xếp gọn gàng bên trên tay giam cầm với ngực mình không chịu buông ra, một bên nói lấy: "Tay của ngươi thật lạnh!"</p><p>	"Bởi vì ca uống rượu mới có thể nóng." Không thể rút về bị hắn nắm chặt tay, nhịp tim đành phải mất tốc độ lao vụt tại cái này không người trên đường, ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc cấp tốc lướt qua không người để ý, trong xe không gian theo lấy nhỏ bé mùi rượu, vì chặn đường còn sót lại lý trí Doãn Độ Vân mở miệng lần nữa: "Hôm nay sinh ý đàm phải như thế nào?" Đã thân là thuộc hạ của hắn, như vậy chỉ nói công sự ứng là tốt nhất điển hình, nhưng đáp lại hắn chỉ có Kim Nguyên Bật nghiêng lệch dựa vào trên ghế ngồi, ngủ được nồng, quả thực là cái bốc đồng hài tử rầm rì muốn một viên đường liền có thể bình yên chìm vào giấc ngủ.</p><p>	Thân là Kim thị tài phiệt người thừa kế duy nhất, từ nhỏ thuận theo kỳ vọng cố gắng trưởng thành hắn tại một năm trước đón lấy cái này có trách nhiệm trên người vị trí, Kim Nguyên Bật đi thẳng tại phụ thân hắn vì hắn kế hoạch xong con đường bên trên, thành tích ưu tú, hải ngoại học thành về nước —— Doãn Độ Vân là tính mạng hắn bên trong duy nhất ngoài ý muốn. Doãn Độ Vân phụ thân đảm nhiệm Kim gia tổng giám đốc chuyên môn lái xe dài đến hơn hai mươi cái năm tháng, về hưu lúc dẫn tiến nhà mình nhi tử thuận lợi kế nhiệm, phụ thân nói Kim gia đối xử mọi người không tệ, tiền lương hậu đãi, đầy đủ chống lên một ngôi nhà —— nhưng phụ thân chưa nói sự tình trừ hai mươi bốn giờ chờ lệnh bên ngoài, mà ngay cả đồng lý trí đều biết tới số kính dâng.</p><p>	Doãn Độ Vân là đang làm việc năm thứ hai lúc mới gặp phải về nước chuẩn bị kế thừa gia nghiệp Kim Nguyên Bật, vẫn nhớ kỹ lần thứ nhất tại Kim thị đại trạch trước đợi lão bản mới lúc Doãn Độ Vân có chút thấp thỏm, đầu tiên nhiệm vụ là phụ trách cùng hắn đi đo đạc kế thừa nghi thức muốn mặc âu phục, đợi đến phủ nhẹ nhàng Kim Nguyên Bật ra đại môn lúc Doãn Độ Vân trong lòng bàn tay đều bốc lên mồ hôi, trên đường đi sau tòa tiểu lão bản lặng yên kiệm lời nhìn chòng chọc điện thoại, Doãn Độ Vân cũng không tìm được đối thoại cơ hội, đành phải chuyên tâm để xe an ổn chạy tại thành thị lũ bụi bên trong.</p><p>	Đến cửa hàng lúc đã có người chuyên chờ tại cửa ra vào dự bị nghênh đón, an ổn dừng lại sau nhanh chóng phải vì Kim Nguyên Bật mở cửa Doãn Độ Vân vồ hụt, người kia đã mình mở cửa xuống xe, Doãn Độ Vân đành phải không kêu một tiếng đứng tại bên cạnh xe, nghĩ đến đợi chút nữa lão bản lượng chế phục lúc mình có thể đi đâu lắc lắc, nào biết nguyên bản muốn đi vào trong điếm hắn quay đầu gọi hắn: "Ngươi, ân. . . Dừng xe xong cũng đến đây đi." Giống như là quên tên của hắn, Kim Nguyên Bật buồn rầu vặn lên lông mày, là nay ngày thứ nhất lần trông thấy hắn có khác biệt biểu lộ.</p><p>	"A? Tốt."</p><p>	Dừng xe xong trở lại trong tiệm lúc, Kim Nguyên Bật chính bản thân mặc một bao màu xanh đậm âu phục đứng tại liền thân trước gương, ưu việt dáng người tỉ lệ để không có lật tốt cổ áo đặc biệt co quắp rõ ràng, Doãn Độ Vân không nghĩ nhiều liền đưa tay chỉnh lý, khi Kim Nguyên Bật kinh ngạc nhìn hắn lúc mới giật mình cái này có bao nhiêu đường đột, đây bất quá là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt."Thật có lỗi, lão bản ngài cổ áo không có lật tốt. . ."</p><p>	"Ngươi là Độ Vân đúng không?" Không có truy cứu liên quan với cổ áo bẻ tử việc này phân tấc giới tuyến, Kim Nguyên Bật lộ ra nay ngày thứ nhất cái tiếu dung hỏi.</p><p>	"A, đúng, nguyên lai ngài nhớ kỹ."</p><p>	Nghe vậy, hắn lại cười đến càng thoải mái nói ra: "Mới không phải đâu, là ngươi ngực bảng tên có ghi."</p><p>	Nhìn nhìn ngực sáng sớm đừng lên bảng tên, trở thành lái xe đã có một năm quen tay hay việc tại hôm nay mới cuối cùng có tác dụng.</p><p>	"Ta là 94 năm, ngươi đây?"</p><p>	"95 năm."</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi đừng gọi ta cái gì lão bản, gọi ta ca đi."</p><p>	Liên quan với xưng hô phải chăng có thể làm cấp tốc rút ngắn hai người khoảng cách phương pháp Doãn Độ Vân không thể nào biết được, chỉ biết tuổi tác chênh lệch không lớn bọn hắn so với cấp trên thuộc hạ càng giống bằng hữu, tại trên TV luôn luôn nhảy lấy mặt tổng giám đốc Kim ở trước mặt hắn luôn luôn hài tử, rõ ràng là ca ca nhưng dù sao yêu quấn lấy người muốn lấy nhao nhao kia, cầm lấy tính trẻ con phảng phất liền có thể mặc kệ luôn không có nắm tốt phân tấc; rõ ràng là đệ đệ nhưng thủ lấy công thủ tuyến lại luôn mình, bất đắc dĩ hắn luôn luôn ngồi xổm tại Doãn Độ Vân bày tuyến phong tỏa bên ngoài vô tội chờ đợi, cuối cùng chỉ có thể mặc kệ du càng hay không cho qua hắn có thể tiến vào mình thường ngày bên trong.</p><p>	Làm tổng giám đốc, Kim Nguyên Bật lẽ ra quen thuộc trao đổi ích lợi bên trong kéo đẩy thủ đoạn, bởi vậy Doãn Độ Vân cũng không ngoài ý muốn mình chính từng bước một rơi vào hắn bày vòng bao, những cái kia lừa gạt xưng chỉ đối với hắn hiện ra ôn nhu cùng yếu ớt toàn trở thành hắn vạn kiếp bất phục, hắn thậm chí chưa nói qua bất luận cái gì yêu, phảng phất chỉ cần không nói toạc những này mập mờ không rõ liền có thể trở thành màu sắc tự vệ, để ngày nào có thể cấp tốc bứt ra không được vết tích.</p><p>	Doãn Độ Vân thậm chí không xác định thực tình chào giá bao nhiêu, một tiến một lui ở giữa luôn có đắn đo khó định liền trả giá thực tình làm làm đại giá thời điểm.</p><p>	Tình thế nghiêm trọng như vậy sao có thể có thể không có phát giác, nhưng mỗi khi muốn chạy trốn, kẻ đầu têu luôn có thể đuổi theo vuốt ve hắn không thả, thí dụ như đêm qua cùng giờ phút này.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật uống rượu ầm ĩ qua sau tổng đặc biệt an phận, cuộn tròn tại màu vàng nhạt cái chăn bên trong chỉ lộ ra hai mắt nhắm chặt, ở trên thuộc hạ quan hệ như có như không thăng hoa về sau, lão bản đối Doãn Độ Vân nói chỉ cần hắn uống rượu liền bất tỉnh nhân sự, có thể ngủ vài ngày cũng không có vấn đề gì, cho nên thanh này dành trước chìa khoá ngươi phải nhận lấy, lúc cần thiết phải gọi ta rời giường. Dành trước chìa khoá bóp trong lòng bàn tay dần dần ấm áp, Doãn Độ Vân trừ tiếp nhận bên ngoài tựa hồ không còn gì khác thay thế phương án.</p><p>	"Ca, rời giường." Doãn Độ Vân luôn nghĩ lui về ranh giới cuối cùng về sau, chuyên tâm đóng vai tốt tùy thân lái xe chuyện này, nhưng lão bản bản nhân tổng lầm tiền lương trao về sau mình minh xác công việc chức trách là cái gì.</p><p>	Ở trong chăn bên trong chuyển nhích người sau, Kim Nguyên Bật bắt được Doãn Độ Vân chống đỡ tại bên giường lòng bàn tay, lại không đối lần nữa lòng tham cử động có giải thích thế nào. Doãn Độ Vân giả tá đánh tỉnh hắn mà rút tay ra, mở miệng lần nữa: "Rời giường, Trân Vinh ca nói tối nay có hội nghị."</p><p>	"Ta biết ——" phảng phất đối Doãn Độ Vân trốn tránh cảm thấy trách cứ, Kim Nguyên Bật kéo dài âm cuối lập lại chiêu cũ nói: "Đói."</p><p>	"Ngươi nổi giường mới có thể ăn cơm." Hắn câu chữ bên trong xen lẫn nhỏ bé đường phân, nhất định phải cẩn thận lấy ra mới có thể tỉnh táo đáp lại.</p><p>	"Ngươi hôm qua về nhà rồi?" Lách qua chủ đề kỹ xảo sơ hở trăm chỗ.</p><p>	"Ừm."</p><p>	"A —— dạng này ngươi không cũng rất sáng sớm?"</p><p>	"Qua được đến gọi ca rời giường a." Bất đắc dĩ đáp lại, không ngờ tới là đạt được hắn sáng tỏ tiếu dung, cho dù tránh trong chăn sau vẫn không giảm nó ảnh hưởng tốc độ tim đập thực lực, dạng này không được, Doãn Độ Vân đứng người lên lặp lại mỗi ngày cuối cùng nhất thông điệp: "Ca —— "</p><p>	"Nha." Kim Nguyên Bật cuối cùng nhận mệnh rời giường, phủ lớn hơn một vòng trong phòng dép lê giẫm trong phòng ầm ĩ, "Độ Vân hôm nay bữa sáng ăn cái gì?"</p><p>	"Sô cô la sữa bò đối say rượu có trợ giúp, còn có bồi căn trứng thổ ty."</p><p>	"Không có cà chua a?"</p><p>	"Cha ta chuẩn bị, ca ngươi chấp nhận điểm đi."</p><p>	"Ta thật lâu không nhìn thấy doãn bá bá —— "</p><p>	"Ca, miệng đầy kem đánh răng bọt biển không được chạy loạn."</p><p>	"Nha."</p><p>	Nhìn hắn chưa chải vuốt một đầu loạn phát theo lấy hắn đi nhanh trong phòng mà nhảy loạn, Doãn Độ Vân nhìn trên bàn vì hắn chuẩn bị kỹ càng sớm một chút bất đắc dĩ.</p><p>	Trốn không được lời nói, coi như xong đi.</p><p>	The End(2,501)</p><p>	—— ——</p><p>	Viết vỡ vụn nhưng tư tâm lớn ☆ đầy ☆ đủ ☆</p><p>	Quyết định bận bịu bên trong tổ ta muốn gọi đùa bức (độ bật)CP! ! ! ! ! ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha a</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cho nên ta nói cái kia bạn cùng phòng</p><p>	Akiswlf</p><p>	Su mmary:</p><p>	YT tử cùng hắn bạn cùng phòng cố sự</p><p>	Work Text:</p><p>	"Cassie" mở màn: Nhỏ đánh một chút</p><p>	Làm một có chút danh tiếng youtuber kiêm tại chỗ chủ, Phác Tái Hưng phi thường ổn định một tuần lễ chí ít ra một chi phiến, đồng thời cuối tuần ban đêm cũng nhất định sẽ mở màn, ngày thường nhìn tâm tình quyết định.</p><p>	Thói quen của hắn luôn luôn là tại hắn "Tại chỗ ở giữa" mở màn, mặc dù trò chơi kỹ thuật không ra sao (cứ việc bản nhân không thừa nhận) nhưng là phản ứng thú vị, mà lại gần sát người chơi không phải kỹ thuật không phải như vậy tốt trình độ, cũng mệt mỏi tích trình độ nhất định fan hâm mộ.</p><p>	Cuối cùng nhất, làm một xem mặt thời đại, tốt xấu hắn dáng dấp còn không tệ soái.</p><p>	Trừ mở màn lúc cơ hồ đều là đánh điện tử, Phác Tái Hưng tại youtube thượng truyền phim nhựa đủ loại, từ mỹ thực đến mở rương, ngẫu nhiên cũng có du lịch vlog vân vân.</p><p>	Hôm nay mở màn hình thức hoàn toàn như trước đây, đối lấy mình ống kính hình tượng thu nhỏ thả tại góc dưới bên trái, chủ màn hình thả lấy hôm nay muốn chơi trò chơi chủ tuyển đơn. Hiển nhiên hắn mở đài lại không biết đi đâu rồi, nhỏ trong tấm hình chỉ xuất hiện hắn hay làm tấm kia điện cạnh ghế dựa, còn có phía sau thiếp lấy mấy tấm áp phích.</p><p>	Mắt sắc fan hâm mộ một chút cũng có thể thấy được đến kia là sát vách lấy bồn chồn nổi danh YT tử ——Don ở dưới mặt đất dàn nhạc công diễn áp phích, phía trên viết ngày tại một tháng sau.</p><p>	"Hey, what' s up? This is Cassie. Ta vừa đi nhà cầu rồi ha ha."</p><p>	Người chưa tới tiếng tới trước, Cassie một mặt đi tới một mặt ngồi xuống trước bàn máy vi tính, nho nhỏ xê dịch thân thể tiếp theo từ nay về sau một chỉ: "Ha ha, vừa rồi đều nhìn thấy sao? Don muốn mở buổi hòa nhạc a, mọi người có rảnh đi cổ động một cái đi, ta cũng sẽ đi ờ."</p><p>	Tiếp theo dừng lại một chút: "Ừm... Gặp phải lời nói... Thuận tiện có thể chụp ảnh chung."</p><p>	Tử sắc tại chỗ đài nhắn lại khu đám fan hâm mộ bắt đầu xoát lên Cassie thích dùng cái biểu tình kia ký hiệu:</p><p>	『 đều như thế giảng thế nào khả năng không đi 』</p><p>	『 chắn chắn! 』</p><p>	『 ta đã sớm lấy lòng phiếu rồi ha ha 』</p><p>	『Google: (bán vé trang web)』</p><p>	"Được rồi, nên công thương cũng công thương, hôm nay muốn tới đánh chính là cái này... Mới vừa lên trò chơi... Ta đến nghiên cứu một chút..."</p><p>	Trò chơi bắt đầu trước tiên cần phải bóp nhân vật, Cassie trước trước sau sau chỉ là đổi tạo hình liền làm nhanh nửa giờ, bên cạnh cười vừa điều khiển, híp mắt lấy hắn nhỏ ánh mắt niệm mấy cái nhắn lại: "Con mắt quá lớn... ? Đừng làm rộn con mắt ta cực kỳ tốt đẹp sao?"</p><p>	"Không muốn, ta mới không muốn vừa rồi món kia quần áo đỏ, xấu chết rồi."</p><p>	"Ngươi nói có hack? Không không không ta không làm hack."</p><p>	Thật vất vả bóp tốt nhân vật, tiếp theo lại là không ngắn anime quá trình.</p><p>	"Hôm nay không phải ngày nghỉ... Ờ đúng a, trò chơi đến ta vừa vặn có rảnh nghĩ phải nhanh đánh liền lâm thời mở màn nha."</p><p>	Trò chơi là tự do thị giác xạ kích trò chơi: "Ngươi nói có thể hay không 3D choáng... ? Ta là còn tốt nhưng ta vốn là không quá sẽ choáng."</p><p>	"Có lẽ lần sau có thể hỏi một chút xem ta bạn cùng phòng."</p><p>	Kia là Cassie lần thứ nhất lộ ra hắn có bạn cùng phòng sự tình.</p><p>	Hắn mở tại chỗ làm dòng này cũng tốt một đoạn thời gian, ở giữa dời qua mấy lần nhà, từng có mấy cái bạn cùng phòng, nhưng hiện tại căn này mọi người vẫn cảm thấy hắn là mình ở, bất quá nói đến cũng chỉ xuất hiện qua hắn tại chỗ ở giữa —— còn có lần trước thượng truyền cơ hồ muốn nổ rớt phòng bếp lần kia trù nghệ lớn khiêu chiến bên trong có nhìn qua hắn không lớn phòng bếp, trong ấn tượng hoàn toàn không có xách qua hắn bạn cùng phòng.</p><p>	『 bạn cùng phòng? 』</p><p>	『 Cassie có bạn cùng phòng? 』</p><p>	『 ngươi thời điểm nào có bạn cùng phòng à nha? Bạn gái sao? 』</p><p>	"Bạn cùng phòng... ? Chơi ta vừa rồi nói ra sao?"</p><p>	"Tốt a, giấu không được các ngươi... Đúng, ta có bạn cùng phòng."</p><p>	"Nam được không! Nam! Không phải bạn gái ta cũng muốn bạn gái được không!"</p><p>	Tại mấy câu nói đó đáp lại lúc, Cassie nhanh chóng trong trò chơi tử vong, thế là hắn lặng yên mấy giây: "Ừm, Okay —— "</p><p>	"Kết thúc trò chơi. Lại đến." Hắn rất là quen thuộc thao tác giao diện, hắn loại kỹ thuật này người vốn là dễ dàng chết, hô to gọi nhỏ vài tiếng về sau nhận phần lại đến.</p><p>	"Cassie" thượng truyền mới phim nhựa: Đến xem trống bồn chồn</p><p>	Hắn lần này thượng truyền một bộ đi xemDon dàn nhạc diễn xuất vlog, Don cũng không ít bằng hữu có đến, trong đó cùng Cassie chung hảo hữu cũng không ít, phim nhựa mở đầu Cassie liền tốn không ít thời gian nhất nhất giới thiệu các người bằng hữu, cùng bọn hắn hỏi han ân cần, thuận tiện hỏi hỏi có hay không liên quan với Don bát quái tốt giảng, hỏi lại hỏi đối bọn hắn đoàn cách nhìn, quang là như thế này cũng hoa một thời gian thật dài. Cassie có mình cắt hình phiến bước đi, dạng này không thú vị nội dung đến cũng cắt làm người say mê.</p><p>	Thế nhưng là khi biết Cassie có cái bạn cùng phòng về sau đám dân mạng nhao nhao làm lên thám tử, nội dung giống như không có như vậy trọng yếu.</p><p>	『 tại Cassie bên cạnh người kia có phải là chính là hắn bạn cùng phòng? 』</p><p>	『 giống như một mực theo hắn đâu 』</p><p>	"Tình cảm thật tốt 』</p><p>	Cassie chưa có trở về loại này nhắn lại, liền đơn thuần tùy ý đám fan hâm mộ ở phía dưới suy đoán lung tung lấy, dù sao mặc dù có nhập kính, nhưng buổi hòa nhạc trường hợp ánh đèn đen tối, hình tượng không phải quá rõ ràng, chỉ có thể loáng thoáng nhìn thấy hắn cùng tại Cassie bên cạnh, rất gầy, thân cao cũng không giống Cassie như vậy cao. Bất quá Cassie vốn chính là cao hơn bình quân tồn tại, so hắn thấp người còn nhiều.</p><p>	Đoạn này phim nhựa trừ Cassie không biết tên bạn cùng phòng bên ngoài, đại khái chính là hắn cùng nổi danh cover chủ hỗ động nhất làm cho đám fan hâm mộ kích động, luôn luôn không thế nào cùng cái khác Youtuber hỗ động Bang nhìn qua cùng Cassie rất quen, bị một thanh ôm lấy bờ vai của hắn cũng không có né tránh ý tứ, trợn lấy hai mắt thật to nhìn về phía ống kính nghiêm túc trả lời vấn đề. Mà cuối cùng nhất sau lưng ngoài lề càng trực tiếp đối với quan hệ bọn hắn giải hoặc.</p><p>	"Khán giả nhất định sẽ rất hiếu kì ta tại sao cùng ngươi như thế quen, dù sao ngươi bình thường cũng sẽ không cùng cái khác Youtuber hỗ động nha." Cassie một tay cầm lấy máy quay phim, nhìn về phía Bang.</p><p>	"A, bởi vì chúng ta đại học cùng cái câu lạc bộ a, rất quen liệt." Bang cũng không có tránh hiềm nghi, cười lấy cùi chỏ chọc chọc Cassie eo ổ: "Chính là khi đó thành đoàn nhận biết... Còn có Don nha, ta là chủ xướng, lại hưng ghita đạn phải vừa vặn rất tốt."</p><p>	Hắn trả lời vấn đề, tiếp theo nhìn về phía ống kính, một mặt khiêu khích: "Ha ha, các ngươi chưa từng nghe qua lại hưng gảy đàn ghita đúng không? Ta nghe qua ờ."</p><p>	Phim nhựa đến nơi đây kết thúc, đêm hôm đó tại Google bên trên đánh lên Cassie, khoảng trắng, phía sau chữ mấu chốt sẽ tự mình nhảy ra "Ghita" còn có "Thành đoàn" cùng "Bang" .</p><p>	『 ta hôm qua bên trên cái này tuần lễ vlog a, còn không có nhìn nhanh đi nhìn! Nhất là những cái kia không có đi nhìn Don siêu soái diễn xuất đám gia hỏa! 』 Cassie tại IG hiện thời động thái bên trên po một trương từ dưới lên trên chụp tự chụp hình như thế viết. Mặt phía dưới là một con so lấy cái kéo tay, bên cạnh một loạt chữ nhỏ: "Đây là ta bạn cùng phòng, hiếu kì đi ha ha "</p><p>	『 chẳng lẽ không có ngày đó có đến fan hâm mộ bằng hữu sao? Làm ơn có người hay không đập tới bạn cùng phòng a thật muốn biết! ! ! ! ! 』</p><p>	Cassie tại trên mạng loạn đi dạo lúc nhìn thấy xã bầy trang web bên trên xuất hiện dạng này thảo luận xuyên.</p><p>	『 không có a, tại bên cạnh hắn cái kia chính là Bang a, đừng đoán』</p><p>	『 thế nhưng là Bang ngày đó không phải mặc đường vân sao? Người kia mặc toàn bộ màu đen ai 』</p><p>	『 mà lại Bang không có như vậy gầy 』</p><p>	『 trên lầu tốt xấu ha ha ha 』</p><p>	"Ta có một trương, nhưng siêu không rõ ràng 』</p><p>	Tiếp theo người kia po một trương ba người bóng lưng chiếu, phân biệt chính là Cassie, Bang còn có cái kia trong tấm hình trải qua thường xuất hiện thân ảnh màu đen.</p><p>	『 choáng! ! ! ! ! Thật chính là bạn cùng phòng mà! ! ! ! ! ! 』</p><p>	『 là hoang dại bạn cùng phòng! ! ! ! ! ! Chỉ có ta tốt hưng phấn sao! ! ! ! ! ! 』</p><p>	Cassie không hiểu nhiều lắm, đối bọn hắn mà nói không phải liền là bạn cùng phòng mà thôi sao? Có cái gì đáng giá như thế hưng phấn? Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, lại tại IG bên trên thả một tấm hình, phía dưới ném một cái bỏ phiếu tuyển hạng: 『 muốn nhìn bạn cùng phòng sao? 』『 nghĩ! Lần sau để hắn nhập kính! V. S. Không có kém, hắn ai? 』</p><p>	Nghĩ đương nhiên tai, cái trước đại thắng.</p><p>	"Cassie" thượng truyền mới phim nhựa: Bạn cùng phòng đại công tước mở</p><p>	Cassie muốn công khai bạn cùng phòng, chuyện thứ nhất chính là hỏi thăm ý kiến của hắn.</p><p>	Trong phim hắn cầm lấy máy quay phim, ống kính hướng xuống, trong tấm hình chỉ có Cassie phủ dép lê hình ảnh hắn quẹo mấy cái cua quẹo, ngừng tại trước một cánh cửa mặt, hắn gõ cửa một cái, cửa mở.</p><p>	"Làm gì?" Người ở bên trong hỏi, thanh âm nhẹ nhàng địa, không cao nhưng êm tai.</p><p>	"Người xem muốn nhìn ngươi, cho nên muốn nói đến hỏi ngươi có nguyện ý hay không lộ diện." Cassie nói.</p><p>	"Không nguyện ý."</p><p>	Phim nhựa kết thúc.</p><p>	Phim nhựa nói rõ bên trong đánh một câu: 『 hắn chỉ nguyện ý thanh âm biểu diễn 』</p><p>	Người xem: 『 bạn cùng phòng thanh âm thật là dễ nghe! 』『 bạn cùng phòng có hát hay không ca a! 』『 trước đừng đề cập bạn cùng phòng, Bang lần trước không phải nói muốn hợp xướng sao! Gõ bát! 』</p><p>	Cassie lại lên truyền một trương từ chụp, phối văn: 『 ta xem lại các ngươi gõ bát, nhưng phim nhựa sản xuất cần thời gian chất lượng mới tốt ngươi nói có đúng hay không a? 』</p><p>	"Bang" thượng truyền mới phim nhựa: Bang &amp; Cassie &amp; Don Cover: Bad Boy</p><p>	"Cassie" thượng truyền mới phim nhựa: Bad Boy Cover Behind</p><p>	Bang hiếm khi cùng người hợp tác, bình thường hắn hình tượng liên miên bất tận chính là hắn đứng tại Microphone trước, phía sau là gian phòng của hắn.</p><p>	Từ gian phòng của hắn có thể nhìn ra được, sửa sang lại phi thường chỉnh tề, thậm chí hơi hơi lộ ra đến một góc giường chiếu cũng có thể nhìn thấy gấp phải chỉnh chỉnh tề tề chăn bông, cũng chưa từng có nhìn qua vừa rửa sạch quần áo tính rơi trên giường, hoặc trên mặt đất (bổ sung nhấc lên, những này thường xuyên tại Cassie trong phim nhìn thấy). Phim nhựa sắc điệu cũng đều là rất gọn gàng sạch sẽ, tăng thêm Bang bị gọi đùa là Rock n' Roll tiếng nói, mang theo khàn khàn thanh tuyến hấp dẫn không ít âm thanh khống, đồng thời cho hắn một cái "Dây thanh soái ca" phong hào.</p><p>	Dĩ nhiên không phải nói bản thân hắn không đẹp trai ý tứ.</p><p>	Hiển nhiên lần này quay chụp trường hợp cũng không phải là nhà hắn mà là Don thường xuyên chụp phim nhựa dùng luyện tập thất, phim nhựa bởi vì làm bối cảnh là màu đen hút âm bông vải mà không bằng thường ngày sạch sẽ, bất quá vì thế Bang khó được mặc vào một kiện màu lam nhạt rộng mũ đá, Cassie ngược lại là cùng bình thường đồng dạng tinh mới cách ăn mặc, mặc phá quần còn có màu trắng cùng trộn lẫn khoácoversize cách văn áo sơmi, Don thì là một trăm linh một kiện bạch đá thêm quần thể thao, theo lối nói của hắn là như thế này bồn chồn thuận tiện.</p><p>	Bọn hắn biên chế cũng đơn giản, từ khúc rõ ràng là một lần nữa biên khúc qua, Cassie trong ngực vuốt ve ghita, Don thì ngồi tại rương trống bên trên, Bang vô dụng hắn bình thường dùng lập thức Microphone, đổi dùng tay cầm thức, cùng Cassie trước mặt đỡ lấy con kia đồng dạng —— hiển nhiên là mướn được.</p><p>	"Đương nhiên rồi, chúng ta mới không có tiền mua như vậy tốt mạch." Cassie nhìn sau lưng phim nhựa ống kính như thế giải thích: "Cùng luyện đoàn thất mượn rồi!"</p><p>	"Tạ ơn JY cung cấp sân bãi để chúng ta thu phim nhựa, nếu có người cần tương quan sân bãi cũng phi thường đề nghị đến JY ờ!" Don ở một bên nói, nếu như thường nhìn hắn phim nhựa người đều sẽ biết JY là tài trợ hắn luyện đoàn thất công ty. "Ha ha, đây là ta kênh, ngươi không thể ở đây công thương!" Cassie cười đưa tay đi muốn đánh Don, bị hắn tránh ra, "Hoan nghênh đến *Y!" Còn hướng lấy ống kính mở ra hai tay. Trong phim trôi chảy biên tập một chút bọn hắn luyện đoàn hình tượng, còn có bọn hắn thảo luận tràng cảnh.</p><p>	"Ngươi có muốn hay không nhập kính nha." Bọn hắn thảo luận qua không ít lần, tràng cảnh cũng đều không giống, có đôi khi liền tại JY luyện đoàn thất, có đôi khi tại Cassie gian phòng, có đôi khi sẽ tại Bang trong nhà. Trong đó một lần tại Cassie trong nhà lúc, hắn quay đầu nhìn ống kính hỏi.</p><p>	"A —— mới không muốn —— "</p><p>	Ống kính phía sau người kéo trường âm nói: "Ta không có cạo râu nha."</p><p>	Có người nhận ra, đây là đương nhiên, thanh âm của hắn như vậy dễ nhận, thanh âm chủ nhân chính là Cassie chỉ nghe nó âm thanh không gặp kỳ nhân bạn cùng phòng. Cái này ý vị một sự kiện: Bọn hắn sau lưng phim nhựa là hắn bạn cùng phòng chụp.</p><p>	Trong thời gian này Cassie đương nhiên cũng chụp không ít phim nhựa, cũng có làm tại chỗ, đại khái là biết Cassie đã đem mình tồn tại bạo lộ ra không cần để ý, bạn cùng phòng thanh âm tương đương tấp nập ra hiện tại bối cảnh của hắn âm bên trong, thí dụ như gọi hắn nên ăn cơm, hoặc là nói lấy ta muốn ra cửa dạng này phi thường thông thường đối thoại.</p><p>	Về sau nhất làm cho người sôi trào là có một lần hắn đi ra ngoài chọn mua thường ngày vlog, bạn cùng phòng cũng cùng đi, liền tại ống kính bên ngoài theo.</p><p>	Bọn hắn ngày đó muốn đi trong tiệm nhà bọn hắn có chút xa, Cassie ống kính theo lấy bước chân một lay một cái, thanh âm điều lớn một chút có thể nghe được một cái không thuộc về thanh âm của hắn tại ngâm nga ca.</p><p>	『 là bạn cùng phòng! 』</p><p>	Chi kia phim nhựa hạ nhắn lại khu nhiều người ngay cả thự Cassie đang cùng Bang cover sau cũng mời hắn bạn cùng phòng cùng một chỗ —— cảm giác rất êm tai a!</p><p>	"Cassie" thượng truyền mới phim nhựa: Cùng đi đi đi dạo đĩa nhạc đi!</p><p>	Cả chi phim nhựa tương đương cố gắng đem bạn cùng phòng cắt đứt, thậm chí vận dụng ái tâm đặc hiệu đem hắn đầu ngăn trở, nhưng là tại một màn hắn cầm lấy một album đưa cho Cassie lúc lộ ra tay chỉ bên trên hình xăm ——</p><p>	『 ta,, trời, ta giống như nhận biết tiểu thất... ! ! ! ? ? ? 』</p><p>	Một mực bạn cùng phòng bạn cùng phòng gọi chung quy là không tiện, đám dân mạng thay hắn lấy tiểu thất tên hiệu, có đôi khi Cassie cũng sẽ theo dạng này gọi hắn: "Tiểu thất a, giúp ta ngược lại cái nước."</p><p>	Tiểu thất thân phận rất nhanh liền lộ ra ánh sáng, tại dạng này thông tin phát đạt thời đại, lên mạng dùng đến chính xác chữ mấu chốt thịt người một chút đều không là vấn đề.</p><p>	Tiểu thất cũng coi là cái danh nhân, chỉ là nổi danh địa phương không giống nhau lắm, rất nhiều ban đồng ca nhạc đệm, dương cầm lão sư, đại học nào đó âm nhạc khí thạc sĩ tốt nghiệp, mở qua không ít trận diễn tấu hội, cũng từng đảm nhiệm qua mấy ca sĩ tay keyboard.</p><p>	"Thế nào xử lý, ngươi lộ ra ánh sáng." Phác Tái Hưng cười khô vài tiếng, chỉ hướng máy tính trên màn hình biểu hiện khán giả nhắn lại, còn to gan trực tiếp đem kết quả tìm kiếm để lên đến quả thực rất sợ có người không biết đồng dạng.</p><p>	"Vậy cứ như vậy đi, sớm muộn." Kim Nguyên Bật không phải rất để ý, nhún vai: "Ta đi ra ngoài nha."</p><p>	"Vậy lần sau phim nhựa ngươi có thể lộ mặt sao?"</p><p>	"Nếu như ta có cạo râu." Kim Nguyên Bật không có cự tuyệt, một mặt xoay người dùng giày nhổ đi giày một mặt ngẩng đầu đối Phác Tái Hưng le lưỡi làm cái mặt quỷ.</p><p>	"Ngươi có gan cũng không cần phá a." Phác Tái Hưng không cam lòng yếu thế lật một cái liếc mắt.</p><p>	"A xấu quá." Kim Nguyên Bật nói xong giống như là chạy trốn đồng dạng mở ra đại môn chạy ra ngoài.</p><p>	"A... Tiểu tử ngươi!"</p><p>	"Cassie" mở màn: Thuần nói chuyện phiếm thời gian</p><p>	"Mọi người có vấn đề đều có thể phát lên a, ta nhìn tâm tình tốt liền sẽ trả lời."</p><p>	Hắn giữ lấy quai hàm nhìn ống kính nói, hôm nay hắn dùng dây cột tóc lấy mái tóc toàn bộ cố định trụ, hiển nhiên không có muốn chơi game dáng vẻ, màn hình cũng chỉ là đồng bộ hắn máy tính màn hình, còn có phòng khách.</p><p>	"Ta hồi trước đi ra ngoài chơi a, mọi người có follow ta IG hẳn là đều có nhìn thấy, cho nên hiện tại tới sửa tu chiếu. Thuận tiện nói chuyện phiếm." Nói xong hắn giơ tay lên duỗi người một cái: "A, đề thứ nhất đến, nổ thịt bò ăn ngon không? Ăn ngon, nhưng không có con cua ăn ngon, ta ái long tôm." Nói xong hắn dừng lại một chút: "Đương nhiên là có thịt đều rất tuyệt."</p><p>	Hắn một bên nhìn phòng khách không ngừng hướng lên chạy nhắn lại một bên phân tâm nhìn ảnh chụp tốc độ chậm không ít, "Các ngươi muốn nhìn tiểu thất ảnh chụp sao?" Hắn nói lấy ấn mở một tấm hình, là một trương viễn cảnh, phương xa có một người, thấy không rõ lắm mặt.</p><p>	"Thấy không rõ? Chính là không nghĩ để các ngươi thấy rõ a, dù sao các ngươi không phải cũng đều tìm tới hình của hắn rồi?"</p><p>	"... Muốn nghe ta cùng Nguyên Bật cố sự? Các ngươi ngay cả danh tự đều biết ờ?"</p><p>	"Được rồi được rồi các ngươi cầm cái tên này đi tìm kiếm liền có thể phát hiện hắn lợi hại hơn ta nhiều lắm, dạng này có thể chứ?"</p><p>	"Ta cùng hắn thế nào nhận biết? Don giới thiệu, chúng ta vừa vặn đều đang tìm phòng ở."</p><p>	"Hắn cùng Don là thạc sĩ ban đồng học."</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật người rất tốt, có thể bao dung ta đều rất tốt. Cái gì gọi ngươi cũng biết? Ta rất có tự giác được không."</p><p>	"Khuyết điểm ờ, " Cassie lộ ra một cái rõ ràng ghét bỏ biểu lộ, vô cùng loại kia: "Quá dính người."</p><p>	"Ai ai không đúng vậy a, các ngươi thế nào chỉ muốn biết chuyện của hắn, không muốn cùng ta nói chuyện sao?"</p><p>	『 chúng ta hiểu rất rõ ngươi rồi 』『 cảm giác Nguyên Bật so ngươi đáng yêu nhiều』『 đi tìm ảnh chụp rất đẹp trai ai! 』『 so ngươi soái 』</p><p>	"... Các ngươi đây là ý gì? Không được ta muốn đi uống ít đồ bớt giận." Cassie một ném con chuột đứng dậy đi ra khỏi phòng, mấy phút về sau cầm một chén đồ vật tiến đến, đóng cửa ngồi xuống: "Hắn trở về, cho nên ta chậm trễ một chút thời gian mới tiến vào."</p><p>	"『 thế nào không nghe thấy thanh âm? 』 ờ, phòng ta cách âm vừa vặn rất tốt, hắn ở bên ngoài luyện đàn các ngươi cũng đều không có nghe được không phải sao ha ha."</p><p>	"Dù sao các ngươi đều biết a, hắn đánh đàn thật tốt, so với ta ghita vẫn tốt chứ." Trên mạng hẳn là có hắn đánh đàn đoạn ngắn a? Cassie nói lấy ấn mở trình duyệt, tại Youtube bên trong khóa nhập Nguyên Bật, tìm kiếm: "Ờ cái này." Thậm chí có người làm cái play list, "Hắn có ghi chép qua album, tựa như là thạc sĩ ban làm việc a? Khi đó vừa lúc gặp mặt hắn có đưa ta một trương."</p><p>	Nói xong người lại biến mất tại ống kính trước, một trận lục tung thanh âm, mở cửa đóng cửa thanh âm, tiếp theo cầm một trương dùng nhựa plastic xác trang lấy CD đi đến: "Không phải liền thả cái này ngày hôm nay BGM đi."</p><p>	Hắn đem CD thả tại ống kính trước biểu hiện ra, dù sao chỉ là giao bài tập không có công khai phát hành CD, trang bìa đơn giản thả một trương đánh đàn đen trắng chiếu, nơi hẻo lánh dùng tiếng Anh viếtWonpil' s play list phía sau còn có nho nhỏ niên đại số lượng, Cassie có chút vụng về đem hộp mở ra: "Ta thật không thường thả CD, mọi người thông cảm ta một chút..." Hắn nghiên cứu một hồi máy tính thả âm nhạc CD cơ, lại chỗ sửa lại một chút thu âm vấn đề: "Được rồi, nghe được sao?"</p><p>	"Trò chơi? Không, hôm nay không có ㄖ có dự định chơi game, có khả năng tối nay đi. Nhưng ta tương đối muốn hát cao, hay là các ngươi muốn nhìn chơi game?"</p><p>	Hỏi xong hắn dừng lại một chút, chờ lệch giờ quá khứ lại nhìn một chút nhắn lại: "Đúng không, ca hát."</p><p>	"Không được, Nguyên Bật tối nay muốn ra cửa."</p><p>	"Cha nuôi đưa mới ghita, thanh âm không sai , chờ một chút cùng mọi người công thương một chút. Không sai, công thương tử thượng tuyến."</p><p>	"Bất quá chờ một chút muốn trước quan đài, chúng ta muốn đi ra ngoài ăn cơm."</p><p>	Buổi chiều mở màn khuyết điểm, người đều là muốn ăn cơm nha.</p><p>	"Tốt, ta tiếp nhận cuối cùng nhất một cái liên quan với Nguyên Bật vấn đề, rồi mới ta liền muốn đến trò chuyện lần này đi trượt tuyết sự tình."</p><p>	"... Thời điểm nào có thể nhìn thấy hai người đồng thời cùng lúc tại chỗ?" Cassie gãi gãi đầu: "Cái này thật muốn nhìn Nguyên Bật hắn ý tứ, ta tùy thời đều có thể a."</p><p>	"Cassie" mở màn:</p><p>	"Chờ một chút... Ta không rõ cách dùng cái này." Ấn mở về sau xuất hiện chủ nhân thanh âm cũng không phải là kênh người sở hữu, khán giả sững sờ mấy giây mới ý thức tới: 『 là ai? 』『 tiểu thất? 』</p><p>	"Ta giúp ngươi." Thanh âm này chính là Cassie, tiếp theo nghe được một trận Microphone di động va chạm thanh âm chấm dứt mạch, lặng yên mấy phút về sau mới mới mở ra: "Thật có lỗi, vừa điều chỉnh một chút Microphone."</p><p>	"Mọi người tốt, hôm nay cùng Nguyên Bật cùng một chỗ mở, nhưng là hiện ở nơi này không quá thích hợp bấm máy đầu cho nên chỉ có âm thanh."</p><p>	Hắn Microphone tốt xấu thu âm không tệ, dù cho lấy ra ghi chép cover khúc cũng dư xài, bên cạnh Nguyên Bật vỡ nát tiếng đọc tự nhiên cũng bị thu vào đi: "Liền nói cho ngươi bình thường cũng phải thu xếp đồ đạc, mỗi lần về nhà liền ném loạn cũng không thu mới sẽ như thế loạn..."</p><p>	"Ngươi biết ngươi giảng những này tất cả mọi người sẽ nghe được sao?"</p><p>	"Ồ? Thật? Kia mọi người giúp ta đốc xúc hắn được không? Gọi hắn y phục mặc xong không muốn lại ném trong phòng, rất thúi."</p><p>	"... Ta hôm nay lần này tại chỗ tuyệt đối không lưu ngăn."</p><p>	"Tất cả mọi người có nghe được sao? Nhờ các người, gian phòng của hắn nghe đều có chó con hương vị."</p><p>	"Kim Nguyên Bật! Ngươi nói thêm gì đi nữa ta liền quan đài!"</p><p>	"... Ngươi quan a? Không phải ngươi làm ơn ta đến sao?"</p><p>	Không có người nghĩ đến nguyên lai tại đối bạn cùng phòng bên trong chiếm thượng phong sẽ là Nguyên Bật.</p><p>	Trước lúc này mọi người nghĩ đến đại khái là loại kia tính khí nóng nảy dữ dằn cùng ôn nhu quan tâm tổ hợp, dù sao Nguyên Bật thanh âm nghe rất ôn nhu mà lại học âm nhạc tổng cho người ta rất ưu nhã cứng nhắc ấn tượng.</p><p>	Mấy câu bên trong mọi người liền có thể đem bọn hắn ở chung hình thức đoán được không có mười đủ mười cũng có bảy tám phần, vẫn được, có thể, còn có thể thích ba mươi năm, Cassie hoàn toàn như trước đây hư thế.</p><p>	"Được rồi, trở về chính truyện. Nguyên Bật hôm nay đáp ứng ta đến cùng ta cùng một chỗ ca hát." Lại nhao nhao vài câu, Cassie mới lại lần nữa xích lại gần Microphone nói như thế một câu: "Ta biết các ngươi không nhìn thấy hình tượng, để ta đến đem cho các ngươi giải nói một chút, hiện tại chúng ta ngồi ở phòng khách Nguyên Bật dương cầm ngay cả mặt, ta đây, " hắn ngừng mấy giây, gảy ghita: "Cầm ta mới ghita đến —— "</p><p>	Có người phối hợp vỗ tay, từ vừa rồi Cassie còn tại gảy đàn ghita đến xem, vỗ tay hẳn là Nguyên Bật: "Được rồi vậy chúng ta bắt đầu đi."</p><p>	"Chúng ta đều không có cùng qua , chờ một chút nếu là rất dở chớ có trách ta ờ." Nguyên Bật lại nói một câu, mới chính thức đè xuống phím đàn, đạn chính là một bài Travie McCoy cùng Jason Mraz hợp tác Rough Water, ngay từ đầu quả thật có chút phân gia, Cassie cũng cười trận nhiều lần, cuối cùng mới hợp đi lên, "Kia tiếp theo thủ liền đến cái I am Yours tốt." Trải qua một ca khúc điều vừa, hai người cuối cùng có thể thành công hợp tấu, một khúc đã cuối cùng, Nguyên Bật ngừng lại: "Ta nói với các ngươi, ta vẫn luôn cảm thấy Tái Hưng ca thanh âm siêu giống Jason Mraz." Nói xong chính hắn nở nụ cười: "Đúng không, lúc này nên nói cái gì? Đồng ý mời nhắn lại sao? Có phải là, ha ha ha."</p><p>	"Ai, bọn hắn gọi ngươi ca hát."</p><p>	"Ca hát? Thế nhưng là ta thật lâu không có hát... Được thôi." Nguyên Bật nghĩ nghĩ: "Vậy ta đến hát cái này thủ."</p><p>	Crush Sofa. "Chờ một chút ta hồi ức một chút ờ, các ngươi muốn thông cảm ta, bởi vì ta thật lâu không có tự đàn tự hát."</p><p>	"Lần thứ nhất liền học được cùng người xem nũng nịu rất không ok ờ." Cassie ở một bên nghĩ linh tinh lấy: "Các ngươi phản ứng như thế nhiệt liệt là thế nào chuyện a? Lần sau ta không mở màn a, các ngươi đều đi nghe Nguyên Bật ca hát là được rồi!"</p><p>	"Ca chơi game chơi vui hơn a, nghe ta ca hát một hai lần liền sẽ dính." Nguyên Bật đáp: "Tốt, ta bắt đầu nha."</p><p>	Làm Cassie trung thực người xem bao nhiêu nghe qua hắn ca hát, có đôi khi không chơi game, nói chuyện phiếm cho tới sau đó hắn cũng sẽ nắm lên ghita đơn giản hát cái mấy thủ, lại sau đó biết được hắn đại học lúc cùng Bang tổ qua đoàn về sau cũng không phải như vậy ngoài ý muốn, chỉ tiếc khi đó phim nhựa chẳng nhiều sao lưu hành, tại trên mạng lưu truyền phiến Đoàn thiếu gia chi lại thiếu. Hắn ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ hát truyền một chút cover khúc hoặc là tự sáng tạo khúc bên trên youtube, đối với thanh âm của hắn khán giả là hết sức quen thuộc, hơi cao, có loại nhẹ nhàng lại nhu thuận cảm giác. Liền cái này giản mà nói cùng Nguyên Bật có chút tương tự, chỉ là phát ra tiếng cộng minh khác biệt nguyên nhân, để hai người bọn họ âm sắc có khác biệt cực lớn. Không bao lâu khán giả bắt đầu đánh trống reo hò muốn hai người hợp xướng, cũng là chuyện trong dự liệu, Cassie không có làm nhiều phản kháng, nát niệm vài câu liền hỏi Nguyên Bật nói muốn hát cái gì.</p><p>	"Nếu không ca, chúng ta tới hát tự sáng tạo khúc đi."</p><p>	Dạng này hát sai cũng sẽ không có người biết, tốt bao nhiêu.</p><p>	Cứ việc lập ý khiến người không bình luận, nhưng kết quả là tốt, khán giả xoát một loạt ngón tay cái biểu lộ ký hiệu.</p><p>	"Cái này thủ là Tái Hưng ca viết."</p><p>	And I feel I'm going crazy</p><p>	But I know I just can 't live without you</p><p>	"Cassie" thượng truyền mới phim nhựa: Đến giúp Nguyên Bật khánh sinh</p><p>	"Mặc dù các ngươi nhìn thấy thời điểm thời gian đều đã qua, nhưng vẫn là chúc Nguyên Bật sinh nhật vui vẻ đi." Cassie vừa mở đầu mặt như thế nói: "Ta không sẽ nói cho các ngươi biết hắn sinh nhật là ngày nào, hôm nào các ngươi có thể tự mình hỏi hắn, rồi mới ta thuyết phục hắn mở kênh thả hắn cover khúc a, nhanh cảm tạ ta."</p><p>	"Tốt, ta hôm nay... Hắn hiện tại đi nhà vệ sinh, hắn còn không biết ta hẹn hắn ra tới đây là muốn làm nha, khả năng có đoán được đi, dù sao ta không có cùng hắn nói rõ."</p><p>	Ống kính lại là từ dưới đi lên chụp góc độ, từ Cassie đầu to phía sau bối cảnh có thể thấy được hẳn là ở giữa rất cao cấp phòng ăn, hắn dùng tay phải cầm lấy ống kính, tay trái dựa vào ở trên cằm: "Chúng ta điểm tốt bữa ăn nha... Đang chờ hắn trở về."</p><p>	"Không sai, lúc này liền muốn đến đoán xem hắn có hay không đoán được là muốn tới khánh sinh đây này? Các bằng hữu mời đặt cược —— a hắn trở về."</p><p>	Cứ việc không có đập tới Nguyên Bật, nhưng có thể nghe được cái ghế bị kéo ra thanh âm, có người ngồi xuống, lại đem ghế hướng phía trước kéo một điểm: "Ca tại chụp phim nhựa."</p><p>	"Đúng a, đến cùng người xem lên tiếng chào hỏi." Cassie đem ống kính chuyển hướng hắn</p><p>	"Hello."</p><p>	Đây là Nguyên Bật lần thứ nhất trực tiếp nhập kính, nhếch lên miệng cười hướng ống kính phất phất tay: "Hôm nay có diễn xuất cho nên xuyên được rất chỉnh tề." Hắn lôi kéo trên thân gian kia áo sơ mi đen như thế giải thích.</p><p>	Bữa ăn điểm hoa một chút thời gian đi lên, bởi vì không phải trọng điểm thông thiên bị nhanh chuyển rơi, máy quay phim thả tại bên cạnh bàn quay chụp hai người tại bàn ăn bên trên di chuyển nhanh chóng, thức ăn trên bàn cực nhanh biến mất xem ra không hiểu có chút khôi hài.</p><p>	Bọn hắn ăn chính là cơm Tây, thẳng đến bên trên điểm tâm ngọt lúc mới khôi phục nguyên nhanh. Hình tượng nơi xa nhìn thấy nhân viên phục vụ bưng một khối bánh gatô đi tới, phía trên đâm lấy ngọn nến, ý vị vì sao hết sức rõ ràng.</p><p>	Bánh gatô phóng tới Nguyên Bật trước mặt lúc hắn hết sức phối hợp bưng lấy miệng đại kinh tiểu quái ồn ào lấy nói không nghĩ tới là khánh sinh a —— "Khó trách ca sẽ mời như thế đắt bữa ăn, liền biết không chuyện tốt."</p><p>	"Cái gì gọi không có chuyện tốt a uy." Cassie đưa tay đào một điểm bánh gatô bên trên bơ bôi đến Nguyên Bật trên mặt: "Đừng gạt người, ngươi thế nào khả năng không có đoán được."</p><p>	"Đúng a, như thế rõ ràng, thế nào khả năng không có đoán được." Nguyên Bật bị xóa bơ hay là liệt lấy miệng cười đến rất vui vẻ bộ dáng: "Ca không giúp ta hát sinh nhật vui vẻ ca sao?"</p><p>	Ống kính lúc này bị Nguyên Bật cầm lên hướng về Cassie chụp, khả năng khó được bị người khác khoảng cách gần như vậy quay chụp, hắn có chút quẫn bách, lúng túng vỗ lấy thủ hát xong cả thủ sinh nhật vui vẻ "Thân yêu Nguyên Bật mà —— sinh nhật vui vẻ."</p><p>	Hắn thổi tắt bánh gatô bên trên ngọn nến, ống kính bị tiếp về Cassie trên tay, tay kia từ nơi hẻo lánh đưa ra ngoài: "Ai, quà sinh nhật."</p><p>	Nguyên Bật đưa tay tiếp nhận kia vải nhung cái hộp nhỏ: "Tạ ơn ca." Cắt nhanh bánh gatô cắn cái nĩa, cười lên ngay cả con mắt đều híp mắt thành chữ nhất hình, khóe mắt nhăn lại mấy cái nhỏ tập tử.</p><p>	Phim nhựa tại cuối cùng nhất hóa thành tấm màn đen, bên trên một loạt chữ "Sinh nhật vui vẻ a, Nguyên Bật" .</p><p>	Cassie thượng truyền một cái mới thiếp văn</p><p>	"Kỳ thật không phải vì sinh nhật.</p><p>	Ngươi nói tốt."</p><p>	Trong tấm ảnh là Cassie trái tay cầm cái kia vải nhung hộp nhỏ, có thể nhìn thấy trên ngón trỏ chiếc nhẫn màu bạc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Người sói bắt giữ pháp tắc</p><p>	Akiswlf</p><p>	Su mmary:</p><p>	Người sói thợ săn cùng hắn công việc bên trong thu dưỡng một con tiểu lang nhân cố sự</p><p>	Chapter 1</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Người sói bắt giữ pháp tắc, một.</p><p>	Chỉ có còn nhỏ sói người vô pháp đem lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi thu hồi, trưởng thành người sói chỉ tại trăng tròn lúc nhưng rõ ràng từ vẻ ngoài phân rõ.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn cây trường đao bên trên máu tươi vứt bỏ, quay đầu hỏi Kim Nguyên Bật: "Ngươi không sao chứ?" Người sau chính nâng súng hướng chỉ còn nữa sức lực, chính hướng về Phác Thịnh Trấn đánh tới người sói mở một súng: "Không có việc gì, ta rất tốt." Ngược lại là ngươi, đầy người máu, không có sao chứ? Kim Nguyên Bật khẩn trương góp hướng về phía trước đơn giản kiểm tra thương thế: "Chính là một ít trầy da." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Đều là máu của người khác, không là của ta."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu, vòng cố vấn bốn phía một vòng: "Kết thúc liền trở về làm tổng kết đi, lần này báo cáo cũng có viết." Mới kêu lấy những tổ viên khác muốn trở về, liền nghe được rối loạn tưng bừng, một đứa bé lảo đảo từ phòng bên kia xông lại, miệng bên trong không biết kêu lấy cái gì.</p><p>	"Là người sói, " Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ta đạn không có, Nguyên Bật ngươi động thủ."</p><p>	Khoảng cách này, nói muốn giết tới trước mặt hắn có chút tốn công tốn sức, nhưng hắn bước súng đạn tại vừa rồi hỗn chiến bên trong đã còn thừa không có mấy, làm thương thủ Kim Nguyên Bật đến xử trí là lựa chọn tốt nhất.</p><p>	"Nhưng hắn vẫn chỉ là đứa bé." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Chúng ta có thể hay không cho hắn một cái cơ hội? Có lẽ không phải mỗi cái người sói đều tội không thể tha." Chúng ta luôn thấy một cái giết một cái, làm không tốt bọn hắn là có thể giáo dục a? Thử một chút thấy được hay không? Chúng ta đem hắn mang về nuôi.</p><p>	"Tổ chức sẽ không đồng ý." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, nhìn đứa bé kia đi lại tập tễnh hướng bọn họ đi tới: "Các ngươi biết ba ba đi đâu sao..."</p><p>	"Đừng để bọn hắn phát hiện liền tốt, dù sao chúng ta không ngừng tại kia." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Liền cho ta một cái cơ hội thử một chút nha, làm ơn." "Được." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Vậy ngươi phải đáp ứng ta, hắn một khi để ngươi lâm vào nguy hiểm tính mạng bên trong, nhất định phải ngựa bên trên tiến hành xử trí."</p><p>	"Ta đáp ứng ngươi." Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu, đi qua ôm lấy đứa bé kia: "Đến, ca ca mang ngươi về nhà."</p><p>	Chiếu cố vấn tiểu lang nhân liền cùng chiếu cố vấn tiểu hài đồng dạng, hai cái đại nam nhân kỳ thật cũng không có chiếu cố vấn qua mấy cái tiểu hài, luống cuống tay chân không biết làm sao, "Hắn có thể hay không còn muốn uống sữa mẹ?" Phác Thịnh Trấn hoang mang nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật ở một bên nấu cháo cho hắn ăn.</p><p>	"Ta không nghĩ sẽ, hắn đã sẽ nói chuyện biết đi đường, có thể bình thường ăn thịt, ta nghĩ cái này nên tính là thường thức." Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn hắn một cái: "Ta trước nấu cháo cho hắn là bởi vì ta không chắc chắn lắm hắn khỏe mạnh tình trạng, thôn bọn họ có rơi cạn lương thực một đoạn thời gian, nếu như ngay từ đầu liền nóng nảy tiến cho hắn ăn tiệc khả năng ngược lại thích ứng bất lương buồn nôn hoặc là không cách nào hấp thu, chỉ là uổng phí đồ ăn." Hắn giải thích.</p><p>	"A, dạng này." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu: "Cho nên không phải là bởi vì ngươi không có sữa mẹ."</p><p>	"Không phải." Kim Nguyên Bật xoay người, rất chân thành nhìn về phía hắn: "Thịnh Trấn ca, giống loại thời điểm này ta liền rất muốn giết ngươi."</p><p>	"Không muốn như vậy." Phác Thịnh Trấn cười khoát khoát tay: "Chỉ đùa một chút mà thôi."</p><p>	"Không buồn cười." Kim Nguyên Bật bĩu môi, quay đầu tiếp tục nấu cơm: "Ngươi muốn ăn cái gì? Ta cùng một chỗ nấu."</p><p>	"Đều tốt, ngươi tùy tiện nấu ta tùy tiện ăn." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ta đi gọi tiểu hài đến ăn cơm." Nói xong đứng dậy tiến gian phòng phảng phất trốn tránh hiện thực.</p><p>	Nói đến Kim Nguyên Bật nấu đồ vật cũng không thể ăn, hắn bản thân mình đối với đồ ăn yêu cầu không cao, chịu giáo dục để hắn càng coi trọng hơn dinh dưỡng cùng tính thực dụng, lại thêm thường thường tại dã ngoại loại thiết bị này chỗ không đủ xử lý, bình thường hắn nấu cơm phương pháp chính là đem tất cả "Ta cho là nên tại cái này bỗng nhiên trong cơm ăn vào đồ vật" toàn diện ném đến cái nồi bên trong đun sôi, thêm một chút gia vị cứ như vậy đuổi một bữa. Phác Thịnh Trấn có thể nấu phải càng dễ ăn một chút, nhưng là hắn bình thường có quá nhiều chuyện phải bận rộn, tại trong tổ chức hắn lãnh đạo đội ngũ coi như hắn không cùng lấy xuất kích cũng cần thỉnh thoảng giám sát, cho miệng chỉ đạo hoặc hiệp trợ, thế là đây là hay là rơi xuống Kim Nguyên Bật trên đầu. Phác Thịnh Trấn đề cập với hắn mấy lần muốn hay không đến trên trấn đi tham gia nấu nướng phòng học loại hình, phí tổn hắn ra, hoặc là mua một chút thực đơn trở về nhìn. Kim Nguyên Bật nhướng mày, biểu thị mình cũng không có hắn trong tưởng tượng không có việc gì. Phác Thịnh Trấn nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là từ bỏ chuyện này, dù sao lãnh đạo chữa bệnh ban Kim Nguyên Bật xác thực không có kia không nhiều nhàn rỗi đi tinh tiến trù nghệ cũng coi là hợp tình hợp lý, liền một ngày như vậy kéo qua một ngày, một tháng kéo qua một tháng, một năm kéo qua một năm, Kim Nguyên Bật trù nghệ đồng dạng nát, Phác Thịnh Trấn cũng quen thuộc.</p><p>	Tiểu lang nhân gọi Doãn Độ Vân, là bọn hắn chính miệng hỏi lên, mặc dù chữ không xác định thế nào viết, người sói không có cố định văn tự hệ thống, tiểu hài cũng không có lớn đến sẽ dùng nhân loại văn tự, Kim Nguyên Bật liền lật qua từ điển tìm xem ra không sai chữ cho hắn an đi lên, lúc ấy còn cùng mồm miệng không rõ tiểu hài "Lặn độ cá" "Vĩnh đốc không" thảo luận rất lâu, mới cuối cùng thảo luận đi ra ngoài là "Doãn Độ Vân", thật vất vả.</p><p>	"Độ Vân a, ăn cơm." Kim Nguyên Bật hướng về gian phòng hô, tựa như ba ba cùng mụ mụ đồng dạng, tiểu hài tổng đặc biệt nghe lời của mẹ. Tiểu lang nhân để chân trần từ trong phòng lao ra, một đầu tiến đụng vào Kim Nguyên Bật trong ngực, Kim Nguyên Bật ngẩng đầu nhìn đến Phác Thịnh Trấn bất đắc dĩ nhìn hắn: "Hay là ngươi gọi hắn hữu dụng."</p><p>	"Khả năng quá nhiều người sói chết tại trên tay ngươi, tiểu hài có bóng tối." Kim Nguyên Bật cười hắn.</p><p>	"Có ý tốt nói ta, ngươi rõ ràng cũng giết không ít cái." Phác Thịnh Trấn hai tay ôm ngực, dựa vào tại cửa ra vào nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật một tay nắm lấy tiểu hài, một tay cầm cái cái nồi đi lại tập tễnh đi đến phòng ăn, "Cũng sẽ không đến hỗ trợ." Hắn nhỏ giọng phàn nàn: "Ngài số lượng thế nhưng là chiếm giữ toàn thế giới chi quan, ta nào dám cùng ngài so, tốt Độ Vân, ăn cơm." Hắn đưa tay chụp chụp Doãn Độ Vân cái mông, muốn hắn ngồi vào trên ghế.</p><p>	Tiểu hài lắc lắc màu xám cái đuôi, hưng phấn làm được đầu gỗ trên ghế: "Ăn cơm!" Đưa tay liền muốn trực tiếp từ cái nồi bên trong bắt đồ vật ra ăn.</p><p>	"Không thể." Kim Nguyên Bật một tay đánh rụng: "Cầm thìa."</p><p>	Tiểu hài lộ ra khóc mặt, trên đỉnh đầu lỗ tai rủ xuống, vụng về nắm lên trên bàn bộ đồ ăn: "Không thích."</p><p>	"Không thích cũng phải dùng." Kim Nguyên Bật nghiêm nghị nói, giúp Độ Vân múc thêm một chén cháo nữa bỏ lên trên bàn: "Ăn đi."</p><p>	"Không thích cái này, khó ăn." Doãn Độ Vân bĩu lấy miệng nói.</p><p>	"Ngày mai là có thể không cần ăn cháo, nhịn thêm." Kim Nguyên Bật nói, quay đầu cũng trang một bát cho Phác Thịnh Trấn. Phác Thịnh Trấn nhăn lại cái mũi đối Doãn Độ Vân nói: "Không phải cháo đồng dạng khó ăn, ô ô."</p><p>	"A..., không phải chính ngươi nấu, ta không làm." Kim Nguyên Bật giơ lên trong tay cái thìa làm bộ muốn đánh người: "Không biết cảm ân."</p><p>	Tiếp theo bọn hắn đồng thời cười lên, Doãn Độ Vân không biết nguyên cớ nhìn hai người, cũng theo ngây ngốc cười.</p><p>	Chapter 2</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Người sói bắt giữ pháp tắc, hai.</p><p>	Người sói thú tính cực cao, cần đem nó coi là dã thú đối đãi.</p><p>	"Ca ngươi giúp ta bắt một chút Độ Vân, a!" Kim Nguyên Bật thanh âm từ trong phòng tắm truyền tới, Phác Thịnh Trấn miễn cưỡng từ trước bàn máy vi tính ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua: "Cáp?"</p><p>	"Hắn đi ra ngoài hắn không chịu tắm rửa!" Kim Nguyên Bật lại hô, tiếp theo hắn nhìn thấy Doãn Độ Vân trần trùng trục lao ra.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn hắn một cái: "Đi ngoan ngoãn tắm rửa." Hắn nói.</p><p>	"Không muốn." Doãn Độ Vân lắc đầu: "Không tắm rửa, chúng ta không tắm rửa."</p><p>	Đừng kéo, cho là ta không biết các ngươi người sói tập tính, rõ ràng còn là sẽ tắm rửa, ngươi cái nhỏ quỷ dơ bẩn. Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn tâm hắn nghĩ, cũng không có ý định giảo tiến Doãn Độ Vân cùng Kim Nguyên Bật đấu sức bên trong, ung dung tiếp tục ngồi tại trước bàn máy vi tính: "Ta đang bận đâu."</p><p>	"A..., hỗ trợ một chút a!" Kim Nguyên Bật theo từ trong phòng tắm chạy đến, toàn thân ướt đẫm, xem ra cùng Doãn Độ Vân trong phòng tắm đánh một trận.</p><p>	"Tiểu hài chính ngươi muốn nuôi không phải sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nhíu mày quay đầu liếc hắn một cái: "Mình phụ trách la."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật hừ hừ đứng dậy lại đuổi theo: "Độ Vân ngươi không được chạy!"</p><p>	Tiểu lang nhân dù sao thân cường thể kiện, lại có so bình thường nhân loại mạnh hơn thần kinh vận động, tại cả phòng chạy vận động thi đấu bên trong tự nhiên do hắn dẫn trước một tiết.</p><p>	Nhưng đây cũng là Kim Nguyên Bật ở mấy năm phòng ở, nói không quen cũng là có thể nhắm mắt đi cũng không còn như té ngã trình độ, hoa chút khí lực vẫn là đem tiểu lang nhân chăm chú theo trong ngực mang về trong phòng tắm.</p><p>	"Ta không muốn tắm rửa!" Tiểu hài tiếp tục thét lên, Phác Thịnh Trấn thở dài, ấn mở âm nhạc thân mềm.</p><p>	Cứ việc có âm nhạc trợ giúp, vẫn là có thể nghe được hai người trong phòng tắm tranh chấp cùng đánh thanh âm huyên náo, nghe lấy nghe lấy lại nhịn không được bật cười.</p><p>	Hắn cùng Kim Nguyên Bật cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt cũng tốt mấy ngày này, từ khi còn bé có ký ức đến nay liền có như thế một cái đệ đệ ở bên người chuyển lấy, góp tại bên cạnh hắn cùng hắn chia sẻ ba ba mụ mụ yêu thương, đến lớn lên cùng một chỗ tiến vào tổ chức công việc, lên làm thợ săn chấp hành nhiệm vụ, đều là chỉ chớp mắt sự tình. Dần dà, hắn cũng quen thuộc Kim Nguyên Bật ở bên người sinh hoạt, bởi vì quá mức quen thuộc đạo gây nên giữa bọn hắn đối ngày càng ít nói, ở cùng một chỗ thời điểm hơn phân nửa tự mình làm lấy mình sự tình, trừ Kim Nguyên Bật ngẫu nhiên góp đi lên nũng nịu. Mà Doãn Độ Vân tựa như để bọn hắn sinh hoạt lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, bởi vì hắn mà nhất định phải cải biến, thí dụ như bọn hắn vì không ra khỏi phòng cho Doãn Độ Vân ngủ mà chen đến cùng trên một cái giường, hoặc là đi nghiên cứu có phải là nên để Doãn Độ Vân đi học.</p><p>	"Chúng ta có phải là thật lâu không có cùng một chỗ ngủ một cái giường rồi?" Kim Nguyên Bật dùng khí tin tức: "Ngươi đang ngủ sao?"</p><p>	"Ngươi hẳn là hỏi trước ta đang ngủ không có hỏi lại một vấn đề khác đi." Phác Thịnh Trấn bất đắc dĩ xoay người, nheo mắt lại nhìn thấy trong bóng tối Kim Nguyên Bật sáng sáng con mắt: "Đúng vậy a, trừ nhiệm vụ lúc tất yếu, giống như thật lâu, từ chúng ta dời ra ngoài ở về sau."</p><p>	"Giống trở lại khi còn bé đồng dạng." Kim Nguyên Bật nói, hắn câu lên mỉm cười nhìn Phác Thịnh Trấn.</p><p>	"Đúng a." Phác Thịnh Trấn nắm tay từ trong chăn rút ra, chụp chụp Kim Nguyên Bật bả vai: "Dạng này cũng rất tốt, cũng may thời điểm mua chính là giường đôi." Kim Nguyên Bật nhẹ gật đầu, lại trương miệng muốn nói cái gì, nhưng cuối cùng nhất chỉ nói ngủ ngon.</p><p>	"Hôm nay ngươi nấu cơm." Kim Nguyên Bật đối Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ta muốn đi tổ chức một chuyến."</p><p>	"Làm cái gì?" Phác Thịnh Trấn hỏi: "Muốn đặc biệt đi một chuyến?"</p><p>	"Cuối tháng báo cáo có người nghiệm thi xảy ra vấn đề ta muốn đi nhìn một chút." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Độ Vân cũng nhờ ngươi chiếu cố vấn."</p><p>	"Dạng này a." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu: "Trên đường cẩn thận."</p><p>	Ta hiểu rồi. Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu, cõng lên thả có các loại tham khảo tư liệu sau lưng bao, xoay người thân Doãn Độ Vân gương mặt căn dặn hắn phải thật tốt nghe Thịnh Trấn ca.</p><p>	"Nghe ba ba." Doãn Độ Vân nói, để hai người sững sờ."Ngươi dạy hắn?" Phác Thịnh Trấn hỏi.</p><p>	"Không có." Kim Nguyên Bật cực bận rũ sạch: "Ta tuyệt đối không có."</p><p>	"Vậy hắn là cái gì?" Phác Thịnh Trấn chỉ hướng Kim Nguyên Bật, tiểu hài con mắt quay tròn nhất chuyển: "Mụ mụ."</p><p>	Hai người trợn mắt hốc mồm liếc mắt nhìn lẫn nhau: "Không được ta muốn ra cửa." Kim Nguyên Bật vội vội vàng vàng mở cửa lao ra, lưu lại Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Doãn Độ Vân mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ.</p><p>	"Cho nên ta nói, " Phác Thịnh Trấn thở dài, "Chúng ta cũng không phải tình lữ liền bị dạng này hô, có chút bất đắc dĩ."</p><p>	"Cái gì là tình lữ?" Doãn Độ Vân lệch lấy đầu hỏi.</p><p>	"Tình lữ chính là ⋯⋯" Phác Thịnh Trấn nhíu mày nghĩ nghĩ: "Hai cái yêu nhau người."</p><p>	"Ngươi không thích mụ mụ?" Doãn Độ Vân hỏi.</p><p>	"⋯⋯ không phải như vậy, rồi mới không muốn lại gọi hắn mụ mụ, chúng ta đều là nam sinh." Phác Thịnh Trấn lại thở dài.</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là?" Doãn Độ Vân lại hỏi: "Mụ mụ không phải mụ mụ, kia là cái gì?"</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nghĩ thật lâu, lâu đến Doãn Độ Vân đã đến bên cạnh chơi Kim Nguyên Bật lâm thời tùy tiện mua cho hắn bé con, phát phát hiện mình thật nghĩ không ra: "Vậy liền mụ mụ đi."</p><p>	"Ba ba." Doãn Độ Vân đem trong đó một con bé con cắn ở trong miệng, mồm miệng không rõ mà nói.</p><p>	Con cừu nhỏ bé con dính đầy nước bọt, rơi tại Phác Thịnh Trấn dép lê bên trên.</p><p>	"A...." Phác Thịnh Trấn tính phản xạ đem bé con đá đi, Doãn Độ Vân song chân vừa đạp há mồm cắn, lại hứng thú bừng bừng đem bé con cắn đến Phác Thịnh Trấn bên chân: "Ba ba lại một lần nữa!"</p><p>	"Ba ba đang bận, ngươi trước chính mình chơi chờ mụ mụ trở về ờ." Phác Thịnh Trấn đưa tay xoa xoa tiểu hài đầu, mang theo xin lỗi nói. Doãn Độ Vân nghe, bĩu lấy miệng cầm lấy bé con qua một bên mình chơi.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn Doãn Độ Vân biểu tình thất vọng trong lòng có chút không đành lòng, nhưng là công việc phía trước cũng xác thực tạm thời không có cách nào thông qua thời gian bồi tiểu hài chơi, chỉ có thể tăng tốc động tác trên tay, một bên dùng khóe mắt liếc qua quan sát Doãn Độ Vân động tác, xác định hắn không có làm cái gì thương tổn tới mình hoặc tổn thương gia đình an toàn sự tình.</p><p>	"Độ Vân, không thể cắn ghế sô pha ờ."</p><p>	"Độ Vân, không thể đem đĩa cầm lên ném ờ."</p><p>	"Độ Vân, cây đao buông xuống! Đây không phải là ngươi có thể đồ chơi!"</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật a, ngươi thời điểm nào trở về?" Phác Thịnh Trấn cầm điện thoại lên.</p><p>	"Ừm? Còn muốn một hồi a, chúng ta xét nghiệm kết quả có một chút vấn đề." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Khả năng hôm nay không có cách nào trở về, ngươi muốn giúp ta hảo hảo cố vấn Độ Vân ờ."</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn hít một hơi thật sâu: "Tốt, ta sẽ nhịn xuống không nên đem hắn giết."</p><p>	"Vậy ta cũng không cần để ý đến ngươi, tổ viên đang thúc giục ta, trước treo, tách ra." Kim Nguyên Bật hừ hừ, lập tức đã cúp điện thoại.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nhắm mắt lại hít sâu vài khẩu khí: "Tốt, Độ Vân chúng ta tới tắm rửa."</p><p>	"Ta không muốn tắm rửa." Doãn Độ Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: "Không muốn."</p><p>	"⋯⋯ vậy chúng ta cùng đi nấu cơm." Phác Thịnh Trấn đi qua, xoay người đem Doãn Độ Vân ôm, bỏ lên trên bàn: "Buổi tối hôm nay ăn người sói tiệc." Doãn Độ Vân oa một tiếng khóc lên: "Ta nhớ mụ mụ!"</p><p>	"Kia muốn hay không đi tắm rửa?"</p><p>	"Muốn." Tiểu hài mút lấy cái mũi, vô cùng đáng thương mà nói.</p><p>	Chapter 3</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Người sói bắt giữ pháp tắc, thứ ba.</p><p>	Người sói giác quan cực kì linh mẫn, mai phục tập kích lúc cần đặc biệt chú ý.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật sau đó khi về đến nhà đã là ba ngày sau, Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn hắn một cái: "Ngươi cuối cùng trở về."</p><p>	"Ừm." Kim Nguyên Bật hai mắt vô thần chuyển hướng hắn, hoa mấy giây điều chỉnh tiêu điểm: "Độ Vân còn tốt chứ?"</p><p>	"Hắn còn tốt, rất ngoan." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu: "Ngươi còn tốt chứ?"</p><p>	Hắn nhếch miệng lộ ra thật to mỉm cười: "Rất tốt! Cực kỳ tốt!" Hắn vừa nói vừa đem ba lô phóng tới trên ghế sa lon: "Ta ba ngày không có ngủ! Ba ngày!" Hắn có chút quá độ hưng phấn hô to, xông lại ôm lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn: "Chúng ta —— cuối cùng giải phẫu kia cỗ thi thể a, cuối cùng! Tìm tới hắn là tại sao chết rồi, quả nhiên không phải nhân loại liền không thể dùng nhân loại logic đến nghiên cứu, đúng không? Rất khốc đúng hay không?"</p><p>	"Ngươi mệt mỏi, đi ngủ." Phác Thịnh Trấn cũng không phải lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy loại hình thức này Kim Nguyên Bật, cầm lấy mình khí lực lớn, Kim Nguyên Bật vừa gầy, hai tay một cái dùng lực đem người ôm ngang lên, đi hướng gian phòng: "Chúng ta đi ngủ."</p><p>	"Còn không có tắm rửa." Kim Nguyên Bật cũng rất phối hợp, hai tay liền câu bên trên Phác Thịnh Trấn cổ: "Muốn trước tắm rửa mới có thể ngủ, ngươi không phải vẫn luôn như thế kiên trì sao?"</p><p>	"Không sao, ngươi như thế mệt mỏi." Phác Thịnh Trấn lắc đầu, không có thể phủ nhận mình cũng là đau lòng, bị tổ chức lâm thời gọi đi xử lý sự tình, một chút chính là ba ngày không biết ngày đêm thí nghiệm cùng nghiên cứu, dạng này phấn khởi trạng thái phương diện nào đó cũng là bị như thế nấu đi ra, dù sao nếu như không cần adrenalin cũng rất khó chống đến hiện tại. Kim Nguyên Bật cũng bị hắn nuôi phi thường khỏe mạnh, nhất là có Độ Vân sau hai người ngủ chung phòng phòng càng là, hắn bị ép phối hợp hắn làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thời gian, từ bỏ hắn chạy bằng điện thời gian, đúng hạn lên giường, ngủ sớm dậy sớm.</p><p>	"Ừm." Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu biểu thị nghe được, chắp lên bả vai đem mình co lại thành một đoàn tựa như cắt điện người máy đang ngủ.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn đem hắn ôm đến trên giường, dùng chậu rửa mặt tiếp theo nước đến bên cạnh, dùng khăn mặt đơn giản trước tiên đem mặt cùng cổ những này dễ dàng lên bệnh sởi địa phương trước xoa xoa, cẩn thận thay hắn đem bít tất thoát, áo sơmi nút thắt từng khỏa giải khai, cởi ra, dây lưng, quần cũng đều giải khai đến, để hắn thư thư phục phục nằm ở trên giường, lại đem có thể xát địa phương đều sát qua một lần, lúc này mới thay hắn đắp chăn, đóng lại đèn rời đi. Bây giờ còn chưa đến hắn lên giường thời gian.</p><p>	"Là mụ mụ trở về rồi sao?" Doãn Độ Vân vuốt ve hắn thích nhất con thỏ búp bê lớn đứng tại cửa phòng nhìn: "Ta nhớ mụ mụ."</p><p>	"Ừm, nhưng là mụ mụ rất mệt mỏi, trước hết để cho mụ mụ đi ngủ ờ." Phác Thịnh Trấn khó được đối với hắn mỉm cười, đưa tay xoa xoa tiểu hài lông xù tóc, tiểu lang nhân lỗ tai cũng theo sụp đổ xuống: "Được." Ngoan ngoãn trả lời: "Độ Vân sẽ ngoan ngoãn để mụ mụ đi ngủ."</p><p>	"Độ Vân rất tuyệt, ba ba nấu xong ăn cho Độ Vân ăn." Phác Thịnh Trấn cái này mấy ngày kế tiếp cũng quen thuộc phối hợp tiểu hài xưng hô mình, nói xong câu đó mới phát hiện không biết mấy ngày nay Kim Nguyên Bật có hay không hảo hảo ăn cơm, muốn hay không thuận tiện giúp hắn chuẩn bị một phần.</p><p>	"Mụ mụ muốn ăn cơm sao?" Doãn Độ Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: "Muốn gọi mẹ rời giường sao?"</p><p>	"⋯⋯ trước hết để cho hắn ngủ đi." Phác Thịnh Trấn dắt Doãn Độ Vân tay: "Chúng ta đi ăn cơm." Doãn Độ Vân vì đưa ra một cái tay dắt Phác Thịnh Trấn tay, đem lớn thỏ thỏ giao đến trên tay kia, bé con thật dài lỗ tai kéo trên mặt đất.</p><p>	Cái này mấy ngày kế tiếp, Phác Thịnh Trấn phát hiện một loại dỗ tiểu hài cực kỳ tuyệt vời phương pháp —— cho hắn xem tivi. Chỉ cần mở TV đem Doãn Độ Vân thả ở phía trước, lại thêm Kim Nguyên Bật mua cho hắn kia mấy cái con rối, trên cơ bản mấy giờ không nhao nhao không náo không là vấn đề. Hắn như nhặt được chí bảo, lại có thể cố vấn tiểu hài lại có thể xử lý công việc, sao lại không làm? Hắn một hơi viết xong ba phần báo cáo, nhìn nhiều mấy thiên nghiên cứu luận văn, Doãn Độ Vân cũng nhìn mấy bộ phim, còn có mấy tập phim bộ.</p><p>	"Ba ba cùng mụ mụ yêu nhau sao?"</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn một bên nấu cơm, đem Doãn Độ Vân thả ở trên ghế sa lon, mở lấy TV, tiểu hài đột nhiên mở miệng.</p><p>	"Ừm?" Phác Thịnh Trấn sững sờ: "Ta không biết a."</p><p>	"Kia ba ba yêu mụ mụ sao?" Doãn Độ Vân lại hỏi.</p><p>	"⋯⋯ yêu a." Không biết hắn xem tivi đều học cái gì, nuôi trẻ sách báo nói đừng để tiểu hài nhìn quá nhiều TV quả nhiên vẫn là có đạo lý, Phác Thịnh Trấn thở dài trả lời: "Hắn là ta liều mạng cũng phải thật tốt người bảo vệ."</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nghĩ, trực giác của mình quả nhiên rất chuẩn.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật ba ngày không ngủ mệt nhọc tuyệt đối không phải một đêm liền có thể bù lại, sinh lý đồng hồ lại làm cho hắn sớm lại tỉnh lại, vừa tắm rửa xong Doãn Độ Vân kéo lấy hắn đi trong viện chơi, tại dạng này giấc ngủ không đủ tình huống dưới hắn hay là chống lấy thân thể đi.</p><p>	Bồi tiểu hài chơi mà thôi, không có chuyện gì. Kim Nguyên Bật phất phất tay muốn hắn yên tâm, nhưng đứa nhỏ này là cái người sói. Phác Thịnh Trấn không có nói ra, đây cũng không phải là Doãn Độ Vân sai, càng không phải là Kim Nguyên Bật sai. Theo Kim Nguyên Bật thuyết pháp hắn không có ác ý, liền chỉ là bởi vì niên kỷ quá nhỏ, quá mức hưng phấn nhất thời thi lực quá mạnh, mà khi Doãn Độ Vân bên cạnh khóc lớn lấy bên cạnh xông vào cửa phòng lúc hắn đã cảm thấy không đúng.</p><p>	"Mụ mụ lưu thật là nhiều máu!" Tiểu hài một thanh nước mũi một thanh nước mắt, mồm miệng càng thêm không rõ mà nói, Phác Thịnh Trấn sửng sốt, nhất thời không có có ý thức đến hắn đang nói cái gì, thẳng đến nghe được Kim Nguyên Bật hô to nói hắn không có việc gì mới phản ứng được phóng đi viện tử, liền thấy Kim Nguyên Bật dùng bên ngoài bao ép lấy bắp đùi của mình, đối với hắn lộ ra một cái hắn gặp qua khó coi nhất một trong tiếu dung nói "Nếu là ca có thể giúp ta cầm một chút băng vải ta sẽ rất vui vẻ." Doãn Độ Vân vội vội vàng vàng tại mũi chân hắn lượn vòng nói lớn thế nào xử lý thế nào xử lý, đây tuyệt đối là hắn muốn nhất trực tiếp cầm trong nhà dao phay đem tiểu hài giết nháy mắt.</p><p>	"Còn tốt không có bắt đến động mạch." Kim Nguyên Bật dùng băng vải cầm máu, tại Phác Thịnh Trấn dưới sự hỗ trợ cho mình tiêm vào cục bộ gây tê trực tiếp khâu lại vết thương.</p><p>	"Ngươi còn nói." Phác Thịnh Trấn rầu rĩ không vui nói: "Ta muốn giết hắn."</p><p>	"Đừng như vậy, hắn không phải cố ý." Kim Nguyên Bật nhẹ nói: "Chúng ta quá da mịn thịt mềm."</p><p>	"Cho nên là lỗi của chúng ta?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nhíu mày: "Ngươi đừng làm rộn, ta —— "</p><p>	"Trước hết để cho ta chuyên tâm vá tốt , chờ một chút lại nói." Kim Nguyên Bật đánh gãy hắn, tại sao không tìm người khác giúp ngươi khe hở? Phác Thịnh Trấn xử lý thuốc tê thời điểm hỏi. Dạng này liền sẽ bị phát hiện chúng ta nuôi một con người sói, Độ Vân mạng nhỏ khó đảm bảo. Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Nhớ kỹ trước kia chúng ta nuôi chó sao? Hắn cũng cắn bị thương qua ta không phải sao?" Đây là đồng dạng, không có chuyện gì.</p><p>	Cái gì không có việc gì, nếu là lại nghiêng lấy mấy centimet ngươi khả năng cũng khó giữ được cái mạng nhỏ này. Phác Thịnh Trấn chỉ có thể ở trong lòng vụng trộm hò hét, trực giác của thợ săn là đúng, đem người sói nuôi trong nhà sớm muộn sẽ xảy ra chuyện.</p><p>	"Đáp ứng ta, ngươi muốn càng cẩn thận một chút, ta không nghĩ lại nhìn thấy ngươi thụ thương."</p><p>	"Biết rồi." Kim Nguyên Bật đem khe hở tuyến đánh một cái xinh đẹp kết: "Hôm nay hay là làm phiền ngươi nấu cơm."</p><p>	"Chúng ta hôm nay gọi giao hàng đi." Phác Thịnh Trấn dựa vào tại hắn sau gáy bên trên: "Ta không tâm tình nấu."</p><p>	"Ta không sao, tốt tốt." Kim Nguyên Bật đưa tay qua đến chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn: "Chớ khẩn trương."</p><p>	Ngày đó Phác Thịnh Trấn đã lâu vuốt ve Kim Nguyên Bật mới ngủ lấy.</p><p>	Chapter 4</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Người sói bắt giữ pháp tắc, thứ tư.</p><p>	Săn bắt lúc ứng đặc biệt chú ý nguyệt tương.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật lại bởi vì vết thương lây nhiễm, trên giường nhiều nằm vài ngày, Phác Thịnh Trấn thay hắn tiếp đến từ tổ chức điện thoại.</p><p>	"Hắn thụ thương, có chút vết thương lây nhiễm phát sốt, mấy ngày nay không thể tới."</p><p>	Điện thoại tuyệt đối không thể bị Kim Nguyên Bật tự mình tiếp vào, nếu không hắn nhất định sẽ lại chống lấy thân thể đi. Phác Thịnh Trấn một bên cầm lấy đùa mèo bổng cùng Doãn Độ Vân chơi một bên nghe.</p><p>	"Liền ⋯⋯ trong nhà nuôi một con tương đối hung chó." Hắn nhìn thoáng qua Doãn Độ Vân: "Bị cắn một cái, đi xem qua bác sĩ⋯⋯ a hắn chính mình là bác sĩ."</p><p>	Tóm lại không có việc gì a, chính là mấy ngày nay không thể tới. Không được, hắn đang nghỉ ngơi không nghe.</p><p>	Doãn Độ Vân không chơi đùa mèo bổng, nhìn chòng chọc Phác Thịnh Trấn điện thoại trong tay xem ra cảm thấy rất hứng thú dáng vẻ. Phác Thịnh Trấn ngược lại cầm lấy hắn con thỏ bé con (James hai thế) hướng nơi xa quăng ra: "Đi nhặt!"</p><p>	"Tốt!" Doãn Độ Vân hưng phấn trực tiếp từ trên ghế salon nhảy dựng lên, di chuyển nhỏ chân ngắn tiến lên. Phác Thịnh Trấn đứng dậy dựa vào phòng khách cửa sổ sát đất nhìn về phía viện tử thở dài."Tốt, chờ hắn thanh tỉnh về sau ta sẽ mời hắn gửi điện trả lời, tách ra tách ra."</p><p>	"Là tổ chức đánh tới sao?" Điện thoại vừa đoạn, hắn liền nghe được Kim Nguyên Bật oa oa thanh âm, quay đầu liền thấy người sau đơn phủ màu trắng áo khoác dựa vào tại hành lang nhìn hắn, đùi thụ thương địa phương dùng băng vải ôm chặt. Vừa tỉnh ngủ tóc loạn vô chương pháp cuốn thành một đoàn, bởi vì phát sốt quan hệ gương mặt còn hồng hồng.</p><p>	"Ừm, nói có việc muốn mời ngươi đi một chuyến." Phác Thịnh Trấn nghĩ nghĩ, hay là nói cho hắn. Nếu như lại rầm rì muốn ra cửa lại khuyên ngăn đến chính là, việc này hắn cũng có quyền lợi biết. Hắn đem điện thoại buông xuống, ngang nhiên xông qua sờ Kim Nguyên Bật cái trán: "Còn đốt lấy."</p><p>	"Ta biết, vừa rời giường có lượng qua nhiệt độ cơ thể." Kim Nguyên Bật cũng nhìn thoáng qua ngoài cửa sổ: "Tại trời mưa to đâu, mà lại đầu ta đau quá, không muốn đi."</p><p>	"Ta cũng sẽ không để ngươi đi." Phác Thịnh Trấn ôm lấy hắn: "Ngủ mệt mỏi rồi? Uống thuốc rồi?"</p><p>	"Đây không phải ra ăn sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật cười nói, Doãn Độ Vân nhìn thấy Kim Nguyên Bật từ trong phòng ra, tránh tại Phác Thịnh Trấn phía sau vụng trộm nhìn hắn."Độ Vân đến, mụ mụ ôm." Kim Nguyên Bật xoay người đối với hắn mở ra hai tay, không ngờ Doãn Độ Vân ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút hắn, lại xem hắn chân, oa một tiếng lại khóc lên."Lại thế nào à nha?" Kim Nguyên Bật ôn nhu hỏi: "Mụ mụ không phải ở đây hảo hảo sao?"</p><p>	"Đều là Độ Vân, mụ mụ mới có thể thụ thương, Độ Vân không ngoan." Tiểu hài thút tha thút thít mà nói, hướng Phác Thịnh Trấn duỗi ra hai tay: "Ba ba đánh Độ Vân."</p><p>	"Không có chuyện gì." Kim Nguyên Bật chụp chụp đầu của hắn, Phác Thịnh Trấn ngược lại là không chút do dự một chưởng đánh tới, khẳng định rất đau, Phác Thịnh Trấn lực tay rất lớn, hắn đương nhiên biết, tiểu hài nhịn xuống nước mắt không có khóc lớn tiếng ra, chỉ có bị đau vẫy vẫy tay: "Độ Vân không đau."</p><p>	"Biết sai liền tốt, lần sau cũng không phải là tay chân tay như thế đơn giản." Phác Thịnh Trấn hừ hừ, Kim Nguyên Bật thì đau lòng sờ sờ Doãn Độ Vân đầu: "Có thể hay không đau nhức? Mụ mụ giúp ngươi thoa thuốc?"</p><p>	"Không đau, không cần thoa thuốc." Doãn Độ Vân nắm tay giấu đến sau lưng, đông đông đông chạy trở về gian phòng của mình lưu lại hai người một mình đợi ở phòng khách.</p><p>	"Kỳ thật hắn rất hiểu chuyện." Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Là như thế này không sai." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu: "Nhưng tâm ta thương ngươi."</p><p>	Hắn không nên nói ra miệng, kể xong lời nói liền hối hận, lúng túng bỏ qua một bên đầu đi hướng phòng bếp nói muốn đi cho hắn trang trí nước nóng tại giữ ấm trong ấm cho hắn tiến gian phòng uống, lời này quá thân mật quá buồn nôn, mình nghe đều e lệ.</p><p>	"Đừng quá nóng." Kim Nguyên Bật nhẹ nói: "Ta sợ bỏng."</p><p>	"Ta biết." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, hắn muốn hôn hắn, khả năng tựa như phim truyền hình bên trong nam nhân vật nữ chính đồng dạng, hắn nghĩ ôm eo của hắn, hôn trán của hắn, nhưng mà hắn chỉ là đem trang nước nóng giữ ấm ấm đưa cho hắn: "Uống thuốc liền trở về nghỉ ngơi thật tốt đi."</p><p>	"Ta muốn thấy bộ phim." Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn thoáng qua cửa sổ nói: "Chúng ta cùng một chỗ xem trọng sao?"</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn ý thức được hôm nay thời tiết, gật đầu một cái nói đương nhiên được, từ tuyến bên trên tuyển một bộ phim, nóng hotdog cùng bắp rang hai người ổ ở trên ghế sa lon xem phim.</p><p>	Phim nhìn thấy một nửa cảm giác được ai vụng trộm bò lên trên ghế sô pha, tiểu hài theo ổ tại Kim Nguyên Bật trong ngực. Hôm nay liền không tính toán với hắn, Phác Thịnh Trấn nghĩ, không có vuốt ve Doãn Độ Vân lặng lẽ duỗi đến bắt bắp rang tay.</p><p>	"Ba ba, cái này bánh bích-quy hảo hảo ăn ờ."</p><p>	"Đây là bắp rang, không phải bánh bích-quy ờ."</p><p>	Kia là một bộ sầu não phim, Kim Nguyên Bật khóc lấy khóc lấy liền đang ngủ. Phác Thịnh Trấn không có để cho tỉnh hắn.</p><p>	Bọn hắn cho tới nay tại dạng này mưa to thời gian đều sẽ nhìn bộ phim, hoặc là làm điểm cái gì phân tán Kim Nguyên Bật lực chú ý. Ban đêm nếu như còn tiếp tục trời mưa to cũng sợ hắn không ngủ được, có thương tích trong người người vẫn là nghỉ ngơi nhiều tốt. Phác Thịnh Trấn xoay người đem người ôm tiến gian phòng, đối Doãn Độ Vân so cái an tĩnh thủ thế.</p><p>	"Để mụ mụ yên tĩnh đi ngủ ờ."</p><p>	Chờ Kim Nguyên Bật khỏi bệnh, hai người hồi báo ngày cũng đụng vào nhau, Kim Nguyên Bật luôn luôn cần phải định kỳ đi tổ chức phòng thí nghiệm nắm giữ tiến độ, mà Phác Thịnh Trấn vừa vặn cầm trên tay bản án kết thúc, cũng muốn đi giao nộp giao báo cáo cùng tiểu đội trưởng chuyển cả tư liệu.</p><p>	"Độ Vân ở nhà một mình có thể ngoan ngoãn sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật cúi người chụp chụp đầu của hắn hỏi.</p><p>	"Có thể." Doãn Độ Vân gật gật đầu: "Độ Vân sẽ rất ngoan, ở nhà một mình, cái gì sự tình đều không làm."</p><p>	"Nghĩ muốn có thể xem tivi." Phác Thịnh Trấn một bên đem tư liệu nhét vào trong ba lô một bên nói: "Dù sao ngươi sẽ mở nha."</p><p>	"Tốt!" Doãn Độ Vân sức sống mười phần gật đầu: "Ba ba mụ mụ trên đường cẩn thận."</p><p>	"Nhớ kỹ, có người gõ cửa không thể mở ra ờ, điện thoại vang cũng đừng tiếp." Ba ba mụ mụ đều có chìa khoá sẽ không nhấn chuông cửa, gọi điện thoại cũng đều không phải tìm ngươi, cho nên đều không cần tiếp cũng đừng mở cửa ờ. Kim Nguyên Bật liên tục nhắc nhở, lại sờ sờ Doãn Độ Vân đầu, cúi người thân trán của hắn. "Được." Doãn Độ Vân nói: "Ba ba mụ mụ tách ra tách ra!"</p><p>	Nhắc tới cũng không phải quá mức đặc biệt thời gian, bất quá chỉ là cái bình thường báo cáo ngày, Kim Nguyên Bật ở trong phòng thí nghiệm vén tay áo lên từ trong ba lô xuất ra tư liệu: "Ta khoảng thời gian này sưu tập tư liệu ⋯⋯ "</p><p>	"Tổ trưởng tay của ngươi thế nào rồi?" Có người chỉ hướng cánh tay hắn hơn mấy đạo vết trảo, vừa mới kết vảy không lâu, tại hắn trên da hình thành truật mục kinh tâm vết máu.</p><p>	"Trảo thương, không có chuyện gì." Kim Nguyên Bật nhún nhún vai: "Ta nghĩ chúng ta có thể từ khí quan sai đưa cùng virus khuếch tán hạ thủ, bởi vì ⋯⋯ "</p><p>	Hắn gần nhất nói rất nhiều lần không có việc gì.</p><p>	Không có việc gì, không có việc gì, vết thương ở chân không có việc gì, vết thương lây nhiễm phát sốt không có việc gì, hạ mưa to sét đánh không có việc gì, trảo thương không có việc gì.</p><p>	Doãn Độ Vân hay là không thích tắm rửa, lão là đụng phải nước gọi giãy dụa lấy hô to muốn chạy trốn, cơ hồ mỗi một lần đều sẽ tại cánh tay hắn, trên thân lưu lại mấy đạo vết trảo. Có chút tràn đầy chút cạn, cạn khả năng ngủ một giấc qua liền tốt, sâu hắn cũng chỉ đành mỗi ngày nghiêm túc đổi gói thuốc ôm làm bộ không có việc gì.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn thấy hắn thụ thương sẽ không cao hứng, Doãn Độ Vân nhìn thấy cũng sẽ tự trách, càng đừng đề cập tổ chức, cái này mấy lần bọn hắn bao nhiêu đã hoài nghi nhà bọn họ chó đến cùng nhiều hung mãnh, sẽ cắn người, dài dài móng vuốt sẽ bắt người.</p><p>	"Tổ trưởng, vết thương ở chân của ngươi còn tốt chứ? Nghe nói vết thương có lây nhiễm." Trong tổ vừa tiến đến tiểu nữ sinh nhẹ giọng hỏi hắn, ờ, còn tốt, ở nhà nghỉ ngơi nhiều mấy ngày, hiện tại gần như hoàn toàn khôi phục. Hắn trả lời, không có việc gì.</p><p>	"Kim Nguyên Bật, có việc phiền phức mời ngươi tới văn phòng một chuyến."</p><p>	Sự tình xử lý đến một nửa, chữa bệnh nghiên cứu tổ tổ viên tập hợp một chỗ nghỉ ngơi ăn cơm trưa lúc, cùng hắn cùng phê tiến tổ chức bằng hữu ló đầu vào.</p><p>	"Chúng ta cũng không biết ngươi cùng Thịnh Trấn ca thời điểm nào có cái người sói tiểu hài đâu, có phải là nên đến báo cáo một chút a?"</p><p>	Chapter 5</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Người sói bắt giữ pháp tắc, thứ năm.</p><p>	Bên trong lâu dài săn bắt nhiệm vụ cần thỉnh cầu y quan tùy hành.</p><p>	Hắn bị mang vào phòng hội nghị lớn, Phác Thịnh Trấn đứng tại cạnh cửa nhìn hắn.</p><p>	"Phát sinh cái gì sự tình rồi?" Kim Nguyên Bật trừng hắn: "Ngươi cùng bọn hắn nói chuyện này?"</p><p>	"Đây là ngoài ý muốn." Phác Thịnh Trấn bắt hắn lại tay, chụp chụp cánh tay của hắn giống tại trấn an hắn: "Ta quên mang điện thoại, vừa vặn trong tổ người gọi cho ta ⋯⋯ là Độ Vân nghe điện thoại."</p><p>	Độ Vân sẽ không nói dối, ta cũng không biết bọn hắn thế nào lời nói khách sáo ⋯⋯ nhưng ngươi cũng biết bọn hắn sẽ không thủ hạ lưu tình. Ta thậm chí không quá xác định Độ Vân đến cùng có biết hay không chúng ta là làm cái gì.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật nắm lên nắm đấm, chặt đến mức đốt ngón tay trắng bệch, con mắt đen như mực không ngừng chuyển lấy."Không có việc gì." Phác Thịnh Trấn duỗi tay nắm chặt tay của hắn.</p><p>	"Mới là lạ." Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu, tuyệt vọng nhìn phòng họp lớn cửa bị mở ra, Doãn Độ Vân bị giam tại chiếc lồng thả tại xe đẩy bên trên bị đẩy vào, trong nháy mắt kia cơ hồ mất đi tiêu cự, không biết làm sao giống một bộ búp bê nhìn phía trước.</p><p>	Người sói khứu giác rất linh mẫn, xa xa Doãn Độ Vân đã nghe đến bọn hắn hương vị, vội vàng từ lồng sắt bên trong đứng dậy, lại bởi vì lồng sắt không đủ cao mà đụng vào phía trên lan can sắt mà ngã ngồi trở về."Ba ba! Mụ mụ!" Hắn hô to, lập tức thủ tại thị vệ bên cạnh cầm trong tay điện tập bổng đâm tiến lồng sắt bên trong, Doãn Độ Vân bị đau co lại đứng người dậy. Phác Thịnh Trấn nghe được Kim Nguyên Bật hô hấp dồn dập, giống mèo đồng dạng chắp lên cõng, vừa rồi tới gọi đồng nghiệp của hắn bắt lấy hắn tay, "Ngươi bình tĩnh một chút, " Phác Trân Vinh nói: "Bọn hắn còn không có giết hắn, cũng còn có hi vọng." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu, Kim Nguyên Bật cả giận nói: "Các ngươi buông ra Độ Vân!"</p><p>	"Ngươi nói là hắn?" Người sói săn bắt tiểu tổ một cái khác tổ trưởng khinh thường hừ hừ: "Thật tốt cười, người sói săn bắt tiểu tổ lãnh đạo tư tàng một con người sói, Độ Vân đúng không? Giống nhi tử đồng dạng nuôi."</p><p>	Đồng tính luyến ái nghĩ sinh con nghĩ điên ư? Thật giả lẫn lộn bắt một con người sói nuôi?</p><p>	"Ngươi ngậm miệng!" Phác Thịnh Trấn gầm thét: "Độ Vân hắn cùng bình thường người sói không giống! Hắn rất ngoan!"</p><p>	"Rất ngoan? Ngươi đọc sách không đủ nhiều? Không biết người sói đối với nhân loại tổn thương?"</p><p>	"Không biết?" Kim Nguyên Bật nhíu mày trừng hắn, vậy cơ hồ là Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn qua hắn đáng sợ nhất bộ dáng, phẫn nộ lại tỉnh táo, bình thản mở miệng: "Cha mẹ ta bị người sói giết, toàn bộ thôn trang chỉ còn lại ta một đứa bé sống, lớn lên lên làm thợ săn sau kém chút tại người sói trong tay đánh mất sinh mệnh, ngươi nói ta không biết người sói nguy hiểm? Không, ta rõ ràng nhất."</p><p>	"Như vậy ngươi còn vọng tưởng có thể thuần phục hắn sao?" Hắn chung quy là con dã thú, Kim Nguyên Bật ngươi phải suy nghĩ kỹ.</p><p>	Ngươi nhìn hắn, Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu, chậm rãi đi hướng trước, đứng tại người kia trước mặt, bởi vì thân cao khác biệt mà ngẩng đầu, híp mắt lấy con mắt nhìn hắn: "Ngươi không cảm thấy mình đối người tổn thương càng hơn người sói sao?"</p><p>	"Làm càn!" Hắn gầm thét, đưa tay dùng sức đẩy, trường kỳ nhiệm vụ huấn luyện hạ thủ kình quá lớn, Kim Nguyên Bật không có phòng bị bị hắn một chưởng đẩy ngã trên mặt đất: "Chỉ là một sĩ quan quân y cũng muốn đến chỉ giáo?"</p><p>	"Chỉ là sĩ quan quân y?" Phác Thịnh Trấn hừ lạnh: "Hắn tại chữa bệnh tiểu tổ địa vị cao hơn ngươi nhiều, đừng để người coi là thợ săn đều như vậy không có đại não lại vô lễ."</p><p>	"Phác Thịnh Trấn? Ngươi điên rồi sao? Ngươi ủng hộ hắn nuôi một con người sói ở nhà?"</p><p>	"Vô lễ!" Phác Thịnh Trấn trừng to mắt, đưa tay đem Kim Nguyên Bật kéo lên, một tay chống lấy hắn: "Đây là chính chúng ta sự tình, ngươi không có tư cách nhúng tay."</p><p>	"Mình sự tình? Ngươi một giới thợ săn không cảm thấy nuôi một con người sói quá mức châm chọc sao? Cho dù ta hôm nay mặc kệ ngươi, tổ chức cũng sẽ không cho phép, đừng nằm mơ."</p><p>	"Tổ chức hiện tại ngược lại là không có nói lời nói, đang quản ta người là ngươi."</p><p>	"Người sói thợ săn thấy một cái giết một cái là quy định, ta hiện tại chỉ là đem hắn bắt tới đã là thiên đại ban ân, ngươi còn cùng ta cò kè mặc cả?" Hắn rút ra thợ săn tùy thân bội đao, câu lên Doãn Độ Vân quần áo trên người, uy hiếp nói.</p><p>	"Buồn cười." Phác Thịnh Trấn hừ lạnh: "Hắn là tài sản của chúng ta, ngươi dạng này đã là xâm chiếm ta vật sở hữu."</p><p>	Người kia cười lạnh một tiếng, từ trong túi lấy ra một tờ giấy: "Ta chỉ là đến cáo tri ngươi, phía trên đã hạ cách sát lệnh, các ngươi nuôi tiểu lang nhân chỉ sợ không nhìn thấy ngày mai mặt trời."</p><p>	"Ta nuôi hắn là vì chữa bệnh thí nghiệm." Đang lúc Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn kia giấy mệnh lệnh lăng lăng xuất thần, Kim Nguyên Bật đột nhiên mở miệng: "Chúng ta có một ít thuốc cần thí nghiệm, nếu như nuôi một con người sói có thể càng thêm thuận tiện khảo thí." Một phương diện ta là nghĩ khảo thí người sói thuần phục tính, cho nên đem hắn nuôi trong nhà, tính toán đợi hắn ổn định về sau lại cùng tổ chức báo cáo. Hắn tránh thoát Phác Thịnh Trấn nâng, chân thấp chân cao đi hướng về phía trước, "Cẩn thận ngươi vết thương cũ." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhắc nhở, Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu ra hiệu chính hắn không có việc gì."Hắn là chữa bệnh tổ tài sản, săn bắt tổ không có quyền lực chưởng quản hắn. Ngươi phải thả hắn, nếu không ta đem hủy bỏ ngươi xin chữa bệnh cứu hộ chi viện thỉnh cầu, kể từ đó ngươi sáu tháng cuối năm bất kỳ một cái nào vây bắt nhiệm vụ đều không có cách nào chấp hành."</p><p>	Không có chữa bệnh tiểu tổ, liền không có cách nào làm nhiệm vụ, không có nhiệm vụ, cũng không có thu nhập, càng đừng đề cập cơ hội thăng quan.</p><p>	Tổ trưởng liếm liếm bờ môi, cũng chỉ có thể hạnh hạnh nhưng thu hồi đao trong tay: "Vậy ngươi phải đưa ra thỉnh cầu cho cấp trên, nói không chừng bọn hắn cùng bản sẽ không đồng ý."</p><p>	"Bọn hắn sẽ." Kim Nguyên Bật lạnh lùng nói: "Bởi vì bọn hắn không giống như ngươi là cái không có đầu óc thợ săn."</p><p>	Hắn thế nào líu lưỡi mang theo người ra phòng hội nghị, Phác Trân Vinh từ phòng hội nghị chạy tới: "Ngươi không sao chứ?"</p><p>	"Chính là mắt cá chân lại đau." Kim Nguyên Bật nhíu mày lại: "Ta không trọng yếu, ngươi đi xem một chút Độ Vân ra sao."</p><p>	"Ta không sao." Doãn Độ Vân xa xa nghe được, cật lực dùng so với trước đó càng thêm mồm miệng không rõ, hàm hồ thanh âm nói: "Mụ mụ không có việc gì liền tốt."</p><p>	Liền như là Kim Nguyên Bật suy nghĩ, hướng tổ chức xách bản án cũng không có bị quá lớn khó xử liền qua, Doãn Độ Vân liền thuận lợi như vậy sống tiếp được, nhưng cũng đồng thời mất đi tiếp tục ở tại nhà bọn hắn quyền lợi.</p><p>	"Không sao ờ, Độ Vân không có quan hệ." Tiểu lang nhân tại bọn hắn cho hắn lồng sắt bên trong dạo qua một vòng, nắm lấy hắn con thỏ bé con đối lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Có thể đứng lên, còn có chăn bông cùng James, còn không cần tắm rửa."</p><p>	Hắn cố gắng chống lên một vòng mỉm cười, lại đem cái đuôi kẹp tại hai chân ở giữa.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật tại phòng thí nghiệm một chỗ khác trông thấy, cầm trong tay chuẩn bị cho Doãn Độ Vân tiêm vào thuốc rót vào rãnh nước, dựa vào bàn chân ngồi xuống, ôm lấy đầu gối của mình khóc lên.</p><p>	Chapter 6</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Người sói bắt giữ pháp tắc, sáu.</p><p>	Săn bắt người sói nghi sử dụng vây bắt pháp so sánh dễ thành công.</p><p>	"Phía trên cho một cái nhiệm vụ mới, ngươi muốn cùng đi sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn quay đầu nhìn về phía Kim Nguyên Bật, người sau đang tập trung tinh thần điều chỉnh thuốc thử tỉ lệ, chắp tay bả vai, con mắt đen như mực nhìn chòng chọc trong tay cái cân lượng giấy, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem bột phấn rót vào hình mũi khoan trong bình.</p><p>	"Cái gì nhiệm vụ?" Thẳng đến hắn đem công việc trong tay hoàn thành về sau mới quay người hỏi: "Muốn đi bao lâu?"</p><p>	"Hẳn là không lâu, trong một tuần lễ có thể kết thúc, ta chỉ là đi hỗ trợ kết thúc công việc." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, Kim Nguyên Bật lệch lấy đầu nhìn nằm trong lồng ngủ Doãn Độ Vân nói: "Như Kookjin vinh nguyện ý giúp ta cố vấn tiểu hài ta liền đi."</p><p>	"Các ngươi trong tổ không có người có thể giúp một tay cố vấn sao?"</p><p>	"Có người phụ trách, nhưng ta sợ bọn họ thí nghiệm liều lượng thả quá mức, hạ thủ luôn không có nặng nhẹ. Lần trước không cẩn thận ra đòn mạnh, còn tốt có kịp thời cho giải dược không phải tiểu hài khó giữ được cái mạng nhỏ này." Kim Nguyên Bật nói xong, đem vừa rồi điều tốt dược tề rót vào Doãn Độ Vân thức uống trong bình, lại cẩn thận khóa lại.</p><p>	"Kia là cái gì?"</p><p>	"Dinh dưỡng phẩm." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Còn tiếp tục như vậy ta sớm muộn sẽ sụp đổ. Hạ độc, lại giải dược, dùng tất cả mới nghiên cứu ra công cụ ở trên người hắn khảo thí ⋯⋯ ta cảm thấy ta sai, có lẽ tình nguyện hắn trực tiếp đi cũng không phải ở lại chỗ này qua được sống không bằng chết sinh hoạt."</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn đưa tay muốn đem Kim Nguyên Bật kéo vào trong ngực, giơ lên một nửa nhưng lại cảm thấy không ổn, cánh tay ngừng ở giữa không trung nửa ngày, hay là thả lại chân của mình bên cạnh vô lực rủ xuống lấy.</p><p>	"Ta không có cách nào tự mình thao làm thực hành bộ phận, liền nhìn cũng không có cách nào." Kim Nguyên Bật nói, "Ta chỉ xem bọn hắn viết báo cáo, hiện lên báo lên số liệu, giải dược cho ăn xuống dưới về sau ta sẽ đi qua vuốt ve hắn, nhìn hắn một bên bởi vì dược tính toàn thân co rút run rẩy, còn cố gắng làm bộ không có việc gì. Ta thật chịu đủ."</p><p>	Cái này cái gì lãnh huyết tổ chức. Hắn không hiểu lắc đầu, đưa tay đi vào sờ mó Doãn Độ Vân thô cứng rắn tóc.</p><p>	"Ngươi không hận bọn hắn sao? Ta nói là, người sói." Phác Thịnh Trấn tại bên cạnh hắn theo ngồi xổm xuống: "Bọn hắn giết ba mẹ của ngươi, thậm chí cũng thiếu chút ⋯⋯ giết ngươi." Hắn thả nhẹ câu đuôi trọng lượng, nhỏ giọng giảng, kia là hắn không muốn trở về thủ một đoạn ký ức.</p><p>	"Người cũng sẽ giết người." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Mỗi cái sinh vật đều là độc lập cá thể không phải sao? Độ Vân là cái hảo hài tử, điều này nói rõ bọn hắn chỉ là bởi vì không có tiếp nhận hữu hiệu giáo dục, cho nên không cách nào khống chế thể nội xúc động. Người sói là có thể lợi dụng dược vật kiềm chế hạ thú tính, khi đó bọn hắn cơ hồ cùng người không khác. Chúng ta e ngại một loại sinh vật không phải là xóa giết các nàng, mà là đi lý giải."</p><p>	Hắn trên mắt cá chân vết thương cũ để hắn không cách nào ngồi xổm quá lâu, liền đỡ lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn đứng lên: "Giết cha mẹ ta người sói cũng đã bị giết, kém chút giết ta con kia ngươi không phải cũng tự tay giết hắn sao? Cái này đủ rồi, đối cá thể cừu hận không nên lên cao đến cả một tộc bầy."</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là chúng ta nhất định phải bảo đảm mọi người an toàn." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật bóng lưng đem trong phòng thí nghiệm đồ vật bỏ vào sau trong ba lô ôm chặt chuẩn bị rời đi: "Xoá bỏ là hữu hiệu nhất phương pháp, chúng ta không thể bốc lên như thế lớn phong hiểm thí nghiệm người sói có hay không có thể bị thuần phục."</p><p>	"Hiện tại là hữu hiệu nhất phương pháp." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Nhưng bọn hắn cho rằng đây là phương pháp tốt nhất, mà không muốn tiến bộ."</p><p>	"Độ Vân liền một người như vậy đợi lấy không có vấn đề sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn đi ra phòng thí nghiệm sau Kim Nguyên Bật móc ra chìa khoá khóa cửa.</p><p>	"Hắn ăn thuốc ngủ, buổi sáng trước đó không hồi tỉnh đến." Kim Nguyên Bật giống người máy, tấm phẳng trả lời nghi vấn của hắn.</p><p>	Bọn hắn hôm sau xuất phát tiến về nhiệm vụ trường hợp trước tới trước phòng thí nghiệm một chuyến. Kim Nguyên Bật đem cả bộ Doãn Độ Vân chiếu cố vấn phương pháp giao cho trong tổ phụ trách hắn tổ viên, là lần trước quan tâm hắn vết thương ở chân nữ hài, nàng nhận lấy phần báo cáo kia, cung kính đáp ứng hắn mỗi một câu. Doãn Độ Vân còn không có tỉnh, Kim Nguyên Bật mở ra cửa lồng tại trên gương mặt của hắn lưu lại một cái hôn.</p><p>	"Đi thôi." Hắn đối Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	Nhiệm vụ lần này tại so so sánh địa phương xa, chỉ là lái xe đi liền hoa nhanh hai ngày, đợi đến bọn hắn cùng đồng đội tụ hợp đã là ngày hôm sau ban đêm về sau sự tình.</p><p>	"Chúng ta dự tính hậu thiên tập kích."</p><p>	Trú đóng người phụ trách đối Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Đội trưởng nói đợi ngài đến lại đi vào chiến thuật thảo luận, không biết các ngươi có hay không chuẩn bị mình trang bị?"</p><p>	"Đương nhiên." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu: "Các ngươi còn có rảnh rỗi lấy doanh địa sao?"</p><p>	"Đương nhiên là có." Hắn lĩnh lấy bọn hắn đi vào đội viên trú đóng đất trống, chỉ hướng chủ lều căng cái khác đất trống: "Bên kia đủ sao?"</p><p>	"Rất đủ." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu. Lần này người sói làng xóm vị tại hoang nguyên bên trên, tại cái khu vực này khối bên trên còn có mấy cái dân tộc du mục đội ngũ sinh hoạt lấy, nhận người sói không ngừng công kích mà không chịu nổi kỳ nhiễu, cuối cùng tìm tới đường ống cùng tổ chức gửi đi cầu cứu cùng ủy thác. Bởi vì thù lao không nhiều ngay từ đầu phái ra đội ngũ có chút không đủ lực, cuối cùng nhất sự tình rơi xuống Phác Thịnh Trấn trên đầu.</p><p>	Hai người đem xe việt dã mở đến dừng xe đất tập trung về sau khiêng lấy chính bằng cùng đồ dùng hàng ngày đi đến đất trống bên cạnh bắt đầu chuẩn bị, trên đường cũng có trong đội cái khác đồng đội qua đến giúp đỡ, cho nên không có hoa bên trên quá nhiều thời gian liền hoàn thành công tác chuẩn bị, chạm mặt tới chính là đã nướng đến thơm ngào ngạt thịt cùng rau quả.</p><p>	"Tạ ơn." Kim Nguyên Bật hai tay tiếp nhận cái đĩa kia, đối phương hoang mang nhìn hắn hỏi nói hắn có phải là thợ săn.</p><p>	"Đồ đần, người ta là chữa bệnh tổ thủ tịch y quan." Tiếp theo liền bị bên cạnh đội viên khuỷu tay kích, lấy khí âm cáo tri. Kim Nguyên Bật đương nhiên là nghe được, giật ra tiếu dung: "Buổi tối hôm nay cũng muốn nghỉ ngơi thật tốt ờ." Dạng này dặn dò về sau bưng lấy đĩa đi vào trong lều vải, nhìn thấy Phác Thịnh Trấn đem túi ngủ trải bằng trên mặt đất, nằm sấp ở phía trên rung cái mông trượt điện thoại.</p><p>	"Nơi này mạng lưới tín hiệu không tưởng được tốt."</p><p>	"Ăn cơm." Kim Nguyên Bật đem đĩa đút cho hắn, Phác Thịnh Trấn đành phải để điện thoại di động xuống tiếp nhận kia mâm lớn, chuyển chuyển cái mông trống đi một khối đất trống tốt thả đồ ăn: "Nói thực ra bọn hắn tùy tiện làm xem ra đều so ngươi nấu ăn ngon."</p><p>	"Kia sau này ta nấu ngươi đều không cần ăn." Kim Nguyên Bật giương mắt hung hăng trợn mắt nhìn sang.</p><p>	"Ăn rồi ăn a, ngươi nấu lại thế nào khó ăn ta đều sẽ ăn." Phác Thịnh Trấn cầm lấy cái nĩa bắt đầu ăn.</p><p>	Dã ngoại điều kiện không có rất tốt, chấp nhận lấy chỉ có thể dùng thanh thủy xát lau người không thể tắm rửa. Ở nhà lúc không có tắm rửa cũng không thể lên giường Phác Thịnh Trấn tiến hành vây bắt công việc lúc kỷ lục cao nhất là gần một tháng không tắm rửa, nhưng là rất chân thành đổi giặt quần áo.</p><p>	Nhiệm vụ là vì để bọn hắn chạy đến mới đem chấp hành thời gian từ nay về sau diên một ngày, để tránh thời gian dài đi đường chỉ nghỉ ngơi một buổi tối còn không có điều chỉnh đến trạng thái tốt nhất, lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất, chậm một ngày không sẽ như thế nào. Đội trưởng như thế đối Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, dù sao thủ tịch thợ săn đáng giá chờ đợi như vậy.</p><p>	"Quá khen." Phác Thịnh Trấn ngắn gọn ứng phó đội trưởng kia không dùng được a dua nịnh hót, cái này trẻ tuổi tiểu hỏa tử thực lực không tệ, chính là vì người nịnh nọt một chút. Từ hắn cho bọn hắn trong thịt thêm không ít cao cấp đồ gia vị bên trong cũng có thể thấy được đến , người bình thường tại vây bắt thời kì nào có ăn như thế tốt, đừng lừa gạt.</p><p>	Bất quá sự tình cũng xác thực so hắn lúc trước cho rằng khó giải quyết, bọn sói này người bởi vì trường kỳ tại dã ngoại sinh hoạt, không giống phần lớn người sói có thôn trang cùng một chỗ ở lại lấy, quả thực giống như là nuôi trong nhà cùng dã thả khác biệt. Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn bọn hắn trải qua mấy ngày nay vây bắt ghi chép lẩm bẩm.</p><p>	"Tựa như bạch trảm kê cùng thả gà rừng khác biệt đúng không." Kim Nguyên Bật ở một bên nghe được như thế ứng lời nói.</p><p>	"Hẳn là càng giống lợn thịt cùng lợn rừng khác biệt." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ta muốn ngươi tại chúng ta ra ngoài lúc thi hành nhiệm vụ toàn lực đề phòng, lúc nào cũng chuẩn bị kỹ càng."</p><p>	"Đây là đương nhiên." Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu: "Ta đợi toàn bao khẩn cấp chữa bệnh công cụ tổ tới."</p><p>	"Ngàn vạn đáp ứng ta, hết thảy muốn lấy an toàn của ngươi vì điều kiện chủ yếu, ngươi không phải bị thương, ta trở về thời điểm muốn nhìn thấy hoàn hảo ngươi." Phác Thịnh Trấn tại chuẩn bị xuất phát lúc đi tại đội ngũ cuối cùng nhất, quay đầu nắm lấy Kim Nguyên Bật bả vai, nhìn ánh mắt của hắn nói: "Hảo hảo bảo hộ chính ngươi."</p><p>	"Ta không có việc gì, ngươi cũng thế." Kim Nguyên Bật chụp chụp cánh tay của hắn, tiếp theo chào đón cho hắn một cái ôm.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn luôn luôn là mở đường nhân vật, trên chiến trường cho dù hắn tại trong tổ chức địa vị cao thượng. Hắn cũng không quen ẩn núp tại người khác phía sau, nói dứt lời liền bước nhanh hơn chen đến đội ngũ trước nhất chồng, mà sĩ quan quân y nhóm đang từ từ bị mấy cái đội viên bảo hộ lấy đi lên phía trước.</p><p>	"Các ngươi cũng tiến lên đi, ở đây bảo hộ chúng ta quá nhàm chán, giữ lấy một người liền đủ." Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn thấy mấy cái kia đội viên con mắt chiếu lấp lánh nhìn đồng bạn từng cái hướng về phía trước chạy vào bọn lang nhân sào huyệt lúc như thế đối bọn hắn nói: "Ta cũng có chút năng lực tự bảo vệ mình, một người lưu lại bảo hộ hắn liền đủ."</p><p>	Bọn hắn thoái thác vài câu cuối cùng nhất hay là nghe Kim Nguyên Bật hướng về phía trước chạy tới, Kim Nguyên Bật quay đầu nhìn về phía trước kia trong đội ngũ đồng hành y quan cười hỏi: "Ngươi hẳn là không phải lần đầu tiên ra loại nhiệm vụ này đi."</p><p>	"Không phải." Hắn lắc đầu: "Chỉ là không nghĩ tới Nguyên Bật tổ trưởng cũng có năng lực tự bảo vệ mình."</p><p>	"Ta trước kia cũng là thợ săn a." Kim Nguyên Bật nhún nhún vai, tiếp theo quay đầu nhìn thẳng chiến trường, tùy thời chờ lệnh.</p><p>	Chapter 7</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Người sói bắt giữ pháp tắc, thứ bảy.</p><p>	Nếu có lo nghĩ không nên hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, nhưng liên lạc tổng lãnh đạo thỉnh cầu chỉ đạo.</p><p>	Nhìn Phác Thịnh Trấn chấp hành nhiệm vụ cũng không phải là kiện chuyện thú vị.</p><p>	Mỗi cái thợ săn phong cách đều không quá đồng dạng, có chút thợ săn động tác xốc nổi, ngả ngớn, có chút Huyền kỹ, có chút thiết thực, mà Phác Thịnh Trấn thì là đơn giản đến không thể lại đơn giản. Không có có dư thừa động tác, đón đỡ, đao lên đao rơi, chém giết.</p><p>	Từ Kim Nguyên Bật khi thợ săn lúc liền không sai biệt lắm là như vậy phong cách, chỉ là khi đó hơi xinh đẹp một chút, mà theo lấy niên kỷ tăng trưởng, hoa chiêu của hắn càng ngày càng ít, dần dần biến thành như bây giờ hình thức, nhất dùng ít sức, đơn giản nhất.</p><p>	Đương nhiên vẫn là càng xinh đẹp càng đẹp mắt, ôm thực nhưng là hữu dụng. Kim Nguyên Bật đem mình dùng quen cái kia thanh tay súng thả tại có thể đụng tay đến địa phương hai mắt nhìn chòng chọc Phác Thịnh Trấn bóng lưng thẳng đến hắn biến mất tại chướng ngại vật bên trong.</p><p>	"Thịnh Trấn đội trưởng xem ra rất đẹp trai." Bên người y quan nói, vừa rồi hỏi một chút, cũng họ Kim, là cái đáng yêu tiểu nam sinh, Kim Nguyên Bật nghĩ, mình cũng đến sẽ cảm thấy "Trẻ tuổi thật tốt" niên kỷ.</p><p>	"Tổ trưởng ngươi cùng hắn ngược lại có chút giống." Ở một bên nhìn đội viên của bọn họ đột nhiên mở miệng, Kim Nguyên Bật cùng nhỏ y quan lẫn nhau nhìn thoáng qua, bật cười.</p><p>	"Thịnh Trấn ca a, kỳ thật cùng hắn đánh nhau rất nhàm chán, một chút liền kết thúc, tuyệt không chơi vui." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Hắn đánh nhau động tác quá ít, ngược lại là các ngươi đội trưởng có thú điểm."</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là ta thích như thế." Nhỏ y quan bĩu môi nói: "Ta thật muốn đến các ngươi trong đội công việc."</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi cần phải lại cố gắng một điểm, đội chúng ta rất khó kiểm tra." Kim Nguyên Bật cười sờ sờ đầu của hắn.</p><p>	"Đang cố gắng đâu." Nhỏ y quan nghiêm túc gật đầu.</p><p>	Bọn hắn trong đội nhân lực có chút không đủ, trước trước sau sau mấy cái người đã bị mang ra ngoài, Kim Nguyên Bật trùng hợp quay đầu nhìn thấy một con người sói đang nghĩ hướng bọn hắn vọt tới, giơ tay lên súng, gọn gàng lên đạn, bóp cò.</p><p>	"Oa!" Nhỏ y quan nhìn không trừng ngây mồm."Không chuyên tâm ờ." Kim Nguyên Bật quay đầu nhìn hắn, "Đến, ngươi cái kẹp nếu như vậy cầm sẽ tốt một chút, ngay từ đầu đổi tay thế có thể sẽ không quen, nhưng là cái này có trợ với ngươi về sau khai đao chờ một chút phần tay tính ổn định ⋯⋯" hắn buông xuống súng, duỗi tay nắm chặt nhỏ y quan thủ đoạn.</p><p>	Nhiệm vụ là thành công, đương nhiên, có Phác Thịnh Trấn tham dự nhiệm vụ cơ hồ không có có thất bại. Tổ chức cũng là nhìn tại điểm ấy mới phái hắn tới, các đội viên một vừa về tới doanh địa, Kim Nguyên Bật đứng bên ngoài đợi Phác Thịnh Trấn. Phác Thịnh Trấn trễ nhất trở về là chuyện thường xảy ra, Kim Nguyên Bật có đôi khi cũng sẽ cùng hắn cùng một chỗ tuần sát đứng khu để tránh còn có cá lọt lưới hoặc là nhìn xem có cái gì đáng giá ghi chép địa phương, dù sao tại người sói sinh hoạt địa điểm tổng có thể tìm tới một chút liên quan với bọn hắn quen thuộc dấu vết để lại. Cho nên hắn cũng không lo lắng, chỉ là dựa vào thân cây đợi, Phác Trân Vinh vừa rồi truyền tin tức nói với hắn bọn hắn hôm nay cho Độ Vân thử thuốc, hắn không có ấn mở, không muốn xem.</p><p>	Còn lại mấy người lục tục ngo ngoe trở về, Phác Thịnh Trấn lại là bị dìu dắt lấy trở về.</p><p>	Bọn hắn vừa đối đầu mắt, Phác Thịnh Trấn liền mở miệng: "Ta còn tốt, chính là chân bị vạch lỗ lớn, có chút sâu, không có gì đáng ngại."</p><p>	"Ngươi mau vào ta giúp ngươi nhìn xem." Kim Nguyên Bật cũng lo lắng, chỉ huy lấy nâng hắn đồng đội đem hắn đỡ đến trong lều của bọn họ, giải khai hắn vì cầm máu qua loa trói lại băng vải: "Chính ngươi buộc?"</p><p>	"Nếu không thì cha ta giúp ta buộc sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn trợn mắt.</p><p>	"Ta trở về muốn cho ngươi nặng lần trước vết thương khẩn cấp bao khóa." Kim Nguyên Bật một bên nát nhớ một bên trừ độc công cụ, "Ta trước giúp ngươi đơn giản xử lý một chút, trở về đang giúp ngươi thanh vết thương khâu lại."</p><p>	"Đều tốt, chỉ là trở về liền phải ngươi lái xe." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai.</p><p>	"Ta mới không muốn mở, cho những đội viên kia mở nha. Bọn hắn nhiều người."</p><p>	"Chính bọn hắn cũng có xe a."</p><p>	"Vậy liền phát một người qua tới giúp chúng ta mở a, mặc kệ, ta không thích lái xe." Kim Nguyên Bật không chút lưu tình trực tiếp đem băng vải xé mở, dự định đơn giản thoa thuốc về sau dùng sạch sẽ băng vải trói lại.</p><p>	"A tê ⋯⋯ đau nhức." Phác Thịnh Trấn cả khuôn mặt vo thành một nắm.</p><p>	"Nhẫn nhịn điểm, kỳ thật không nghiêm trọng ai, muốn hay không trực tiếp ở đây khâu lại?" Kim Nguyên Bật giương mắt nhìn hắn: "Ta trước giúp ngươi cục bộ gây tê." Hắn vừa nói vừa đem kim tiêm cắm vào Phác Thịnh Trấn đùi vết thương bên cạnh, hắn cảm giác được tê dại một hồi, tiếp theo dần dần mất đi chân cảm giác.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn hai mắt nhắm lại ngửa cổ không nhìn tới vết thương: "Ngươi nhìn xử lý, như thế nào đều tốt."</p><p>	"Vậy ta đi chuẩn bị một chút, ngươi có thể hơi nghỉ ngơi một chút." Kim Nguyên Bật nói xong, cầm lấy cái nồi chui ra lều vải, đại khái là muốn trừ độc rửa tay loại hình. Kim Nguyên Bật thói quen sinh hoạt không tốt hơn hắn, nhưng đối với việc này chưa từng qua loa, dù cho thiết bị không giống tại tổ chức khai đao phòng tốt như vậy, nhưng là y quan đều phải có tại dạng này khuyết thiếu trạng thái xử lý vết thương năng lực.</p><p>	Một lát sau Kim Nguyên Bật một lần nữa trở về, cầm lấy đao cùng cái kẹp cúi đầu đem trong vết thương đá vụn chờ tạp vật diệt đi, dùng sinh lý muối ăn nước rửa qua, mới dùng khâu lại công cụ đem vết thương vá tốt, thoa dược dụng băng vải trói lại.</p><p>	"Vừa mới Tái Hưng ca gọi điện thoại tới." Kim Nguyên Bật nói, "Tìm ngươi."</p><p>	"Việc gấp sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nửa nằm lấy, còn đang nhắm mắt dưỡng thần lấy.</p><p>	"Ta nói ngươi ba mười phút sau có thể gọi cho hắn." Kim Nguyên Bật đưa di động từ trong túi lấy ra, phóng tới Phác Thịnh Trấn trên bụng.</p><p>	"Ngươi lấy đi điện thoại di động của ta?"</p><p>	"Ừm." Kim Nguyên Bật gãi gãi đầu: "Ta cầm nhầm."</p><p>	Cuối cùng nhất hay là Kim Nguyên Bật phụ trách đem xe lái trở về, Phác Thịnh Trấn đại khái cũng mệt mỏi lấy, tại ô tô sau tòa ngủ chìm, phát ra có chút tiếng ngáy, Phác Trân Vinh gọi điện thoại đến thời điểm cũng không có tỉnh.</p><p>	"Ta muốn nói ngươi không có đọc tin tức, sợ là ngươi nơi đó không có mạng đường." Phác Trân Vinh nói.</p><p>	"Ta chỉ là ⋯⋯ có chút bận bịu, không rảnh về, vừa mệt." Kim Nguyên Bật vô ý thức thả nhẹ thanh âm trả lời: "Thịnh Trấn ca đang ngủ."</p><p>	"Nha." Phác Trân Vinh đáp, hắn phảng phất có thể nhìn thấy microphone bên kia có người lòng đã hiểu biết gật đầu bộ dáng: "Ta chỉ là muốn nói với ngươi Độ Vân hắn hiện tại rất tốt, không có việc gì."</p><p>	"Ngươi có cho hắn cho ăn dịch dinh dưỡng sao? Phải thêm tại hắn là thường ngày thức uống bên trong, rồi mới cho hắn ăn khối thịt bò, muốn tốt một chút."</p><p>	"Có có có, ngươi đều nói như vậy nhiều lần, ai dám không làm theo, thủ Tịch đại nhân."</p><p>	"Ta tại trên đường trở về." Kim Nguyên Bật một tay giữ lấy quai hàm, một tay cầm tay lái, ở trên vùng hoang dã trên đường lớn rất nhàm chán, ven đường cũng là chút cây, Phác Thịnh Trấn cũng ngủ hắn kém chút cũng phải đang ngủ, còn tốt Phác Trân Vinh đúng lúc đó đánh tới cùng hắn nói chuyện.</p><p>	"⋯⋯ tốt a." Phác Trân Vinh thở dài, "Bọn hắn muốn giấu ngươi, nhưng ta cảm thấy ta phải nói cho ngươi, Độ Vân phát sốt, đã lâm vào hôn mê cả ngày, chúng ta gọi không dậy hắn."</p><p>	Chapter 8</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Người sói bắt giữ pháp tắc, thứ tám.</p><p>	Người sói là quần cư động vật, mỗi lần xuất kích ứng lấy đội làm đơn vị.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn tỉnh lại thời điểm bọn hắn đã nhanh đến tổng bộ.</p><p>	"Ta ngủ như thế lâu?" Hắn hoang mang xoa xoa con mắt, cúi đầu mắt nhìn đồng hồ: "Ừm?"</p><p>	"Không có, ta đua xe." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Có trời mới biết bọn hắn đối Độ Vân làm cái gì, ta chịu đủ." Hắn nghĩ linh tinh lấy, Phác Thịnh Trấn chú ý tới hắn ngay cả âm nhạc cũng không có thả , bình thường bọn hắn làm nhiệm vụ chỉ phải lái xe Kim Nguyên Bật kiểu gì cũng sẽ thả âm nhạc, khẳng định ra cái gì sai.</p><p>	"Độ Vân thế nào rồi?" Hắn hỏi, thả nhẹ ngữ điệu, mang theo trấn an tính chất, hắn cũng không hiểu rõ hiện tại tình thế như thế nào, nhưng là có thể để cho Kim Nguyên Bật sinh khí khẳng định không là chuyện nhỏ, cái này hắn có thể trăm phần trăm xác định.</p><p>	"Là Phác Trân Vinh nói với ta, ngươi biết hắn không phải chữa bệnh tổ chỉ là thụ ta làm ơn đi quan tâm nhiều hơn Độ Vân ⋯⋯ hắn không có cách nào hảo hảo giải thích đến cùng là cái gì sự tình, ta không biết, hắn nói bọn hắn đem Độ Vân làm mê muội gọi không dậy, nói hắn có nguy hiểm tính mạng nhưng không thể nói cho ta. Ta không biết bọn hắn vì như thế tẩu hỏa nhập ma ta không biết bọn hắn cho hắn tiêm vào cái gì muốn ta không nên ra nhiệm vụ này, ta không nên, "</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật quýnh lên nói tới nói lui đến giống tại nói thầm, nguyên một đoàn lời nói không có ngừng từ trong miệng hắn đụng tới, Phác Thịnh Trấn vừa rời giường, cũng bởi vì Kim Nguyên Bật lái xe quá mạnh đường lại xóc nảy mà có chút say xe, tóm lại vẫn là bắt đến chữ mấu chốt, "Độ Vân, làm mê muội, có nguy hiểm tính mạng" .</p><p>	"Ngươi trước tỉnh táo lại." Phác Thịnh Trấn từ sau tòa bắt lấy bờ vai của hắn: "Xe sang bên ngừng, ta mở ra, ngươi đi uống miếng nước, tỉnh táo một chút."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật nghe lời đem xe ngừng đến ven đường, mở cửa xe lúc cơ hồ là ngã xuống đến, Phác Thịnh Trấn vội vàng tới đỡ ở hắn: "Ngươi còn tốt chứ?"</p><p>	"Ta không tốt." Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu: "Ta không biết nên thế nào xử lý ⋯⋯ Thịnh Trấn ca, ta nên làm sao đây?"</p><p>	"Chúng ta về trước đi tổng bộ, sẽ giải quyết." Phác Thịnh Trấn kéo lấy tay của hắn, để hắn làm được ghế lái phụ, nhìn chòng chọc hắn thắt chặt dây an toàn chính mình mới ngồi lên ghế lái, xác định hành sử lộ tuyến không có xảy ra vấn đề lớn mới đạp xuống chân ga tiếp tục hướng phía trước.</p><p>	"Chân của ngươi không có sao chứ?" Qua đại khái năm phút, Kim Nguyên Bật uống nước xong mới giống cuối cùng hoàn hồn quay đầu nhìn giống Phác Thịnh Trấn: "Lái xe giẫm chân ga không có vấn đề sao?"</p><p>	"Ta dùng một cái khác chân đạp." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Không có vấn đề."</p><p>	Bọn hắn lập tức liền tiến vào nội thành, đập vào mi mắt chính là không thể quen thuộc hơn được tràng cảnh, Kim Nguyên Bật lại có chút sợ hãi, hắn tận lực đem tình huống nghĩ rất hỏng bét, đem dự tính xấu nhất làm tốt cũng chỉ có tốt hơn tuyển hạng, mà nội tâm lại không ngừng sợ hãi lấy những cái kia người điên cuồng luôn luôn có thể làm ra một chút vượt quá ngoài ý liệu của hắn cử động.</p><p>	Không muốn, lần này không muốn, làm ơn. Hắn tự lẩm bẩm lấy hướng lên trời cầu nguyện, Phác Thịnh Trấn dùng khóe mắt liếc qua nhìn hắn một cái: "Chúng ta muốn tới."</p><p>	Hành trình hoa nhanh hai ngày, mà bọn hắn tiếp cận chạng vạng tối lúc liền đã đến mục đích, mặc dù xuất phát thời gian xác thực tương đối sớm, nhưng Phác Thịnh Trấn không dám tưởng tượng tại hắn đang ngủ lúc Kim Nguyên Bật đến cùng dùng bao nhanh tốc độ xe lái ở lối đi bộ, ngẫm lại đã cảm thấy đáng sợ.</p><p>	Không biết hóa đơn phạt sẽ muốn giao nộp bao nhiêu, tổng bộ có thể hay không hỗ trợ giao a. Hắn không đúng lúc nghĩ, xe vừa xong xuôi, Kim Nguyên Bật liền mở cửa xe lao xuống đi, hắn chỉ có cùng tại phía sau truy phần. Phòng thí nghiệm đại môn đẩy mở liền có thể nhìn thấy bày tại phía sau nhất lồng sắt, mà đập vào mi mắt chính là Doãn Độ Vân hào không sức sống nằm tại lồng sắt ngọn nguồn bên trên, cánh tay đâm lấy một chút hai mắt nhắm nghiền không nhúc nhích.</p><p>	Nếu không phải ngực còn có chút hơi chập trùng hắn cơ hồ liền muốn cho là hắn đã chết rồi.</p><p>	"Thí nghiệm ghi chép lấy ra."</p><p>	Tổ viên nhóm tám thành cũng là dọa sợ, biểu định bọn hắn là hậu thiên mới có thể trở về, nhưng nhiệm vụ bởi vì Phác Thịnh Trấn đẩy tới sớm nửa ngày kết thúc, Kim Nguyên Bật lại đua xe, đạo đưa bọn họ vượt mức quy định tiến độ đến. Kim Nguyên Bật ngữ khí là trước nay chưa từng có băng lãnh, cũng khó trách, Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn qua Kim Nguyên Bật tại phát biểu —— không, vậy căn bản không gọi được phát biểu, chỉ là nghiêm túc một chút khuyên bảo bọn thuộc hạ "Lần sau không thể.", cùng giọng điệu này không thể đánh đồng.</p><p>	Tổ viên nhóm ngươi đẩy đẩy ta, ta đẩy đẩy ngươi, cuối cùng phái ra một cái quỷ xui xẻo hai tay trình lên thí nghiệm báo cáo: "Tổ ⋯⋯ tổ trưởng, đây là ghi chép."</p><p>	"Ừm." Kim Nguyên Bật lập tức lật ra ghi chép bản cấp tốc đảo qua: "Các ngươi cho hắn hạ như thế nhiều liều lượng? Các ngươi điên rồi sao? Đây là cho trưởng thành người sói liều lượng!"</p><p>	"Hắn chỉ là đứa bé! Hắn không đến mười tuổi! Các ngươi đầu óc dài cái kia rồi? Thật muốn giết hắn? Thật sao? Bởi vì hắn là một con người sói? Kia muốn hay không ngay cả ta cái này thuần dưỡng người cùng một chỗ giết rồi?</p><p>	"Rồi mới? Cho hắn loại này tĩnh dưỡng không gian? Ờ, người thật tốt có phải là, dù sao các ngươi hay là giúp hắn giải độc mà đúng không? Đi, có thể, ta thật không nên tin tưởng các ngươi, ai làm quyết định?"</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật hai tay ôm ngực, con mắt trừng phải vừa lớn vừa tròn, mắt sáng như đuốc đảo qua ở đây tất cả mọi người, bắt được tất cả mọi người nhìn về phía cái khác một cái chỉ so với hắn thấp một cấp tổ viên.</p><p>	Hắn cũng chẳng suy nghĩ gì nữa, người kia vốn chính là trong tổ chức cấp tiến phần tử, nếu như là hắn kiên trì xác thực có khả năng.</p><p>	"Dạng này lời nói." Kim Nguyên Bật tiện tay nắm lên bàn thì nghiệm bên trên dao giải phẫu, đem chuôi đao chuyển hướng hắn: "Kia thuận tiện đem ta cùng một chỗ giết đi?"</p><p>	"Kim Nguyên Bật!" Phác Thịnh Trấn vội vàng tiến lên muốn cướp hạ cây đao kia, lại bị người kia đoạt trước một bước cầm chuôi đao: "Ta làm hết thảy đều là phù hợp quy định, tổ chức cũng đồng ý sự tình. Người sói vốn là tội đáng chết vạn lần sinh vật, không đồng ý dạng này luận điểm ngươi căn bản không nên lưu tại nơi này."</p><p>	"Ngươi cho rằng ta hiếm có?" Kim Nguyên Bật hướng phía trước đạp một bước, lưỡi đao có chút rơi vào hắn bên ngoài bao: "Nếu như tổ chức này mục đích là muốn săn giết người sói mà không phải bảo hộ nhân loại, vậy ta xác thực nên đi thẳng một mạch."</p><p>	Ta hôm nay liền phải đem Doãn Độ Vân mang về nhà ta đi, các ngươi ai cũng không cho phép cản ta. Kim Nguyên Bật nói xong, gọn gàng dùng cổ tay chặt đem đánh tại người kia trên cổ tay, dao giải phẫu ứng thanh rơi xuống, hắn lập tức quay người đi hướng lồng sắt.</p><p>	"Độ Vân a, liền muốn không có việc gì, mụ mụ muốn dẫn ngươi về nhà."</p><p>	Không người nào dám lên tiếng.</p><p>	Chapter 9</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Thợ săn tổ chức sơ lược tiểu sử:</p><p>	Bác ái, hòa bình.</p><p>	"Tốt, ngươi đem tiểu hài cầm trở về, rồi mới đâu? Ngươi muốn từ chức sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn hỏi.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật đem tiểu hài an trí tại hắn nguyên bản cái giường kia bên trên, một lần nữa cho hắn đánh một chút giọt."Lại nói, kia không trọng yếu, ta trước tiên cần phải đem hắn cứu trở về." Kim Nguyên Bật nhún nhún vai: "Ta muốn trước rút máu kiểm tra, rồi mới lại nhìn xuống một bước nên thế nào xử lý." Hắn vừa nói lấy, bên cạnh từ trong ba lô xuất ra ống kim thực hành.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn mình cũng không có có thể giúp một tay địa phương, quay đầu đi chỉnh lý mấy ngày nay hành lý, rồi mới nấu cơm. Vừa vặn nhìn thấy Kim Nguyên Bật ra khỏi phòng.</p><p>	"Như thế nào?"</p><p>	"Tạm được, đã ổn định lại, đoán chừng mấy ngày nay hẳn là sẽ tỉnh lại." Kim Nguyên Bật duỗi lưng mỏi: "Mệt mỏi quá." Hắn cong lên miệng nói.</p><p>	"Cuối cùng biết mệt mỏi, mau tới ăn một chút gì." Phác Thịnh Trấn đem nấu xong đồ ăn bưng lên bàn. Hôm nay là khó gặp bốn đồ ăn một chén canh, bình thường Kim Nguyên Bật làm vĩnh viễn chỉ có hai món, nhiều lắm là ba đạo.</p><p>	"Ngươi nấu xong cơm rồi?" Kim Nguyên Bật nhãn tình sáng lên: "Ngươi đối ta thật tốt."</p><p>	"Ta không phải vẫn luôn đối ngươi rất tốt sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn hừ hừ, cầm chén đũa bỏ lên trên bàn: "Ừm, cầm đi. Cơm tự mình xới."</p><p>	"Ngươi đối ta tốt nhất." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Cho tới nay đều là."</p><p>	Hắn nói dứt lời, một đoạn thời gian rất dài đều không có người lên tiếng nữa. Bọn hắn lúc ăn cơm đều không thích nói chuyện, liền lẳng lặng riêng phần mình ăn lấy mình cơm, thẳng đến Phác Thịnh Trấn đột nhiên mở miệng: "Nếu như ngươi muốn rời đi tổ chức, ta có thể cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, không cần cố kỵ ta."</p><p>	Hả? Kim Nguyên Bật động tác dừng lại: "Ngươi tại sao muốn rời khỏi? Ngươi ở nơi đó không thật là tốt sao?"</p><p>	"Ngươi không phải không thích tổ chức tác phong?" Phác Thịnh Trấn vừa đào một ngụm cơm, miệng đầy đồ ăn mồm miệng không rõ nói: "Ta cùng ngươi cùng tiến lùi."</p><p>	"Nếu như bọn hắn đồng ý ta nuôi một con người sói trong nhà ta đều có thể tiếp tục làm." Kim Nguyên Bật nhún nhún vai: "Rời đi tổ chức ngược lại tương đối khó đạt thành lý tưởng của ta ⋯⋯ mặc dù chúng ta hiện ở tích súc có thể về hưu qua được cuộc sống điền viên cũng không tệ, nhưng tổng còn muốn thay đổi cái gì."</p><p>	Cơm mới ăn xong, Phác Thịnh Trấn chính tự hỏi lấy có phải là nên đi tẩy quả ướp lạnh ăn, không biết trong tủ lạnh hoa quả còn mới không mới mẻ, Kim Nguyên Bật trương lấy miệng hai mắt mất tiêu phát lấy ngốc, đột nhiên nghe được gian phòng bên trong truyền đến rất lớn một tiếng "Phanh!"</p><p>	Tiếp theo bọn hắn nghe được Doãn Độ Vân gào khóc thanh âm, kêu khóc lấy "Mụ mụ!" Loại hình mơ hồ không rõ, hai người mới ý thức tới phát sinh cái gì sự tình, đẩy ghế ra vọt vào.</p><p>	Một mở cửa phòng liền thấy Doãn Độ Vân đầu dưới chân trên từ trên giường ngã xuống đến bộ dáng: "Mụ mụ, ta đau nhức."</p><p>	"Ngươi đần." Phác Thịnh Trấn vô ý thức phản ứng, Kim Nguyên Bật một cái trở tay đánh hắn: "Nơi nào đau nhức? Có hay không nơi nào không thoải mái?"</p><p>	"Nơi này." Doãn Độ Vân sờ sờ ngực, đang lúc Kim Nguyên Bật khẩn trương lên lúc, Doãn Độ Vân nín khóc mỉm cười: "Độ Vân nghĩ ba ba cùng mụ mụ."</p><p>	"Chết tiểu hài, nơi nào học." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhịn không được thở dài, Kim Nguyên Bật thì giang hai tay dùng sức ôm lấy hắn: "Ngươi không có việc gì liền tốt, mụ mụ tốt lo lắng ngươi."</p><p>	Những cái kia phòng thí nghiệm thúc thúc a di có hay không khi dễ ngươi? Mau cùng mụ mụ nói, mụ mụ giúp ngươi giáo huấn bọn hắn.</p><p>	Doãn Độ Vân lăng lăng ngẩng đầu, nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật ngốc ngốc cười lên, không có trả lời: "Mụ mụ, nhớ mụ mụ." Lại duỗi dài cánh tay mở đến thật to, Kim Nguyên Bật sững sờ, vội vàng ôm lấy hắn: "Không có việc gì, ba ba mụ mụ đều ở đây."</p><p>	Tốt.</p><p>	Tiểu hài dựa vào tại Kim Nguyên Bật ngực, mơ mơ màng màng lại đang ngủ, "Hắn còn có chút đốt." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Nhưng quả nhiên sói người thân thể so với nhân loại muốn tới cường tráng, dù cho nhận như thế tàn phá hay là có biện pháp như thế nhanh liền phục hồi như cũ."</p><p>	"Ta cho là ngươi muốn nói chút cái gì đau lòng hắn." Phác Thịnh Trấn nghe có chút bật cười: "Chúng ta cũng sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu, đem Doãn Độ Vân ôm đến trên giường, cẩn thận cho hắn đắp kín mền, tiếp theo quay người bổ nhào vào Phác Thịnh Trấn trong ngực: "Đi ngủ." Hắn nói, Phác Thịnh Trấn thuận thế ôm hắn: "Không được, muốn trước tắm rửa." Dùng cái mũi cọ hạ đỉnh đầu của hắn: "Ngươi thối quá."</p><p>	"Ngươi mới thối, mũi to." Kim Nguyên Bật bĩu môi phàn nàn.</p><p>	Tiếp theo một tuần lễ Kim Nguyên Bật đều không có đi đi làm, quang để ở nhà chiếu cố vấn Doãn Độ Vân. Phác Thịnh Trấn ngược lại là ngoan ngoãn Thiên Thiên chỗ báo danh lý nhiệm vụ lần trước sau tục, thẳng đến hắn thu được phía trên muốn hắn chuyển giao Kim Nguyên Bật một phong thư.</p><p>	Lấy tổ chức đến nói, chủ yếu vẫn là chia hành chính cùng chấp hành bộ môn, như lấy người sói thợ săn tổ Phác Thịnh Trấn xem như lãnh đạo địa vị, mà Kim Nguyên Bật thì cả cái tổ chức chữa bệnh tổ tổ trưởng, đều là hết sức quan trọng vị trí. Bất quá lấy bọn hắn hành chính hiệu suất hiện tại mới xử lý xong chuyện này cũng coi là nhanh.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn có chút hiếu kỳ lá thư này viết cái gì, nhưng cuối cùng cầm tin vào người tới là Phác Trân Vinh hắn hay là không có cách nào từ trong miệng hắn hỏi cái gì dấu vết để lại.</p><p>	"Ngươi trở về cùng Nguyên Bật cùng một chỗ nhìn tin không phải." Phác Trân Vinh chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, xoay người rời đi. Phác Thịnh Trấn nghĩ nghĩ, ngày đó về sớm liền về nhà, dù sao chuyện khác liền chậm rãi xử lý, không vội.</p><p>	Lúc về đến nhà Kim Nguyên Bật ngồi ở phòng khách trên mặt thảm cùng Doãn Độ Vân chơi. Quá nặng độc dược bao nhiêu cho thân thể của hắn mang đến một điểm thương tổn, cánh tay trái huy động không thể so dĩ vãng linh hoạt, Kim Nguyên Bật vì thế hoa một chút tâm tư một lần nữa huấn luyện tay trái của hắn, ép buộc hắn sử dụng những cái kia không linh hoạt lắm cơ bắp.</p><p>	"Ngươi trở về, hôm nay như thế sớm." Hắn nghe được tiếng mở cửa, quay đầu nhìn hắn.</p><p>	"Ừm, Trân Vinh muốn ta đem đồ vật đưa cho ngươi, bởi vì rất hiếu kì liền về tới trước." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói lấy, từ cặp làm việc bên trong xuất ra lá thư này, theo ngồi ở trên thảm, lệch lấy đầu nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật đem thư cẩn thận mở ra: "Viết cái gì?"</p><p>	"Nói ta vẫn là có thể tại tổ chức công việc ⋯⋯ làm tự mình mang đi vật thí nghiệm xử phạt muốn trừ một tháng tiền lương, nhưng bởi vì việc này quyết định thêm thiết ngành giáo dục, thuộc về chữa bệnh bộ môn Kim Nguyên Bật tổ trưởng chưởng quản."</p><p>	"Ngành giáo dục?" Phác Thịnh Trấn sững sờ.</p><p>	"Đại khái là giáo dục người sói hoặc là cái khác loại sinh vật bộ môn đi, không chắc chắn lắm, rồi mới muốn ta tại cái này bị ngừng củi một tháng viết ra hoàn chỉnh một phần thuần phục báo cáo, còn có giáo dục tổ viên phương châm ⋯⋯?"</p><p>	"Là chuyện tốt đi." Phác Thịnh Trấn cười nói: "Hôm nay đi ăn tiệc?"</p><p>	"Tốt? Cũng là thời điểm có thể mang Độ Vân đi ra xem một chút." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Chỉ là lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi khả năng phải nghĩ cái biện pháp."</p><p>	"Ứng chẳng lẽ quá khó ⋯⋯" Phác Thịnh Trấn nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Độ Vân vừa nghĩ lấy, nhìn thấy hắn bá phải đứng lên, lỗ tai đè thấp cái đuôi nhô lên cao cao hướng bệ cửa sổ nhìn lại.</p><p>	"Thế nào rồi? Độ Vân?" Kim Nguyên Bật cũng chú ý tới Doãn Độ Vân kỳ quái phản ứng, hỏi.</p><p>	"Có kỳ quái mấy thứ bẩn thỉu trong sân." Hắn nói."Kỳ quái mấy thứ bẩn thỉu?" Hai người sững sờ, Phác Thịnh Trấn bắt đem đao đi hướng trước, kéo màn cửa sổ ra, nhìn thấy một người đàn ông cao lớn có chút không biết làm sao đứng trong sân ở giữa trên đồng cỏ, vừa ý sau có chút ngượng ngùng mở miệng: "Không có ý tứ, ta là Tái Hưng bằng hữu ⋯⋯?"</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn đầu nhất chuyển, nhớ tới Phác Tái Hưng tên kia đều nói với hắn cái gì, mà nhà của mình xác thực cũng là bọn hắn đã nói xong chỗ tránh nạn: "A, hấp huyết quỷ tiên sinh đúng không, mời đến."</p><p>	Người kia có chút chật vật từ cửa sổ sát đất đi vào trong phòng, bọn hắn tiệc kế hoạch đại khái lại muốn kéo dài. Phác Thịnh Trấn nghĩ."Hấp huyết quỷ?" Kim Nguyên Bật có chút hưng phấn ngẩng lên đầu, nhìn thấy hắn tình trạng vội vàng nói ra: "Ngươi thế nào rồi? Thụ thương rồi? Ngươi cảm giác thật không tốt, nhanh ngồi xuống."</p><p>	Hắn nghe lời ngoan ngoãn ngồi vào trên ghế sa lon , mặc cho Kim Nguyên Bật trên dưới đủ tay kiểm tra thân thể của hắn: "Kỳ thật cũng không có cái gì, nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày hẳn là liền tốt."</p><p>	"Cho nên ngươi chính là Khương Vĩnh Hiện?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nghiêng đầu hỏi: "Tái Hưng bạn trai?"</p><p>	"Ai như thế giảng thật xấu hổ." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cười lên: "Cũng được a, bạn trai."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thợ săn tổ chức sơ lược tiểu sử</p><p>	Akiswlf</p><p>	Su mmary:</p><p>	Người sói thợ săn như thế nào đuổi tới hắn sĩ quan quân y, hấp huyết quỷ còn có hắn thợ săn bạn trai thả tránh cố sự</p><p>	Chapter 1</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Tổ chức tạo thành điều lệ, một.</p><p>	Với tổng dẫn tới chia làm chữa bệnh bộ, bộ nghiên cứu, chấp hành bộ cùng bộ hành chính.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng so Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Kim Nguyên Bật muốn muộn một năm tiến tổ chức. Nhưng là huyết thống bên trên ưu thế để hắn rất nhanh liền thông qua thợ săn huấn luyện tiếp làm cái người nhiệm vụ. Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Phác Tái Hưng đồng dạng, cơ hồ toàn cả gia tộc đều là thợ săn, Phác Tái Hưng mụ mụ nơi đó Thần tộc huyết thống để hắn tại hấp huyết quỷ thợ săn trong công việc như hổ thêm cánh.</p><p>	Bọn hắn là đang huấn luyện lúc nhận biết, mặc dù một cái là người sói thợ săn, một cái là hấp huyết quỷ thợ săn, vẫn còn có chút chương trình học là cùng tiến lên. Hắn vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ cái kia tại thứ nhất đường đánh võ khóa còn mang theo nặng nề thô gọng kính, xem ra lăng đầu lăng não nam hài tử có chút bàng hoàng, liền chủ động góp hướng về phía trước hỏi hắn còn tốt chứ? Có cần hay không hỗ trợ?</p><p>	Tiếp theo bọn hắn trước sau thông qua khảo nghiệm, riêng phần mình lên làm thợ săn. Mặc dù mỗi người chia nam bắc, may mắn mạng lưới phát đạt hay là bảo trì lấy liên lạc, Phác Thịnh Trấn cũng đã nói khi hắn kết thúc một cái nhiệm vụ sau tùy thời hoan nghênh hắn đến bọn hắn phòng nhỏ ở ở, bọn hắn độc tòa nhà trong phòng vĩnh viễn có một gian khách phòng bảo đảm lưu cho hắn.</p><p>	Chiếc chìa khóa kia vốn là muốn cho hắn khẩn cấp đào mệnh lúc sử dụng, xem như Kim Nguyên Bật tại làm nghiên cứu lúc ngoài ý muốn sản phẩm, tại cổ tịch bên trên tìm được thất truyền đã lâu không gian truyền tống ma pháp, ủy thác có thể tín nhiệm ma pháp sư giúp hắn chế tác truyền tống đến nhà bọn hắn chìa khoá, cho Phác Tái Hưng một thanh.</p><p>	"Chỉ là ta không nghĩ tới truyền đưa tới chỉ có ngươi." Phác Thịnh Trấn đơn giản đối Khương Vĩnh Hiện giải thích bọn hắn tình huống hiện tại: "Hắn về sau hẳn là cũng sẽ tới a?"</p><p>	"Sẽ đi, nhưng hắn hẳn là muốn trước giữ ta lại đến tàn cuộc giải quyết mới có thể tới." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhún nhún vai, giữ lấy quai hàm nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật nắm lấy Doãn Độ Vân cho ăn cơm, muốn hắn ăn không thế nào ăn ngon dinh dưỡng đặc biệt điều menu."Thật hoài niệm, ta trước kia đã giúp có người bằng hữu nuôi người sói."</p><p>	"Ta chưa có xem có tương quan văn hiến ghi chép có người cũng thuần dưỡng qua người sói?" Kim Nguyên Bật nghe được chữ mấu chốt, ngẩng đầu hỏi.</p><p>	"Đương nhiên không có, hắn cũng là chỉ hấp huyết quỷ." Khương Vĩnh Hiện bật cười.</p><p>	"Phác Tái Hưng muốn đi qua hẳn là còn muốn một lúc lâu, lấy năng lực của hắn văn kiện xử lý tốc độ không nhanh." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Lại thêm hắn đưa chìa khóa cho ngươi, chỉ có thể dùng truyền thống phương thức tới."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật cuối cùng đem đồ ăn nhét vào Doãn Độ Vân miệng bên trong, tiểu hài trước bàn bát không về sau hắn mới cầm từ bản thân đũa bắt đầu ăn: "Thật có lỗi, ta ngày mai nghĩ biện pháp giúp ngươi làm một chút máu tới, hiện tại lúc này ở giữa hơi trễ, ta rất khó lại động thủ chân."</p><p>	"Các ngươi sẽ không muốn giết ta sao?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện kỳ quái hỏi: "Ta nghĩ đến đám các ngươi là Tái Hưng đồng sự?"</p><p>	"Chúng ta đúng vậy a, nhưng ta là người sói thợ săn." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, Khương Vĩnh Hiện tiếp theo chỉ hướng Kim Nguyên Bật, "Hắn là chữa bệnh bộ." Phác Thịnh Trấn giải thích.</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là các ngươi đối với hấp huyết quỷ bao dung độ cũng quá lớn đi?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện lại hỏi: "Ta nhìn Tái Hưng tại xử lý văn kiện, không phải cũng sẽ yêu cầu đám thợ săn muốn trảm trừ?"</p><p>	"Chúng ta đều nuôi con người sói ở nhà, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, Doãn Độ Vân đang chuẩn bị nắm lấy James năm thế nhảy xuống cái ghế, Kim Nguyên Bật vội vàng để đũa xuống đuổi tới: "Doãn Độ Vân, ngươi còn không có ăn canh!"</p><p>	Tiểu hài rất nhanh liền bị bắt về bàn ăn bên trên làm tốt, một chén canh đoan đoan chính chính bày tại trước mặt: "Ta không muốn uống canh."</p><p>	"Không thể, ngươi phải ăn canh." Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Không uống cũng không quan hệ, tại sao nhất định phải uống?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện hỏi.</p><p>	"Hấp huyết quỷ hiếu kì Bảo Bảo tiên sinh, đây là bởi vì dừng lại cơm hẳn là muốn thu lấy nhất định lượng dinh dưỡng, nếu như thiếu ăn canh sẽ thiếu khuyết phương diện nào đó dinh dưỡng." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói. Khương Vĩnh Hiện nghe được xưng hô thế này bật cười: "Rất lâu không có người gọi ta Bảo Bảo."</p><p>	"Thích ta có thể đem ngươi làm bảo bảo nuôi ờ." Kim Nguyên Bật xen vào nói, hắn lại lần nữa để đũa xuống từng ngụm cho ăn Doãn Độ Vân ăn canh.</p><p>	"Thật tốt, vậy ngươi có thể như vậy đút ta sao?"</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật ngẩng đầu liếc hắn một cái: "Nếu như ngươi cũng không ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm, " ta có thể dùng mũi dạ dày quản cho ngươi ăn.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn thu thập gian kia cho tới nay cho Phác Tái Hưng ngủ khách phòng cho Khương Vĩnh Hiện: "Ngươi trước hết ở nơi này đi, tắm rửa sữa dầu gội đầu cái gì đều đã giúp ngươi thay mới, ga giường cũng là tẩy qua, có cái gì cần lại cùng chúng ta nói." Hắn đẩy cửa phòng ra nói: "Nếu như ngươi muốn đổi bộ y phục ⋯⋯ ta đi lấy cho ngươi tốt, ngươi hẳn là cái gì đều không có mang."</p><p>	"⋯⋯ cám ơn các ngươi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhìn thu thập chỉnh tề gian phòng, nên có thường ngày vật dụng đều có, chỉnh chỉnh tề tề bày tại trong hộc tủ: "Nếu như là ta cũng không có cách nào như thế nhanh tiếp nhận một cái người xa lạ."</p><p>	"Như vậy hi vọng ngươi không nên đem chúng ta tín nhiệm đối với ngươi tiêu hao hầu như không còn." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Đều là chuyện nhỏ, hẳn là, ta từng đối Phác Tái Hưng nói qua nếu là hắn có bằng hữu cũng hi vọng mang cho chúng ta nhìn xem."</p><p>	Nhìn xem là ai có thể tiếp nhận hắn loại kia nát tính tình.</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện nghe cười lên: "Hắn tính tình xác thực rất kém cỏi."</p><p>	"Vất vả ngươi." Phác Thịnh Trấn chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn: "Làm thỏa mãn người lòng hiếu kỳ, muốn hỏi một chút Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh năm nay bao nhiêu niên kỷ?"</p><p>	"Không cần như thế khách khí, gọi ta Vĩnh Hiện liền có thể." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cười nói: "Ta năm nay chín trăm tám mươi mốt tuổi."</p><p>	"Khó trách trấn được Phác Tái Hưng." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Chúc ngươi mộng đẹp, không cần lo lắng Phác Tái Hưng, tại trong tổ chức còn có ta phủ bởi hắn, không có việc gì." Dù cho có phát sinh cái gì sự tình ta cũng không có khả năng không biết, ngươi chuyên tâm trước đem thân thể dưỡng tốt liền tốt, nghe Nguyên Bật nói ngươi xác thực nguyên khí đại thương.</p><p>	"Ta ⋯⋯ nếu không phải sống đủ lâu, không phải coi như đem toàn bộ Phác Tái Hưng uống cạn cũng không có khả năng chống đỡ xuống tới." Khương Vĩnh Hiện thở dài: "Ta xác thực rất lo lắng hắn ⋯⋯ sợ nếu là hắn bị phát hiện nhiệm vụ không có hoàn thành còn thả người chạy đi ⋯⋯ "</p><p>	"Không có việc gì." Kim Nguyên Bật từ Phác Thịnh Trấn sau lưng dựa đi tới, đem cái cằm dựa vào tại Phác Thịnh Trấn trên bờ vai: "Có chúng ta ở đây."</p><p>	"Các ngươi thế lực thật là lớn." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cười nói: "Chức vị so Tái Hưng còn lớn sao?"</p><p>	"Tái Hưng rất nhỏ." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Hắn chỉ là công trạng tốt." Chúng ta thủ hạ người so hắn nhiều nhiều lắm.</p><p>	Ân. Kim Nguyên Bật nói, một mặt nghiêm mặt: "Hắn còn phải nhìn sắc mặt của ta." Ta lại giúp ngươi đem một lần mạch đi, rồi mới ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, khí tức bộ phận cũng không cần lo lắng, chúng ta phòng ở đều có nghiêm cẩn pháp trận bảo hộ.</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhu thuận đem bàn tay quá khứ, để Kim Nguyên Bật ngón tay dựng vào, Phác Thịnh Trấn nói hắn đi trước nhìn Độ Vân, xoay người rời đi.</p><p>	"Các ngươi tình cảm thật tốt." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhìn Phác Thịnh Trấn rời đi bóng lưng.</p><p>	"Đúng a." Kim Nguyên Bật cười nói: "Cảm giác không có trở ngại, nhưng là thật chân khí tổn thất nhiều lắm, ta mấy ngày kế tiếp phải thật tốt giúp ngươi bổ một chút." Có không ăn cái gì sao? Hoặc đặc biệt thích ăn?</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện quay đầu đi: "Lát cá sống." Các ngươi cùng một chỗ bao lâu a, không muốn trả lời cũng không quan hệ nha. Ta như vậy hỏi có thể hay không rất mạo muội a. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, gãi gãi đầu lại ném một vấn đề</p><p>	"Chúng ta?" Kim Nguyên Bật sững sờ, con mắt trừng to lớn, trương lấy miệng nghĩ một hồi mới ý thức tới hắn đang nói cái gì bộ dáng: "Ờ, ta ⋯⋯ chúng ta." Hắn lắc đầu.</p><p>	"Không giảng cũng không quan hệ, là ta không nên hỏi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói.</p><p>	"Không phải, ý của ta là, " Kim Nguyên Bật lại lắc đầu: "Chúng ta cũng không có cùng một chỗ."</p><p>	Chapter 2</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Tổ chức tạo thành điều lệ, hai.</p><p>	Chấp hành bộ hạ chia làm hấp huyết quỷ thợ săn tổ, người sói thợ săn tổ, yêu tinh / nhân mã quản lý tổ, tinh linh quản lý tổ, cơ động tiểu tổ cập đệ sáu tiểu tổ.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật phi thường thủ tín, cùng ngày mang nguyên một bao máu còn có một mâm lớn lát cá sống về nhà.</p><p>	"Ngươi nơi nào đến máu?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện một mặt kinh ngạc: "Đây là hợp pháp sao?"</p><p>	"Tính hợp pháp lấy được, nhưng ta đem nó mang ra là không hợp pháp, không trọng yếu." Kim Nguyên Bật nhún nhún vai: "Ngươi uống trước điểm huyết, lát cá sống muốn chờ Thịnh Trấn ca cũng trở về mới có thể cùng một chỗ ăn."</p><p>	"Kia Tái Hưng thời điểm nào sẽ trở về?"</p><p>	"Ngươi nghĩ hắn rồi?" Kim Nguyên Bật cười nói: "Hẳn là không như vậy nhanh, hắn một tuần lễ sau máy bay tới, rồi mới muốn chúng ta giúp hắn hoàn thành báo cáo."</p><p>	"Hắn trở lại ta có thể uống máu của hắn." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói: "Dạng này hẳn là tốt tương đối nhanh, không cần một mực phiền toái như vậy các ngươi."</p><p>	"Ờ, ngươi không cần quá lo lắng." Kim Nguyên Bật mở ra máu túi, dùng ly pha lê trang nửa chén cho Khương Vĩnh Hiện: "Hắn trở lại, cũng chỉ là từ một người phiền phức chúng ta biến thành hai người phiền phức chúng ta mà thôi."</p><p>	"A." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cầm lấy ly pha lê uống một ngụm, đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì mà dừng lại động tác: "Các ngươi nơi này có thể nuôi mèo sao? Ta có nuôi một con mèo."</p><p>	"Ta không có kém, chỉ sợ Độ Vân đem nó ăn, còn có ngươi muốn Thiên Thiên quét rác, không phải Thịnh Trấn ca sẽ đem ngươi giết."</p><p>	"Được." Khương Vĩnh Hiện gật gật đầu: "Ta thật ⋯⋯ rất cám ơn các ngươi, thật."</p><p>	"Không có rồi." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Bằng hữu một trận đều là như thế này." Chúng ta loại này ngành nghề càng là, muốn trân quý mỗi một giây còn có thể đối với đối phương tốt thời điểm.</p><p>	"Có cái gì ta có thể giúp một tay ngàn vạn muốn để ta biết." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói: "Cái gì đều có thể, nếu như ngươi muốn đuổi theo Thịnh Trấn cũng có thể."</p><p>	"Cái này lại quá nhiều, không cần." Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu: "Ta cảm thấy chúng ta dạng này cũng không cái gì không tốt ⋯⋯ "</p><p>	"Không sẽ hối hận sao?" Nếu như ngày mai phát sinh cái gì ngoài ý muốn, không sẽ hối hận sao?</p><p>	"Ta không biết." Kim Nguyên Bật vẫn lắc đầu: "Nhưng ta không nghĩ lại cho Thịnh Trấn ca mang đến phiền não, loại chuyện này, hắn không phải biết tương đối tốt." Như vậy đi, về sau ta về đi làm, nếu như chúng ta đều không ở nhà, bao nhiêu hỗ trợ mang một chút Độ Vân, ta sẽ rất cảm tạ ngươi.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật xem ra nóng lòng nghĩ kết thúc cái đề tài này, Khương Vĩnh Hiện cũng không có lại nhiều giảng cái gì: "Nếu nói như vậy, ta dự định tiến hành từ thể tu phục, cần tốn một chút thời gian, nếu như các ngươi cảm thấy phiền phức thì thôi, ta có thể mặt khác tìm những phương pháp khác."</p><p>	"Ứng chẳng lẽ, ngươi sẽ cần cái gì trợ giúp sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật nheo mắt lại hỏi.</p><p>	"Ta cần muốn đại khái ba đến năm ngày hoàn toàn không đụng tới ánh nắng. Ta nhìn các ngươi có tầng hầm? Có lẽ có thể mượn dùng một chút." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nghiêng đầu hỏi: "Cái khác ta mình có thể giải quyết."</p><p>	"Tốt, không có vấn đề." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Chúng ta chờ liền đi đem tầng hầm thu thập một chút, ngươi sẽ cần cái gì sao? Chăn bông loại hình?"</p><p>	"Có rất tốt." Khương Vĩnh Hiện chắp tay trước ngực, cảm kích nói.</p><p>	Muốn đặc biệt phiền phức các ngươi, thật đừng tới quấy rầy ta, liền xem như Tái Hưng đến cũng thế, hậu quả rất phiền phức, chính là đem ta ném ở nơi đó giống một đống bùn nhão liền có thể.</p><p>	"Kia muốn tưới nước sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật đặc biệt chân thành tha thiết hỏi.</p><p>	"Không cần." Khương Vĩnh Hiện lắc đầu: "Thật không cần."</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn kia trời rất tối mới tốt, xem ra loay hoay sứt đầu mẻ trán, ngay cả Doãn Độ Vân lắc lấy cái đuôi hướng về phía trước đều không có chú ý tới, kém chút bị tiểu hài vấp một chút.</p><p>	"Rất mệt mỏi?" Kim Nguyên Bật hỏi: "Chúng ta hôm nay có lát cá sống có thể ăn."</p><p>	"Như thế tốt." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhíu mày mà cười: "Là cho hấp huyết quỷ tiên sinh ăn a."</p><p>	"Ngươi thế nào biết?" Kim Nguyên Bật trừng to mắt hỏi.</p><p>	"Tái Hưng cùng ta nói qua, nói hắn thích ăn lát cá sống." Phác Thịnh Trấn bên cạnh đem trên áo sơ mi đầu mấy cái nút áo giải khai, bên cạnh ngồi xuống trước bàn ăn: "Nhờ hồng phúc của ngươi nha."</p><p>	"Hắn cùng ngươi nói qua?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện hiếu kì thăm dò hỏi: "Hắn còn cùng ngươi nói qua cái gì?"</p><p>	"Rất nhiều a, báo cáo của hắn ta cũng đều nhìn qua." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Kia tiểu tử báo cáo viết đặc biệt kém, mỗi lần viết xong đều muốn trước truyền đến cho chúng ta kiểm tra sửa chữa một lần mới dám nộp lên."</p><p>	"Kia cuộc sống của ta tư ẩn các ngươi chẳng phải đều biết rồi?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện sững sờ.</p><p>	"Đương nhiên a, báo cáo mọi người là đều có thể tìm đọc, đều thu tại hồ sơ trong kho, chỉ cần là nhân viên đều có thể vào xem." Kim Nguyên Bật bên cạnh đem đồ ăn bưng lên bên cạnh bàn nói: "Cho nên mọi người đều biết ngươi buổi sáng đại khái đều ngủ đến mười điểm rời giường, nuôi mèo kêu Rudolf." Nói lấy xoay người đem Doãn Độ Vân hỗ trợ bưng tới đồ ăn bỏ lên trên bàn: "Tạ ơn Độ Vân."</p><p>	"⋯⋯ vậy các ngươi biết có chút báo cáo là do ta viết sao?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện ăn vài miếng cơm về sau, quyết định hỏi.</p><p>	"Khó trách ta đang suy nghĩ hắn có một hồi thế nào văn tự trình độ trở nên như vậy tốt." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật đầu một cái nói.</p><p>	Doãn Độ Vân tay chân vụng về bò lên trên cái ghế nắm lấy thìa đợi Kim Nguyên Bật đem thuộc về hắn kia phần phóng tới trước mặt, ngoan ngoãn đào lên cơm tới.</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện đang ăn lát cá sống lúc xem ra hạnh phúc cực, trống lấy quai hàm nhấm nuốt, ngay cả con mắt đều phát ra lấy quang mang, mặc dù không có nói lấy tốt bao nhiêu ăn hoặc là cái khác cảm nghĩ, cũng nhìn ra được hắn là bao nhiêu thích ăn lát cá sống.</p><p>	"Đến cùng nhiều thích ăn a." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn cũng không nhịn được bật cười.</p><p>	"Trước kia, " Khương Vĩnh Hiện đem thức ăn trong miệng nuốt vào bụng sau nói: "Có một đoạn thời gian ở ở bên trong lục, khi đó cá rất khó mua, siêu cấp, sau đó ăn vào lát cá sống cảm thấy quả thực là nhân gian mỹ vị, rồi mới có tầm một tháng ta cơ hồ Thiên Thiên ăn lát cá sống, kết quả bởi vì khuyết thiếu huyết dịch liền té xỉu."</p><p>	Cũng may thời điểm có bằng hữu giúp ta nghĩ biện pháp làm một chút đồ ăn tới, mới sống lại, lần kia về sau ta mới biết được nguyên lai hấp huyết quỷ thật muốn hút máu mới có thể sống.</p><p>	"Không phải làm gì gọi hấp huyết quỷ." Doãn Độ Vân thình lình nói một câu.</p><p>	"Ngậm miệng, thối chó." Khương Vĩnh Hiện tính phản xạ trả lời. Phác Thịnh Trấn nghe ngược lại cười ha hả: "Ngươi không phát uy còn tưởng rằng hấp huyết quỷ cùng người sói là thù truyền kiếp là giả truyền thuyết đâu, nguyên lai thực chất bên trong hay là chán ghét đối phương sao?"</p><p>	"Đương nhiên, nhất là chúng ta trước kia trải qua đoạn lịch sử kia phải càng là, hiện ở tiểu hài đại khái cũng không biết." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cười nói: "Các ngươi hẳn là sẽ có đọc qua tương quan lịch sử đi, ta trước đó gặp phải thợ săn đều biết."</p><p>	"Ngươi gặp qua thợ săn?"</p><p>	"Ta cái gì người không có gặp qua." Khương Vĩnh Hiện vân đạm phong khinh lại kẹp lên một khối lát cá sống: "Ta trước kia cũng từng bị các ngươi tổ chức này bắt vào đi qua đâu, trên thế giới này thợ săn tổ chức hẳn là chỉ có một cái a?"</p><p>	"Ngươi thế nào ra?" Phác Thịnh Trấn sững sờ.</p><p>	"Khi đó các ngươi còn quá yếu." Khương Vĩnh Hiện không có nói rõ, chỉ câu lên một cái mỉm cười thản nhiên.</p><p>	Chapter 3</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Tổ chức tạo thành điều lệ, thứ ba.</p><p>	Mỗi một tổ đều có năm con tiểu đội, tiểu đội thứ sáu vì bộ đội đặc công, chi viện các tổ nhiệm vụ.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật hoa so với bọn hắn trong tưởng tượng còn muốn lâu thời gian chỉnh lý tầng hầm.</p><p>	"Thật có lỗi, nếu như biết như thế phiền phức ta khả năng liền sẽ không làm phiền các ngươi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật đầy người tro bụi từ dưới đất thất đi tới."Còn tốt, luôn luôn muốn quét." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Ta ngày mai liền phải đi làm, phải sớm một chút đi nghỉ ngơi, nếu như ngươi cảm thấy chưa đủ sạch sẽ liền làm phiền ngươi tự mình xử lý một chút." Khăn lau ở đây, rãnh nước tầng hầm liền có, chính ngươi nhìn xử lý. Nói xong cũng đạp lên thang lầu quay người rời đi. Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhìn hắn cũng không có tính toán tại nói với hắn cái gì, liền mình đồ vật cầm một cầm thăm dò tiến tầng hầm nhìn.</p><p>	Kỳ thật so hắn tưởng tượng được sạch sẽ rất nhiều, Kim Nguyên Bật trên mặt đất trước trải một trương nệm êm (nghe nói là làm nhiệm vụ lúc lại dùng đến tiểu đạo cụ), thả một giường chăn bông ở bên cạnh, đại khái là bởi vì là tầng hầm nguyên nhân toàn bộ không gian đặc biệt lạnh, Khương Vĩnh Hiện lại cảm thấy thật thoải mái. Bốn phía thả lấy một chút quỷ dị tiểu nhân ngẫu, còn có mấy quyển lại lớn lại dày cổ tịch. Hắn còn tại nơi hẻo lánh nhìn thấy một chút ma pháp thần kỳ dụng cụ.</p><p>	Không biết những vật này là thuộc về ai, hắn nghĩ, cũng có khả năng chính là bọn hắn bốn phía lúc thi hành nhiệm vụ mang về vật kỷ niệm, thí dụ như những cái kia giàu có Châu Phi phong cách mộc điêu búp bê.</p><p>	Chờ tỉnh lại về sau lại đi hỏi một chút bọn hắn tốt, Kim Nguyên Bật hôm nay xem ra cũng mệt mỏi, dù cho ở trong nhà hắn hay là bận bịu xử lý một chút chuyện của tổ chức, để Khương Vĩnh Hiện kinh ngạc biểu thị: "Nguyên lai thợ săn cũng như thế bận bịu sao?"</p><p>	"⋯⋯ Phác Tái Hưng là trôi qua quá thoải mái một điểm, nhưng chúng ta vốn là đặc biệt bận bịu một chút." Kim Nguyên Bật một tay nắm lấy Doãn Độ Vân cổ áo để tránh hắn ở trong phòng vọt tới phóng đi lại đụng ngã cái gì: "Muốn chơi đi viện tử chơi!"</p><p>	Đã Kim Nguyên Bật đã đi, cũng không có đặc biệt bàn giao hắn không thể động, Khương Vĩnh Hiện liền thoải mái bắt đầu tham quan bọn hắn đặt ở tầng hầm vật sưu tập. Nhìn thấy ngay cả hắn đều chưa có xem mấy lần ma pháp vật dụng lúc vẫn là không nhịn được cảm thán: "Nguyên lai thứ này còn có hoàn chỉnh a ⋯⋯ "</p><p>	Hắn thưởng thức mấy cái thú vị nhỏ đồ chơi về sau mới tắt đèn an phận nằm đến kia trên nệm êm, dùng chăn bông đem mình chăm chú bao trùm, đóng lại mắt.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật vừa đến tổ chức liền bị trên bàn tràn đầy công văn giật nảy mình.</p><p>	"Các ngươi còn như sao? Ta không qua mấy ngày không tới." Hắn ủy khuất nói."Không có cách, ngươi mấy ngày không tới tích lũy công văn cũng chỉ phải tiếp tục chồng lấy, chúng ta cũng không có cách nào xử lý." Người kia lại gần thay hắn lấy ra mấy quyển văn kiện: "Cái này mấy phần là cần ưu tiên xử lý, cái khác ngược lại là từ từ sẽ đến, không vội."</p><p>	"Các ngươi đối với người sói thuần phục có bất kỳ dự định sao? Trước đó cũng đã đem báo cáo truyền cho các ngươi." Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Hiện giai đoạn là trước thu lưu tuổi còn nhỏ có giáo hóa khả năng người sói, tương lai dự định căn cứ ngài trong báo cáo trông giữ phương thức tiến hành."</p><p>	"Tốt, ta biết." Kim Nguyên Bật tiếp theo mở ra trong đó một phần văn kiện nhìn lại, thẳng đến lần tiếp theo lúc ngẩng đầu lên đã là giữa trưa muốn ăn cơm trưa thời gian, chữa bệnh bộ bên trong tiểu đội viên chạy chậm bước lấy tới hỏi hắn có muốn cùng đi hay không ăn cơm trưa, Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu: "Hôm nay Thịnh Trấn ca có chuẩn bị cho ta liền làm."</p><p>	"Oa, thật tốt, vậy chúng ta trước đi." Bọn hắn phất phất tay đi ra văn phòng, Kim Nguyên Bật đang định tiếp tục chui với đống văn kiện lúc, nghe được thanh âm quen thuộc: "Tốt, đừng nhìn. Đi ăn cơm."</p><p>	"Ngươi đến." Kim Nguyên Bật nhu thuận đem cặp văn kiện đóng lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Phác Thịnh Trấn: "Ta cho là ngươi còn đang bận."</p><p>	"Còn đang bận ngươi cũng có thể trước tới tìm ta." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Nhất kiên trì muốn đúng giờ ăn cơm không phải đều là ngươi sao?"</p><p>	"Ngẫu nhiên có thể có chút ngoại lệ nha." Kim Nguyên Bật nũng nịu nói: "Ngươi hôm nay làm cái gì, tốt chờ mong."</p><p>	Chỉ cần Kim Nguyên Bật cũng phải tiến văn phòng thời điểm, liền làm hơn phân nửa là Phác Thịnh Trấn làm. Kim Nguyên Bật lượng công việc nhiều về nhiều, một tuần lễ đến ba bốn ngày liền đủ rồi, phần lớn sự tình cũng có thể mang về nhà hoàn thành. Cho nên chỉ cần đi làm, Phác Thịnh Trấn liền sẽ làm cái thật sớm giúp bọn hắn nấu liền làm.</p><p>	"Ái thê liền làm." Đã từng có đồng sự như thế nói.</p><p>	Mới không phải! Kim Nguyên Bật e lệ đỏ mặt: "Liền nói không phải!"</p><p>	Bọn hắn cũng đem việc này coi như trò đùa đùa lấy Kim Nguyên Bật chơi, náo hắn có phải là cùng Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng một chỗ thú vị cực. Sự tình truyền ra đến, tất cả mọi người cho là hắn cùng Phác Thịnh Trấn là kết giao quan hệ.</p><p>	Nghe nhiều hợp lý, hai người ở cùng một chỗ, lại là như vậy hiểu rõ lẫn nhau, một người phụ trách buổi trưa liền làm, một người phụ trách ban đêm ở nhà bữa tối, thế nào nhìn đều là chính phủ công nhận khỏe mạnh tốt gia đình.</p><p>	Liền trừ hai người đều là nam sinh, hỏi lấy có phải là cùng một chỗ a, kiểu gì cũng sẽ xấu hổ phủ nhận.</p><p>	Cái này cũng hợp lý, không cần nóng lòng giúp người bộc lộ nha, không quan hệ, các ngươi ngoài miệng nói như vậy, các đồng nghiệp trong lòng đánh cái chiếu ứng, tám thành cùng một chỗ, chỉ là không nói.</p><p>	Hết lần này tới lần khác sự thật chính là còn lại hai thành khả năng.</p><p>	Hai người cầm liền làm đi nhân viên trong nhà ăn ăn, cứ việc có rất nhiều không vị, Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn thấy Phác Trân Vinh hay là một cách tự nhiên tới gần, Phác Thịnh Trấn đưa tay tới đem liền làm cầm đi sóng nhỏ.</p><p>	"Độ Vân còn tốt chứ?" Phác Trân Vinh nhìn thấy hắn đi tới, liền cười hỏi.</p><p>	"Rất tốt, hoạt bát không được, chính là trở nên có chút dính người." Kim Nguyên Bật liền làm bị lấy đi, không chuyện làm đành phải nhìn chòng chọc Phác Trân Vinh cơm nhìn. Hắn không xác định Phác Trân Vinh có biết hay không Phác Tái Hưng sự tình, ngẫm lại cũng liền không có xách. Qua không bao lâu, Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng một người khác cầm lấy cơm đi tới, người kia hiển nhiên là vừa rồi tại phòng ăn mua cơm trưa, hai tay bưng lấy đĩa, hai người cười cười nói nói đi tới.</p><p>	"Tại phạm ca." Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn thấy người, hưng phấn hô.</p><p>	"Đã lâu không gặp." Người kia nhìn thấy hắn, cũng nhếch miệng lộ ra một loạt chỉnh tề răng cười lên.</p><p>	"Thật rất lâu không gặp, lần trước tại phạm ca nhiệm vụ còn thuận lợi sao?"</p><p>	"Không có cái gì chủ quan bên ngoài kết thúc." Hắn nhún nhún vai nói: "Ngươi đây? Còn tốt sao? Nghe nói các ngươi hồi trước có chút phiền phức sự tình."</p><p>	"Tính giải quyết đi, không có gì đáng ngại." Phác Thịnh Trấn thay thế Kim Nguyên Bật trả lời, đem liền làm hộp đẩy lên Kim Nguyên Bật trước mặt: "Nhanh ăn đi."</p><p>	"Vậy là tốt rồi." Hắn gật gật đầu, há mồm ăn một miệng lớn cơm.</p><p>	Nói lên Lâm Tể Phạm còn có Phác Trân Vinh, nhưng thật ra là từ Phác Thịnh Trấn kia người quen biết.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nhà đều là làm thợ săn, cũng ít số làm hấp huyết quỷ nhiệm vụ, phần lớn hay là săn bắt người sói làm chủ, cho nên thường xuyên cùng Lâm gia hợp tác. Lâm gia thể chất đặc thù, có chút sự tình chỉ có thể làm ơn nhà bọn hắn làm, cho nên cũng là từ nhỏ liền chơi cùng một chỗ bạn. Lâm Tể Phạm tính tình không tốt, bên ngoài luôn nháo sự, bình thường đều là Phác Thịnh Trấn đi giải quyết, từ nhỏ đã là, một đôi tay có thể giải quyết sự tình liền không đi viện binh, khi đó liền có nghe đồn Lâm Tể Phạm là cái kia cư xá tiểu lưu manh, mà Phác Thịnh Trấn là ngay cả kia tên tiểu lưu manh đều sợ nhân vật.</p><p>	Lớn lên tự nhiên mà vậy liền cùng cha mẹ đồng dạng, cùng một chỗ tiến tổ chức, từ tiểu nhân bạn chơi đến lớn lên đồng sự, mặc dù tại khác biệt bộ môn, tại mở hàng năm đại hội lúc kiểu gì cũng sẽ ngồi tại sát vách, tại nhà ăn cũng thường cùng một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm.</p><p>	"Có chuyện ta có thể giúp một tay, tuyệt đối không được không có ý tứ." Lâm Tể Phạm đem cơm ăn xong, như thế đối Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Hôm nào đến nhà chúng ta ngồi một chút đi." Phác Thịnh Trấn cười chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn: "Hoặc là cùng đi ăn bữa ngon, thật lâu không có hảo hảo tâm sự."</p><p>	"Kia có cái gì hỏi xách." Lâm Tể Phạm đem đũa phóng tới trong chén: "Trân Vinh, ta đi trước, thật có lỗi." Gặp hắn cấp tốc đem cơm ăn xong, tới vội vàng đi vội vàng rời đi, Kim Nguyên Bật nghi ngờ nhìn về phía Phác Trân Vinh, người sau nhún nhún vai: "Gần nhất nhân mã nơi đó có chút lưu động."</p><p>	Ờ. Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu, chậm rãi lại ăn một miếng cơm. Quay đầu nhìn Lâm Tể Phạm phủ lớn lên áo bóng lưng rời đi.</p><p>	"A đúng rồi." Phác Trân Vinh đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì, dùng đũa gõ gõ bát: "Tái Hưng ca xác định thứ hai tuần sau máy bay sẽ trở về, đến lúc đó tổ chức sẽ phái người tới đón hắn, có cái gì là muốn ta đặc biệt chuyển cáo hắn sao?"</p><p>	"Hắn trở về liền đưa đến tổ chức nơi này đi, khi đó chúng ta hẳn là khi làm việc, đừng để hắn chạy loạn." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Biết." Phác Trân Vinh đem bộ đồ ăn cất kỹ: "Hai vị kia chậm dùng đi, ta về trước đi ngủ trưa."</p><p>	Chapter 4</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Tổ chức tạo thành điều lệ, thứ tư.</p><p>	Mỗi một đội hạ đoàn số không hạn.</p><p>	Hôm sau Kim Nguyên Bật đem Doãn Độ Vân đưa đến văn phòng đến vừa đi làm, bởi vì kia đoạn ở trong phòng thí nghiệm thời gian, có chút đồng sự cũng nhận ra hắn, biết tiểu hài này kỳ thật rất ngoan, cầm lấy bánh kẹo hống hắn cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm cùng hắn chơi, làm cho Doãn Độ Vân bắt đầu hỏi Kim Nguyên Bật muốn hắn Thiên Thiên dẫn hắn tới làm.</p><p>	"Tiểu tử này, chỉ nhớ rõ tốt, những phá sự kia đều quên mất không còn một mảnh." Kim Nguyên Bật cười hắn, xoa xoa Doãn Độ Vân tóc đối Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Dạng này cũng tốt." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ngươi cũng không cần lão nghĩ đến phải đi làm tiểu tử này muốn thế nào xử lý, trực tiếp mang đến liền có miễn phí bảo mẫu."</p><p>	"Đúng a." Kim Nguyên Bật quay đầu giúp Doãn Độ Vân đem tản mát tại liền làm trong hộp cơm chồng đến cùng một chỗ thuận tiện hắn đào lên ăn: "Lại nói gần nhất muốn giám định khảo thí, các ngươi bên kia tình huống ra sao?"</p><p>	"Bình thường đi, sẽ không có cái gì lớn cải biến." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai: "Ta cũng không có tính toán lại hướng lên kiểm tra, ngược lại là Tái Hưng không biết còn có hay không biện pháp đi lên kiểm tra."</p><p>	"Hắn nhiệm vụ lần này tình huống quá xấu hổ, hẳn là không được." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Không có bị giáng cấp chính là đại hạnh, không biết phía trên sẽ thế nào xử lý."</p><p>	"Ứng chẳng lẽ giáng cấp, hấp huyết quỷ tình trạng cùng chúng ta không giống nhau lắm." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Một năm có thể thu lấy được một con liền rất lợi hại."</p><p>	"Lại nói ngươi nhớ kỹ Vĩnh Hiện ca nói hắn bị bắt vào tới qua sao? Ta muốn đi tìm lịch sử hồ sơ." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Cũng không biết đại khái là thời điểm nào sự tình."</p><p>	"Có thể đến hỏi hắn a." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Hắn hiện tại đang bế quan, không thể nhao nhao hắn." Kim Nguyên Bật nghiêm trang nói, Phác Thịnh Trấn dùng giọng mũi hừ hừ, xem thường.</p><p>	"Nói trở lại, các ngươi sinh kỹ tổ không phải có nuôi qua hỗn chủng thợ săn vật thí nghiệm? Có quan hệ hay không a?"</p><p>	"Không biết, ngược lại là có thể đi hỏi một chút nhìn." Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu: "Hiện tại sinh kỹ tổ cũng không thuộc quyền quản lý của ta."</p><p>	"Đối hầu, quên sau đó phân ra đến." Phác Thịnh Trấn gãi gãi đầu: "Ta lại đi hỏi một chút tốt."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật thuận miệng lên tiếng, "Hôm nào cũng đi thông tin tổ hỏi một chút ⋯⋯ "</p><p>	"Ba ba các ngươi đang nói cái gì a? Vĩnh Hiện ca ca thế nào rồi?" Doãn Độ Vân đem cơm ăn xong, ngẩng đầu hỏi.</p><p>	"Không có việc gì, tiểu hài không cần loạn nói chuyện." Phác Thịnh Trấn qua loa đến cực điểm trả lời: "Chờ một chút, ngươi gọi hắn cái gì?"</p><p>	"Vĩnh Hiện ca ca." Doãn Độ Vân vẻ mặt thành thật trả lời: "Lần trước mụ mụ gọi ta hô thúc thúc hắn, hắn nói hắn không có như vậy lão, muốn ta hô hắn ca ca."</p><p>	"Không có như vậy lão?" Phác Thịnh Trấn phù một tiếng bật cười: "Ngươi kêu hắn gia gia cũng còn ngại quá nhỏ liệt."</p><p>	Lần trước đi chi viện nhiệm vụ nhỏ y quan mặc dù tuổi không lớn lắm, nhưng rất nhỏ liền thông qua y quan khảo thí bắt đầu theo làm nhiệm vụ, vẫn luôn là thuộc về tại thứ ba trong tiểu đội chấp hành nhiệm vụ, cho nên kinh nghiệm cũng phong phú. Lần trước cùng hắn kể xong lời nói sau Kim Nguyên Bật bao nhiêu đều có chú ý cái thiên phú này dị bẩm tiểu hài, tại một lần uốn nắn hắn thí nghiệm trình tự sau tiểu nam hài ngẩng đầu nhìn lấy hắn hỏi có thể hay không mời hắn chỉ đạo hắn luận văn báo cáo.</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ thăng đẳng trong cuộc thi bao hàm giao nộp giao một phần luận văn báo cáo, mà cái này bình thường so khảo thí bản thân muốn tới phải khó hơn rất nhiều, rất nhiều người đều sẽ tìm trong tổ tương đối quen tiền bối khi chỉ đạo, tựa như là bình thường trong đại học chỉ đạo giáo sư như thế tồn tại.</p><p>	"Cũng được." Kim Nguyên Bật lệch lấy đầu suy nghĩ một chút, dù sao năm nay hắn cũng không có đảm nhiệm khảo thí giám khảo hoặc giám khảo, khó được: "Chúng ta tới đó trao đổi một chút phương thức liên lạc." Nói lấy liền cầm ra tay cơ, gọi Thăng Mân đúng không, ta hẳn không có nhớ lầm?</p><p>	Không sai! Nam hài hưng phấn gật đầu: "Ta, ta ID là ⋯⋯ "</p><p>	"Tốt ờ, ngươi lại giúp ta ấn vào xác nhận." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Về sau chúng ta tại đến hẹn cố định thảo luận thời gian, đương nhiên trong lúc này nếu như ngươi có gặp được cái gì vấn đề, tùy thời tới tìm ta."</p><p>	"Tạ ơn!" Kim Thăng Mân lớn tiếng nói lời cảm tạ, cúi đầu vội vội vàng vàng đem Kim Nguyên Bật thuận tay nhét cho danh thiếp của hắn nhét vào trong túi, lộ ra vẻ hạnh phúc.</p><p>	"Ngài không cần chuẩn bị khảo thí sao?" Sau một lát mới đột nhiên nhớ tới hỏi: "Dạng này có thể hay không rất phiền phức ngài?"</p><p>	"Ta nha, " Kim Nguyên Bật cười lên: "Ta bình thường là khi giám khảo nha."</p><p>	Hắn cuối cùng đem vài ngày công văn xử lý xong, nhẹ nhõm vui sướng đạp lấy bước chân đi giống Phác Thịnh Trấn văn phòng, hôm nay cuối cùng là ta trước làm xong đi! Như thế nghĩ đến muốn cho hắn một kinh hỉ, đẩy mở người sói thợ săn tổ văn phòng liền thấy một vị hấp huyết quỷ thợ săn thần thái mệt mỏi ngồi tại Phác Thịnh Trấn trên ghế ngồi.</p><p>	"Thế nào là ngươi?"</p><p>	"Cái này cái gì ghét bỏ ngữ khí! Nhìn thấy đã lâu không gặp bằng hữu không phải hẳn là hoan thiên hỉ địa tiến lên đón sao!"</p><p>	"Không, ta không có rất muốn gặp đến ngươi a." Kim Nguyên Bật lộ ra một mặt bối rối biểu lộ: "Thịnh Trấn ca đâu? Ngươi sao có thể ngồi tại chỗ ngồi của hắn?."</p><p>	"Hắn đi tìm Đoàn Nghi Ân á! Gọi ta ngồi trước! Như thế nào!"</p><p>	"A đáng ghét nhìn thấy Tái Hưng ca ngồi tại ca trên ghế ngồi liền được không thoải mái ờ, thế nào xử lý."</p><p>	"Ngươi nói hết ra! Ta cũng nghe được!"</p><p>	"Ta chính là muốn để ngươi nghe được! Đã dậy rồi!" Kim Nguyên Bật không cam lòng yếu thế hô to, bị vừa vặn đẩy cửa tiến đến Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn thấy: "Thế nào rồi?"</p><p>	"Ta không nghĩ hắn ngồi cái ghế của ngươi."</p><p>	"Ngươi là học sinh tiểu học sao?"</p><p>	"Bị một cái tiểu học sinh gọi học sinh tiểu học cảm giác thật kém."</p><p>	"Tốt, chớ quấy rầy, hắn đường dài máy bay tới cũng rất mệt mỏi, ngươi liền thông cảm hắn một chút." Phác Thịnh Trấn thở dài đánh gãy hai người không có chút nào ý nghĩa đối thoại: "Hôm nay liền về sớm một chút đi, đã ngươi cũng làm xong."</p><p>	"Ta cũng như thế nghĩ." Kim Nguyên Bật gật đầu nói xong, chuyển hướng Phác Tái Hưng: "Cái kia, Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh bởi vì đang bế quan tu dưỡng, nói ai cũng không thể nhao nhao hắn, cho nên trở về về sau ngươi còn không thể nhìn thấy hắn."</p><p>	"Bế quan tu dưỡng? Như vậy nghiêm trọng?" Phác Tái Hưng sững sờ.</p><p>	"Ta cũng nghĩ thế hấp huyết quỷ trong truyền thuyết từ thể tu phục nghi thức, " Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Cái kia liền cần hoàn toàn yên tĩnh cùng cách ly, một khi bị gián đoạn nhất định nguyên khí đại thương."</p><p>	"Dạng này a, ta không phải hiểu rất rõ, nhưng phương diện này ta liền tin tưởng ngươi đi." Phác Tái Hưng nói.</p><p>	"Đương nhiên." Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn về phía Phác Thịnh Trấn: "Đã muốn đi, ta đi đem Doãn Độ Vân nhận lấy."</p><p>	"Tốt, chúng ta đại môn thấy." Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng hắn phất phất tay, dẫn đầu giúp Phác Tái Hưng cầm nó bên trong một cái rương hành lý: "Nhà các ngươi mèo đâu?"</p><p>	"Ngươi thế nào biết nói chúng ta có nuôi mèo?" Phác Tái Hưng sững sờ: "Trong lồng đang ngủ, ta không có gọi hắn dậy." Tiện tay chỉ hướng cái trước phủ bởi bày cái rương: "Doãn Độ Vân chính là nhà các ngươi tiểu lang nhân?"</p><p>	"Ừm, gần nhất tương đối ngoan." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Trước đó luôn đem Nguyên Bật trảo thương."</p><p>	"Dạng này a." Phác Tái Hưng đem đồ vật toàn diện chồng đến xe đẩy bên trên, bao quát một thanh ghita, cùng tại Phác Thịnh Trấn phía sau đi: "Ta thật thật lâu không có về tổng bộ."</p><p>	"Đúng a, siêu lâu." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ngươi đều ở bên ngoài lêu lổng."</p><p>	"Mới không phải lêu lổng! Là nhiệm vụ!"</p><p>	"Nhưng ngươi nhiệm vụ kết thúc cũng không trở về nữa, trực tiếp tiếp theo hạ một cái nhiệm vụ không phải sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nhàn nhạt hỏi lại: "Cho nên tất cả báo cáo chạy quá trình đều là Kim Nguyên Bật giúp ngươi chạy, báo cáo đều là ta giúp ngươi xử lý, không phải sao?"</p><p>	"⋯⋯ ta có lỗi với các ngươi." Phác Tái Hưng nói.</p><p>	"Ừm, cho nên lần này mình chạy, chúng ta không giúp ngươi, nhất là Kim Nguyên Bật gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc, không nên làm khó hắn." Hai người trong lúc nói chuyện với nhau cũng đi đến bãi đỗ xe, Phác Thịnh Trấn mở ra sau toa xe cùng Phác Tái Hưng hai người luống cuống tay chân đem rương hành lý cùng các loại đồ vật chồng tiến sau toa xe: "Biết đi, không cho phép giấu lấy ta uy hiếp hắn, tên kia chính là dễ dàng mềm lòng."</p><p>	"Ta nào dám uy hiếp hắn, hắn nhưng là thủ Tịch đại nhân." Phác Tái Hưng đem hành lý cất kỹ, đóng lại sau toa xe rồi mới đem con mèo đem đến sau tòa, kéo ra ghế lái phụ cửa.</p><p>	"Ngươi, " Phác Thịnh Trấn ngồi tại điều khiển tòa trừng hắn: "Ngồi phía sau, vị trí này là Nguyên Bật mà."</p><p>	Chapter 5</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Tổ chức tạo thành điều lệ, thứ năm.</p><p>	Các tổ hành chính pháp mời tường thấy các tổ quy định.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật vuốt ve Doãn Độ Vân xuất hiện tại bãi đỗ xe, một trên vai còn đeo lấy mình sau lưng bao, xem ra chật vật cực, thấy thế Phác Thịnh Trấn vội vàng xuống xe đem Doãn Độ Vân nhận lấy: "Đang ngủ rồi?"</p><p>	"Đúng a, đại khái là chơi mệt." Kim Nguyên Bật vẫy vẫy tay: "Tiểu tử này thật nặng."</p><p>	"Lên xe đi, hôm nay bữa tối ta nấu." Phác Thịnh Trấn đem Doãn Độ Vân thả tại sau tòa, xác định người có hảo hảo ngửa ra, quay đầu đối Kim Nguyên Bật nói, cưng chiều sờ sờ đầu của hắn.</p><p>	"Được." Kim Nguyên Bật ngồi lên ghế lái phụ, chờ Phác Thịnh Trấn vây quanh ghế lái làm tốt, phát động xe, lúc trước tòa mò về sau tòa, đối Phác Tái Hưng nở nụ cười: "Hoan nghênh trở về."</p><p>	"Ngươi lần này sẽ ở đây ở bao lâu?" Phác Thịnh Trấn hỏi, lúc về đến nhà Doãn Độ Vân cũng tỉnh, Rudolf quấn lấy bên chân của hắn chuyển đối với hắn cảm thấy rất hứng thú dáng vẻ. Kia mấy rương đồ vật tam đại một nhỏ hỗ trợ lấy chuyển một chút liền toàn diện chuyển qua trong phòng khách loạn thất bát tao chồng lấy, Doãn Độ Vân đưa tay đem Rudolf bắt lại bỏ lên trên bàn nhìn chòng chọc.</p><p>	"Đại khái đợi đến lần sau nhiệm vụ đi, nghĩ nghỉ ngơi một chút." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Mà lại ta lo lắng các ngươi ứng phó không được Khương Vĩnh Hiện."</p><p>	"Người khác rất tốt, thế nào như thế nói." Kim Nguyên Bật hỏi lại: "Hắn so ngươi có lễ phép nhiều."</p><p>	"Cái gì người rất tốt, hắn chính là cái vương bát đản." Phác Tái Hưng cả giận nói.</p><p>	"A, vương bát đản mắng chửi người vương bát đản." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai.</p><p>	Rudolf từ trên bàn linh xảo nhảy xuống tới, tư thái ưu nhã ở phòng khách quấn một vòng, rồi mới nhảy lên ghế sô pha, bàn thành một cái vòng tròn, lắc lấy cái đuôi nhìn Doãn Độ Vân.</p><p>	"Mụ mụ ta có thể bắt hắn sao?"</p><p>	"Không thể, đến giúp Tái Hưng ca ca đem đồ vật mang lên lâu." Kim Nguyên Bật nói, xuất ra trang trí cán đao thùng giấy mở ra, đầu tiên là chuyển ra nhất điệp điệp sách: "Ngươi lưu cái này làm gì?"</p><p>	"⋯⋯ đây là Vĩnh Hiện." Phác Tái Hưng gãi gãi đầu: "Ta không dám bỏ, là hắn lên lớp dùng sách giáo khoa."</p><p>	"Rất thú vị, ta cũng có thể nhìn xem." Kim Nguyên Bật nghiêng đầu lật một chút, lại chồng trở về, tiếp theo đem những vật khác một vừa lấy ra, bao quát Khương Vĩnh Hiện kia chồng bản bút ký.</p><p>	Kỳ thật Phác Tái Hưng cũng không xác định những cái kia bản bút ký bên trong là cái gì, hắn không nhìn, nhưng trước đó thường nhìn thấy Khương Vĩnh Hiện mở lấy những cái kia bản bút ký, đại khái là vật rất quan trọng đi, cứ như vậy cùng một chỗ thùng đựng hàng. Mà lại hắn sau đó hỏi trước đó đem phòng ở thuê cho hắn bà, mới biết được nhà kia là Khương Vĩnh Hiện mua, căn bản không vội lấy đem đồ vật dẹp xong, dứt khoát đem dễ dàng tích tro bụi địa phương hơi sửa sang một chút, trọng yếu đồ vật mang một vùng liền trở lại.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn thì là thủ tín về nhà một lần liền ổ về phòng bếp, ở bên trong nhất thiết tẩy tẩy, thậm chí tại bọn hắn lục tục ngo ngoe đem đồ vật mang lên lâu thu vào thuộc về Phác Tái Hưng gian kia phòng về sau nói hắn muốn ra cửa một chuyến đi mua nguyên liệu nấu ăn.</p><p>	"Oa, là làm thật." Kim Nguyên Bật cảm thán nói: "Độ Vân a, hôm nay có có lộc ăn."</p><p>	"Rất lâu không có ăn vào Thịnh Trấn nấu cơm, oa." Phác Tái Hưng một bên đem một máy tính bàn cơ mang lên lâu vừa nói: "Tốt chờ mong."</p><p>	"Ngươi còn mua máy tính, oa." Kim Nguyên Bật cả kinh nói: "Còn lại kia trong rương còn có cái gì a?"</p><p>	"Quần áo đi, còn lại cũng đều là quần áo." Phác Tái Hưng trả lời, đem máy tính máy chủ phóng tới trên bàn sách: "Oa ngươi giúp ta xát cái bàn sao?"</p><p>	"Không có ờ, là Độ Vân xát." Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu: "Đúng không, Độ Vân?"</p><p>	Tiểu lang nhân tại Kim Nguyên Bật phía sau lắc lấy cái đuôi gật đầu: "Đúng, Độ Vân xát!"</p><p>	"Ờ, thật tuyệt." Phác Tái Hưng nói, quay đầu nhìn về phía cái kia không lớn gian phòng: "Về tới đây thật tốt, giống về đến nhà đồng dạng."</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a." Kim Nguyên Bật dựa vào tại trên khung cửa nói: "Còn lại ngươi liền tự mình thu đi, ta không quấy rầy ngươi."</p><p>	Chính xác đến nói, Phác Tái Hưng cũng không có một cái cố định "nhà" . Bởi vì hấp huyết quỷ thợ săn luôn luôn khắp nơi chấp hành nhiệm vụ, hơn phân nửa một ẩn núp đều là mấy tháng, thậm chí đến năm trở lên đều có, còn muốn mặt khác nuôi một căn phòng đối bọn hắn mà nói áp lực quá lớn. Cho nên rất nhiều người đều sẽ trực tiếp ở tại tổ chức cung cấp trong túc xá, chí ít còn sẽ có bạn cùng phòng có thể nói một chút.</p><p>	Đương nhiên là có quê quán, Phác Tái Hưng cha mẹ ở tại cách nơi này một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách địa phương, nhưng không cần thiết hắn cũng không muốn muốn trở về, với là lúc trước Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Kim Nguyên Bật tại mua phòng ốc thời điểm liền hoa một chút tiền, mua xuống căn này mỹ kỳ danh là "Khách phòng" trên thực chất là gian phòng của hắn.</p><p>	Như thế rất tốt, ngay cả Khương Vĩnh Hiện cũng phải ở chỗ này, hắn không xác định hai cái đại nam nhân chen không chen lấn hạ tấm kia nho nhỏ cái giường đơn, bên cạnh như thế nghĩ đến bên cạnh nhìn sang, nhìn thấy mấy món mặc qua quần áo liền ném trên giường, chăn bông cũng không có gãy, mới nhớ tới, đúng, hắn sớm mình mấy ngày trước đến nơi đây. Dù cho đổi địa phương quen thuộc hay là đồng dạng hỏng bét, nói bao nhiêu lần chăn bông không gãy ít nhất cũng phải run bình, thật nói không nghe. Nghĩ đến liền đi qua run lên chăn bông, mới phát hiện mình phương diện nào đó bị chế ước.</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện đã thật sâu rót vào cuộc sống của hắn bên trong, hắn đã vô ý thức sẽ vì hắn cân nhắc, nghĩ đến tiếp xuống sinh hoạt là cuộc sống của hai người.</p><p>	"Tốt, trước ăn như vậy đi." Phác Thịnh Trấn bưng lên bàn chính là một mâm lớn dùng tài liệu phong phú hải sản Nghĩa lớn lợi mặt: "Nhớ kỹ ăn trước salad, không phải Nguyên Bật sẽ nói dinh dưỡng không cân đối."</p><p>	"Ngẫu nhiên một ngày ta cũng sẽ không nói cái gì nha." Kim Nguyên Bật nhỏ giọng phản bác, duỗi dài tay dẫn đầu giúp Doãn Độ Vân thành một bát phóng tới trước mặt hắn: "Nhà các ngươi mèo đâu? Gọi cái gì ⋯⋯ Lỗ Phu? Hắn có muốn ăn hay không cơm a?"</p><p>	"Rudolf." Phác Tái Hưng nắm chặt chính hắn: "Lỗ Phu là Vua Hải Tặc nhân vật chính."</p><p>	Ờ, tùy tiện a, hắn có hay không cơm ăn a. Kim Nguyên Bật nhún nhún vai, từng cái giúp tất cả mọi người sắp xếp gọn salad: "Đừng để hắn đói bụng đến a."</p><p>	"Có rồi, ta vừa giúp hắn trang mèo ăn." Phác Tái Hưng trả lời, quay đầu xác định con mèo có ngoan ngoãn tới ăn cơm: "Hắn rất ngoan."</p><p>	"Ta biết." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Hắn nói hai người các ngươi là đồ đần."</p><p>	"Ngươi mới đồ đần, Kim Nguyên Bật đồ đần." Phác Tái Hưng cả giận nói, bất đắc dĩ ăn nhờ ở đậu, mắng xong cũng chỉ có thể cầm lấy đũa ngoan ngoãn ăn lên salad. Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Kim Nguyên Bật cho tới nay ăn cơm đều không yêu nói chuyện, hiện tại ngược lại vì hống Doãn Độ Vân ăn cơm, Kim Nguyên Bật thỉnh thoảng sẽ giảng cái vài câu. Phác Tái Hưng ngồi tại Phác Thịnh Trấn bên cạnh nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật vì Doãn Độ Vân ăn cơm, nhịn không được cảm thán: "Các ngươi thật tựa như cái gia đình đồng dạng, cha cha, mẹ mẹ, còn có một cái không nghe lời tiểu hài."</p><p>	"Độ Vân rất nghe lời!" Tiểu lang nhân nghe được, vểnh tai nhe răng trợn mắt mà nói.</p><p>	"Đúng, Độ Vân rất nghe lời, mau ăn cơm." Kim Nguyên Bật miễn cưỡng nói một câu.</p><p>	"Hơn nữa còn là song củi gia đình." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Tan tầm còn muốn mang tiểu hài mệt mỏi quá, thật bội phục cha mẹ ta."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng cười cười, không nói gì.</p><p>	"Độ Vân rất ngoan, ngươi mới không ngoan." Doãn Độ Vân chậm nửa chụp lại trả lời một câu.</p><p>	Chapter 6</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Tổ chức tạo thành điều lệ, sáu.</p><p>	Chấp hành bộ hàng năm cần thông qua hàng năm khảo hạch mới có thể tiếp tục nhận lấy, chấp hành nhiệm vụ.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng hoa một chút thời gian, đem những cái kia vừa đem đến phòng của hắn đồ vật chỉnh lý tốt, hắn nho nhỏ gian phòng bị nhét tràn đầy, trong rương thuộc về Khương Vĩnh Hiện quần áo còn không có lấy ra, hắn bắt đầu suy nghĩ có phải là mời Kim Nguyên Bật trước hết để cho Khương Vĩnh Hiện ở ở phòng hầm được rồi. Khi hắn dự định đi trước dùng chung phòng tắm tắm rửa, nội y đều lấy ra, đột nhiên nghe được có người gõ gõ hắn cửa.</p><p>	"Đến." Hắn đẩy cửa ra, là Phác Thịnh Trấn.</p><p>	"Kim Nguyên Bật nói ta nhất định phải tới hỏi một chút nhìn ngươi có cần hay không đến giúp đỡ." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Gian phòng còn tốt chứ? Trước đó hấp huyết quỷ tiên sinh vào ở trước khi đến liền có quét dọn qua, không biết hắn sau đó ở như thế nào chính là."</p><p>	"Hắn bất luận như thế nào hẳn là đều có thể ở rất khá, không giống ta." Phác Tái Hưng nhún nhún vai: "Không có vấn đề gì lớn, chính là ⋯⋯ Vĩnh Hiện hắn còn tốt chứ? Ta một đoạn thời gian không có nhìn thấy hắn."</p><p>	"Hẳn là rất tốt, Kim Nguyên Bật rất chân thành cố vấn hắn." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Không cần lo lắng."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng nghiêng người để Phác Thịnh Trấn tiến đến, tại tạp vật ở giữa hắn tìm tới một trương băng ghế, liền chụp chụp trên ghế tro bụi ngồi xuống."Cũng thế, đây là hắn chuyên nghiệp."</p><p>	"Ta liền muốn hỏi một chút ngươi, biết hắn có bị bắt vào trong tổ chức qua sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn hỏi: "Ta hôm nay đi tìm Đoàn Nghi Ân hỏi thời điểm, nói không có gọi Khương Vĩnh Hiện hấp huyết quỷ ghi chép.</p><p>	"Lúc trước hắn đăng nhập danh tự tựa như là Brien." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Nhưng ta không biết hắn có bị bắt vào tới qua? Ta trước đó sai người đến tìm tư liệu thời điểm còn nói với ta không có tư liệu của hắn."</p><p>	"Ta cũng không rõ ràng, cho nên nghĩ mời ngươi tiếp xuống đi tra một chút chuyện này." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Ngươi tại sao không mình tìm?" Phác Tái Hưng hỏi lại.</p><p>	"Dù sao ngươi tiếp xuống không có việc gì, hẳn là sẽ có một đoạn thời gian trống không phải sao? Ta cùng Nguyên Bật phải bận rộn thăng đẳng khảo thí, cũng có riêng phần mình bộ môn sự tình phải xử lý, không giống ngươi không cần phải để ý đến sự tình." Phác Thịnh Trấn lộ ra khinh thường biểu lộ.</p><p>	"Ngươi cũng có thể không cần khi chủ quản a!" Phác Tái Hưng sang trở về.</p><p>	"Ờ." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai: "Ta nhưng không có phàn nàn ta phải xử lý siêu nhiều chuyện, ta chỉ là đơn thuần trần thuật sự thật, ngươi không chuyện làm, mà ta có một đống lớn sự tình phải xử lý."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng nắm lên gối đầu hướng Phác Thịnh Trấn trên mặt ném. Người sau lập tức đưa tay cản lại: "Ta không nhao nhao ngươi, sớm một chút tắm rửa ngủ sớm một chút đi."</p><p>	"Quả nhiên là thợ săn ⋯⋯ đáng ghét." Phác Tái Hưng hừ hừ lấy dạo bước đi đem gối đầu kiếm về, nhìn Phác Thịnh Trấn đóng cửa lại, mới nắm lên nội y đi ra ngoài tắm rửa. Như thế nói đến, mình cũng nên tiến huấn luyện bộ luyện nhiều tập, miễn cho tiếp xuống khảo hạch qua không được, không chỉ không có thăng đẳng, còn bị xoát xuống tới liền quá mất mặt . Hắn xoay mở nước nóng vòi nước, để nước nóng cọ rửa đường dài phi hành hạ sinh ra mệt mỏi, còn có một cặp loạn thất bát tao suy nghĩ lung tung.</p><p>	Hắn cũng không xác định tổ chức có hay không nhìn thấu hắn viết báo cáo giả, liên quan với Khương Vĩnh Hiện đã tử vong những này bịa đặt. Được rồi, nếu là thật bị phát hiện cũng bất quá chỉ là khai trừ, chỉ là lo lắng nghĩa khí giúp hắn Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Kim Nguyên Bật sẽ sẽ không nhận liên luỵ. Hôm nay hắn đụng tới Phác Trân Vinh lúc cũng ít nhiều biết được bọn hắn khoảng thời gian này cũng không dễ chịu, khi hắn nhìn thấy Doãn Độ Vân lúc cũng đoán được tám thành, chi tiết về sau lại đi hỏi rõ ràng tốt. Hắn tắm xong đẩy cửa ra, thu hoạch một con hướng hắn nhào tới trước mặt mèo đen.</p><p>	Nghĩ đến mèo cũng cần thời gian thích ứng hoàn cảnh mới, thế là đem Rudolf cũng mang vào gian phòng của mình, để hắn khắp nơi nghe ngửi ngửi, cuối cùng nhất tiến vào một cái lớn nhỏ thích hợp thùng giấy bên trong ổ thành một đoàn.</p><p>	"Thích nơi đó sao?" Phác Tái Hưng hỏi, đương nhiên cũng không có yêu cầu xa vời trả lời, ngược lại là Rudolf mềm mềm meo một tiếng. Hắn tiện tay lại tìm cái khăn lông ném vào trong rương, nghĩ đến có lẽ bao nhiêu có thể ngủ ngon một điểm, rồi mới kéo ra chăn bông nằm lên giường, nghe lấy đầu gỗ ngăn tủ mùi vị quen thuộc, nắm lên điện thoại đem xã giao trang web trước trước sau sau xoát hai lần mới an tâm tắt đèn đi ngủ.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng là bị nóng tỉnh.</p><p>	Rõ ràng đã mở hơi lạnh, nơi này thời tiết cũng không biết cái này sao nóng, vừa mở mắt mới nhìn đến bên cạnh mình chen lấy một con mèo.</p><p>	"Rudolf, rất nóng nha." Hắn phất phất tay, hơi không kiên nhẫn nói xong lại nhắm mắt lại. Tiếp theo một loại nào đó ẩm ướt mềm mềm đồ vật đụng tới môi của hắn.</p><p>	"Rudolf!" Hắn không kiên nhẫn hô to, đưa tay muốn đem con mèo đẩy ra, đụng tại trong lòng bàn tay lại không phải trong dự liệu lông xù xúc cảm, mà là tương đối nhiệt độ thấp lạnh buốt.</p><p>	"Có muốn hay không ta?" Vừa mở mắt liền thấy Khương Vĩnh Hiện híp mắt lấy một đôi mắt nhìn vào trong mắt của hắn. Phác Tái Hưng sững sờ, "Không có." Hắn nói. Ngươi cái này thối hấp huyết quỷ thế nào còn chưa có chết.</p><p>	"Chết liền không nhìn thấy ta đáng yêu Tái Hưng." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhếch miệng cười lên, lộ ra hấp huyết quỷ đặc hữu đôi kia thật dài răng nanh, hắn mới phát hiện hiện ở Khương Vĩnh Hiện cũng không có ngụy trang, mà là hoàn chỉnh hấp huyết quỷ hình thức.</p><p>	"Ngươi nhất định rất nhớ ta, coi như không nói cũng không quan hệ, dù sao ta biết."</p><p>	"Chỉ, chỉ có một điểm."</p><p>	"Đó chính là thật rất muốn." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cong lên miệng, tại trên bờ môi của hắn lại nhẹ nhàng đụng một cái: "Đã lâu không gặp, muốn hay không đã lâu đến làm một chút a?"</p><p>	"Nếu như ngươi không để ý ta vừa rời giường." Phác Tái Hưng nghĩ nghĩ, giống như không có đặc biệt nhất định phải cự tuyệt tất yếu, dứt khoát trực tiếp câu bên trên Khương Vĩnh Hiện bả vai, nhô lên nửa người trên làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này.</p><p>	Hấp huyết quỷ nhiệt độ cơ thể rất thấp, Phác Tái Hưng ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ trên tường, đại khái bên trong buổi trưa, Kim Nguyên Bật cùng Phác Thịnh Trấn đại khái đã đi làm, hắn vừa tỉnh ngủ, lại là bị nóng tỉnh, thiếp tại Khương Vĩnh Hiện trên thân để hắn cảm thấy rất dễ chịu.</p><p>	"Bọn hắn vẫn còn chứ?" Phác Tái Hưng hơi từ nay về sau lui một chút, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.</p><p>	"Bọn hắn đều đi làm, bao quát tiểu lang nhân. Hiện tại chỉ có chúng ta ở nhà, còn có Rudolf." Nói đến Rudolf, Khương Vĩnh Hiện quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua mèo đen, đã an ổn ổ về nó thùng giấy, không gặp mèo ảnh.</p><p>	"Ngươi thời điểm nào tỉnh?" Phác Tái Hưng nửa nằm ở trên giường, nửa người trên dựa vào tại đầu giường sau trên tường, hai tay hay là miễn cưỡng lắp đặt Khương Vĩnh Hiện trên vai. Người sau song tay du tẩu tại Phác Tái Hưng áo lót hạ, trượt qua da của hắn, lồng ngực còn có cái eo: "Sáng sớm hôm nay liền tỉnh." Hắn bên cạnh lấy mặt dựa vào tại gương mặt của hắn bên cạnh, liền thiếp tại lỗ tai của hắn bên trên nói chuyện, thấp giọng, mà lộ ra thanh tuyến so bình thường muốn tới khàn khàn lại trầm thấp, phun ra hơi thở để Phác Tái Hưng một trận giật mình: "Nghĩ ngươi."</p><p>	"Cho nên hiện tại? Tình trạng cơ thể cũng còn tốt?" Phác Tái Hưng một tay đem hắn đẩy ra, lại hỏi.</p><p>	"Hoàn hảo như lúc ban đầu đâu." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhếch miệng, tận lực lộ ra nhọn răng nanh: "Trước đó bị thương đều tốt, giống mới đồng dạng." Hắn bắt lấy Phác Tái Hưng hai tay, kéo đến trước ngực, "Ngươi có thể tự mình kiểm tra nhìn xem."</p><p>	Hắn còn phủ đại khái là ngủ say trước kia bộ y phục, là một kiện phi thường rộng rãi mềm mại áo sơmi, hắn cơ hồ không trở ngại chút nào đụng tới hắn cứng rắn lên nhũ châu, cảm nhận được hắn rắn chắc cơ ngực còn có đầy co dãn xúc cảm. Phác Tái Hưng nuốt nước miếng một cái, đưa tay từng cái giải khai hắn nút thắt.</p><p>	Kỳ thật vết sẹo vẫn còn, quá độ tái nhợt trên da từng đạo màu đỏ sẹo càng rõ ràng hơn, thế nhưng là nếu như là sờ qua đi xác thực cùng địa phương khác đồng dạng, liền ngay cả trước đó nghiêm trọng nhất xuyên qua tổn thương hiện tại cũng bất quá là một cái màu đỏ thẫm tròn.</p><p>	"Thật đều không đau sao?" Phác Tái Hưng đưa tay, có chút hiếu kỳ chọc chọc cái kia sẹo.</p><p>	"Thật." Khương Vĩnh Hiện liên tục cam đoan: "Cho dù có cũng đừng gấp, tin tưởng ta."</p><p>	Ngươi không có việc gì liền tốt.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng cực nóng bàn tay chậm rãi đi xuống, vòng lấy eo của hắn: "Bên trên ta."</p><p>	Kỳ thật qua mấy cái tuần lễ, thậm chí không đến hai tháng không có chạm mặt, nhưng liền đối phương tin tức đều không có, hay là tại kinh lịch một lần sống chết trước mắt, mặc dù hắn đã liên tục cùng Phác Thịnh Trấn xác nhận đối phương an nguy, không có đụng phải bản người vẫn là bao nhiêu không yên lòng.</p><p>	Ngoài miệng không nói, hắn hay là vô cùng lo lắng, mà lại tưởng niệm Khương Vĩnh Hiện. Hắn bức thiết khát vọng xác nhận hắn tồn tại, bất luận là cái gì đều tốt, chỉ cần có thể để hắn càng có thực cảm giác nhận biết đến hắn vẫn còn, hắn tại bên cạnh mình không có biến mất liền tốt.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng đã lười đi hỏi Khương Vĩnh Hiện bôi trơn dịch cùng bảo hiểm bao là nơi nào đến, ngàn năm hấp huyết quỷ quan niệm quả nhiên cũng rất thủ cựu, ở trong lòng dạng này nhả rãnh qua hay là nhô lên cái eo để Khương Vĩnh Hiện ngón tay chen vào hậu môn, thật sâu nhàn nhạt khuếch trương.</p><p>	Nên nói buổi sáng tương đối mẫn cảm vẫn tương đối trì độn, luôn cảm thấy không bằng thường ngày cần thích ứng phải như vậy lâu, đốt ngón tay ra vào dị vật cảm giác rất nhanh liền bị khoái cảm thay thế, sau huyệt truyền đến tê dại dám để cho hắn không khỏi rên rỉ lên. Khi Khương Vĩnh Hiện thay đổi phân thân của mình chậm rãi lúc đi vào, nghe được Khương Vĩnh Hiện không có chút nào che giấu hút không khí âm thanh, hắn mới sau đó phát hiện nhớ lại trên người hoa văn đối hấp huyết quỷ là có thương tổn.</p><p>	"Không có sao chứ?" Hắn khẩn trương hỏi, thân thủ muốn dây vào, lại vội vàng rút về, Khương Vĩnh Hiện đóng chặt lấy mắt nhẫn nhịn đau nhức: "So với lần trước đau hơn một điểm ⋯⋯ a ⋯⋯" nhưng không quan hệ, ngươi không cần để ý ta.</p><p>	Thế nào khả năng không thèm để ý. Một mặt ở trong lòng dạng này nhả rãnh, một mặt lại cảm nhận được người yêu ở trong cơ thể mình phân thân lại trướng hơi lớn, đầy đủ lấp đầy hắn.</p><p>	Hắn tiếp theo bắt đầu chuyển động, hấp huyết quỷ lỗ tai bởi vì bị đau mà run rẩy. Phác Tái Hưng chìm tại trên giường, xem nhẹ mình không ngừng đốt bị thương Khương Vĩnh Hiện phát ra quỷ dị đốt cháy khét âm thanh. Kia phát lấy ánh sáng đường vân che kín thân thể của hắn, Khương Vĩnh Hiện cho nên chắp tay cõng, hay là hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đụng phải hắn trần trụi thân thể, bả vai, hoặc là cánh tay. Hắn miệng lớn hổn hển, mỗi lần trừu sáp đều đỉnh tại Phác Tái Hưng điểm mẫn cảm bên trên. Mà hắn chỉ là câu gấp eo của hắn, cầm lấy trong nhà chỉ có hai người mà lớn tiếng rên rỉ.</p><p>	Liền tại cuối cùng nhất Phác Tái Hưng vừa bắn xong, Khương Vĩnh Hiện phát ra như là dã thú gầm nhẹ, so với hắn nóng hổi tinh dịch, Phác Tái Hưng trước ý thức được chính là hắn vạch phá hắn sau gáy răng, thét chói tai lấy đá một cái bay ra ngoài hắn, Khương Vĩnh Hiện không có chút nào phòng bị bị một cước đá xuống giường, bị đau khẽ kêu.</p><p>	Rudolf chấn kinh mà nhảy dựng lên, mấy cái bước chân nhảy lên ngăn tủ, một đôi vàng óng con mắt trừng mắt bọn hắn.</p><p>	"Ngươi làm gì!" Phác Tái Hưng che lấy đã bị cắn ra hai cái lỗ cổ, con mắt trừng mắt hắn.</p><p>	"⋯⋯ thật xin lỗi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện thở gấp khí thô: "Là ta không đối ⋯⋯" ngươi không sao chứ? Có hay không như thế nào? Hắn hay là ngồi xổm tại chân giường, cẩn thận lại sợ hãi nhìn Phác Tái Hưng.</p><p>	"Ta là không có việc gì a, ngươi mới có sao không a?" Phác Tái Hưng lúng túng phiết đầu hỏi. Muốn biểu đạt mình đối với trên người đối phương bị mình lấy ra kia từng đạo bị phỏng cảm thấy áy náy cùng quan tâm, trong lòng lại có một khối không dùng được lòng tự trọng nói cho hắn không thể thẳng thừng như vậy, cuối cùng nhất hắn vẫn hỏi, ánh mắt lại trốn tránh mở.</p><p>	"Ta nói không tốt, ngươi sẽ tới ôm ta một cái sao?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện ngẩng đầu, con mắt trợn trừng lên nhìn hắn.</p><p>	"⋯⋯ ngươi đi chết nha." Phác Tái Hưng cầm lấy gối đầu ném hắn.</p><p>	Chapter 7</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Tổ chức tạo thành điều lệ, thứ bảy.</p><p>	Chấp hành bộ xuất phát trước cần thông qua chữa bệnh ước định, lấy bảo đảm viên chức cả người khỏe mạnh.</p><p>	Toàn bộ thợ săn tổng bộ tràn ngập lấy một cố vấn túc sát chi khí.</p><p>	Hành lang bên trên cười toe toét người biến ít, tất cả mọi người nóng vội Ung Ung với đọc sách hoặc luyện tập, dù sao mỗi năm một lần khảo hạch đối với bọn hắn là có thể hay không tiếp tục công việc trọng yếu nhất mấu chốt. Không chỉ là cơ sở nhân viên muốn khảo thí, cao tầng chủ quản hoặc giám khảo chờ một chút cũng bởi vì cần ra đề mục hoặc là xét duyệt mà bận rộn lấy, lúc này ngược lại là bộ phận hành chính sẽ rảnh rỗi.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật nhất là bận bịu, lấy hắn nghiệp vụ lượng không nên đón thêm chỉ đạo sinh, mặc dù lần này sẽ không tham dự thẩm đề, nhưng trên tay cũng có mình thí nghiệm muốn làm, bình thường còn muốn sai khiến nhiệm vụ, làm cho hắn phải Thiên Thiên đến tổng bộ đi làm. Tiến đến văn phòng ngồi xuống liền đến giữa trưa mới đứng dậy ăn cơm đơn giản nghỉ ngơi một chút, tiếp theo lại tiếp tục một đường bận đến tan tầm, có đôi khi còn phải tăng ca.</p><p>	"Tiền bối, có thể hỏi cái vấn đề sao?" Còn tốt Kim Thăng Mân là cái hảo hài tử, cẩn thận từng li từng tí gõ cửa tiến đến về sau, rất có lễ phép cầm lấy báo cáo tới hỏi hắn, vấn đề phần lớn cũng đều là mười phần vấn đề mấu chốt, thí dụ như hắn tại phân tích lúc gặp gỡ cái gì vấn đề, hoặc là thí nghiệm không bằng dự tính lúc tới hỏi hắn nên thế nào xử lý.</p><p>	Nói một cách khác hắn không thể giả bộ ngớ ngẩn, đem Kim Thăng Mân hỏi vấn đề từng chút từng chút cùng hắn nói rõ hơn phân nửa phải hoa hơn nửa canh giờ. Hắn một phương diện đối với mình có được đệ tử như vậy cảm thấy vui vẻ —— lão sư nào sẽ không thích học sinh của mình thông minh lại nhu thuận, còn có thể suy một ra ba? Chỉ là mình tương đối liền phải tốn nhiều thời gian hơn tại đối phó hắn vấn đề.</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật, ăn cơm?" Phác Thịnh Trấn đẩy ra phòng làm việc của hắn cửa như thế hỏi.</p><p>	"Tốt ⋯⋯ a không đúng, " Kim Nguyên Bật ngẩng đầu nhìn lên: "Chờ một chút Thăng Mân muốn tới tìm ta thảo luận ⋯⋯ rồi mới ta còn phải xử lý phòng thí nghiệm thiết bị mua ⋯⋯ nhưng có thể không thể tới cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ ăn." Liền làm cho ta đi, chính ta nóng ăn liền tốt.</p><p>	"⋯⋯ ờ tốt, vậy ta thả tại cái này." Phác Thịnh Trấn đáp, đem liền làm đặt lên bàn trong đó một chồng văn kiện phía trên nhất, xác định hắn sẽ không đến rơi xuống về sau mới quay người rời đi.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn chân trước mới đi, Kim Thăng Mân liền gõ cửa tiến đến: "A, muốn giúp tiền bối trước nóng liền làm à."</p><p>	"⋯⋯ vậy liền trước nhờ ngươi." Kim Nguyên Bật thở dài, duỗi cái lớn lưng mỏi. Đáng ghét ngẫm lại lại nhưng tháng này tiền lương còn muốn bị trừ ⋯⋯ thật sự là quá không vạch được rồi. Một bên dạng này lẩm bẩm lấy, một bên đứng dậy trong phòng làm việc tiểu động tác mở rộng thân thể.</p><p>	Kim Thăng Mân vừa đi ra thời điểm đem báo cáo lưu trên bàn, Kim Nguyên Bật nghĩ đến dù sao sớm muộn cũng phải nhìn, đưa tay trước hết lấy tới đại khái mở ra, chỉ là lật ra tờ thứ nhất bút ký liền thấy tên của mình, viết thật to Kim Nguyên Bật tiền bối, bên cạnh còn có mấy cái ái tâm.</p><p>	"Giống như không phải có thể nhìn đồ vật." Kim Nguyên Bật vội vàng lại buông ra, làm bộ không có chuyện gì nương đến bên cạnh cửa sổ nhìn bên ngoài theo gió lắc lư lùm cây.</p><p>	Cái này một tuần lễ cơ hồ đều là như thế này qua, Kim Thăng Mân tới văn phòng trước giúp Kim Nguyên Bật cầm liền làm đi làm nóng, tại mang tới vừa ăn cơm bên cạnh thảo luận luận văn, Kim Nguyên Bật thiêm thiếp một chút, tiếp tục xử lý sự tình đến ban đêm, về nhà, hôm sau lại đến ban.</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật gần nhất có phải là bề bộn nhiều việc." Khương Vĩnh Hiện ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon xem tivi, Phác Tái Hưng ổ tại nơi hẻo lánh dùng notebook chơi game: "Tựa như là, ngươi nhìn Thịnh Trấn biểu lộ liền biết, mặt thối muốn chết."</p><p>	"Mụ mụ thế nào rồi?" Doãn Độ Vân đá phải chữ mấu chốt lại ngẩng đầu hỏi Khương Vĩnh Hiện.</p><p>	"Nói mụ mụ ngươi gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc, không rảnh chơi với ngươi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cực kỳ qua loa trả lời tiểu hài: "Thịnh Trấn mặt thối cùng Nguyên Bật bận bịu có cái gì quan hệ?"</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật không có thời gian cùng hắn, mặt đương nhiên thối." Phác Tái Hưng một bộ đương nhiên: "Bình thường a, hắn hàng năm lúc này đều cần trải qua một lần. Năm nay đại khái nhất là đi, dù sao Nguyên Bật mang tiểu gia hỏa kia là hắn lớn fan hâm mộ, Thịnh Trấn có ăn dấm."</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là Nguyên Bật nói với ta bọn hắn không có cùng một chỗ?"</p><p>	"Không có là không có." Phác Tái Hưng nhún nhún vai: "Nhưng hai người bọn họ thích lẫn nhau không phải mọi người đều biết sự tình sao?"</p><p>	"Thích lẫn nhau tại sao không có cùng một chỗ?" Doãn Độ Vân đột nhiên hỏi.</p><p>	"Ngươi biết chúng ta đang nói cái gì sao? Cáp tiểu hài?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện cảm thấy Doãn Độ Vân thật đáng yêu, đứng dậy đem tiểu hài ôm đến chân của mình bên trên, xoa bóp cái mũi của hắn.</p><p>	"Cùng một chỗ chính là, biến thành tình lữ!" Doãn Độ Vân tràn đầy tự tin trả lời: "Ba ba nói hắn thích mụ mụ, nhưng là bọn hắn không có cùng một chỗ!"</p><p>	"Đúng, nghe lấy, " Khương Vĩnh Hiện dựng thẳng lên một đầu ngón tay: "Chúng ta hiện tại phải nghĩ biện pháp để bọn hắn cùng một chỗ."</p><p>	"Không có như vậy dễ dàng a, ta thử như vậy lâu đều không thành công." Phác Tái Hưng ở một bên nói ngồi châm chọc: "Oa a a a a a!"</p><p>	"Làm gì?"</p><p>	"Chết á!"</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện khinh thường phát ra hư thanh, Phác Tái Hưng không cao hứng nói: "Được rồi, ngươi cũng không cần dạng này, có cái gì ta có thể giúp chút gì cứ việc nói đi."</p><p>	"Ngươi chẳng lẽ không hi vọng bọn họ có thể ở một chỗ sao?"</p><p>	"Nếu như bọn hắn mình cũng cảm thấy dạng này không có cái gì không tốt, tại sao muốn cùng một chỗ?"</p><p>	"Không, bọn hắn chỉ là thiếu khuyết một cái để bọn hắn phát hiện bọn hắn nhất định phải cùng một chỗ thời cơ." Khương Vĩnh Hiện lắc đầu: "Ta nhìn thấy quá nhiều người lưu lại tiếc nuối mà chết đi, ta không hi vọng bọn họ cũng là một cái trong số đó."</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ tiểu tử kia hẳn là có thể để Phác Thịnh Trấn có chút ý thức nguy cơ, chúng ta ngồi xem nó biến." Phác Tái Hưng khoát khoát tay chỉ: "Đợi nhìn đi."</p><p>	Ngày đó thậm chí là Phác Thịnh Trấn tự mình một người trở về.</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật đâu?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện hỏi. Từ khi bọn hắn ở về đến trong nhà sau, Phác Tái Hưng cùng Khương Vĩnh Hiện bắt đầu tiếp nhận bữa tối, mặc dù Kim Nguyên Bật thường sẽ nát nhớ giống như là vitamin không đủ như vậy, nhưng là bởi vì thịt rất nhiều, Doãn Độ Vân mỗi ngày đều ăn đến rất vui vẻ, hắn dần dần cũng không nhiều lời cái gì.</p><p>	"Hôm nay không trở lại." Phác Thịnh Trấn tấm lấy một gương mặt nói: "Hắn hôm nay muốn thức đêm quan sát vật thí nghiệm."</p><p>	"Sinh khí rồi?" Phác Tái Hưng hỏi.</p><p>	"Mới không có."</p><p>	"Đó chính là sinh khí." Phác Tái Hưng gật gật đầu.</p><p>	"A... Ngươi cái này —— "</p><p>	"Ta cái này cái gì? Không cẩn thận đem ngươi nội tâm nói ra sai lầm rồi sao?" Phác Tái Hưng thừa dịp lấy mình hiện tại ở trên gió, lại nhiều sang vài câu.</p><p>	"Ngậm miệng, ta đã rất phiền ngươi không muốn lại đến phiền ta."</p><p>	"Phiền cái gì? Nguyên Bật không để ý tới ngươi sao?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện ở một bên xen vào."Hay là mụ mụ không yêu ngươi rồi?" Doãn Độ Vân theo hát đệm.</p><p>	"A... Các ngươi!" Phác Thịnh Trấn từ còn không có cởi ra công việc trong quần lót rút ra một cây tiểu đao: "Muốn chết a?"</p><p>	"Ngươi nhìn, người sói thợ săn so với chúng ta đáng sợ nhiều." Phác Tái Hưng vội vàng trốn đến Khương Vĩnh Hiện phía sau, nhỏ giọng phàn nàn.</p><p>	"Phác Tái Hưng, đừng tưởng rằng ta không nghe thấy." Phác Thịnh Trấn thâm trầm mà nói.</p><p>	"⋯⋯ ta có chút nghĩ tán đồng ngươi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhỏ giọng đáp lại. Bị ôm tại Khương Vĩnh Hiện trong ngực Doãn Độ Vân đột nhiên oa một tiếng khóc lên, cả người bắt lấy Khương Vĩnh Hiện quần áo khóc đến một thanh nước mũi một thanh nước mắt.</p><p>	"Ai u thế nào a, thế nào đột nhiên khóc." Khương Vĩnh Hiện vội vàng ngồi xổm xuống bao trùm Doãn Độ Vân, lấy cùi chỏ đỉnh đỉnh Phác Tái Hưng muốn hắn đi lấy giấy vệ sinh, một mặt đưa tay trấn an hắn.</p><p>	"Ba ba thật đáng sợ ⋯⋯" Doãn Độ Vân ủy khuất bắt lấy Khương Vĩnh Hiện cánh tay: "Độ Vân nhớ mụ mụ ⋯⋯ "</p><p>	"Đủ." Phác Thịnh Trấn vung tay đem đao cắm tại bàn ăn bên trên, quay người đi lên thang lầu, biến mất tại chỗ rẽ.</p><p>	"⋯⋯ nguyên lai trên bàn ăn vết đao là như thế đến sao?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện cảm thán.</p><p>	Chapter 8</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Tổ chức tạo thành điều lệ, thứ tám.</p><p>	Như cần tố giác đồng sự hoặc cấp trên, mời tường duyệt quy tắc chi tiết</p><p>	Khoảng cách Khương Vĩnh Hiện lần trước nhìn thấy Kim Nguyên Bật cơ hồ là một tuần lễ trước sự tình, cũng không phải là nói hắn đều chưa có về nhà, mà hắn quá mức một nắng hai sương, hắn rời giường lúc đã đi ra ngoài, mà trước khi ngủ còn không có về nhà, chỉ có một lần hắn rời giường đi nhà xí nhìn thấy Kim Nguyên Bật chính cẩn thận đóng lại đại môn đi tới.</p><p>	"Trở về rồi?" Hắn quan tâm nói.</p><p>	"Đúng a." Kim Nguyên Bật đối với hắn câu lên một vòng mỉm cười: "Trở về hơi nghỉ ngơi một chút."</p><p>	"Gần nhất là đang bận cái gì? Ngay cả Thịnh Trấn cùng Tái Hưng đều rất bận rộn bộ dáng." Khương Vĩnh Hiện hỏi: "A, ngươi không cần trả lời ta không quan hệ, nhanh đi nghỉ ngơi đi."</p><p>	"Chính là tổ chức kiểm định khảo thí a, vì xác định ngươi còn có hay không chấp hành nhiệm vụ năng lực, nếu như không hợp cách liền phải trở về khi huấn luyện sinh, thẳng đến thông qua khảo thí mới thôi." Kim Nguyên Bật hay là trả lời, một mặt cúi đầu khóa lại cửa, đem đeo lấy sau lưng bao thả tại cửa trước ghế đẩu cong lên eo cởi giày: "Cũng có thể tạ cơ hội này lấy được dẫn đầu tiểu đội tư cách, hoặc là thăng quan." Hiện tại tất cả mọi người tại chuẩn bị cái này kiểm định cho nên rất khẩn trương, ngay cả Tái Hưng ca cũng bắt đầu hướng sân huấn luyện chạy.</p><p>	"Dạng này a." Khương Vĩnh Hiện gật gật đầu biểu thị hiểu.</p><p>	"Hiện tại thế nào còn tỉnh lấy? đi nhà xí sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật trái lại quan tâm hắn: "Thời gian đã khuya thế nào không nghỉ ngơi đâu? Ngủ còn quen thuộc a?"</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện một nháy mắt rất muốn trái lại hỏi hắn nên nghỉ ngơi chính là ngươi, thế nào hiện tại mới về nhà loại này lời nói, cuối cùng nhất gãi gãi đầu: "Đúng a, ta không nhao nhao ngươi."</p><p>	"Không biết a, hiện tại trở về có người có thể nói lời nói thật tốt." Kim Nguyên Bật ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ trên tường."Về sớm một chút đi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện kịp phản ứng trước liền đã nói ra miệng: "⋯⋯ Độ Vân rất nhớ ngươi." "Ta cũng rất muốn hắn." Kim Nguyên Bật thở dài nói: "Rất nhanh liền kết thúc, một năm đại khái liền lúc này bận rộn nhất, muốn hắn chờ một chút đi."</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhìn hắn dưới mắt trùng điệp mắt quầng thâm, còn có nguyên nhân vì thức đêm mà xuất hiện đậu đậu, đưa tay chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, xoay người lại gian phòng.</p><p>	Thông thường mà nói, Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Kim Nguyên Bật sẽ cùng đi đi làm, nhưng khoảng thời gian này Kim Nguyên Bật muộn về nhà, cũng tương đối trễ đi ra ngoài, Phác Thịnh Trấn trời còn chưa sáng liền rời giường đi ra ngoài, hai người phảng phất mặt trời cùng mặt trăng, không đánh đối mặt.</p><p>	Ngày đó Kim Nguyên Bật lo lắng lấy lên được muộn, không kịp đi làm, Phác Tái Hưng nhìn ngày đó cũng phải tiến sân huấn luyện: "Nếu không ta lái xe đưa ngươi đi."</p><p>	"Các ngươi thời điểm nào khảo thí a?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện ở một bên hỏi.</p><p>	"Tuần sau." Kim Nguyên Bật trả lời: "Tái Hưng ca hẳn là, hậu thiên?"</p><p>	"Ừm." Phác tại hưng gật gật đầu: "Ta không có vấn đề a, đi luyện tập an tâm." Hắn nói: "Hay là ngươi cũng muốn đến xem?"</p><p>	"Ngươi gọi một con hấp huyết quỷ đi thợ săn tổ chức tham quan?" Kim Nguyên Bật trừng to mắt hỏi: "Tái Hưng ca đầu óc ngươi hư mất sao?"</p><p>	"Ta cảm thấy không sao." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhún nhún vai: "Nếu không phải Tái Hưng là Thần tộc hỗn huyết, ta nghĩ hắn cũng không sẽ phát hiện ta là hấp huyết quỷ. Những người khác hẳn là cũng không sẽ phát hiện mới đúng."</p><p>	"Hiện tại là tất cả mọi người thực lực mạnh nhất thời điểm." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Mà lại Thần tộc hỗn huyết cũng không chỉ Tái Hưng ca một cái, gần nhất còn có mấy cái là Thần tộc đời sau ⋯⋯ ta không nghĩ mạo hiểm cái hiểm, thật, không nên nháo."</p><p>	"Nghe hắn." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Vậy chúng ta đi ra ngoài, ngươi nhớ kỹ gọi Độ Vân rời giường về sau muốn cho hắn ăn sớm cơm."</p><p>	"Đương nhiên." Khương Vĩnh Hiện đáp.</p><p>	Mà liền tại khảo hạch một ngày trước, Phác Thịnh Trấn nghĩ đến đã Kim Nguyên Bật bận bịu, khoảng thời gian này liền làm hai người liền riêng phần mình mang riêng phần mình, cơm trưa không cùng lúc ăn cũng không quan hệ. Phác Tái Hưng cũng vừa tốt đến tổng bộ luyện tập, hai người liền cùng một chỗ ăn cơm trưa. "Chờ một chút." Phác Tái Hưng đột nhiên dừng bước, chọc chọc Phác Thịnh Trấn: "Làm gì?" Người sau tức giận hỏi.</p><p>	"Cái kia là Nguyên Bật mà sao?" Phác Tái Hưng chỉ lấy nhà ăn nơi hẻo lánh, ngồi tại vị trí trước, cùng đối diện tướng trò chuyện thật vui bóng người.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nheo mắt lại: "⋯⋯ là."</p><p>	"Ngồi hắn đối diện là ai vậy?" Phác Tái Hưng nheo lại hắn nguyên bản liền rất ánh mắt, "Ngươi nói cái kia chỉ đạo sinh sao?"</p><p>	"Xem ra là." Phác Thịnh Trấn hừ hừ: "Không sao, chúng ta tiếp tục xem tiếp."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng thuận miệng ứng vài tiếng, chuẩn bị kỹ càng tùy thời muốn chế phục lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn lao ra dục vọng, chỉ dùng khóe mắt liếc qua nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật cùng hắn chỉ đạo sinh châu đầu ghé tai, thậm chí là tứ chi tiếp xúc.</p><p>	Rất bình thường a, Phác Tái Hưng nghĩ, Kim Nguyên Bật vốn chính là một cái động một chút lại cả người dán đi lên gia hỏa, hoặc là hắn không hiểu thấu nũng nịu ngữ điệu, cùng hắn ở chung lâu cũng liền quen thuộc. Bất quá dù cho ngăn cách lấy như thế khoảng cách, hay là cảm giác được hai người vượt qua thầy trò ở giữa tình cảm, đại khái đã là bằng hữu đi, dù sao đều tại trong tổ chức công việc, cũng đều là y quan, phục vụ đơn vị cũng đều lấy người sói thợ săn làm chủ. Hẳn là rất có lời nói trò chuyện, xác thực rất có lời nói trò chuyện. Phác Tái Hưng nhàm chán đến bắt đầu cắn đũa, cơm đều ăn xong, Phác Thịnh Trấn hay là ngồi tại trên ghế ngồi, hai mắt gấp nhìn chằm chằm phương xa hai người, tay vô ý thức nắm chặt đựng nước dùng tùy hành chén.</p><p>	"Tốt a, ăn xong liền đi, ngươi còn như vậy chằm chằm xuống dưới không có kết quả." Phác Tái Hưng đưa tay đẩy đẩy bờ vai của hắn.</p><p>	"Ngươi đi trước, ta tại quan sát." Phác Thịnh Trấn thấp giọng nói, Phác Tái Hưng rõ ràng cảm giác được trong giọng nói không kiên nhẫn cùng hỏa khí.</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi cũng đừng cứ như vậy xông đi lên để người ta đánh một trận ờ." Phác Tái Hưng nhìn thời gian cũng không còn nhiều lắm, tiếp theo bậc thang luyện tập menu không sai biệt lắm nên bắt đầu, không phải sẽ không kịp về nhà ăn bữa tối. Trước khi đi chụp chụp vai của hắn dạng này dặn dò.</p><p>	"Vậy ta cùng ngươi cùng đi tốt, ta sợ ta khắc chế không được." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói lấy đứng người lên, cùng tại Phác Tái Hưng phía sau, nhìn không chớp mắt trải qua hai người rời đi nhà ăn.</p><p>	"Hắn thậm chí không có phát hiện ta trải qua hắn." Phác Thịnh Trấn căm giận bất bình nói.</p><p>	"⋯⋯ ngươi tỉnh táo một điểm." Phác Tái Hưng phát phát hiện mình lần đầu tiên trong đời vậy mà tại khi trấn an người nhân vật, cảm thấy mười phần mới lạ: "Thi xong liền không sao, lại nhẫn tầm vài ngày."</p><p>	"Còn muốn ngươi nói sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn trợn mắt: "Mà lại ta cái gì cũng không nói, ta cũng không phải Nguyên Bật ai."</p><p>	Mới trách ngươi vừa mới ánh mắt siêu đáng sợ. Phác Tái Hưng lần này không dám nói ra khỏi miệng, chỉ ở trong lòng len lén nói.</p><p>	"Lui một trăm vạn bước đến nói, ngươi còn cùng hắn ngủ cùng một cái giường đâu." Phác Tái Hưng ý đồ làm điểm cái gì, mà mở miệng.</p><p>	"Hắn khoảng thời gian này ngay cả giường đều không có đụng, còn ngủ cùng một cái giường." Phác Thịnh Trấn hừ lạnh: "Tốt ngươi cái gì cũng không cần nói, ta biết, điểm ấy tính tình ta còn khống chế được nổi, các ngươi không nên đem ta nghĩ giống như tiểu hài tử."</p><p>	Vấn đề là ngươi vừa rồi xem ra liền cùng phát hiện bữa tối không có thịt Độ Vân biểu lộ đồng dạng. Phác Tái Hưng chọn một dạng đem lời để ở trong lòng, không nói vi diệu, miễn cho bị đánh, mà lại hắn biết, dù cho phủ áo sơmi dạng này dân đi làm quần áo, Phác Thịnh Trấn hay là có biện pháp từ trên người nơi nào đó lấy ra một cây đao đến.</p><p>	"Cho nên ngươi liền thừa nhận ngươi ăn dấm, rất khó sao?"</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn quay đầu nguýt hắn một cái, vốn là lớn con mắt trừng giống hai viên chuông đồng đồng dạng dọa người: "Liền gọi ngươi ngậm miệng, nghe không hiểu đúng không?"</p><p>	Chapter 9</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Tổ chức tạo thành điều lệ, thứ chín.</p><p>	Như làm trái phản các bộ điều lệ người, lấy các bộ trừng trị phương án làm chuẩn.</p><p>	Khảo hạch là công khai, có giám với quan tâm bằng hữu, Phác Thịnh Trấn hay là tại Phác Tái Hưng ra sân cái kia buổi diễn xuất hiện tại khán đài, nghĩ đến bao nhiêu nhìn một chút.</p><p>	Mặc dù nói khảo hạch là mỗi năm một lần, bất quá hấp huyết quỷ nhiệm vụ tính chất đặc thù, nếu như tại thẩm thấu mấu chốt là có thể cho phép xin phép nghỉ một lần, năm ngoái Phác Tái Hưng liền mời rơi, ngay cả những người khác hoài niệm nói lên đã lâu không gặp dạng này lời nói.</p><p>	"Cuối cùng trở về, tiểu tử này." Lâm Tể Phạm làm tại Phác Thịnh Trấn bên cạnh, nói.</p><p>	"Nhiệm vụ về hoàn thành luôn luôn muốn trở về." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai: "Trân Vinh đâu? Thế nào còn chưa tới? Hắn cái kia đơn vị cũng phải trình diện a."</p><p>	"Chờ một chút liền đến." Lâm Tể Phạm nói: "Nói có chút việc trì hoãn, tối nay liền đến."</p><p>	Dạng này a. Phác Thịnh Trấn gật đầu đáp lại.</p><p>	Tại khảo hạch bắt đầu trước tinh thần nói chuyện kết thúc sau (Lâm Tể Phạm trợn mắt nói hắn ghét nhất cái này), Phác Trân Vinh mới thở hồng hộc chen qua khán đài, ngồi vào Lâm Tể Phạm một bên khác chừa cho hắn vị trí: "Sáng sớm tốt lành, Thịnh Trấn ca."</p><p>	"Sáng sớm tốt lành."</p><p>	Đánh võ khảo hạch chương trình không khó, chính là ngang cấp hai cái thợ săn ra đánh nhau, giám khảo nhóm sẽ xem tình huống hô ngừng, mục đích không phải phân ra thắng bại, chỉ cần xác định hắn đánh nhau năng lực còn tại là đủ. Mà nếu như tại đánh nhau trông được ra năng lực của hắn siêu quần bạt tụy, thi viết thành tích cũng không kém liền có khả năng có thể thăng đẳng.</p><p>	"Kỳ thật rất nhàm chán nha." Phía trước kia sắp xếp một mực không lấy vị trí đến người, hai tay cõng tại cái cổ sau: "Nhìn loại này sẽ không chết người chém chém giết giết."</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi làm gì đến?" Lâm Tể Phạm hỏi lại.</p><p>	"Nhàm chán a, cả ngày ngồi phòng làm việc sẽ trở nên béo." Đoàn Nghi Ân cười nói: "Đến xem huynh đệ đánh nhau cũng không tệ, thú vị."</p><p>	"Buổi chiều trận sẽ tương đối thú vị điểm, hẳn là." Phác Trân Vinh nhìn thoáng qua lúc trình biểu: "Bình thường luyện tập sinh sẽ so những này lão cái mông tới tốt lắm nhìn."</p><p>	"Cũng thế." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu: "Nếu không có Tái Hưng ta cũng sẽ không đến nhìn."</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật đâu? Ta cho là hắn sẽ cùng ngươi cùng đi."</p><p>	"Năm nay hắn không có phụ trách khảo hạch cứu hộ, là phái thuộc hạ đến, hắn bận bịu xử lý thành lập bộ môn mới sự tình." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai, chỉ hướng đối diện chữa bệnh đứng người.</p><p>	"Nhưng không nghĩ tới vậy mà phái nữ tử đội tới." Lâm Tể Phạm cảm thán nói.</p><p>	"Cũng tốt, cảnh đẹp ý vui." Đoàn Nghi Ân cười nói, cùng đối diện người quen phất phất tay.</p><p>	Liền như là Phác Trân Vinh nói, kỳ thật phần lớn người đều biết như thế nào phát huy có thể tiếp tục bảo trì vốn có vị trí, cho nên trừ có thăng cấp dự định người, phần lớn đều giả thoáng mấy chiêu, "Tái Hưng ngược lại là rất đáng yêu nghiêm túc đâu." Lâm Tể Phạm nhịn không được mở miệng.</p><p>	Tại khảo hạch tràng bên trên Phác Tái Hưng hai mắt sáng ngời có thần, trong tay mạ bạc trường kiếm múa thành một mảnh cản trước người, Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn ra được hắn dùng tới Thần tộc lực lượng, phát sáng hoa văn bò đầy phủ sau lưng mà lộ ra ngoài cánh tay, cả người loáng ra kỳ dị mà diễm lệ mỹ cảm, kiếm lóng lánh đem đối phương quần áo cắt mấy cái lỗ rách, mà bọn hắn có thể rõ ràng nhìn ra, cái này nếu là thực chiến kia từng đạo vết thương đều là hội kiến máu.</p><p>	"Thật đẹp." Phác Trân Vinh cũng không nhịn được cảm thán nói.</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a, Thần tộc người tiên thiên ưu thế." Phác Thịnh Trấn giữ lấy quai hàm nói, đưa tay đè xuống hô ngừng tiếng chuông.</p><p>	"Nếu như hắn thi viết thành tích thật tốt hẳn là có thể thăng cấp ờ?" Lâm Tể Phạm nhíu mày nói.</p><p>	"Đây chính là vì cái gì hắn một mực không có thăng cấp a." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai, mười phần hữu lễ đợi đến giữa trận nghỉ ngơi mới cùng Lâm Tể Phạm một đoàn người tạm biệt đi cùng Phác Tái Hưng ăn cơm trưa.</p><p>	"Ngươi vậy mà đến xem ta khảo thí." Phác Tái Hưng kinh ngạc mà nói.</p><p>	"Làm một bằng hữu, ta nghĩ đây là hẳn là." Phác Thịnh Trấn ăn như hổ đói đem cơm trưa nhét vào miệng bên trong: "Chúng ta chờ xử lý xong việc tình muốn đi nhìn xem buổi trưa luyện tập sinh khảo hạch, cùng một chỗ sao?"</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng thì là chậm rãi nhấm nuốt lấy, ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút trên tường lớn đồng hồ treo tường, "A, tốt."</p><p>	Bọn hắn không có hẹn xong, Phác Tái Hưng đến thời điểm Phác Thịnh Trấn đã đến. Hắn mới nhớ tới mỗi cái thợ săn bộ bên trong tổ trưởng đang huấn luyện sinh khảo hạch bên trong đều muốn đến, thuận tiện đem mỗi cái tân sinh đi lên huấn luyện xa lạ đến các trong tổ. Phác Tái Hưng đến hơi trễ, huấn luyện sinh khảo hạch một mực là trọng đầu hí, hắn chỉ có thể đợi tại nơi hẻo lánh vị trí, từ trong ba lô xuất ra trước kia mua khoai tây phiến vừa ăn vừa xem ra.</p><p>	So với Phác Thịnh Trấn loại kia bởi vì công việc cần mới phải tới thăm nhưng hòa, trên khán đài tất cả mọi người nhẹ nhõm nhiều. Chính thức thợ săn khảo hạch cũng đều đã kết thúc, mọi người toàn bộ làm như đẹp mắt đánh võ biểu diễn nhìn.</p><p>	Giới này nghe nói rất đặc biệt, mấy cái không phải người hỗn huyết đều tại năm này thăng lên đến. Phác Tái Hưng nhìn thấy Phác Thịnh Trấn truyền tin tức cùng hắn giảng, mới giữ vững tinh thần nhìn khảo hạch thi đấu.</p><p>	Cả tràng nhìn xem đến, hắn ấn tượng khắc sâu nhất chớ quá với cái kia có một đôi cánh nam hài. Hắn liếc mắt liền nhìn ra kia là Thần tộc hỗn huyết, tại không trung xuyên qua tự nhiên.</p><p>	"Tại sao di truyền tới cũng không phải là cánh đâu ⋯⋯ cánh xem ra thật sự là có đủ đẹp trai." Phác Tái Hưng nhịn không được tự nhủ.</p><p>	Mà cùng tiểu nam hài đối đầu chính là thân mặc màu đen dài áo choàng ma pháp sư —— cả tràng khảo hạch quả thực giống khói lửa tú đồng dạng, ma pháp khắp nơi nổ, phun ra đủ mọi màu sắc quang mang. Rất loạn đến, nhưng cũng rất hữu dụng.</p><p>	Trận kia không có phân ra thắng bại liền bị hô ngừng, hai người y theo cấp bậc lễ nghĩa hướng khán đài cùng giám khảo tịch cúc cong xuống trận, rời đi thời điểm còn châu đầu ghé tai, xem ra liền là bằng hữu, hẳn là huấn luyện chung.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng nhìn không hiểu nhiều lắm ma pháp loại này phương thức công kích. Cứ việc bởi vì Thần tộc huyết thống để hắn cũng có khống chế ma lực năng lực, nhưng hắn cũng vẻn vẹn lấy ra lúc công kích phụ trợ sử dụng, không có cách nào như loại này hoàn toàn dựa vào ma pháp làm vì thủ đoạn công kích người đến gọn gàng.</p><p>	Như thế nói đến, mặc dù nhận biết Lâm Tể Phạm như thế lâu, lại một mực bởi vì bộ môn khác biệt, chưa từng có nhìn qua hắn dùng ma pháp công kích người dáng vẻ, không biết có phải hay không là cũng là như thế này loạn oanh loạn nổ.</p><p>	Hắn tại kết thúc sau cùng Phác Thịnh Trấn nhấc lên chuyện này, người sau lắc đầu: "Không phải, Lâm Tể Phạm phương thức công kích ⋯⋯ tương đối đặc biệt một điểm, không nhìn kỹ không sẽ nhìn ra tới là ma pháp. Ngươi có hứng thú có thể bỏ đi phim nhựa đến xem."</p><p>	"Không muốn, " Phác Tái Hưng nhún nhún vai: "Quá phiền phức, ta tương đối hiếu kỳ kia hai cái tiểu gia hỏa, các ngươi sẽ đem bọn hắn phân tới chỗ đó a?"</p><p>	"⋯⋯ ta không xác định, hiện tại xem ra tựa như là cơ động tổ." Phác Thịnh Trấn vừa lái xe chậm rãi trượt ra bãi đỗ xe vừa nói: "Bọn hắn là một tổ, bởi vì có thể xử lý Hắc Ám Hệ cũng có thể xử lý Quang Minh Hệ liền bị ném tới đó."</p><p>	"Dạng này a, tốt đáng tiếc."</p><p>	"Hấp huyết quỷ thợ săn tương đối không cần hai người tổ hợp a?" Phác Thịnh Trấn hỏi.</p><p>	"Chấp hành xoá bỏ thời điểm liền cần."</p><p>	"Cho nên bị phân tại tại cơ động tiểu tổ, cũng có thể đi hỗ trợ a, có cần lại thỉnh cầu liền tốt." Phác Thịnh Trấn khinh bỉ nhìn Phác Tái Hưng một chút: "Ngươi có phải hay không quá lâu không có chạy quá trình đều quên thế nào thỉnh cầu?"</p><p>	"⋯⋯ mới không có."</p><p>	Chapter 10</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Thợ săn tổ chức sơ lược tiểu sử, hai.</p><p>	Nghiêm túc, thành thật, khiêm tốn.</p><p>	Cả cái tổ chức khảo hạch thẳng đến tuần sau mới hoàn chỉnh kết thúc, Phác Thịnh Trấn đã lâu mở xe, ngay cả lấy Kim Nguyên Bật cùng một chỗ tiếp về nhà. Phác Tái Hưng sớm liền kết thúc, ở nhà lêu lổng, đợi thu phiếu điểm. Khương Vĩnh Hiện cái này mấy ngày kế tiếp cùng Doãn Độ Vân ngược lại tốt bên trên, suốt ngày nghe được Doãn Độ Vân mở miệng một tiếng Vĩnh Hiện ca ca, Phác Thịnh Trấn đáng xấu hổ phát phát hiện mình lại cũng vì chuyện này ăn dấm.</p><p>	"Hôm nay phải thật tốt đi ngủ." Kim Nguyên Bật vui vẻ vừa ngồi lên xe liền thân cái lớn lưng mỏi: "A, rất lâu không có tại trời còn sáng lấy thời điểm tan tầm."</p><p>	"Ngươi là nên nghỉ ngơi thật tốt." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ngươi cái kia chỉ đạo sinh thi ra sao? Còn tốt chứ?"</p><p>	"Rất tốt a." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Hắn rất ưu tú, ta nghĩ lần khảo hạch này hắn hẳn là liền có thể lên làm chính thức y quan."</p><p>	"Nguyên lai hắn còn không phải chính thức y quan sao? Vậy lần trước thế nào có thể đơn độc làm nhiệm vụ?"</p><p>	"Bởi vì cùng hắn tổ hợp đội trưởng cũng nhận qua y quan huấn luyện." Kim Nguyên Bật giải thích: "Nửa cái thêm nửa cái chính là một cái, đoạn thời gian kia không có mấy người có thể làm nhiệm vụ, thêm giảm dùng."</p><p>	"Dạng này a." Phác Thịnh Trấn đem để tay lên Kim Nguyên Bật chỗ ngồi bên trên, quay đầu chuyển xe, "Vậy thật là rất tài giỏi."</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a." Kim Nguyên Bật gật đầu: "Không phải ta thế nào sẽ thu hắn khi học sinh đâu?" Hắn hoạt bát nói: "Muốn làm ta chỉ đạo sinh cũng không dễ dàng nha."</p><p>	"Cũng thế, khi ngươi chỉ đạo sinh tự chủ năng lực cũng phải đủ mạnh."</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn đương nhiên biết, kỳ thật trước mấy cái Kim Nguyên Bật chỉ đạo sinh hơn phân nửa không có thành tích tốt. Bởi vì hắn luôn luôn không yêu cầu học sinh, một phương diện cũng là bởi vì hắn bận bịu, một mặt là cá tính vấn đề. Hắn sẽ không thúc giục bọn hắn tiến độ, sẽ lời nói cũng chỉ không nóng không lạnh truyền đầu tin tức hỏi hắn tiến độ như thế nào? Dần dà, không có tự chủ người liền sa đọa, Kim Nguyên Bật hơn phân nửa cũng cứ như vậy thả lấy, sẽ không lại tăng cường quản thúc. Dù sao chỉ đạo lão sư việc này cũng không có nhiều lĩnh tiền lương, thành công có thể đem ra tự khoe, thất bại cũng không quá sẽ có người truy liền đến lão sư trên thân. Hắn thà rằng hoa càng đa tâm hơn nghĩ đi quản thuộc hạ của hắn, đó mới là hắn chân chính cần phải bỏ ra tâm lực địa phương.</p><p>	Huống hồ, đối tổ chức mà nói, phân phối y quan muốn phối hợp cái nào tiểu đội có mặt, so chỉ đạo một cái còn không biết có hữu dụng hay không huấn luyện sinh muốn tới phải trọng yếu nhiều. Đây chính là vì cái gì Kim Nguyên Bật càng ngày càng ít chỉ đạo huấn luyện sinh. Không người yêu tìm hắn, hắn cũng vui vẻ phải nhẹ nhõm.</p><p>	"Thăng Mân thật là cái hảo hài tử." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Ta đã rất ít gặp được sẽ mỗi ngày tả thực nghiệm báo cáo cùng ghi chép học sinh, ngay cả chính ta đều không có."</p><p>	"Như thế thật." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Hôm nay thuận tiện quấn đi cửa hàng lớn mua vài món đồ đi, Tái Hưng buổi sáng nói với ta giấy vệ sinh nhanh không có."</p><p>	"⋯⋯ hắn cái kia phế nhân thế nào không mình mua." Kim Nguyên Bật khinh thường trợn mắt.</p><p>	"Khả năng xoát điểm tích lũy so giấy vệ sinh trọng yếu đi, ta không xác định." Phác Thịnh Trấn đầy không thèm để ý mà nói, chuyển tay lái, rẽ ngoặt tiến vào cửa hàng lớn bãi đỗ xe.</p><p>	"Ngươi còn giúp Rudolf cầm đồ ăn?" Kim Nguyên Bật kinh ngạc tại giỏ hàng bên trong nhìn thấy một bao sủng vật đồ ăn.</p><p>	"Đây là cho Độ Vân." Phác Thịnh Trấn đem đóng gói lật qua, chính diện hướng lên trên, chỉ lấy phía trên viết chữ: "Cỡ lớn khuyển đồ ăn —— dinh dưỡng khỏe mạnh! Cam đoan lông tiểu hài đều thích!"</p><p>	"Ngươi, hiện tại, lập tức, lập tức, đem hắn lấy về cất kỹ, ta Độ Vân không phải chó." Kim Nguyên Bật khí dùng giỏ hàng thẳng tắp hướng Phác Thịnh Trấn đụng đi.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn ngoan ngoãn đem chó đồ ăn trả về nguyên bản giá đỡ, tại sát vách kệ hàng chọn một cái lục sắc đồ ăn bàn cho Rudolf —— "Ta cũng không biết, đã cảm thấy hắn thích hợp lục sắc." —— "Nhưng nói thực ra, ngươi không quay lại nhà, ngươi Độ Vân liền muốn biến thành Vĩnh Hiện ca ca Độ Vân."</p><p>	"⋯⋯ ngươi nói cái kia ngàn năm lão yêu à." Kim Nguyên Bật cảm thấy xưng hô thế này để hắn rơi đầy đất nổi da gà: "Hắn thế nào có ý tốt xưng hô ca ca của mình a."</p><p>	"Ngươi ngày mai còn phải đi làm sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn tại bữa tối bàn ăn bên trên hỏi: "Nghĩ cùng đi ăn bữa ngon."</p><p>	"Ta không cần, ta không sao ——" "Ta cũng rất nhàn ờ ——" "Độ Vân cũng có thể! Độ Vân muốn ăn thịt!"</p><p>	"Ngày mai Thăng Mân nói muốn mời ta ăn cơm, không được a." Kim Nguyên Bật chớp mắt, ngẩng đầu nói.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng có thể dùng trên người hắn thuần khiết nhất huyết thống phát thệ, hắn tuyệt đối cảm giác được Phác Thịnh Trấn mặt xoát một chút biến đen, lạnh lùng nói câu: "Dạng này a." Rồi mới toàn trường chỉ có Kim Nguyên Bật không có có ý thức đến Phác Thịnh Trấn phía sau truyền đến âm khí, thật, thật. Phác Tái Hưng tại nội tâm hô to lấy, ngay cả Doãn Độ Vân lỗ tai đều nhát gan đè cho bằng.</p><p>	"Ừm, hắn nói có một ít vấn đề tình cảm còn muốn cùng ta thảo luận một chút, hỏi một chút nhìn ý kiến của ta."</p><p>	—— vấn đề tình cảm, hỏi thăm ý kiến.</p><p>	Siêu không ổn từ. Nghe siêu giống chuẩn bị muốn tỏ tình sẽ nói từ, còn bị người ta mời đi ăn tiệc, oa ờ. Khương Vĩnh Hiện thở dài, lắc đầu. Thí dụ như hắn gần nhất tại trên mạng nhìn, có chuyện nghĩ nói chuyện với hắn một chút, đàm cái gì, yêu đương. Ờ không, siêu không ổn.</p><p>	"Ngươi còn muốn tốn bao nhiêu thời gian tại tên kia trên thân?"</p><p>	"Bất quá là ăn bữa cơm, ngươi phản ứng làm gì như vậy lớn?"</p><p>	"Bởi vì ta thích ngươi, ta ăn dấm a!" Phác Thịnh Trấn vỗ bàn lên: "Ngươi gần nhất luôn cùng người khác hỗn, còn như vậy thân mật, chúng ta bao lâu không có cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, ngươi ngược lại là nói một chút, thật vất vả có thể cùng một chỗ ăn bữa cơm, ngươi lại muốn cùng tên kia cùng đi? Ta không đồng ý."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật nhất thời cũng bị hù dọa, ngốc tại chỗ ngồi bên trên không biết làm sao, con mắt trừng to lớn, há to miệng cuối cùng nhất mở miệng: "Ca là ⋯⋯ đang cùng ta tỏ tình sao?"</p><p>	"Ta thích ngươi, ta yêu ngươi, nếu như như thế vẫn chưa đủ rõ ràng lời nói." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai đưa tay chế trụ Kim Nguyên Bật hàm dưới, một chỗ ngoặt eo nghiêng đầu hôn miệng của hắn, "Dạng này đủ rõ chưa?"</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật vẫn là không có hoàn hồn, sững sờ dùng ngón tay sờ sờ bờ môi, ánh mắt cuối cùng từ mặt bàn chuyển qua Phác Thịnh Trấn bởi vì đến chậm xấu hổ mà mặt đỏ lên, nháy mắt mấy cái, có chút lúng túng dùng đầu lưỡi liếm một vòng bờ môi: "Ừm, đủ minh bạch."</p><p>	"Cho nên? Câu trả lời của ngươi đâu? Ngươi muốn cự tuyệt hay là đáp ứng?" Phác Thịnh Trấn lại hỏi: "Nếu như muốn cự tuyệt cũng không quan hệ, chúng ta có thể giống trước đó đồng dạng ở chung liền —— "</p><p>	"Ta tại sao muốn cự tuyệt!" Phác Thịnh Trấn lời nói còn không có nói chuyện, liền bị Kim Nguyên Bật hô to lấy đánh gãy, hắn cũng theo đứng lên, hai tay ép lấy cái bàn nghiêng thân tới gần Phác Thịnh Trấn: "Ta như vậy thích ngươi!"</p><p>	Ta, Kim Nguyên Bật, siêu cấp thích Thịnh Trấn ca!</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn hơi vòng qua cái bàn, giang hai cánh tay ôm chặt lấy Kim Nguyên Bật: "Dạng này liền đủ rồi, ta cũng rất thích ngươi."</p><p>	Nhưng bữa tiệc ta vẫn còn muốn đi, còn có, tình cảm của hắn vấn đề là cùng bọn hắn tiểu đội trưởng Phương Xán ở giữa sự tình. Ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta, bởi vì người ta đã sớm có bạn trai. Kim Nguyên Bật nói, cẩn thận từng li từng tí giơ tay lên, vòng lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn eo, buông lỏng thân thể nương đến trên vai của hắn.</p><p>	"Xem đi, người ta tiến độ so với các ngươi nhanh nhiều. Liền ngươi còn chỉ tại phía sau ăn dấm." Phác Tái Hưng nói.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chữa bệnh bộ chấp hành quy tắc</p><p>	Akiswlf</p><p>	Su mmary:</p><p>	Người sói thợ săn cùng hắn sĩ quan quân y, hấp huyết quỷ còn có hắn thợ săn bạn trai thả tránh cố sự</p><p>	Chapter 1</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Chữa bệnh bộ chấp hành quy tắc, một</p><p>	Chữa bệnh bộ hiện chia làm giáo dục tổ cùng chữa bệnh tổ. Giáo dục tổ tường thì mời tìm đọc giáo dục tổ hành chính yếu điểm.</p><p>	Khảo hạch kết thúc về sau, bọn hắn cứ như vậy suốt ngày không có việc gì ở trong nhà. Kim Nguyên Bật ngược lại là rất triệt để sinh cơn bệnh nặng, phát sốt cao, trên giường ngạnh sinh sinh nằm mấy ngày.</p><p>	"Để ngươi không nghỉ ngơi thật tốt." Phác Thịnh Trấn đau lòng thay hắn đem mồ hôi trên trán lau đi: "Hiện tại đành phải ép buộc ngươi hảo hảo ngủ một trận."</p><p>	"Ta mấy ngày nay ngủ được đều muốn chống đỡ qua." Kim Nguyên Bật bật cười: "Không có việc gì a, không phải liền là trận cảm mạo sao?"</p><p>	"Không cho phép ngươi nói như vậy, ngươi không thoải mái ta chính là sẽ đau lòng." Phác Thịnh Trấn sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn nói: "Ngươi phải nhiều hơn chiếu cố tốt mình, biết không?"</p><p>	"Biết." Kim Nguyên Bật bắt lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn thả tại hắn trên trán bàn tay, áp vào trên gương mặt của mình, nhắm mắt lại.</p><p>	"Ngươi còn tại đốt." Phác Thịnh Trấn nát thì thầm: "Thuốc không có hiệu sao?"</p><p>	"Không có như vậy nhanh a, vừa mới đem thuốc ăn hết mà thôi." Kim Nguyên Bật hay là cầm lấy tay của hắn: "Ca, kể chuyện xưa nghe kỹ cho ta không tốt?"</p><p>	"Đều bao lớn còn muốn nghe cố sự mới có thể đang ngủ a." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhịn không được cười lên, lại cũng nhớ tới khi còn bé, Kim Nguyên Bật mỗi lần cảm mạo cũng đều là dạng này cọ ở bên cạnh hắn, năn nỉ hắn kể chuyện xưa cho hắn nghe.</p><p>	"Giảng nha." Kim Nguyên Bật không có phủ nhận, chỉ nhàn nhạt giật ra một cái tiếu dung.</p><p>	"Ngươi nhớ tới khi còn bé đúng không." Phác Thịnh Trấn nắm tay hút, thay hắn đem dính tại trên gương mặt tóc đẩy ra: "Muốn nghe cái gì cố sự? Thợ săn cứu vớt tiểu nam hài cố sự, hay là thợ săn cùng y quan yêu đương cố sự?"</p><p>	"Ngươi thời điểm nào trở nên như thế nói năng ngọt xớt ta cũng không biết? Cùng Vĩnh Hiện ca học?" Kim Nguyên Bật ghét bỏ mở to mắt, nhíu mày trừng Phác Thịnh Trấn một chút: "Bất quá xác thực a, người lão cuối cùng sẽ nhớ lại chuyện trước kia."</p><p>	"Ngươi cũng không có nhiều lão." Phác Thịnh Trấn đâm đâm trán của hắn: "Ngươi nhớ tới cái kia một lần?"</p><p>	"Lần kia đi, chính là cha mẹ đều ra ngoài nhiệm vụ, chỉ còn hai chúng ta ở nhà lần kia."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật đại khái là tại mười tuổi khoảng chừng đi tới Phác gia. Là một cái nói lớn không lớn, nói nhỏ cũng không nhỏ niên kỷ. Có chút không hiểu chuyện, nhưng cũng đã bắt đầu hiểu được nhân tình thế sự, biết tử vong là thế nào một chuyện, cũng bắt đầu hiểu rõ hiện thực tàn khốc. Tại kinh lịch lần kia đại đồ sát, làm Kim gia một cái duy nhất còn sống sót tiểu hài hắn không thể không kiên cường. Nếu như hắn đến nay vẫn bảo đảm có thành tựu đệ đệ xích tử chi tâm có lẽ đều là Phác Thịnh Trấn công lao.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn cha mẹ đều là người sói thợ săn, đây cũng là tại sao bọn hắn có thể kịp thời đem Kim Nguyên Bật cho cứu lại, thu dưỡng hắn thành vì nhà bọn họ cái thứ ba tiểu hài. Mà Kim Nguyên Bật nhấc lên lần kia, là tại nước lúc nhỏ, Phác Thịnh Trấn tỷ tỷ cũng đang đi học, Kim Nguyên Bật lại khởi xướng sốt cao, cha mẹ hai người đều còn ở bên ngoài làm nhiệm vụ, bởi vì chương trình học khác biệt quan hệ, tỷ tỷ ngày đó thế tất phải tới trường học, thế là làm ca ca Phác Thịnh Trấn liền xin nghỉ ở nhà chiếu cố vấn Kim Nguyên Bật.</p><p>	"Nói là chiếu cố vấn, kết quả cũng không có giúp đỡ cái gì bận bịu." Kim Nguyên Bật khinh thường mà nói.</p><p>	"Chí ít ta kể chuyện xưa cho ngươi nghe!"</p><p>	Kể chuyện xưa truyền thống cũng là ngày đó bắt đầu. Bọn hắn tuổi còn nhỏ, đối bác sĩ ấn tượng còn chỗ tại "Không ngoan muốn đi cho bác sĩ bá bá chích ờ" dạng này đe dọa ấn tượng, tiểu hài tự nhiên là không dám một mình đi tìm đáng sợ bác sĩ bá bá, thế là nghĩ nghĩ, Phác Thịnh Trấn hỏi Kim Nguyên Bật có muốn nghe hay không cố sự, tìm ra hắn tại trong giá sách thu lấy vẽ bản, bày trên giường hai người nhìn lại.</p><p>	Kỳ thật đối với mười ra mặt tuổi tiểu hài, những này vẽ bản ít nhiều có chút quá ngây thơ. Thế nhưng là quá nhiều chữ sách Kim Nguyên Bật đau đầu cũng không muốn xem, Phác Thịnh Trấn càng không có ý định nói như vậy dáng dấp cố sự, chấp nhận lấy hay là nhìn khi còn bé đọc vẽ bản, từng chữ từng chữ đọc.</p><p>	Từ cực kỳ lâu trước kia đến từ đây qua được hạnh phúc vui vẻ thời gian, vẽ bản một bản đọc qua một bản, Phác Thịnh Trấn đem sách vở vừa để xuống, phát hiện Kim Nguyên Bật đã cong vẹo nằm sấp tại trên đùi của hắn đang ngủ.</p><p>	Còn như cảm mạo, hay là tỷ tỷ tan học trở về về sau ép buộc bọn hắn đi cho bác sĩ xem bệnh, uống thuốc mới khá, chỉ là cảm mạo lúc Phác Thịnh Trấn kiểu gì cũng sẽ cho Kim Nguyên Bật nói cố sự nghe kỹ giống thành một loại lệ cũ, cứ như vậy duy trì được.</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là ta sinh bệnh thời điểm ngươi cũng không hề giảng cố sự cho ta nghe."</p><p>	"Kia là chính ngươi không muốn, không nên trách tội đến trên người ta." Kim Nguyên Bật hừ hừ, trở mình: "Được rồi, không có cái gì chuyện giúp ta đem máy tính lấy tới, ta nhìn một chút đồ vật."</p><p>	"Ngươi đều cảm mạo không muốn công việc." Phác Thịnh Trấn ngoài miệng mặc dù nói như vậy, hay là ngoan ngoãn giúp hắn đem notebook từ phòng khách cầm vào, thuận tiện bắt một đài chạy bằng điện tiến đến.</p><p>	"Ngươi không có có công việc a." Kim Nguyên Bật hỏi hắn.</p><p>	"Ta không sai biệt lắm xử lý xong, không sao." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Tại ngươi sáng sớm còn đang ngủ thời điểm, gần nhất không có cái gì đại sự, xử lý rất nhanh."</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi đi hỏi qua Vĩnh Hiện ca sự tình sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật dừng một chút, đột nhiên nghĩ đến: "Trước đó nói muốn tra, kết quả một bận rộn liền quên."</p><p>	"... Thật đúng là quên."</p><p>	Hôm sau Kim Nguyên Bật rời giường lúc chỉ còn Khương Vĩnh Hiện cùng Doãn Độ Vân ở nhà, hai người ngồi tại bàn ăn bên trên chơi không biết là thời điểm nào mua ghép hình, tiểu lang nhân khó được an tĩnh ngồi lấy, nhìn chòng chọc trên tay hình ảnh nghiêm túc suy nghĩ. Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhìn thấy Kim Nguyên Bật từ trên thang lầu xuống tới ngẩng đầu cười chào hỏi: "Rời giường rồi?"</p><p>	"Ừm." Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu.</p><p>	"Ta có nấu một điểm cháo cho ngươi, muốn ăn sao? Ta giúp ngươi nóng."</p><p>	"Không cần, ta không đói."</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là Thịnh Trấn tiên sinh nói bệnh người vẫn là phải ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm mới có thể tốt đâu, ngươi đi trước ăn thuốc ta giúp ngươi nóng đi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nửa cưỡng bách đứng lên đi hướng phòng bếp, Kim Nguyên Bật mắt thấy cũng không có cách nào cự tuyệt liền ngồi vào hắn bình thường ăn cơm vị trí nhìn Doãn Độ Vân liều ghép hình.</p><p>	Kia là tiểu hài tử liều hơn một trăm phiến ghép hình, phía trên đồ án là Doãn Độ Vân trận này rất thích anime nhân vật. Bài trừ một tháng một ngày không nhận khống thời gian, người sói xác thực cùng nhân loại không có có khác biệt, vấn đề chính là muốn như thế nào giải quyết ngày đó.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật giữ lấy quai hàm nghĩ, ngay cả Khương Vĩnh Hiện đem cháo nóng thả ở trước mặt hắn cũng không có phát hiện.</p><p>	"Mụ mụ ăn cơm!" Ngược lại là Doãn Độ Vân mở miệng trước nói, rung trên đầu lông mềm như nhung lỗ tai.</p><p>	"Độ Vân không nên gấp, mụ mụ tối nay liền sẽ ăn, tới." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cười ngồi xuống, cầm một khối ghép hình nhét vào Doãn Độ Vân trong tay, quay đầu đối Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Ngươi từ từ sẽ đến, ăn không vô thì thôi, nhưng Thịnh Trấn tiên sinh nói ngươi đêm qua cũng không ăn nhiều ít, nhất định phải ăn một chút gì."</p><p>	"Lời này còn muốn hắn nói với ta." Kim Nguyên Bật nghe bật cười, ngoan ngoãn cầm lấy thìa ăn một miếng.</p><p>	Cháo khẩu vị so chính hắn nấu tốt nhiều. Hắn thản nhiên thừa nhận, dù sao hắn vẫn luôn biết thủ nghệ của mình kỳ thật không tốt, chỉ là tình huống bắt buộc từ hắn đến phụ trách. Bây giờ trong nhà cái này hấp huyết quỷ ngoài ý muốn đảm đương lên chuyện này ngược lại là chuyện tốt, có đôi khi về đến nhà còn sẽ thấy Khương Vĩnh Hiện mang theo Doãn Độ Vân tại trong phòng bếp làm bữa tối quỷ dị như vậy lại ấm áp hình tượng. Phảng phất trong nhà mời một cái miễn phí bao ăn bảo mẫu, hay là một con cùng người sói nhất không đối bàn hấp huyết quỷ, thậm chí còn đặc biệt nhấn mạnh qua bọn hắn cái này thù truyền kiếp quan hệ. Kim Nguyên Bật cũng không hiểu rõ ở giữa phát sinh cái gì sự tình, khi hắn tại trong tổ chức không biết ngày đêm bận bịu lúc, không biết là Khương Vĩnh Hiện thu mua Doãn Độ Vân hay là Doãn Độ Vân thu mua Khương Vĩnh Hiện.</p><p>	Tóm lại hai gia hỏa này tình cảm biến tốt hắn cũng một điểm tổn thất đều không có. Trừ Khương Vĩnh Hiện sức ăn thật thật lớn, từ khi hắn vào ở đến về sau trong nhà tiền ăn toàn bộ bạo trùng. Bất quá tại Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Phác Tái Hưng nói qua muốn hắn đem mình tiền lương cũng tiến cống đi lên về sau cái này bối rối trên cơ bản liền giải quyết.</p><p>	"Ngươi nấu ăn ngon thật." Kim Nguyên Bật trực tiếp mở miệng tán thưởng, "Ngươi vào ở đến kỳ thật còn rất khá nha."</p><p>	"Ngươi thích ta sau này đều nấu cho ngươi ăn a." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nheo mắt lại cười: "Không giống Tái Hưng tên kia sẽ chỉ nói ta nấu khó ăn."</p><p>	"Hắn kia là thân tại trong phúc không biết phúc." Kim Nguyên Bật vẻ mặt thành thật nói ra: "Nhìn ngươi cùng Độ Vân chỗ phải không tệ, thật tốt."</p><p>	"Độ Vân cũng rất thích mụ mụ ờ." Doãn Độ Vân đại khái nghe được tên của mình, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu đối Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Ừm, biết." Kim Nguyên Bật đưa tay sờ sờ đầu của hắn. Khương Vĩnh Hiện nghe còn nói: "Hắn là cái hảo hài tử, còn rất đáng yêu, đúng không, Độ Vân?"</p><p>	"Ừm." Doãn Độ Vân gật gật đầu: "Mụ mụ, Vĩnh Hiện ca ca nói ta đáng yêu."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật có chút dở khóc dở cười, thở dài đem cháo trong chén uống một hơi hết: "Ừm, biết."</p><p>	Chapter 2</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ chấp hành quy tắc, hai</p><p>	Nhiệm vụ hạch chuẩn từ chữa bệnh bộ bộ trưởng hạch có thể.</p><p>	Tại vài ngày như vậy nghỉ ngơi phía dưới, Kim Nguyên Bật không có tốn quá nhiều thời gian liền khôi phục. Trở lại sinh hoạt hàng ngày bên trong, chỉ là bởi vì bộ môn mới thành lập, hắn biến phải cần càng thường đến tổ chức công việc, ở nhà thời gian cũng không có trước đó như vậy nhiều, Phác Thịnh Trấn ngược lại là rảnh rỗi, cả ngày đều ở nhà cùng Phác Tái Hưng xem tivi đánh điện tử.</p><p>	"Các ngươi thợ săn đều như thế nhàn sao?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện khinh thường nhìn hai người hai máy tính, không ngừng hướng về đối phương xạ kích.</p><p>	"Đây là giả lập huấn luyện xạ kích." Phác Tái Hưng nghiêm trang nói.</p><p>	"Mới là lạ, ngươi cho rằng ta chưa có xem trò chơi trên mạng?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện buông xuống đang cùng Doãn Độ Vân chơi bàn vào trò chơi: "Ta thế nhưng là đương nhiệm sinh viên ờ."</p><p>	"Vĩnh Hiện ca ca ta nhìn thấy bài của ngươi!" Doãn Độ Vân chỉ lấy trên bàn, Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhất thời sai lầm trực tiếp đem mặt bài hướng lên trên bày lấy bài tổ.</p><p>	"Đều bao lớn còn tại phạm loại này sai, ta cũng là vì ngươi cảm thấy rất đau xót." Phác Tái Hưng đáng tiếc lắc đầu.</p><p>	"Không nhường một chút, tiểu hài thế nào thắng." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cưng chiều cười cười: "Oa, vậy ngươi không thể nhìn lén!" Vội vàng đem bài bắt xoay tay lại bên trong, Phác Tái Hưng khinh thường lật một cái liếc mắt: "Vĩnh viễn có lý do có thể nói."</p><p>	"Liền cùng ngươi mỗi lần thua đều sẽ nói ngươi chỉ là nhường đồng dạng."</p><p>	"Ai ngươi đánh cho thật rất dở! Không phải ta đang nói!"</p><p>	"Ta nhiều nhất cũng chỉ là đánh với ngươi lấy chơi, nếu không phải ngươi ba bữa cơm phiền lấy ta muốn ta chơi với ngươi ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ mua trò chơi sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai: "Ta thà rằng đi luyện tập."</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi liền đi luyện tập đi, ta cũng không thiếu ngươi một cái bạn chơi." Phác Tái Hưng không phục nói: "Ta đi tìm nghi ân."</p><p>	"Đi a, tách ra." Phác Thịnh Trấn trò chơi cửa sổ trực tiếp một quan, quay đầu mở ti vi, ổ đến trên ghế sa lon cầm lấy đơn báo cáo nhìn.</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhìn về phía hắn, há mồm im ắng chế giễu, Phác Tái Hưng không chịu thua trực tiếp cầm điện thoại lên gọi cho Đoàn Nghi Ân.</p><p>	"Ai, Tái Hưng." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn Phác Tái Hưng bởi vì mời thất bại, nhàm chán trực tiếp tuyến bên trên liên tuyến tùy tiện phối đối mở ra một cái khác cục về sau mở miệng: "Ngươi có hứng thú hay không đến đi ra cái nhiệm vụ? Vừa Phác Trân Vinh phát cho ta một cái giống như rất thú vị nhiệm vụ... Hỏi ta cùng Nguyên Bật muốn hay không tiếp, muốn nói chúng ta thật lâu không có đi ra nhiệm vụ."</p><p>	Con chuột ấn phím âm thanh không dứt với tai, Phác Tái Hưng thanh âm cách mấy giây mới nói: "Cùng các ngươi ra nhiệm vụ cũng không cần ta viết đơn báo cáo rồi?"</p><p>	"Ừm." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Vậy liền mời Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh viết đi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện đột nhiên nghe được tên của mình: "Tại sao muốn lôi ta vào?"</p><p>	"Ngươi ở chỗ này còn không có trả tiền mướn phòng, tiền cơm cũng là chúng ta giúp ngươi ra, không cảm thấy phải làm điểm cái gì sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn bốc lên một bên lông mày: "Rất hợp lý đi. Ngươi là đương nhiệm sinh viên, hẳn là rất biết viết đi."</p><p>	"Các ngươi dạng này là giả tạo văn thư đi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện vô lực phản bác.</p><p>	"Không biết a, chúng ta vốn là cho phép báo cáo outsource." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Đúng không, Thịnh Trấn."</p><p>	"Đúng a, bởi vì có quá nhiều người sẽ không viết báo cáo, nhưng chúng ta hay là cần đệ đơn, cho nên trong tổ chức còn có một cái bộ môn là chuyên môn chỉnh lý báo cáo, chính là trường học bản thảo a, chỉnh lý trật tự từ thuận bản thảo loại hình." Phác Thịnh Trấn giải thích: "Không phải ngươi cho rằng trước ngươi giúp Tái Hưng viết báo cáo không có người nhìn ra được sao? Không chỉ ta, những người khác cũng đều nhìn ra, chưa hề nói mà thôi."</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhún nhún vai: "Cũng được a, báo cáo cái gì, xác thực rất thường viết."</p><p>	"Cảm ơn, kia khoảng thời gian này liền làm phiền ngươi ở trong nhà giúp chúng ta mang Độ Vân." Phác Thịnh Trấn hai tay một chụp, quay đầu trở về tin tức.</p><p>	"Các ngươi đều không cần hỏi Kim Nguyên Bật ý kiến sao?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện hiếu kì mà nói, hắn thua kia cục, Doãn Độ Vân đang bề bộn lấy đem tản mát trên bàn bài nhặt lên tẩy, cùng kia mấy trương không cầm lên được lá bài sinh khí.</p><p>	"Nhiệm vụ sẽ tới chúng ta bên này hắn nhất định là đã đồng ý." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Đúng a, hắn là vĩ đại thủ tịch." Phác Tái Hưng ê ẩm nói.</p><p>	"Thủ tịch?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện sững sờ, "Ý gì?"</p><p>	"Có chút khó nói, hắn tồn tại rất... Thế nào nói sao, thần bí?" Phác Thịnh Trấn gãi gãi đầu: "Dù sao ngươi đem hắn nghĩ thành chữa bệnh tổ tổ trưởng liền đúng, chúng ta sắp xếp nhiệm vụ muốn dẫn y quan đều phải đi qua hắn đồng ý."</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là hắn cảm giác không có đặc biệt lợi hại a." Khương Vĩnh Hiện lại hỏi.</p><p>	"Ừm." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Liền nói cái này rất khó nói."</p><p>	"Hôm nay bữa tối ai nấu?" Phác Tái Hưng bày ở trên ghế sa lon xem tivi, ánh mắt chuyển hướng Khương Vĩnh Hiện, trong đó ý hàm không cần nói cũng biết.</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật mà bảo hôm nay hắn muốn nấu." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói.</p><p>	"Hắn hẳn là chờ một chút liền trở lại." Phác Thịnh Trấn vừa mới nói xong, liền nghe được tay cầm cái cửa chuyển động thanh âm, Kim Nguyên Bật đẩy cửa vào: "Ta trở về." Các ngươi thế nào đều như thế phế ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon... ?</p><p>	"Chúng ta đang chờ ngươi trở về nấu cơm không phải sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nói lấy nghênh đón, tiếp nhận đưa cho hắn một bao túi văn kiện.</p><p>	"Cũng thế." Kim Nguyên Bật nhún nhún vai: "Kỳ thật các ngươi ăn ta không phải rất để ý... Không muốn ăn ta nấu cũng không quan hệ, chỉ là Doãn Độ Vân một tháng ăn thuốc có nhất định liều lượng." Hắn nũng nịu ôm một hồi Phác Thịnh Trấn: "Lên bàn trước đó cùng ta giảng một chút chính là."</p><p>	"Thuốc?" Phác Thịnh Trấn sững sờ: "Ngươi cho hắn ăn cái gì?"</p><p>	"... Không phải ngươi cho rằng tại sao hắn từ khi tiến nhà chúng ta về sau đều không có phát tác qua." Kim Nguyên Bật liếc hắn một cái: "Hắn là người sói ai."</p><p>	"Hiện tại đã có thuốc có thể ức chế người sói biến thân?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện kinh ngạc trừng to mắt: "Như thế tiến bộ?"</p><p>	"Đúng a, ta trước đó yêu cầu phòng thí nghiệm làm thí nghiệm cuối cùng phát huy được tác dụng, chúng ta hôm nay tiếp cái thứ nhất người sói tiến đến." Kim Nguyên Bật hiển nhiên rất vui vẻ, Doãn Độ Vân đại khái nghe được Kim Nguyên Bật về nhà, từ trên lầu chạy xuống, kêu lấy mụ mụ xông vào Kim Nguyên Bật trong ngực. Hắn bên ngoài bao thoát đến một nửa đành phải lại xuyên trở về, ngồi xổm xuống đem Doãn Độ Vân ôm, thân gương mặt của hắn một chút, bị tiểu hài ghét bỏ đẩy ra.</p><p>	"Mụ mụ hôm nay mua ăn ngon bánh bích-quy cho Độ Vân a." Kim Nguyên Bật làm ra khổ sở biểu lộ: "Dạng này cũng không cần cho Độ Vân ni ăn —— "</p><p>	"A a Độ Vân ni muốn ăn, Độ Vân ni thích nhất mụ mụ!" " Doãn Độ Vân vội vàng vuốt ve Kim Nguyên Bật đầu, góp hướng về phía trước bẹp một chút.</p><p>	"Ách." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn, lắc đầu: "Như thế kẻ nịnh hót."</p><p>	"Cái này gọi gió chiều nào che chiều ấy." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói.</p><p>	"Ngươi làm gì giúp xú tiểu hài nói chuyện?" Phác Thịnh Trấn mở to hai mắt hỏi: "Chẳng lẽ ngài nhưng thật ra là Độ Vân thất lạc nhiều năm gia gia?"</p><p>	"Gia gia." Doãn Độ Vân quay đầu hô.</p><p>	Chapter 3</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ chấp hành quy tắc, thứ ba.</p><p>	Tất cả đoàn thể (năm người trở lên, ngậm chữa bệnh tạo thành viên) nhiệm vụ phiên trực đều cần có chí ít một chữa bệnh tạo thành viên, mười người trở lên thì cần hai tên thành viên cùng đi nhiệm vụ.</p><p>	Đây là Khương Vĩnh Hiện lần thứ nhất nhìn bọn hắn chuẩn bị cái gọi là "Nhiệm vụ" . Mặc dù hắn biết Phác Tái Hưng tại nhiệm vụ lúc là cái gì bộ dáng —— "Ờ không đúng không đúng, lời của chúng ta làm nhiệm vụ không phải giống như hắn như thế, hắn là hấp huyết quỷ thợ săn, hình thức không giống." Phác Thịnh Trấn lắc đầu —— thế nhưng là nhìn Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Phác Tái Hưng rất bận rộn chuẩn bị hành lý hay là kiện chuyện thú vị.</p><p>	"Tại sao các ngươi muốn dẫn những vật này a, các ngươi là đi đi ra ngoài chơi sao?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện tò mò nhìn, Doãn Độ Vân vuốt ve hắn đồ chơi ở bên cạnh cùng Rudolf đuổi theo chạy tới, vô cùng náo nhiệt.</p><p>	"Chúng ta lần này đi theo dõi một kiện buôn lậu án." Phác Thịnh Trấn bắt đầu giải thích, một bên cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem Kim Nguyên Bật âu phục gấp tốt thu vào trong rương hành lý: "Chủ yếu là ngăn cản bọn hắn tại cỡ lớn tiệc tùng bên trên giao dịch."</p><p>	"Ta cũng không biết các ngươi cũng sẽ làm loại này giống như là 006 phim nhiệm vụ." Khương Vĩnh Hiện giật mình nói.</p><p>	"Là 007." Doãn Độ Vân cao giọng uốn nắn hắn.</p><p>	"Tại ta thời đại kia hay là 006." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói.</p><p>	"Không có, hắn ngay từ đầu chính là 007, đừng lừa gạt tiểu hài." Phác Tái Hưng bất đắc dĩ trả lời.</p><p>	"Vậy ta muốn làm 008." Doãn Độ Vân nói.</p><p>	"Trên cơ bản lời nói không phải như thế nói." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Sói người không thể khi đặc vụ á!" Khương Vĩnh Hiện lớn tiếng nói."Mới là lạ! Hấp huyết quỷ mới không thể! Hấp huyết quỷ đều là tiểu phế vật!" Doãn Độ Vân cũng đứng lên kêu to, Rudolf đại khái là bị hù dọa, cũng ở một bên meo meo kêu lên.</p><p>	"Một ngàn tuổi hấp huyết quỷ đang cùng một con ngay cả mười tuổi cũng chưa tới tiểu lang nhân so đo, nói ra khẳng định cười chết người." Phác Tái Hưng hừ lạnh.</p><p>	"Dù sao ngươi không có người có thể nói." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cười lên trả lời.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn thở dài: "Chúng ta không có ở đây thời điểm cũng đừng đánh trong nhà làm loạn thất bát tao, muốn nhìn chòng chọc Độ Vân Thiên Thiên tắm rửa ha."</p><p>	"Ta đều không có Thiên Thiên tắm rửa hắn muốn Thiên Thiên tắm rửa?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện trừng to mắt."Ngươi không có Thiên Thiên tắm rửa?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nghe được về sau đem ánh mắt của hắn trừng hai lần lớn: "Không có?"</p><p>	"Hai ngày tẩy một lần liền rất đủ chứ, lại không có đi ra ngoài làm gì Thiên Thiên tắm rửa? Lãng phí nước." Khương Vĩnh Hiện một mặt chuyện đương nhiên biểu thị, Phác Thịnh Trấn thở dài một hơi đứng lên, đi đến đại môn giữ cửa cho mở ra: "Ta nghĩ chúng ta không có cách nào sinh hoạt tại chung một mái nhà, làm phiền ngươi dọn ra ngoài đi."</p><p>	"Ta có một việc muốn hỏi ngươi." Kim Nguyên Bật ăn xong muộn cơm, hai tay ôm ngực đứng tại thang lầu trước ngăn trở Khương Vĩnh Hiện muốn trở về phòng lộ tuyến.</p><p>	"Ừm? Cái gì sự tình?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện sững sờ.</p><p>	"Hấp huyết quỷ cùng người sói." Kim Nguyên Bật lệch lấy đầu hỏi: "Là thật mỗi một cái cá thể đều rất chán ghét đối phương sao?"</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện kỳ thật thật thích Kim Nguyên Bật, kia là khác biệt với người yêu thích, chỉ là đối với hắn kính nghiệp, nghiêm túc trình độ còn có xử lý một ít chuyện thiên phú cảm thấy kính nể, gầy gò nho nhỏ một người, từ khi hắn vào ở đến về sau Thiên Thiên tại tổng bộ cùng trong nhà bôn ba lấy. Mặc dù Phác Tái Hưng nhún nhún vai nói lúc trước hắn nhàn thời điểm cũng là cả ngày ở trong nhà khi toàn chức mụ mụ, thế nhưng là hiện tại cảm giác rất lợi hại a, cảm giác nha. Ngươi muốn đối tốt với hắn một điểm a, hắn như thế vất vả.</p><p>	Hắn nào có vất vả. Phác Tái Hưng nhỏ giọng phàn nàn nói, Khương Vĩnh Hiện cười chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn: "Được rồi, ngươi cực khổ nhất."</p><p>	"Ừm, kỳ thật cũng không phải như thế nói nha." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cũng làm cùng Kim Nguyên Bật đồng dạng động tác, hai tay ôm ngực dựa vào ở trên tường: "Phải nói, nhân loại không phải cũng sẽ chán ghét người sói hoặc hấp huyết quỷ sao? Hắn xuất sinh vì cái kia chủng tộc chính là một loại nguyên tội —— nhưng đây đều là hậu thiên dạy bảo bố trí, nếu như phụ mẫu không có dạng này giáo tiểu hài tự nhiên cũng không sẽ nghĩ như vậy. Liền cùng cái kia... Đồng tính luyến ái đồng dạng? Kỳ thị cùng chán ghét phương diện nào đó là hoàn cảnh bố trí, cho nên cái này đều muốn nhìn hắn sinh trưởng hoàn cảnh."</p><p>	"Kia, nếu như đem hấp huyết quỷ cùng người sói phân phối tại cùng một tổ yêu cầu bọn hắn cùng một chỗ chấp hành nhiệm vụ sẽ quá mức sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật gãi gãi đầu hỏi: "Hấp huyết quỷ là hỗn huyết rồi."</p><p>	"... Người sói rất thúi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhăn lại cái mũi như thế nói: "Tiểu hài tử còn tốt, nhưng là lớn lên chỉ sau người sói có một cỗ mùi thối, ngươi hiểu không? Đó là một loại rất khó ức chế thể vị."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu: "Không hiểu."</p><p>	"A, dù sao chính là, cũng là nhìn người a, hấp huyết quỷ cùng người sói là Thiên Thiên mỗi năm đều tại cãi nhau không sai, nhưng nhân loại mình không phải suốt ngày cũng đều tại nhao nhao sao? Đồng dạng rồi."</p><p>	"Cũng thế." Kim Nguyên Bật cúi đầu trừng mắt nhìn, ngắn ngủi lông mi tại dưới mắt hình thành một mảnh bóng râm: "Cho nên nếu như là ngươi sẽ nguyện ý sao? Cùng một cái người sói tổ đội."</p><p>	"Nếu như hắn cùng Độ Vân đồng dạng đáng yêu có thể ờ."</p><p>	"Vậy ta nhưng không được." Kim Nguyên Bật mở to hai mắt nhìn hắn. Khương Vĩnh Hiện cười lên, chụp chụp Kim Nguyên Bật bả vai vòng qua hắn đi lên thang lầu, Kim Nguyên Bật quay đầu nhìn hắn lên lầu liền đi hô Doãn Độ Vân: "Độ Vân a, chúng ta đi tắm rửa."</p><p>	Tiểu hài ở phòng khách chơi đùa, cùng Rudolf chơi cả ngày hậu quả chính là đầy người lông mèo còn có nước bọt, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Kim Nguyên Bật lúc còn liên tiếp đánh hai cái phun lớn hắt xì, dưới mũi mang theo một đầu nước mũi: "Được." Nói lấy đồ chơi vừa để xuống liền hướng Kim Nguyên Bật chạy tới, "Ai u nước mũi trước lau một chút a, thật là." Kim Nguyên Bật nghênh đón tiếp lấy, Doãn Độ Vân ngược lại là nghe lời từ trên bàn giấy vệ sinh cùng rút trương giấy vệ sinh, đem mình chen vào Kim Nguyên Bật trong ngực, lại đem giấy vệ sinh đút cho hắn: "Mụ mụ giúp!"</p><p>	"Mình xát nha." Kim Nguyên Bật bất đắc dĩ cười lên, hay là tiếp nhận tấm kia giấy vệ sinh, cẩn thận đem Doãn Độ Vân trên mặt nước mũi lau đi: "Tốt, đi tắm rửa?"</p><p>	"Tốt!"</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật thật lâu không có giúp Doãn Độ Vân tắm rửa, kia đoạn bận rộn thời gian cách Phác Thịnh Trấn nói kỳ thật Doãn Độ Vân đã có thể tự mình ngoan ngoãn tắm rửa xong, lau khô thân thể (mặc dù cõng có đôi khi hay là ẩm ướt), mặc quần áo về đến phòng. Nhưng nghĩ đến khoảng thời gian này cũng là không có hảo hảo cùng hắn, liền thả một bồn tắm nước nóng đến ngâm tắm, còn thêm hoa hồng hương vị ngâm tắm thỏi.</p><p>	Doãn Độ Vân đại khái chưa có xem ngâm tắm thỏi, Kim Nguyên Bật từ trong tay hắn giành lại đến cứu vớt bị ăn sạch vận mệnh sau ném vào trong nước, tiểu hài nhìn chòng chọc hắn dần dần mạo hiểm bong bóng thu nhỏ, mở to hai mắt nhìn ngay cả quần đều chỉ thoát đến một nửa.</p><p>	"Độ Vân a, trước tiên đem quần áo cởi xuống ờ." Hắn nói xong, tiểu hài luống cuống tay chân đem trên người vải áo toàn diện giật xuống đến, "Mụ mụ ta có thể vào không?" Sói con cái đuôi hưng phấn lắc lấy. Đi thôi, Kim Nguyên Bật nói, một mặt xoay người đem rơi lả tả trên đất quần áo ném vào thả ở bên cạnh giặt quần áo rổ mới bước vào trong bồn tắm.</p><p>	Chạm mặt tới là trẻ con hướng hắn giội tới nước, còn có quanh quẩn trong phòng tắm tiếng cười còn có hồi âm.</p><p>	Chapter 4</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ chấp hành quy tắc, thứ tư</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ cần cẩn thận phán đoán thụ thương đội viên phải chăng cần thiết đi đầu trở về</p><p>	"Ba ba mụ mụ không có ở đây thời điểm phải ngoan ngoan nghe Vĩnh Hiện thúc thúc ờ." Kim Nguyên Bật giúp Doãn Độ Vân tắm rửa xong, dùng đại điều khăn tắm bao lấy thân thể của hắn giúp hắn lau khô.</p><p>	"Được." Doãn Độ Vân gật gật đầu: "Độ Vân rất ngoan."</p><p>	"Mụ mụ Độ Vân nhất bổng." Kim Nguyên Bật cười gật đầu, ôm lấy Doãn Độ Vân, dùng gương mặt thiếp lấy hắn ngăn cách lấy khăn tắm lồng ngực, mấy giọt nước từ Doãn Độ Vân tóc giọt xuống dưới, rơi tại chóp mũi của hắn: "Thật xin lỗi mụ mụ gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc không thể hảo hảo bồi Độ Vân."</p><p>	"Không sao, ta rất ngoan, Vĩnh Hiện ca ca sẽ chơi với ta, " Doãn Độ Vân cũng mở ra hai tay ôm lấy Kim Nguyên Bật: "Mụ mụ cố lên."</p><p>	Bọn hắn nhiệm vụ lần này đặt trước tại cách lúc trời tối xuất phát, tổng bộ sẽ phối xe cho bọn hắn, trước vào ở tiệm cơm một đêm, hôm sau mới là tiệc tùng, theo nội ứng biểu thị, bọn hắn sắp tại lúc này giao dịch một con phá hư tính cực cao quỷ ảnh. Ba người tụ ở phòng khách đơn giản triển khai cuộc họp.</p><p>	Nhiệm vụ trước chúng ta cần câu thông. Phác Thịnh Trấn kiên trì.</p><p>	"Nếu như có thể sống bắt rất tốt, không phải liền hiện trường đánh chết." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn nhiệm vụ chỉ nói: "Quỷ ảnh lực công kích rất mạnh, mà lại cơ bản không có trí lực không cách nào khống chế, bọn hắn một khi được thả ra chính là trắng trợn phá hư, chúng ta không xác định giao dịch người muốn dùng nó tới làm cái gì, nhưng là chúng ta nhất định phải ngăn cản lần hành động này."</p><p>	Tổ chức bên kia nói trừ chúng ta còn có xếp vào mấy cái thợ săn quá khứ, không cần quá lo lắng, dù sao chúng ta không thường ra loại này cần diễn kịch nhiệm vụ. Hắn lại tiếp theo giải thích: "Các ngươi có vấn đề gì sao?"</p><p>	"Không có việc gì, việc rất nhỏ." Phác Tái Hưng nhún nhún vai: "Chỉ là ta muốn cùng các ngươi ở một gian phòng? Ta nói là... Các ngươi?"</p><p>	"Chúng ta có chút nghèo." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu: "Đến lúc đó làm phiền ngươi ngủ trên sàn nhà."</p><p>	"Ha ha, không phải hẳn là kính lão tôn hiền sao?"</p><p>	"Nhưng đáng tiếc là ngươi là trong chúng ta chức vị thấp nhất." Phác Thịnh Trấn một mặt đáng tiếc nhìn hắn: "Mà lại Kim Nguyên Bật vết thương cũ cũng không quá có thể ngủ trên sàn nhà."</p><p>	"Chúng ta sẽ có thêm giường." Kim Nguyên Bật gấp vội mở miệng: "Không cần khẩn trương."</p><p>	"Ngươi có cái gì vấn đề sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn về phía Phác Tái Hưng: "Nếu như không có, Nguyên Bật nên đi nghỉ ngơi." Nhiệm vụ trước mỗi người đều nên ngủ được no mây mẩy.</p><p>	"Ta muốn hỏi một chút." Một thanh âm đột nhiên từ bọn hắn phía sau truyền tới, là Khương Vĩnh Hiện: "Thật có lỗi quấy rầy, nhưng nghĩ hỏi các ngươi một chút có không có tính toán giúp Độ Vân lên lớp... ? Ta có thể dạy hắn một chút đồ vật, muốn có lẽ tiễn hắn đi học?"</p><p>	"Nếu như có rất tốt." Kim Nguyên Bật quay đầu chậm rãi nói: "Hắn cũng là nên học ít đồ, ta... Ta còn không có cách nào xử lý tới đó sự tình." Hắn có vẻ hơi ảo não: "Nếu có thể làm phiền ngươi."</p><p>	"Việc nhỏ." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cười nói: "Độ Vân rất đáng yêu, ta rất thích hắn."</p><p>	"Ta biết." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu đưa tay đem Kim Nguyên Bật ôm vào trong ngực: "Tốt, hôm nay gặp mặt nói chuyện thời gian kết thúc, mọi người toàn diện đi ngủ."</p><p>	Kỳ thật ta không có rất mệt mỏi. Kim Nguyên Bật nhỏ giọng nói.</p><p>	Mặc kệ, ngươi hay là phải đi nghỉ ngơi. Phác Thịnh Trấn trả lời, đổi thành hai tay dựng tại trên vai của hắn, đẩy lấy hắn đi đến lâu.</p><p>	Mặc dù nói cuối cùng cùng một chỗ, nhưng bởi vì Kim Nguyên Bật khoảng thời gian này tổng bận bịu, ở nhà thời gian cũng ít, Phác Thịnh Trấn một đóng cửa phòng đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, chặt đến mức để hắn khó mà hô hấp.</p><p>	"Không có việc gì a, ta không phải ở đây sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật chụp chụp lưng của hắn, cũng thu nạp hai tay, đem người yêu vòng trong ngực mình.</p><p>	"Ngươi làm quá nhiều chuyện." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Đem sự tình phân đi ra làm một chút, ngươi không nên quá mệt mỏi."</p><p>	"Ta hiện tại đem bộ môn cơ cấu xử lý xong về sau liền sẽ nhẹ nhõm nhiều, " Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Hiện tại bộ môn vừa sáng tạo, vội bình thường, về sau liền có thể khôi phục đến nguyên bản như thế, Thiên Thiên ở nhà nấu cơm cho ngươi ăn."</p><p>	"Như thế không cần, Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh nấu rất khá ăn."</p><p>	"Ghét bỏ ta." Kim Nguyên Bật nhẹ giọng cười lên, ngực bởi vì bật cười mà truyền đến có chút chấn động, khiến người ngứa.</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a, ngươi nấu cơm thật khó ăn." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, dùng sức nghe lấy hắn vừa tắm rửa xong, trên người tắm rửa sữa mùi thơm ngát, tựa như hắn trên giường hương vị, thanh thanh đạm đạm, không đi chú ý sẽ không nghe được như thế nhạt, còn hỗn tạp thuộc về Kim Nguyên Bật mình hương vị —— hắn nói không rõ kia là như thế nào hương vị, nhưng là hắn rất thích, cùng trong phòng thí nghiệm nước khử trùng có chút giống nhau, lại chẳng nhiều sao gay mũi, còn có mang theo mùi dược thảo, phức tạp tựa như công tác của bọn hắn, nhưng lại đơn giản dễ ngửi.</p><p>	"Dạng này a." Kim Nguyên Bật như có điều suy nghĩ gật đầu: "Không sao a, ngươi thích liền tốt."</p><p>	"Ta không có có yêu mến a." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Ừm, ngươi không thích." Kim Nguyên Bật không đầu không đuôi lặp lại một lần: "Ta thích."</p><p>	Hắn cẩn thận, nhẹ nhàng bên mặt dựa vào tại trước ngực của hắn, nghe lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn tiếng tim đập.</p><p>	Một số thời khắc, hoặc là nên nói nhiều khi, Phác Thịnh Trấn cũng không hiểu Kim Nguyên Bật đang nói cái gì, cũng có thể là là không để ý tới giải mỗi câu nói quan hệ trong đó, còn có hắn mỗi một câu lẩm bẩm cùng hành động. Thật hỏi Kim Nguyên Bật lúc hắn cũng không có cách nào rất tốt biểu đạt ra hắn tại sao muốn như thế làm, chính là muốn nói a, dạng này a. Hơn phân nửa qua loa kết thúc đối thoại, cũng không quan hệ, hắn không phải quá để ý.</p><p>	"Ta thích ngươi."</p><p>	Hắn khuyên lấy Kim Nguyên Bật trước lên giường, mình lại xác nhận một lần ngày mai xuất phát lúc muốn dẫn đồ vật, bao quát tất cả giấu tại trong rương hành lý vũ khí cùng tiểu đạo cụ.</p><p>	"Ừm ——" Kim Nguyên Bật dùng chăn bông bao trùm mình, trương lấy tròn trịa con mắt nhìn hắn, phát ra nũng nịu thanh âm: "Mau lại đây theo ta đi mà."</p><p>	"Chờ một chút, chờ thêm chút nữa." Phác Thịnh Trấn đem hắn tiểu đao lại lấy ra tới kiểm tra một lần —— không có bất kỳ cái gì gỉ ngấn, sắc bén mà lại hoàn mỹ.</p><p>	"Ta chờ rất lâu." Kim Nguyên Bật đem theo trường âm nói: "Nhanh —— điểm ——."</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn đem tiểu đao thu hồi vỏ đao, thả tại áo sơmi phía dưới: "Ngươi biết không, toàn thế giới tại ta cầm lấy đao thời điểm dám thúc ta liền ngươi một cái." Nói lấy hắn bò lên giường, vén chăn lên nằm đến Kim Nguyên Bật bên cạnh, duỗi dài tay đem Kim Nguyên Bật ôm vào trong ngực.</p><p>	"Hắc hắc."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật chỉ là cười cười, nhắm mắt lại, cảm giác được Phác Thịnh Trấn hô hấp chập trùng còn có nhiệt độ cơ thể, người yêu dày đặc đại thủ thiếp tại hắn sau lưng ấm áp.</p><p>	"Ngươi là thật, đúng không?" Qua một hồi, Kim Nguyên Bật nhỏ nhỏ giọng hỏi một câu.</p><p>	"Đương nhiên." Phác Thịnh Trấn trả lời: "Ta một mực ở đây."</p><p>	Chapter 5</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ chấp hành quy tắc, thứ năm</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tạo thành viên hàng năm cần tu khóa học phần chí ít ba mươi giờ, cũng thông qua khảo hạch</p><p>	Sự tình vừa phát sinh sau Phác Thịnh Trấn cơ hồ Thiên Thiên thấy ác mộng.</p><p>	Khi đó bọn hắn đã dỡ nhà ngủ một lúc lâu, nhưng đoạn thời gian kia hắn hay là quyết định chuyển vào Kim Nguyên Bật trong phòng bệnh tấm kia khó ngủ giường xếp, chí ít mỗi cái nửa đêm hắn tỉnh lại có thể nhìn ngay lập tức đến hắn còn nằm ở trên giường —— dù cho không có có ý thức, mang theo bình ô xy, cũng không có cách nào cùng hắn nói chuyện, thế nhưng là hắn ở nơi đó, cái này đủ.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật đem một tổ giám thị công cụ đưa cho Khương Vĩnh Hiện.</p><p>	"Ngươi có phải hay không cũng rất muốn tham dự?" Hắn hỏi.</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện không biết hắn thế nào nhìn ra, hắn tự nhận là giấu rất tốt, đối với một mực ở tại nơi này cái nhà lại không chỗ cống hiến, nhìn bọn hắn rất bận rộn cũng không thể nào giúp lên, đối với bọn hắn vi phạm nghề nghiệp đạo Dra cũng phải giúp hắn che giấu thân phận của hắn, cho hắn một cái chỗ dung thân.</p><p>	Nói đến buồn cười, cùng một đám nghề nghiệp thợ săn ở khoảng thời gian này cơ hồ có thể nói là hắn ngàn năm qua mỗi ngày ngủ được an ổn nhất thời điểm.</p><p>	"Cái này rất đơn giản, bởi vì chúng ta không có cách nào tại nhiệm vụ bên trong xác định mỗi người tình trạng, ngươi đem cái này dụng cụ kết nối trang đến trên máy vi tính, nơi này có sách hướng dẫn ngươi nhìn một chút, rồi mới liền có thể nhìn thấy chúng ta mỗi cá nhân trên người máy giám thị ghi chép đến trạng thái. Chúng ta cần một cái dạng này sau lưng nhân vật, có thể giao cho ngươi sao?"</p><p>	"... Tại sao như thế tín nhiệm ta?" Hắn há to miệng, cuối cùng nhất hỏi vấn đề này.</p><p>	"Ngươi là người rất tốt." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Ta tin tưởng ngươi, cho nên ta cũng không hi vọng ngươi cô phụ chúng ta tín nhiệm đối với ngươi."</p><p>	"Không, ta tuyệt không tốt, ta là —— "</p><p>	"Ngươi có được hay không, là chúng ta quyết định, không phải chính ngươi." Kim Nguyên Bật kiên định nói, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: "Ngươi nguyện ý đón lấy nhiệm vụ này sao? Nếu như không muốn ta cũng có thể tự mình làm."</p><p>	"Ta đương nhiên nguyện ý, nhưng là... Kia tại sao ngươi không tự mình làm mà muốn đem chuyện này giao cho một ngoại nhân?"</p><p>	"Ngươi đều ở tại nhà chúng ta như thế lâu, không nên tính là ngoại nhân đi." Hắn nhún nhún vai: "Ta tùy thời muốn chi viện hiện trường, chỉ sợ không có cách nào tùy thời giám sát."</p><p>	"Ta cho là ngươi là hậu cần." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói.</p><p>	"Ta là, nhưng ta cũng đã từng là thợ săn, ta có nhất định năng lực chiến đấu, một bộ phận thân phận như vậy mới có thể để cho ta khi đến như thế lớn chức vị, bởi vì ta thực sự hiểu rõ thợ săn tại nhiệm vụ lúc nhu cầu, mà không giống những cái kia từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền làm y quan huấn luyện người." Kim Nguyên Bật giải thích: "Kia chuyện này liền giao cho ngươi."</p><p>	Hắn đóng lại trang lấy thiết bị cái rương, hướng phía trước đẩy hướng Khương Vĩnh Hiện, người sau đưa tay tiếp nhận: "Kia... Không biết hỏi cái này có thể hay không quá thất lễ, tại sao muốn chuyển đổi chạy đến khi y quan đâu?"</p><p>	"Không có chuyện gì." Kim Nguyên Bật khoát khoát tay: "Chính là bị trọng thương thân thể không thể lại phụ tải thợ săn chiến đấu dạng này."</p><p>	Ta nhớ được, tựa như là lần thứ ba làm nhiệm vụ đi, ta cùng Thịnh Trấn ca là huấn luyện chung, cho nên đi ra tới nhận chức vụ ——</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật là lấy hợp tác năng lực thông qua khảo nghiệm. Mặc dù hắn thực lực không thể so Phác Thịnh Trấn mạnh, nhưng là bởi vì cùng Phác Thịnh Trấn tổ hợp cơ hồ là toàn tổ chức nổi danh nhất, thực lực cũng tốt, căn cứ lão sư thuyết pháp chính là có thể biên vì sách giáo khoa hợp tác kiểu mẫu.</p><p>	Lần kia nhiệm vụ thời tiết cái đặc biệt hỏng bét, hoàn cảnh cũng kém, bởi vì là thời gian khó giải quyết thậm chí là tại trăng tròn lúc, người sói biến thân sau lực công kích tăng gấp bội, lại hạ mưa to, trải qua cả ngày cố gắng cuối cùng nhìn thấy cuối cùng, Phác Thịnh Trấn từ cuối cùng nhất một con sói trên thân rút ra hắn tiểu đao, đối phía sau Kim Nguyên Bật hô: "Tốt, chúng ta đi thôi."</p><p>	"Ừm." Kim Nguyên Bật đang từ một chỗ khác bò lên trên bởi vì làm công kích bạo tạc lúc hủy hoại công trình kiến trúc hài cốt, chậm rãi hướng hắn nơi đó đi tới, Phác Thịnh Trấn liền đứng tại chỗ nhìn hắn đi tới, dù sao hiện tại không thời gian đang gấp, nhưng hắn phát hiện lúc đã tới không kịp.</p><p>	Hắn đầu tiên là nhìn người sói vàng óng con mắt phát lấy ánh sáng, dã thú tốc độ di động quá nhanh: "Nguyên Bật, phía sau!" Hắn bên cạnh hô to lấy bên cạnh từ trong túi muốn móc ra hắn tùy thân mang theo Chưởng Tâm Lôi, nhưng không có sờ đến, đại khái vừa rồi hoặc là sớm hơn thời điểm rơi ở nơi nào. Hắn sách âm thanh, tiếp theo tại trong đầu tìm kiếm có thể thay thế vũ khí.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật tính phản xạ quay đầu trông thấy, vội vàng muốn chạy về phía trước. Phác Thịnh Trấn dứt khoát từ bỏ cự ly xa công kích, hướng Kim Nguyên Bật chạy chỗ đó đi, hắn tại do dự lấy muốn hay không bắn ra tiểu đao, kia khoảng cách của hai người hắn không có nắm chắc sẽ không đả thương đến Kim Nguyên Bật, hắn nắm chặt chuôi đao, hay là quyết định bắt chuẩn thời cơ ném ra ngoài —— bang lang đụng ở bên cạnh hòn đá, bất lực rơi trên mặt đất. Người sói thừa cơ cắn Kim Nguyên Bật chân, duỗi dài móng vuốt bắt hắn lại bên phải đùi.</p><p>	"Ca, " Kim Nguyên Bật bị đau phải kêu to, vặn eo rút ra trên người đao đâm về người sói."Nhanh đi thỉnh cầu chi viện... !"</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn mới phản ứng được ném bom khói ra ngoài, lại bởi vì qua mưa lớn thế rất nhanh liền dập tắt, hắn đồng thời trở tay dùng vô tuyến điện phát cầu cứu ám hiệu. Lại vì vậy mà một cái chân trượt ngã tại đống đá vụn bên trong, trên đất mảnh vụn phiến quẹt làm bị thương gương mặt của hắn. Vết thương da thịt rất đau, nhưng hắn không rảnh bận tâm những này, hắn phải đứng lên tiếp tục chạy về phía trước.</p><p>	Trải qua cả ngày đánh nhau hắn sức cùng lực kiệt đứng lên, gạt ra cuối cùng nhất một chút sức lực phóng tới người sói: "Ngươi cho ta, buông hắn ra!" Hắn lại một lần nữa ném ra tiểu đao, lần này cuối cùng khôi phục hắn thường ngày thực lực, tinh chuẩn bắn trúng người sói con mắt.</p><p>	Dã thú hiển nhiên cuối cùng ý thức được tại công kích mình chính là ai, xoay đầu lại nhe răng trợn mắt trừng mắt hắn, miệng cùng móng vuốt đảo ngược một cái lôi kéo sau buông tay, mặc cho Kim Nguyên Bật như cái vải rách túi rơi trên mặt đất, liền hướng về Phác Thịnh Trấn đánh tới.</p><p>	Hắn đầu tiên là gọn gàng lại một lần nữa ném ra trong tay còn cầm lấy khác một cây tiểu đao, tiếp theo rút lên cắm ở sau lưng vỏ đao đại đao, giật lấy tiếng nói dễ dùng kình bổ về phía người sói phần bụng, bởi vì sàn nhà quá mức trơn ướt chỉ có thể đem hắn hướng mình mang, thuận thế rút ra vũ khí lại là một đao, xinh đẹp họa một cái vòng tròn, lần này rơi tại người sói sau gáy, hắn dùng vết đao độ cong dùng hết bú sữa mẹ khí lực đem sói đầu người bổ xuống, máu tươi cùng nước mưa phun ra ở trên người hắn. Hắn cũng không đoái hoài cùng như vậy nhiều, cẩn thận mà thanh đao cắm vào vỏ đao lại, xoay người đi tìm Kim Nguyên Bật.</p><p>	"Ca..."</p><p>	Hắn thuận theo mỗi người bọn họ trên thân đều sẽ buộc lấy đèn pin tia sáng tại hòn đá bên trong tìm tới hắn, bởi vì sắc trời quá tối hắn thấy không rõ ràng, Kim Nguyên Bật cơ hồ là dùng tới cuối cùng nhất một chút sức lực bắt lấy góc áo của hắn, hơi thở mong manh hô hắn một tiếng về sau liền ngất đi. Không còn dùng được vô tuyến điện cuối cùng chi chi rung động, hỏi bọn hắn tọa tiêu địa điểm, cần cứu viện.</p><p>	"Tọa tiêu, sáu sáu động ba, có người trọng thương té xỉu, thỉnh cầu chữa bệnh chi viện." Hắn tuyệt vọng đem Kim Nguyên Bật bên người hòn đá hơi đẩy ra, trông thấy hắn chân phải dưới bàn chân không có vật gì, còn có trên đùi truật mục kinh tâm vết thương.</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là ngươi?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện kỳ quái nhìn cười kể xong cả một chuyện Kim Nguyên Bật: "Còn có ngươi chân... ?"</p><p>	"Ờ, cái này." Kim Nguyên Bật xoay người kéo ống quần, lộ ra bắp chân bụng một nửa địa phương một đầu quấn bắp chân một vòng quá độ chỉnh tề màu đỏ vết sẹo: "Tổ chức khi đó vừa nghiên cứu ra được khí quan nặng Kiện, chúng ta một mực có cùng cơ cấu tương quan hợp tác nghiên cứu phát minh, khi đó vừa thành công động vật thí nghiệm, không có nhân loại vật thí nghiệm, ta là cái thứ nhất, cho nên không có rất thành công... Ta đến hiện tại vẫn có một ít sau di chứng, cho nên cũng liền không có cách nào giống trước đó linh hoạt như vậy động tác, đành phải chuyển đổi đường băng nha."</p><p>	Cho nên nói ta ghét nhất trời mưa ban đêm. Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn thoáng qua ngoài cửa sổ: "Luôn cảm thấy tại nhiệm vụ đương thời mưa liền có dự cảm không tốt."</p><p>	"... Sẽ không có chuyện gì." Khương Vĩnh Hiện chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn: "Các ngươi đều rất lợi hại."</p><p>	"Ta tin tưởng các ngươi." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Cho nên ta còn ở nơi này."</p><p>	Chapter 6</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ chấp hành quy tắc, sáu</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ khảo hạch nhưng bởi vì nhiệm vụ phiên trực mà thỉnh cầu miễn thử, phải lặp lại không được liên tục</p><p>	"Nếu không phải ra nhiệm vụ này ta khả năng cả một đời cũng sẽ không lấy như thế cao cấp tiệm cơm." Phác Tái Hưng đem theo rương hành lý đi qua tiệm cơm đại sảnh lúc nói.</p><p>	"Ngươi không phải ở không dậy nổi, ngươi chỉ là không chịu dùng tiền." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	Bọn hắn trải qua thứ một cánh cửa, phục vụ viên góp hướng về phía trước đưa tay muốn cùng bọn hắn cầm hành lý lúc liền khoát khoát tay cự tuyệt hảo ý của bọn hắn, tiếp theo bọn hắn mới đạp lên bậc thang đi đến quầy hàng, ngẩng đầu liền có thể nhìn thấy trên trần nhà hoa lệ phù điêu, treo trên tường lấy một trên diện rộng sắc thái thật thà tranh trừu tượng, quầy hàng nhân viên hữu lễ đón lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn đưa đi ra vé mời. Phác Tái Hưng hiếu kì nhìn trên mặt thảm hoa văn còn có nơi hẻo lánh thả lấy pho tượng.</p><p>	"Kia là nãi nãi ta." Hắn nhỏ giọng đối Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Ờ, thật?" Kim Nguyên Bật hiếu kì thăm dò nhìn sang.</p><p>	"Giả." Phác Tái Hưng nói. Kim Nguyên Bật nghe được về sau sững sờ mấy giây: "Ngươi rất phiền ai."</p><p>	"Ngươi phản ứng thật chậm." Phác Tái Hưng cười hắn.</p><p>	"Ngươi rất chán ghét." Kim Nguyên Bật khí quay đầu chạy tới quầy hàng góp tại Phác Thịnh Trấn bên cạnh nghe quầy hàng nhân viên đang cùng hắn giới thiệu tiệm cơm công trình, Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn hắn chạy tới, đưa tay liền ôm eo của hắn.</p><p>	Một cách tự nhiên, không có một tia đột ngột.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng cầm điện thoại di động lên chụp một trương, truyền cho Khương Vĩnh Hiện sau còn phụ chú một câu: "Ta khó được như thế nghĩ ngươi."</p><p>	Qua mấy phút Khương Vĩnh Hiện liền truyền một trương cùng Doãn Độ Vân từ chụp trở về. Phác Tái Hưng lặng yên mấy giây trực tiếp đưa di động thu lại, quyết định cũng đi nghe tiệm cơm công trình giải thích.</p><p>	"... Như vậy bên tay phải chính là thang máy, chúc ngài có cái vui sướng ban đêm."</p><p>	Vừa vặn nghe được cuối cùng nhất một câu, Phác Thịnh Trấn đem thẻ phòng cái gì đều thu vào trong túi, kéo lấy hành lý hướng thang máy sảnh đi.</p><p>	"Ai ta nói, các ngươi không có cái gì muốn nói với ta sao?" Phác Tái Hưng vội vàng đi theo, tại thang máy cửa đóng lại trước một giây chạy vào trong thang máy.</p><p>	"Ừm, đây là phòng của ngươi thẻ." Phác Thịnh Trấn từ trong túi móc ra một trương cảm ứng thẻ: "Cái khác công trình chúng ta sẽ không dùng đến , chờ một chút trở về phòng có chuyện khác muốn làm."</p><p>	"Khó được đến ở loại này cao cấp tiệm cơm lại không thể hưởng thụ, tốt đáng tiếc." Phác Tái Hưng đáng tiếc tiếp nhận cảm ứng thẻ nói.</p><p>	"Nhiệm vụ kết thúc kết toán xong chúng ta cùng đi độ cái giả ra sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật đề nghị: "Tìm có thể mang Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh cùng Độ Vân cùng đi làng du lịch đi buông lỏng một chút."</p><p>	"Đương nhiên được." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Trận này cũng mệt mỏi đến, đi nghỉ ngơi một chút không sai." Tiếp theo hắn quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua Phác Tái Hưng: "Quên ngươi trận này ngược lại là qua rất thoải mái dễ chịu."</p><p>	"Ta tiếp qua trận muốn về tổng bộ đi." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Có một ít hấp huyết quỷ tương quan nghiên cứu phải xử lý, Nguyên Bật bên kia xuống tới chỉ thị đúng không?"</p><p>	"Đúng a, không khó chỉ là có chút rườm rà, cho Tái Hưng ca xử lý hẳn là rất thích hợp." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Ta đối hấp huyết quỷ nghiên cứu có chút không đủ, thừa dịp lần này cơ hội có thể nhiều hiểu rõ hơn rất tốt."</p><p>	"Cho gia hỏa này nhiều làm chút chuyện, không phải hắn cả ngày ở nhà đánh điện tử."</p><p>	"Ngươi rõ ràng liền cũng thường đánh."</p><p>	"Ta ít hơn ngươi đánh nhiều." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói xong, cửa thang máy vừa vặn mở ra, một đoàn người liền đẩy lấy hành lý đi ra thang máy, ven theo chỉ thị đến giữa cổng.</p><p>	"Vừa rồi quầy hàng nói bởi vì phòng hình vấn đề hay là cái gì, tóm lại giúp chúng ta thăng đẳng..." Phác Thịnh Trấn giải thích một bên dùng cảm ứng thẻ thuê phòng cửa.</p><p>	"... Oa." Phòng cửa vừa mở ra, đầu tiên là một đầu hành lang, nguyên một mặt tường tủ quần áo, một bên khác có một tủ sách, lại hướng bên trong đi là một cái nhỏ phòng khách, thả ghế sô pha cùng bàn trà, gian phòng ở giữa thả một cái giường đôi, bên cạnh lại thêm một cái giường một người ngủ cũng không hiện ủng chen.</p><p>	"Thật lớn ờ, so với chúng ta nhà còn lớn hơn." Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Không có như thế khoa trương rồi." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Nhưng thật rất lớn, thật đáng sợ ờ loại này tiệm cơm, một buổi tối bao nhiêu tiền a."</p><p>	"Dù sao là xoát tổ chức thẻ." Phác Tái Hưng vui vẻ nằm đến kia cái giường một người ngủ bên trên duỗi cái lưng mệt mỏi: "Ừm —— "</p><p>	"Kia mọi người nghỉ ngơi một chút , chờ một chút mở ra kỹ càng hội nghị tác chiến." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật mở ra rương hành lý trước tiên đem âu phục cầm đi tủ quần áo treo lên: "Giám nhìn hệ thống đâu?"</p><p>	"Tại Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh nơi đó ờ." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Ta chỗ này chỉ có nghe lén mà thôi, giám nhìn tại Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh bên kia, hắn giám nhìn tương đối dễ dàng."</p><p>	"Ngươi cho Khương Vĩnh Hiện?" Phác Tái Hưng gấp vội vàng ngồi dậy: "Ngươi như thế tín nhiệm hắn?"</p><p>	"Ngươi không tín nhiệm hắn sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật lệch lấy đầu hỏi: "Ta cho là hắn là đáng tin đồng bạn."</p><p>	"... Ta chỉ là không nghĩ tới các ngươi như thế nhanh liền tiếp nhận hắn." Phác Tái Hưng lại nằm xuống lại: "Hắn là hấp huyết quỷ ai."</p><p>	"Ta đều nuôi một con người sói, hấp huyết quỷ không tính cái gì nha." Kim Nguyên Bật cười nói: "Hắn không là bạn trai của ngươi sao? Đối tốt với hắn một điểm nha." Hắn một bên đem máy tính mở ra nối liền nguồn điện: "Ta cảm thấy hắn giống như một mực rất hướng tới chúng ta dạng này làm nhiệm vụ cảm giác, cho nên muốn nói nhiệm vụ lần này không khó liền để hắn tiếp nhận một chút công việc của ta, ta cũng có thể nhẹ nhõm một điểm."</p><p>	"Hắn có hướng tới công việc của chúng ta sao? Hắn không là mỗi ngày trong nhà lẫn vào rất thoải mái?" Phác Tái Hưng xem thường nói. Kim Nguyên Bật nghe cười lên: "Hắn mỗi lần a, nghe được chúng ta vừa ăn cơm bên cạnh trò chuyện nhiệm vụ thời điểm biểu lộ đặc biệt không giống, cho nên ta liền đi hỏi hắn."</p><p>	"Khả năng đối với tại nhà chúng ta ăn uống miễn phí cũng có chút áy náy đi." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Mặc dù chúng ta không thèm để ý."</p><p>	"Ta tháng này có tiền thưởng ờ!" Kim Nguyên Bật đột nhiên nhấc tay nói: "Còn có một số thu nhập thêm! Có thừa củi! Chờ lĩnh củi cùng đi ra chơi!"</p><p>	"Ta đi tắm trước." Phác Tái Hưng nói, "Hay là các ngươi muốn trước tẩy?"</p><p>	Hai người chính nằm sấp phía trước máy vi tính nghiên cứu yến hội sảnh bản vẽ mặt phẳng: "Ngươi liền đi đi, chúng ta không vội." "Ừm."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng gật gật đầu, cầm quần áo liền tiến phòng tắm, ngăn cách lấy một cánh cửa cũng nghe được đến hắn ở bên trong hô to gọi nhỏ lấy nói trong nhà nên trang cái xoa bóp bồn tắm lớn, còn có hắn nước sôi rầm rầm tiếng nước.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nghe được, quay đầu nhìn về phía cửa phòng tắm, mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy từ kính mờ cửa sau Phác Tái Hưng cởi quần áo ra thân ảnh, Kim Nguyên Bật đột nhiên đưa tay ôm lấy hắn, tại khóe miệng của hắn hôn một cái. Phác Thịnh Trấn cười cười, dùng cánh tay ôm lấy Kim Nguyên Bật đầu, cọ mấy lần, bởi vì đến ban đêm có chút bắt đầu loạn vểnh tóc tao hắn chóp mũi ngứa một chút: "Thế nào à nha?"</p><p>	"Không, ngươi chuyên tâm một điểm." Kim Nguyên Bật nói, lại cong lên bờ môi hôn một cái.</p><p>	"Tiểu gia hỏa." Phác Thịnh Trấn dùng sức vò rối tóc của hắn, nắm tay thả tại eo của hắn, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy. Bọn hắn lẫn nhau dựa vào, dùng đối phương nhiệt độ cơ thể ấm áp lấy lẫn nhau.</p><p>	Có đôi khi ôm không chỉ là vì ôm, đối Phác Thịnh Trấn mà nói đó là một loại xác nhận đối phương còn tồn ở phương pháp, thông qua bàn tay, cánh tay truyền đến Ôn thể chân thực cảm giác.</p><p>	Hắn không có mất đi Kim Nguyên Bật, hắn người yêu —— đúng vậy a, hiện tại cuối cùng có thể dùng người yêu để hình dung hắn —— còn tại bên cạnh hắn, dùng lấy ngón tay của hắn điều khiển máy tính, mở kế tiếp hồ sơ, nghiên cứu tuyến nhân truyền đến dự tính vận chuyển lộ tuyến. Hắn đem đầu dựa vào tại trên lưng của hắn, Kim Nguyên Bật nói chuyện thời điểm truyền đến chấn động ma ma ngứa một chút.</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật con a!" Phòng tắm cách đột nhiên truyền ra Phác Tái Hưng hô to thanh âm: "Giúp ta cầm một chút điện thoại di động của ta có được hay không?"</p><p>	"Tốt ——" Kim Nguyên Bật kéo trường âm, đứng dậy chạy chậm bước đi qua cầm Phác Tái Hưng điện thoại đưa tới, Phác Thịnh Trấn rón rén cùng tại hắn phía sau. Nhận qua chuyên nghiệp huấn luyện hắn đi trên đường cơ hồ vô thanh vô tức, Kim Nguyên Bật giữ cửa mở một cái khe nhỏ đưa di động đưa qua quá khứ, quay người muốn trở về vừa vặn một đầu tiến đụng vào trong ngực của hắn. Phác Thịnh Trấn hai tay vừa thu lại trực tiếp đem người bế lên, nghịch ngợm tâm nổi lên chuyển tầm vài vòng, gây Kim Nguyên Bật vội vàng chụp lưng của hắn cười muốn hắn đem mình buông ra. Phác Thịnh Trấn không nghe lời lại nhiều chuyển vài vòng, mới đầu óc choáng váng buông xuống người yêu, lại lần nữa ôm chặt, Kim Nguyên Bật ngẩng đầu lên hôn hắn.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng tắm rửa xong, tóc ướt đẫm đi tới, nhìn nằm xuống lại trên mặt đất tiếp tục xem máy vi tính hai người: "Ta nhìn ta không phải đến làm nhiệm vụ, là đến cùng các ngươi vợ chồng trẻ hưởng tuần trăng mật."</p><p>	Chapter 7</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ chấp hành quy tắc, thứ bảy</p><p>	Như chưa hoàn thành tu khóa học phần, đem cấm chỉ nhiệm vụ thẳng đến học phần xây xong</p><p>	"Trên cơ bản không khó, bọn hắn giống như không có có ý thức đến khả năng sẽ có người tới trở ngại bọn hắn, ngay cả vũ lực đều không có quá nhiều thiết trí, thông gió quản cái gì cũng không có ngoài định mức dùng cái gì công trình cản, chỉ cần cẩn thận một điểm bọn hắn bố trí ở trong đó nhãn tuyến liền có thể." Phác Thịnh Trấn tại thống cả xong về sau đối lấy bọn hắn nói: "Ngươi cùng Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh có nói xong thời điểm nào muốn lên tuyến sao?"</p><p>	"Hắn nói hắn trên cơ bản mọi thời tiết chờ lệnh." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Chờ chúng ta chuẩn bị tốt ta liền sẽ liên lạc hắn."</p><p>	"Kia là đương nhiên, dù sao hắn cả ngày ở nhà cũng không chuyện làm." Phác Tái Hưng nhún nhún vai: "Kia một phế nhân."</p><p>	"Hắn muốn cố vấn Độ Vân a." Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Hi vọng ta về nhà thời gian còn có đường có thể đi." Phác Thịnh Trấn trợn mắt: "Ngươi trước cùng hắn xác định rõ, muốn hắn sáu điểm yến sẽ bắt đầu trước liền muốn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng."</p><p>	"Được." Kim Nguyên Bật lấy điện thoại di động ra truyền đầu tin tức quá khứ, Phác Thịnh Trấn thì mở ra rương hành lý tường kép đem vũ khí một vừa lấy ra thả tại trên giường, cùng Phác Tái Hưng thảo luận lên buổi tối hôm nay muốn dùng trang bị.</p><p>	"Ta không muốn mang quá nhiều." Phác Tái Hưng cau mày nhìn trên giường đủ loại vũ khí nói: "Mà lại những này đều là chính ngươi dùng thuận tay vũ khí a?"</p><p>	"Nói nhảm, đây là ta mang a?" Phác Thịnh Trấn kỳ quái nhìn hắn: "Chính ngươi không có mang ngươi muốn dùng sao?"</p><p>	"... Ta cho là ngươi sẽ mang."</p><p>	"Ta đương nhiên sẽ không mang ngươi, ta lại không biết ngươi muốn dùng cái gì?" Ngươi trường kiếm lại không mang vào đến, muốn ta thế nào giúp ngươi dự thiết ngươi muốn dùng cái gì vũ khí?</p><p>	"Ngươi không có đề cử Tiểu Vũ khí sao?"</p><p>	"Có a, ta tiểu đao, nhưng đó là chính ta muốn dùng."</p><p>	"Tạ la." Phác Tái Hưng trợn trắng mắt, một lần nữa cúi đầu xuống nhìn Phác Thịnh Trấn chọn còn dư lại vũ khí.</p><p>	"Vô dụng thuận tay sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật đại khái là liên lạc xong, cũng tò mò bu lại: "Muốn nói bởi vì không biết hiện trường tình trạng làm sao, cũng chỉ mang tương đối cơ bản khoản tới, nếu như ca không có muốn khả năng cũng có thể ủy khúc cầu toàn."</p><p>	"Là cũng còn tốt, lúc huấn luyện cũng đều dùng qua, chỉ là như thế nhiều năm cũng rất ít ra loại nhiệm vụ này, sợ ngượng tay."</p><p>	"Sợ ngượng tay cũng không đi trước sân huấn luyện luyện nhiều một chút."</p><p>	"Ta không nghĩ tới sẽ như thế phiền phức a!" Phác Tái Hưng cả giận nói: "Ngươi cũng không có nhắc nhở trước ta."</p><p>	"Cũng còn tốt a, không được ầm ĩ đỡ." Kim Nguyên Bật mở miệng: "Cẩn thận một điểm liền tốt, nhiệm vụ này hẳn không có như thế khó." Tái Hưng ca bình thường đều là tại làm ẩn núp nhiệm vụ, cái này ứng chẳng lẽ quá khó nha.</p><p>	"Cái này nhưng khó nói." Phác Thịnh Trấn ung dung mà nói.</p><p>	"Vậy dạng này không nên nhất làm nhiệm vụ chính là ta la?" Kim Nguyên Bật nhíu mày.</p><p>	"Lời nói cũng không phải như thế nói." Phác Thịnh Trấn lắc đầu: "Được rồi, các ngươi nhanh quyết định muốn dùng cái gì đi, thật muốn dùng ta đao cũng là có thể tặng cho ngươi nha."</p><p>	"Không muốn, ta cùng thứ này cũng không quen." Phác Tái Hưng khinh thường nhìn thoáng qua Phác Thịnh Trấn cố mà làm móc ra tiểu đao: "Ta vẫn là dùng... Tại sao không có súng?"</p><p>	"Bởi vì súng quá lớn âm thanh." Kim Nguyên Bật trả lời: "Chúng ta không thể bị quá nhiều người phát hiện, không muốn gây nên động tĩnh quá lớn."</p><p>	"Quỷ ảnh thích nhất náo nhiệt hoàn cảnh, này sẽ để hắn hưng phấn." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Chúng ta muốn tránh gây nên bạo động... Ta nghĩ đây chính là vì cái gì bọn hắn muốn tuyển ở loại địa phương này đến tiến hành giao dịch, bởi vì hưng phấn trạng thái quỷ ảnh so với bình thường trạng thái dễ dàng khống chế."</p><p>	Bình thường trạng thái dưới hắn ngược lại sẽ khó mà nắm lấy, chúng ta không rõ ràng hắn đang suy nghĩ cái gì, cũng khó có thể nắm giữ hắn chỗ tại chỗ, mà hưng phấn trạng thái dưới ngược lại sẽ để hắn hiện hình tương đối dễ dàng giao dịch hoặc bắt lấy.</p><p>	"Nhưng là quá hưng phấn sẽ gia tăng công kích của hắn tính, cho nên không thể chế tạo quá nhiều bạo động." Phác Thịnh Trấn phi thường hảo tâm dùng lão sư miệng hỏi đối Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Để phòng ngươi đã quên đi chúng ta lúc ấy học."</p><p>	"Chút chuyện nhỏ này ta còn không có quên được không."</p><p>	"Rất khó nói ờ." Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Vậy ta mang cái này." Phác Tái Hưng cuối cùng nhất quyết định đưa tay cầm một cây đao lưỡi đao tương đối dài chủy thủ, thu tại trên đùi dây băng bên trong.</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật ngươi đây?"</p><p>	"Ta mang cái này." Kim Nguyên Bật lấy thả tại bên trên tiểu thập tự cung: "Bởi vì ta tương đối không thể đánh cận chiến."</p><p>	"Được." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu, căn dặn bọn hắn cẩn thận đem vũ khí giấu kỹ, mặc thêm vào tây trang áo sơ mi trắng, quần Tây còn có bên ngoài bao, để Kim Nguyên Bật thay bọn hắn đeo lên chụp ảnh trang bị còn có ẩn tàng tai nghe.</p><p>	"Này." Kim Nguyên Bật xoay người đem nguồn điện mở ra thời điểm hắn lập tức liền nghe được Khương Vĩnh Hiện thanh âm bên tai bên trong vang lên: "Nghe được sao?"</p><p>	"Ừm." Phác Tái Hưng gật gật đầu, mới nghĩ đến Khương Vĩnh Hiện không thấy mình mới lại ứng tiếng.</p><p>	"Ta nhìn thấy." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói: "Từ Thịnh Trấn tiên sinh trên người máy quay phim."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng lúc này mới ý thức được cái gì, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Phác Thịnh Trấn, tìm kiếm trên người hắn che giấu máy quay phim.</p><p>	"Ừm?" Phác Thịnh Trấn lệch đầu nhìn về phía hắn.</p><p>	"Ở đây ờ." Kim Nguyên Bật chỉ hướng cà vạt kẹp giống Phác Tái Hưng giải thích: "Tốt Thịnh Trấn ca ta muốn giúp ngươi mở điện, Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh phiền phức hỗ trợ khảo thí ờ."</p><p>	"Cho nên ta hiện đang đọc diễn văn tất cả mọi người nghe được sao?"</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng cảm thấy đây hết thảy rất không chân thực, liên quan với Khương Vĩnh Hiện muốn trợ giúp bọn hắn làm nhiệm vụ chuyện này, từ tai nghe truyền đến thanh âm mang theo một chút tạp âm, đều là như thế không thể tưởng tượng nổi.</p><p>	"Nghe được ờ." Kim Nguyên Bật chính luống cuống tay chân tại trước gương đeo caravat —— hắn luôn luôn không quá am hiểu đeo caravat, Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn thấy mới ngang nhiên xông qua, cúi đầu thay hắn đánh tốt cà vạt kết, lại điều chỉnh máy quay phim ống kính góc độ.</p><p>	Tại không đến một năm trước, hắn Khương Vĩnh Hiện thậm chí là hắn muốn săn bắt đối tượng, Thiên Thiên giám thị lấy sợ hắn chạy mất, sợ hắn làm ra cái gì không có thể dự tính sự tình. Mỗi ngày viết quan sát của hắn nhật ký truyền về tổng bộ, hướng lên ti báo cáo mỗi đoạn thời gian biến hóa, mình nhiệm vụ tiến triển, kế hoạch lấy muốn thế nào giết chết Khương Vĩnh Hiện.</p><p>	Rồi mới hắn hiện tại ở tại nhà của bọn hắn, cùng mình đang huấn luyện sinh thời kỳ bằng hữu cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt lấy, còn hỗ trợ mang một con tiểu lang nhân.</p><p>	Tốt không thể tưởng tượng nổi.</p><p>	"Ta nói, ta như vậy giúp các ngươi thật sẽ không bị bắt sao? Ta không quan hệ nhưng là các ngươi sẽ không biết ——" Khương Vĩnh Hiện khẩn trương hỏi, trực tiếp bị Kim Nguyên Bật cắt đứt: "Ta nói sẽ không đó chính là sẽ không."</p><p>	"Oa, Nguyên Bật rất đẹp trai a." Phác Tái Hưng không có ngữ điệu chập trùng mà nói.</p><p>	"Không cần lo lắng, cái hệ thống này không phải tổ chức cung cấp, là nhà chúng ta mình." Phác Thịnh Trấn giải thích: "Cho nên ở giữa truyền thâu nội dung sẽ không bị những người khác biết, không cần lo lắng."</p><p>	"Không biết tại sao, nhưng là cảm thấy thật là lợi hại cảm giác." Khương Vĩnh Hiện ngừng mấy giây tiếp thu cái này thông tin sau như thế nói.</p><p>	"Chủ nếu là bởi vì cái khác tổ hợp sẽ không dùng đến vật này, cho nên tổ chức sẽ không phối cấp cho đám thợ săn, chúng ta tổ tương đối đặc biệt cho nên mới mình mua cái này." Kim Nguyên Bật bổ sung nói, rất đắt đâu. Dạng này lải nhải lấy.</p><p>	"Chúng ta đều là đơn độc hành động cũng sẽ không dùng đến." Phác Tái Hưng không cam lòng yếu thế ở một bên chen lời, Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhịn không được bật cười: "Được rồi, biết."</p><p>	"Độ Vân đâu? Hắn còn tốt chứ?" Kim Nguyên Bật hỏi.</p><p>	"Hắn rất tốt, hiện tại ở bên cạnh nhìn 007."</p><p>	"Không muốn lại cho hắn nhìn vật kỳ quái." Phác Thịnh Trấn thở dài, không nhìn Phác Tái Hưng ở một bên kêu lấy 007 mới không kỳ quái tạp âm: "Tốt, chuẩn bị lên đường đi."</p><p>	Chapter 8</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ chấp hành quy tắc, thứ tám</p><p>	Thực tập sinh với nhiệm vụ bên trong trừ không nghi thức viên cho phép nếu không không được trị liệu tổn thương hoạn</p><p>	Tiệc tùng hiện trường giống như bọn hắn dự tính bên trong như thế, tất cả mọi người rất hưng phấn, uống lấy rượu trò chuyện lấy trời, trong sàn nhảy khiêu vũ. Phác Thịnh Trấn một tay ôm lấy Kim Nguyên Bật eo, một tay tiếp nhận hắn vừa rồi tại quán bar điểm pha rượu.</p><p>	"Các ngươi tại lúc thi hành nhiệm vụ còn có thể uống rượu?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện bên tai cơ một chỗ khác kinh ngạc hỏi, Phác Thịnh Trấn trợn mắt mặc dù hắn biết Khương Vĩnh Hiện không nhìn thấy.</p><p>	"Cái này là vì dung nhập trường hợp này nên làm sự tình, đồ đần, ngươi cứ như vậy lăng lăng đi tới trực tiếp đi đoạt? Đừng làm rộn." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhỏ giọng nói, một mặt cầm rượu lên uống một ngụm, Kim Nguyên Bật mềm mềm dựa vào tại trong ngực của hắn, mà Phác Tái Hưng thì là không biết biến mất đi nơi nào.</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ đến đám các ngươi sẽ trực tiếp giết đi vào, một hơi đoạt tới." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói.</p><p>	"Ngươi ở đâu ra hiểu lầm, chúng ta rất chú ý cẩn thận." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, một mặt buông ra ôm lấy Kim Nguyên Bật tay, hướng sân nhảy phương hướng đi đến, một mặt hỏi lấy Phác Tái Hưng vị trí, có hay không cái khác thu hoạch.</p><p>	"Các ngươi muốn cẩn thận một chút, chúng ta tại kế tiếp giai đoạn liền chui vào."</p><p>	"Góc đông nam có bao nhiêu thêm cảnh lực." Phác Tái Hưng thanh âm từ trong tai vang lên, Kim Nguyên Bật thẩm thẩm thanh âm cũng nói câu: "Cổng có đồng nghiệp tiến vào." "Là đồng sự sao?"</p><p>	"Không xác định, Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh có thể giúp một tay tra một chút sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	Ngăn cách lấy máy vi tính Khương Vĩnh Hiện sửng sốt một chút: "Nên thế nào tra?" Hắn hỏi: "Ta có chút không có đầu mối..."</p><p>	"Không sao, kia ta tới." Kim Nguyên Bật nói xong, lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn một chút: "Không, không là đồng sự, nhưng xem ra cũng không phải là xông lấy quỷ ảnh đến." Chúng ta yên lặng theo dõi kỳ biến.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn đem rượu trong tay uống xong, đứng tại nơi hẻo lánh nhìn trong tràng tất cả mọi người, Phác Tái Hưng liền cùng trước đó hắn chỗ tham gia qua mỗi một trận tiệc tùng đồng dạng dung nhập trong đám người, Kim Nguyên Bật vẫn đứng tại quán bar một bên, có đứa bé trai bưng lấy một chén rượu hướng hắn tới gần.</p><p>	Bọn hắn trước đó chấp hành qua cùng loại nhiệm vụ như vậy, chui vào, mai phục, bị bắt chuyện đương nhiên là cơ bản. Thế nhưng là hiện tại thân phận của bọn hắn có chút khác biệt, hắn tò mò nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật sẽ ứng đối ra sao.</p><p>	"Ngươi không hành động sao?" Hắn nghe được Khương Vĩnh Hiện thanh âm tại trong lỗ tai xuất hiện: "Hắn muốn đi bắt chuyện ngươi tiểu bạn trai."</p><p>	"Không sao." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ta thật tò mò Nguyên Bật muốn thế nào xử lý." Khương Vĩnh Hiện ồ một tiếng, tha giàu hăng hái an tĩnh lại. Phác Thịnh Trấn có thể tưởng tượng hắn một mặt thú vị nhìn bọn hắn giám thị hình tượng, hắn đột nhiên nghe được Doãn Độ Vân mồm miệng không tinh hỏi hắn nói Vĩnh Hiện ca ca tại làm cái gì.</p><p>	Người kia ôm Kim Nguyên Bật eo, cúi đầu nhìn hắn cười.</p><p>	"Không tốt lắm a, tiên sinh." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói, Doãn Độ Vân đại khái nhìn thấy tình trạng bắt đầu ở bên cạnh gọi bậy, Khương Vĩnh Hiện hoa chút thời gian đem hắn đuổi đi, quay người nhìn thấy Phác Thịnh Trấn chính hướng về tiệc tùng trung ương tiến lên, Kim Nguyên Bật cự tuyệt nam sinh kia mời, Phác Tái Hưng mở miệng nói hắn phải đi nhà vệ sinh.</p><p>	"Chúng ta nên xuất phát." Kim Nguyên Bật hạ giọng đối Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói: "Hiện tại mời ngươi cẩn thận quan sát phụ cận cảnh vệ hành vi lộ tuyến, ta cần xác nhận chúng ta hành vi lộ tuyến phải hay không là rỗng."</p><p>	"Vậy nếu như có người làm sao đây?"</p><p>	"Có người chết mất sẽ khiến quá lớn phân tranh, kia không phải chúng ta nghĩ nhìn thấy." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật cùng tại hai người phía sau, xa xa, bảo trì tại miễn cưỡng nhìn thấy Phác Tái Hưng kia hơn người một bậc đỉnh đầu khoảng cách, thấp giọng hỏi thăm Khương Vĩnh Hiện hiện ở tình trạng làm ra hiện trường thống cả về sau lại chỉnh lý cho có ngoài hai người.</p><p>	"Ta tới cửa." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Bên trong tình trạng như thế nào?"</p><p>	"Đợi thêm một chút... Người bên trong rất nhiều." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói.</p><p>	"Người bên trong vẫn luôn sẽ rất nhiều." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Cảnh vệ đâu?"</p><p>	"Các ngươi có vòng tay, trực tiếp đi vào." Kim Nguyên Bật mở miệng: "Ta sẽ không tiến đi, các ngươi vật tới tay về sau lập tức liền muốn rút lui, không muốn ở lâu."</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ lại xác nhận một lần quỷ ảnh vị trí." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Hắn còn tại ban đầu vị trí kia sao?"</p><p>	"Đúng vậy, ta đang giám thị trong tấm hình có thể nhìn thấy." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói.</p><p>	"Vậy chúng ta liền duy trì nguyên án, Tái Hưng ngươi đi hấp dẫn bọn hắn lực chú ý, ta đi đem nó trộm ra, rồi mới lập tức trở lại cùng Kim Nguyên Bật gặp mặt, kết thúc nói với ta, chúng ta lập tức liền rời đi."</p><p>	"Thu được."</p><p>	Nói thực ra cùng người liên hệ luôn luôn là Phác Tái Hưng cường hạng. Xuyên thấu qua lúc trước đã đem tới tay vòng tay bọn hắn không có có nhận đến quá nhiều trở ngại liền đi vào chỗ sâu đại sảnh. Mặc dù trước đó đã xuyên thấu qua máy giám thị nhìn thấy toàn cảnh, thế nhưng là thông qua bọn hắn cất ở trên người máy quay phim khoảng cách gần nhìn lại là khác biệt tầng cấp rung động."Chính ta quê quán đều không có như thế xa hoa." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhịn không được cảm thán nói.</p><p>	"Rất muốn tới ngươi quê quán nhìn xem." Kim Nguyên Bật đường vòng cách cách lối ra gần nhất quán bar, muốn chén rượu nhìn bên cạnh bên cạnh bàn cùng Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói chuyện phiếm.</p><p>	"Chúng ta quê quán kia có rất nhiều hấp huyết quỷ ờ."</p><p>	"Đó không phải là Tái Hưng ca thu hoạch lớn thời điểm sao?"</p><p>	"Các ngươi có thể không cần như không có việc gì nói chuyện phiếm sao? Chúng ta chính khẩn trương lấy." Phác Thịnh Trấn thanh âm đột nhiên chen vào, Kim Nguyên Bật cười khô vài tiếng: "Ca ngươi nơi đó còn tốt sao?"</p><p>	"Rất thuận lợi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhìn thoáng qua hình tượng thay thế hắn trả lời.</p><p>	"Cái này mật đạo có chút hẹp chính là." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói thầm lấy phàn nàn.</p><p>	"Tiệm cơm có loại này mật đạo cũng là nhất tuyệt." Phác Tái Hưng nhịn không được xen vào cảm thán, cười hì hì cầm lấy rượu góp hướng cảnh vệ tìm hắn đáp lời, cảnh vệ cự tuyệt hắn mang tới Whisky thêm đá khối, thế nhưng là cũng không bài xích cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm.</p><p>	Đúng không, đứng ở chỗ này thủ vệ rất nhàm chán.</p><p>	Đương nhiên, thật không biết được bọn hắn mời bảo toàn làm để làm gì, bất quá chỉ là cái phái đối không phải sao? Chúng ta dạng này nhìn chòng chọc bọn hắn tiệc tùng cũng sẽ không tận hứng đi.</p><p>	"Nhưng bọn hắn thoạt nhìn vẫn là chơi đến rất hoan." Phác Tái Hưng thuận theo hắn nói tiếp.</p><p>	"Ta đến." Phác Thịnh Trấn thanh âm tại trong tai nghe vang lên: "Giúp ta mở cửa."</p><p>	"Mở cửa? Thế nào mở?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện sững sờ: "Nguyên Bật, a đáng chết."</p><p>	"Thế nào rồi?"</p><p>	"Hắn bị cuốn lấy, không có việc gì." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói: "Ta tìm tới mở cửa thể thức. . . chờ ta một chút."</p><p>	"Trạng thái khẩn cấp, có người ý đồ xâm lấn." Phác Tái Hưng ống nói nơi đó truyền đến cảnh vệ trên thân bộ đàm thanh âm.</p><p>	Hả? Phác Tái Hưng ra vẻ khiếp sợ nhìn về phía cái kia cảnh vệ, hắn cũng sững sờ mấy giây mới cầm lấy bộ đàm: "Thu được, cái nào lối ra?"</p><p>	Bị phát hiện rồi?</p><p>	"Không phải ta." Phác Thịnh Trấn lập tức nói: "Ta bên này không có việc gì, bọn hắn hướng một bên khác chạy. Kế hoạch cải biến, ta muốn trực tiếp bắn giết quỷ ảnh."</p><p>	"Ngươi không thử trước một chút nhìn sao?"</p><p>	"Không được, khoảng cách này ta có nắm chắc, nhưng là ta muốn dùng súng, sẽ có tiếng súng. Phác Tái Hưng ngươi hiện trước đây đi cùng Nguyên Bật tập hợp, ta muốn trực tiếp từ bãi đỗ xe rút lui, Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh làm phiền ngươi giúp ta chỉ dẫn đến bãi đỗ xe lộ tuyến, ta nhớ được đầu này bí đạo có thể thông hướng nơi đó." Phác Thịnh Trấn lập tức hạ lệnh.</p><p>	"Tái Hưng ngươi có thể muốn trước đi giải cứu Nguyên Bật bên kia tình trạng." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói: "Hắn bị ngay từ đầu bắt chuyện hắn nam sinh kia cuốn lấy, còn có một đám gia hỏa."</p><p>	Chapter 9</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ chấp hành quy tắc, thứ chín</p><p>	Như có phá lệ ứng với nhiệm vụ sau viết đơn báo cáo hồi báo lúc ấy tình huống</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng nghe được Phác Thịnh Trấn sách một tiếng, không có chút nào che giấu loại kia.</p><p>	"Được thôi, ta chờ các ngươi giải quyết lại hành động."</p><p>	Hắn ngữ điệu không có chút nào chập trùng trả lời, từ nay về sau lui lại mấy bước, từ mật đạo ông chủ nhỏ miệng nhìn phía ngoài tình trạng, đồng thời cảnh giới lấy phía sau động tĩnh.</p><p>	Cũng không phải là nói không có người đến bắt chuyện những người khác, thí dụ như Phác Tái Hưng, chỉ là bởi vì hắn đã thành thói quen xử lý loại trường hợp này, mà quay chung quanh tại Kim Nguyên Bật bên người những người kia xem ra chính là đến khó xử người, đối với hắn loại này không thường cùng người tiếp xúc loại hình càng là khó giải quyết.</p><p>	"Ai, liền bồi ta uống một chén a không sẽ như thế nào."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng vừa mới tới gần liền bắt đầu may mắn Phác Thịnh Trấn không có nghe được những này đối thoại, không phải hắn đại khái sẽ trực tiếp từ trong mật đạo giết ra đến, đem những này người chặt trưởng thành trụ đi.</p><p>	"Các ngươi tại đối bạn trai ta làm cái gì?" Hắn lựa chọn trực tiếp nhất sảng khoái nhân vật đóng vai xử lý pháp, mặc dù không biết Kim Nguyên Bật đối bọn hắn nói cái gì, tóm lại hiện tại là muốn dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất đem người mang đi, chiêu này tại quán bar hoặc quán ăn đêm trăm thử không ngại. Khương Vĩnh Hiện cũng sách âm thanh, hắn nghe được, học Phác Thịnh Trấn, hắn nghĩ, nhưng quyết đoán kém nhiều.</p><p>	"Bật, những người này khi dễ ngươi rồi?" Phác Tái Hưng trực tiếp chen vào đám người, ôm Kim Nguyên Bật eo (thừa cơ dùng sức bóp một chút), cúi đầu xuống sai chỗ tiếp cái hôn.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật cũng biết hiện ở tình trạng (cứ việc tại trong kênh nói chuyện hắn không có lên tiếng), liền trực tiếp thuận theo ý của hắn diễn tiếp: "Ừm." Trống lấy quai hàm nương đến Phác Tái Hưng trong ngực, bọn hắn thân cao vừa vặn để hắn dựa vào tại lồng ngực của hắn."Thế nào không gọi ta tới, chúng ta đi thôi, nơi này không đáng ngươi ở lâu, đừng có lại cùng loại này nát nam nhân mù hỗn." Hắn trực tiếp thăm dò lấy Kim Nguyên Bật đi ra hội trường, "Ngươi tại sao không trực tiếp chạy đi?"</p><p>	"Ta thử qua." Kim Nguyên Bật trả lời: "Bọn hắn một mực đuổi theo." Hắn nhíu mày: "Còn chưa tin ta có bạn trai, nói nếu có bạn thế nào khả năng để ta một người lạc đàn... Giống như cũng rất có đạo lý rồi."</p><p>	"Ta cũng không nghĩ ngươi lạc đàn." Phác Thịnh Trấn thanh âm đột nhiên chen vào: "Các ngươi động tác tốt nhất nhanh lên, nơi này tình huống không ổn, ta cảm thấy ta cần trực tiếp chấp hành, để tránh bọn hắn tìm tới ta."</p><p>	Liên tục mười giây ta liền muốn mở súng.</p><p>	Hắn súng bên trên mặc dù trang Haku khí, nhưng tại cái này qua tiểu nhân không gian bên trong hồi âm khẳng định lớn, cơ hồ là không có chút nào che giấu bại lộ mình vị trí chỗ ở. Hắn nhất định phải một phát súng lấy mạng, nhiều nhất hai súng, hắn bất luận có hay không trúng vào chỗ yếu hắn đều sẽ nhiều bù một súng. Đám thợ săn đạn đều là đặc chế, dùng để đuổi tà ma ảnh loại sinh vật này càng là, vì không muốn cho thấy mình là cái kia cái tổ chức, bọn hắn tại chấp hành loại nhiệm vụ này thậm chí sẽ đặc chế một cái chui vào nhiệm vụ sử dụng đạn, không ở trên danh sách cái chủng loại kia.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng cùng Kim Nguyên Bật nghe được câu này tăng tốc bước chân chạy, tốc độ kém rất nhanh hiển hiện ra, Phác Tái Hưng không có mấy bước liền đem Kim Nguyên Bật vung tại phía sau: "Hắc!" Hắn quay đầu đối với hắn hô to. Kim Nguyên Bật mặt lộ vẻ thống khổ hô trở về: "Ta chạy nhanh không được."</p><p>	"Năm, bốn..." Phác Thịnh Trấn dùng khí âm bắt đầu đếm ngược, Khương Vĩnh Hiện lo lắng hỏi bọn hắn vị trí hiện tại ở đâu, có kịp hay không đuổi tới trên xe.</p><p>	"Ta lên xe trước!" Phác Tái Hưng đối lấy Kim Nguyên Bật hô, người sau từ trong túi móc ra chìa khoá đã đánh qua.</p><p>	"Ba, hai." Phác Thịnh Trấn ổn định đếm tới hai, bọn hắn ở trong lòng đồng bộ niệm một, tiếp theo là tiếng súng, rất nhanh liên tục hai tiếng.</p><p>	Dù cho đã xuống đất thất bọn hắn vẫn là có thể nghe lên trên lầu cuộc yến hội giống như gây nên một trận phong ba, cảnh vệ gác cửa lực chú ý bị bộ đàm thông bị hấp dẫn lực chú ý, Phác Tái Hưng mới đến bãi đỗ xe cửa vào liền thấy xe mình lái tới, Kim Nguyên Bật từ phía sau chân thấp chân cao đi qua đến: "Nhanh, lên xe."</p><p>	"Ngươi có lái tự động thế nào không nói sớm!"</p><p>	"Ta cho là ngươi sớm phải biết." Kim Nguyên Bật kéo ra ghế lái cửa, Phác Tái Hưng tự động làm được sau chỗ ngồi: "Tốt, Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh chúng ta nên đi đâu tiếp Thịnh Trấn ca?"</p><p>	"Kế hoạch lại cải biến." Phác Thịnh Trấn thanh âm đứt quãng, nghe được hắn vừa chạy vừa giảng, khí tức không quá ổn có chút thở: "Bọn hắn đuổi tới, chúng ta đại môn tập hợp ta muốn từ mật đạo lầu một lối ra ra ngoài."</p><p>	"Nhưng là ở đâu có rất nhiều thủ vệ." Khương Vĩnh Hiện vội vàng điều ra nơi đó máy giám thị: "Ta nghĩ bọn hắn biết nơi đó có mật đạo lối ra."</p><p>	"Không có chuyện gì, chỉ là thủ vệ mà thôi." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ta sẽ giải quyết, việc nhỏ."</p><p>	Tóm lại các ngươi đến đại môn chờ ta, ta vừa lên xe liền lái xe.</p><p>	"Thu được." Kim Nguyên Bật chuyển động tay lái mở lên đường cái, quấn cái vòng ngừng tại cách cơm cửa tiệm một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách địa phương, mở ra trong xe bên trong Kiện màn hình, liền lên hệ thống.</p><p>	"Tại lúc ta không có ở đây các ngươi trở nên tốt tiên tiến." Phác Tái Hưng cảm thán nhìn hắn thao tác.</p><p>	"Vừa vặn mà thôi." Kim Nguyên Bật nhún nhún vai, lại theo mấy cái nút, trong màn hình xuất hiện các loại máy giám thị hình tượng: "Tiếp xuống giao cho ta liền tốt."</p><p>	"A, tốt." Khương Vĩnh Hiện ý thức được hắn là đang cùng mình nói chuyện, liền không lại lắm miệng, an tĩnh nghe lấy Kim Nguyên Bật chỉ dẫn Phác Thịnh Trấn một đường mật đạo cổng.</p><p>	"Ta muốn đi ra ngoài." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Ngươi có năm phút đem người ngoài cửa giải quyết, bọn hắn tổng cộng có đại khái mười cái, đều có phối súng."</p><p>	"Súng không tính cái gì." Nói xong, từ Phác Thịnh Trấn trên thân máy chiếu phim quay chụp hình tượng một trận kịch liệt lắc lư. Kim Nguyên Bật đưa tay qua đến tại trên màn hình theo mấy lần, phóng đại trong đó mấy cái hình tượng.</p><p>	Mặc dù tại huấn luyện lúc thường xuyên nhìn thấy Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Kim Nguyên Bật cộng tác, nhưng là phân tổ về sau giống như liền không có tại hiện trường cảm thụ qua. Kim Nguyên Bật chuyển tới công việc bên trong, Phác Thịnh Trấn thăng lên tổ trưởng về sau đều không cần tham gia hàng năm khảo hạch, trừ tại sân huấn luyện bên ngoài trên cơ bản không nhìn thấy Phác Thịnh Trấn đánh nhau bộ dáng.</p><p>	Làm tại sau lưng nhìn giám thị hình tượng nhân viên, Kim Nguyên Bật xem như "Toàn tri" nhân vật. Hắn nắm giữ tất cả trong màn ảnh có thể nhìn thấy sự tình. Phác Tái Hưng một mới đầu còn lo lắng lấy có phải là nên xuống xe đi giúp Phác Thịnh Trấn, sau đó phát hiện đó căn bản là hắn lo ngại.</p><p>	Một phương diện cũng cùng Phác Thịnh Trấn thường xuyên xử lý loại này quần ẩu trường hợp có quan hệ, vây quét người sói cùng săn bắt hấp huyết quỷ hình thức thiên soa địa viễn. Người sói tổng là một đám một đám, hắn ngũ quan bị huấn luyện phải cực kì nhạy cảm, có thể phân biệt ra được khác biệt tiếng bước chân từ nơi nào truyền đến, lại thêm Kim Nguyên Bật hợp thời lên tiếng nhắc nhở hắn một kích sau sẽ từ nơi nào xuất hiện. Hắn chỉ đem cái kia thanh Chưởng Tâm Lôi, đạn số không tới bao lâu liền sử dụng hết. Hắn lập tức đem cầm ngược nòng súng, dùng cứng rắn báng súng gõ hướng cảnh vệ khuỷu tay lấy cướp đoạt trong tay hắn phối súng. Tiếp theo nổ súng bắn hướng mắt cá chân hắn cùng đầu gối, một mặt hướng đại môn phương hướng di động. Kim Nguyên Bật nhậpD ngăn chậm rãi lái về phía cửa chính.</p><p>	"Ngươi giúp hắn mở cửa xe." Hắn nói.</p><p>	"Ừm? Ờ tốt." Phác Tái Hưng sửng sốt một chút, duỗi dài tay mở cửa xe ra cầm lấy không để hắn mở rộng.</p><p>	"Sau phía dưới ghế ngồi có tay súng, lấy ra chuẩn bị."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng theo lời nắm tay mò về dưới mặt ghế, quả nhiên sờ đến một hai nắm tay súng, tóm lại trước cầm tới thả tại trên đùi. Ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía ghế lái bên cạnh màn hình.</p><p>	"Thịnh Trấn ca, không thể lưu vũ khí tại hiện trường." Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn Phác Thịnh Trấn bắn ra hắn tiểu đao, lưỡi đao không có vào người nào đó đùi lúc như thế nhắc nhở.</p><p>	"Ta biết , chờ một chút." Phác Thịnh Trấn trả lời, xoay người một cái đá chân đem phía sau người đá đi, xoay người rút ra tiểu đao trở tay lại đâm vào người nào đó bên bụng, nhổ lúc đi ra còn lắc lắc tay giống như máu không nên dừng lại tại trên lưỡi đao, tiếp theo co cẳng phóng tới bọn hắn.</p><p>	Bọn hắn nghe được tiếng súng, Phác Thịnh Trấn động tác dừng một chút.</p><p>	"Đáng chết." Kim Nguyên Bật nói. Phác Tái Hưng còn chưa kịp phản ứng phát sinh cái gì sự tình, cũng không có thời gian để hắn đặt câu hỏi, Phác Thịnh Trấn đã đến cửa xe một bên, hắn vội vàng đẩy cửa ra để hắn đi vào trong xe, đạn đánh tại tấm Kim bên trên phát ra nhảy nhảy thanh âm. Xác định người đều đến trên xe Kim Nguyên Bật không có chờ cửa xe quan thỏa lập tức đạp xuống chân ga.</p><p>	"Chính ngươi làm một chút khẩn cấp xử lý, chúng ta lập tức về tổng bộ." Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Không phải hẳn là ngươi giúp ta làm sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn cười hỏi: "Ngươi đều tại."</p><p>	"Ta đang lái xe... Tái Hưng ca ngươi biết lái xe không?"</p><p>	"Các ngươi đang nói cái gì?"</p><p>	"Thịnh Trấn ca trúng đạn, xe ngươi mở ra. Về tổng bộ." Kim Nguyên Bật xác định không có người cùng lên đến liền đem xe dựa vào ven đường ngừng lại, mở cửa quay đầu đối Phác Tái Hưng nói.</p><p>	Chapter 10</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Chữa bệnh tổ chấp hành quy tắc, thứ mười</p><p>	Nhiệm vụ bên trong chữa bệnh sự vụ như có vấn đề phải kịp thời cùng tổng bộ liên hệ</p><p>	"Nơi nào." Kim Nguyên Bật đem sau tòa cái ghế đánh ngã thuận tiện Phác Thịnh Trấn nằm xuống để hắn kiểm tra vết thương.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn hắn, giơ tay lên sờ sờ Kim Nguyên Bật đầu đem tóc của hắn vò rối: "Ngươi không sao chứ?"</p><p>	"Ta đương nhiên không có việc gì, có việc chính là ngươi." Kim Nguyên Bật không cao hứng mà nói, trực tiếp dùng tiểu đao đem quần của hắn cắt, nhìn thấy trên đùi hắn vết thương đạn bắn còn chậm rãi rướm máu ra: "Ngươi hiện tại còn thấy rõ ràng sao?"</p><p>	"Không có vấn đề." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu: "Hẳn là liền một súng... Vừa rồi ý thức có chút mơ hồ không quá xác định, trên chân cảm giác đau quá cường liệt không có chú ý tới địa phương khác."</p><p>	"Kia ta giúp ngươi kiểm tra một chút." Kim Nguyên Bật xuất ra đơn giản y dược rương đem vết thương đơn giản bao cầm máu, tiếp người nhanh chóng dùng ánh mắt đảo qua một vòng thân thể của hắn: "Không có địa phương khác sẽ đau nhức sao?"</p><p>	"Không có." Phác Thịnh Trấn đưa tay đụng một cái bắp đùi vết đạn: "Cái khác đều không phải thương nặng cỡ nào."</p><p>	"Được." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Vậy chúng ta chờ về tổng bộ lại cho chuyên nghiệp xử lý." Dù sao nơi này gần.</p><p>	Hắn liên lạc tổng bộ muốn bọn hắn chuẩn bị cáng cứu thương hoặc xe lăn để cho Phác Thịnh Trấn lúc xuống xe có thể sử dụng, phụ trách liên hệ nhân viên nói tốt, tiếp theo microphone rõ ràng bị một người khác cướp đi: "Nguyên Bật tiên sinh, tổ trưởng cũng tại đúng không?" Người kia lo lắng nói lấy: "Vừa rồi chúng ta nhận mới tình trạng không biết các ngươi có không có cách nào giải quyết, "</p><p>	"Ngươi từ từ sẽ đến, không nên gấp." Phác Thịnh Trấn mở miệng: "Ta mặc dù thụ thương, nhưng Tái Hưng cũng tại chúng ta nơi này."</p><p>	"Tái Hưng? Là hấp huyết quỷ tổ Tái Hưng sao? Quá tốt."</p><p>	Chúng ta mới thu được thông tri, quỷ ảnh vốn là một đám dã quân vì săn bắt con nào đó hấp huyết quỷ sở dụng đến mồi nhử, con kia hấp huyết quỷ hiện tại đã đến cuộc yến hội hợp, lưu ở bên kia đồng sự không có bắt giữ hấp huyết quỷ kinh nghiệm, mà dã quân cũng không có thực tế bắt giữ có thể bên trong, cho nên...</p><p>	"Chúng ta muốn đi chi viện, tốt. Tái Hưng ngươi có thể chứ?"</p><p>	"Ta?" Phác Tái Hưng thừa dịp lấy ban đêm đường cái không có cái gì xe, trực tiếp một cái quay lại: "Đương nhiên không có vấn đề, giao cho ta." Chỉ là ta không có ta thường dùng kiếm... Có hơi phiền toái.</p><p>	"Tại sau toa xe." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Nơi đó có dự bị kiếm, mặc dù không phải ngươi thường dùng cái kia thanh, bất quá cũng là làm bằng bạc, hẳn là có thể dùng."</p><p>	"Quá tốt, vậy liền nhờ ngươi Tái Hưng tiên sinh. Ta lại đem tư liệu truyền đến các ngươi máy chủ, mục tiêu hẳn là hết sức rõ ràng."</p><p>	"Tốt, làm phiền ngươi." Phác Tái Hưng nói xong cúp điện thoại, tăng thêm chân ga trên đường lao vụt.</p><p>	"Ngươi đến về sau ta muốn đưa Thịnh Trấn ca về tổng bộ." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Về sau lại gọi người tới đón ngươi."</p><p>	"Hấp huyết quỷ a." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cuối cùng mở miệng: "Ngươi muốn đi săn giết hấp huyết quỷ."</p><p>	"Đúng a, vừa vặn hoạt động gân cốt." Phác Tái Hưng ngữ khí có chút hưng phấn: "Loại này trực tiếp nhặt đuôi đao nhiệm vụ ta thích nhất."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật thu được thông tin, quay đầu liền phát cho Khương Vĩnh Hiện muốn hắn cùng Phác Tái Hưng xử lý xong cái này nhiệm vụ, hắn cũng sẽ không lại nhúng tay. Trên cơ bản đây coi như là ngoài định mức nhiệm vụ, hẳn là sẽ có mặt khác tiền thưởng.</p><p>	"Liền phiền phức Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh hỗ trợ chiếu cố một chút Tái Hưng ca, ta sau đó phải trở về bận bịu nhiệm vụ này còn có Thịnh Trấn ca tổn thương, không thể lại làm sau viện binh, nhưng là có vấn đề vẫn là có thể hỏi ta, ta trên cơ bản sẽ online bên trên." Kim Nguyên Bật đối Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói: "Đúng, Độ Vân đi đã ngủ chưa?"</p><p>	"Ừm." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói: "Vừa rồi nằm trên ghế sa lon liền đang ngủ, ta bận bịu nhìn hình tượng còn không có đem hắn ôm vào trong phòng, nhưng cho hắn đắp chăn."</p><p>	"Vậy là tốt rồi." Kim Nguyên Bật ấm giọng nói: "Thật có lỗi nhiệm vụ đột nhiên dài ra, các ngươi liền lại cố gắng một cái đi."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng tại cách tiệm cơm một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách địa phương liền xuống xe, Kim Nguyên Bật lại một lần nữa kiểm tra miệng vết thương lý hảo về sau ngồi vào ghế lái, cùng Phác Tái Hưng nói câu bảo trì liên lạc về sau lại đem xe quay lại lái về phía tổng bộ.</p><p>	"Lần này đường mở thật lâu." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a." Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu: "Rõ ràng tổng bộ không xa."</p><p>	Đúng vậy a. Không biết Tái Hưng bên kia ra sao, thật hiếu kỳ. Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn thuộc về Phác Tái Hưng kia cách máy quay phim hình tượng nói: "Cảm giác đâm thẳng kích a."</p><p>	"Ngươi cũng là đâm thẳng kích, liền không thể bao nhiêu tránh đi một chút công kích sao? Bình thường cũng không thấy ngươi như vậy thô lỗ đánh nhau —— "</p><p>	"Ta sinh khí." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhàn nhạt nói, quay đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, Kim Nguyên Bật lại xông một cái đèn đỏ.</p><p>	"Sinh khí cho nên liền bị thương trở về khí ta sao?"</p><p>	"Ngươi không nên ở nơi đó hỗn như vậy lâu."</p><p>	"Ta cũng không muốn, ta trốn không thoát a." Kim Nguyên Bật thở dài, một tay chuyển động tay lái lái lên đường cầu: "Ta ở giữa lý do đi nhà cầu bọn hắn liền tại nhà vệ sinh bên ngoài đợi, ta nói ta có bạn trai cũng không tin... Ta có cái gì biện pháp?"</p><p>	"Kia có đôi khi làm nhiệm vụ chính là sẽ thụ thương ta có cái gì biện pháp." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Ta không cảm thấy cái này viên đạn ngươi tránh không xong a." Kim Nguyên Bật bất mãn nói, tăng thêm chân ga: "Như vậy lấy liền hay là đừng tiếp loại nhiệm vụ này đi."</p><p>	"Tốt, dù sao cũng không thiếu chút tiền này, ngươi không phải cũng vì nhiệm vụ này thêm mấy ngày ban, không đáng." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai.</p><p>	"Dù sao có thể cùng Tái Hưng ca đi ra nhiệm vụ cơ hội không nhiều nha." Kim Nguyên Bật trả lời, "Trân quý mỗi một lần có thể cùng nhau thời gian a." Nhưng có thể tránh tổn thương liền muốn tránh đi, thụ thương chơi rất vui sao?</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn không nói gì, lặng yên nhìn ngoài cửa sổ cảnh đường phố cực nhanh di động. Cỗ xe rất nhanh rời đi trung tâm thành phố hướng nằm ở vùng ngoại ô căn cứ chạy tới. Mới vừa rời đi trung tâm thành phố đến vùng ngoại ô xe thiếu địa phương tốc độ xe liền rõ ràng lên cao, "Đúng rồi." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Chân của ngươi không có sao chứ?"</p><p>	"Đau." Kim Nguyên Bật không cao hứng nói: "Đau chết nha." Ngươi muốn thế nào an ủi ta a.</p><p>	Bẻ cua cũng không có giảm tốc, thật sự tức giận. Phác Thịnh Trấn nghĩ, bị lực ly tâm văng ra ngoài, kéo tới vết thương để hắn thở hốc vì kinh ngạc, Kim Nguyên Bật cũng không nhìn hắn cái nào. Bọn hắn trực tiếp tiến vào tổng bộ tầng hầm, Kim Nguyên Bật dừng xe xong mở cửa sải bước xuống xe, đứng ở nhân viên y tế bên cạnh cùng người châu đầu ghé tai. Đại khái đạt thành cái gì hiệp nghị liền gật gật đầu quay người trực tiếp đi vào trong thang máy, không có chờ những người khác đẩy lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn ra.</p><p>	"Tổ trưởng, Nguyên Bật tiên sinh có phải là sinh khí à nha?" Tới giúp hắn mở cửa đem hắn khiêng đi ra chính là hắn quen thuộc chữa bệnh tổ viên, đỡ lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn bên trên đẩy lên về sau thấp giọng nhỏ giọng dựa vào ở một bên vừa chạy vừa hỏi.</p><p>	"Ta cũng khí hắn, nói cái gì đâu." Phác Thịnh Trấn lật cái xa hoa rõ ràng mắt: "Bớt nói nhảm, ta vết thương còn đau."</p><p>	"Cũng nhanh đến." Hắn nói xong trực tiếp đẩy ra phòng cấp cứu cánh cửa: "Chúng ta trực tiếp giải phẫu có thể chứ?"</p><p>	"Các ngươi cùng Nguyên Bật nói xong ta liền không có kém." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ta không có ý kiến, các ngươi là chuyên nghiệp các ngươi quyết định liền tốt."</p><p>	Biết."Chúng ta sẽ lên thuốc tê, liền mời ngài nghỉ ngơi thật tốt một chút." Hắn vừa nói vừa mở ra Kim Nguyên Bật buộc băng vải, để vết thương lộ ra, cường lực đèn chiếu sáng đánh trên mặt của hắn, hắn nhắm mắt lại.</p><p>	Chapter 11</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Giáo dục tổ hành chính yếu điểm, một</p><p>	Giáo dục tạo thành viên phải do chữa bệnh tổ tu khóa khảo thí sau đảm nhiệm</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn tỉnh lại thời điểm Kim Nguyên Bật ngồi tại trên ghế sa lon bên cạnh, ngồi ngay ngắn lấy, hai chân chụm lại phía trên bày lấy hắn notebook, hắn mang theo kính mắt, tóc có chút loạn. Hay là phủ hắn món kia áo sơmi, âu phục bên ngoài bao bày ở bên cạnh, áo sơmi nút thắt cũng giải mấy khỏa, tay áo bị rất tùy tiện cuốn lại. Hắn cúi đầu chính nghiêm túc thao tác máy tính.</p><p>	"Bật." Hắn hô, thanh âm bởi vì quá lâu không có nói lời nói cùng yết hầu quá khô khô mà càng thêm khàn khàn. Kim Nguyên Bật nghe được thanh âm của hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái: "Tỉnh rồi."</p><p>	Thanh âm của hắn rất ôn nhu, giống một tầng bị mặt trời phơi lỏng loẹt mềm mềm chăn bông đem hắn thật chặt ôm trọn ở."Ta ngủ thật lâu sao?" Hắn giãy dụa lấy ngồi dậy, uống một hớp. Trên thân đông đảo vết thương nhỏ cũng bị tỉ mỉ xử lý tốt, tương đối sâu cũng dùng băng gạc thiếp. Lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất tay trái của hắn xâu túi một chút, chỉnh thể mà nói trừ vết thương đạn bắn đều không có gì đáng ngại.</p><p>	"Rất lâu, trời đều sáng." Kim Nguyên Bật nhẹ nói: "Ngủ có ngon không?"</p><p>	"Ngươi đây? Ngươi có ngủ sao?"</p><p>	"Ta vừa rồi tại xử lý chân của ta, hiện tại mới tại thu thập thiện sau." Kim Nguyên Bật trả lời, ngụ ý là mình cũng không có nghỉ ngơi đến.</p><p>	"Ngươi qua đây." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, ngồi ngay ngắn đối với hắn vẫy vẫy tay, Kim Nguyên Bật nháy mắt mấy cái hay là ngoan ngoãn đem máy tính để qua một bên tới gần, phối hợp Phác Thịnh Trấn cao độ mà hơi cúi người. Phác Thịnh Trấn một tay ôm lấy vai của hắn, một tay gãi lấy cổ của hắn, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm một vòng mình làm khô bờ môi, liền khẽ nhếch lấy miệng dán lên Kim Nguyên Bật bởi vì sửng sốt mà không có động tác bờ môi.</p><p>	Hắn còn mang theo quá lâu không uống nước qua càn mùi, nhưng Kim Nguyên Bật cả đêm không ngủ trạng thái cũng không có tốt hơn chỗ nào. Kim Nguyên Bật hôn lúc tổng nhắm mắt lại, bọn hắn tới gần, có thể trông thấy hắn dưới mắt mắt quầng thâm, còn có vừa ló đầu ra nho nhỏ râu ria. Bàn tay của hắn thiếp lấy hắn sau gáy, ma sát hắn thời gian quá lâu mà bắt đầu bành lên, thô cứng rắn sợi tóc.</p><p>	"Thế nào không nghỉ ngơi thật tốt?"</p><p>	"Tái Hưng ca sau đó hoa chút thời gian mới giải quyết nhiệm vụ, ta phải đợi hắn kết thúc a." Kim Nguyên Bật đem theo âm cuối nũng nịu nói: "Rồi mới liền lúc này, ta muốn nói ngươi không sai biệt lắm muốn tỉnh liền mang làm việc qua đến vừa làm vừa chờ ngươi."</p><p>	"Ta thà rằng ngươi ngủ nhiều điểm, cũng đừng chờ ta biết sao tiểu gia hỏa." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhéo nhéo cái mũi của hắn: "Tốt, ta không sao, ngươi nhanh về nhà tắm rửa hảo hảo ngủ một giấc."</p><p>	"Ta muốn đi nhìn một chút Tái Hưng ca." Kim Nguyên Bật nhẹ nhàng đẩy hắn ra nói: "Rồi mới ta liền về nhà đi ngủ —— thật, ta cam đoan."</p><p>	"Tái Hưng? Ờ đúng, hắn còn tốt chứ?"</p><p>	"Giống như bị thương nhẹ." Kim Nguyên Bật nói chơi đánh cái lớn ngáp: "Không có cái gì trở ngại, đi qua nhìn một chút chính là." Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh hẳn là cũng mệt mỏi, bận bịu cả một cái ban đêm. Vậy ta trước đi. Có vấn đề phải ngoan ngoan theo gọi chuông ờ. Kim Nguyên Bật nói xong, lại xích lại gần hắn vung lên hắn tóc mái hôn trán của hắn một chút, rồi mới là bờ môi: "Yêu ngươi, tách ra tách ra."</p><p>	Chân của hắn còn có chút không thoải mái, cho nên đi rất chậm, gãy quá khứ đem máy tính cùng bên ngoài bao cầm ở trong tay mới đi ra khỏi phòng bệnh.</p><p>	"Đừng bảo là cái kia."</p><p>	"Cái nào?" Kim Nguyên Bật nghe quay tới nhìn hắn: "Yêu ngươi sao?"</p><p>	"Đúng."</p><p>	"Tại sao? Ngươi không yêu ta sao?"</p><p>	"Ta, "</p><p>	Hắn rất thích Kim Nguyên Bật, Phác Thịnh Trấn nghĩ, hẳn là thật rất thích đi. Nếu như là những người khác như thế không nghe lời hắn sẽ còn không tức giận sao? Sẽ không, ứng chẳng lẽ. Bên cạnh giường bệnh màn cửa bị kéo ra, ánh nắng từ cửa sổ vẩy vào, chiếu lên trên người ấm áp.</p><p>	Hắn đương nhiên rất yêu hắn.</p><p>	"Ta yêu ngươi." Hắn nhẹ nói. Kim Nguyên Bật nghe được, nhếch miệng nở nụ cười: "Ta cũng thế."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng tổn thương không nghiêm trọng lắm, hấp huyết quỷ không có cách nào chia đôi Thần tộc tạo thành nhiều nghiêm trọng vết thương. Đây là Phác Tái Hưng đối mặt hấp huyết quỷ ưu thế tuyệt đối, cho nên Kim Nguyên Bật cũng không lo lắng hắn, đi phụ trách đón hắn về tổng bộ là Kim Nguyên Bật hồi trước thu cái kia học sinh. Cảm giác không quá biết lái xe dáng vẻ hay là mời lái xe chở lấy tới, đại khái là sợ hắn thụ thương hay là phái chữa bệnh tổ tới.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật gõ cửa một cái đến gần phòng bệnh của hắn. Phác Tái Hưng đã tỉnh, nằm ở trên giường trượt lấy điện thoại, nhìn thấy hắn đi tới liền nhấc mắt thấy hắn: "Ha ha, ta có thể trở về nhà sao?"</p><p>	"Bọn hắn thế nào nói?" Kim Nguyên Bật hỏi lại.</p><p>	"Bọn hắn nói đúng nửa Thần tộc không phải hiểu rất rõ, muốn ta hỏi ngươi." Phác Tái Hưng nói. Làm ơn a, ta muốn về nhà, ta thật không có như thế nào, đều là chút thương nhỏ, lớn nhất cái kia cũng vá tốt, không có gì đáng ngại.</p><p>	"Trong nhà còn có ta." Kim Nguyên Bật xem hết thả tại bên giường bệnh lịch biểu: "Đi thôi, chúng ta cùng một chỗ trở về."</p><p>	"Ta hiện tại không có thể lái xe, ta chân còn có chút đau nhức."</p><p>	"Không sao, chúng ta... Chúng ta mời lái xe đưa chúng ta trở về tốt." Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ: "Ta quá mệt mỏi, không thể lái xe nữa, sợ xảy ra ngoài ý muốn."</p><p>	"Cũng tốt." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "An toàn thứ nhất, vết thương ở chân của ngươi không có vấn đề a?"</p><p>	"Ta còn muốn trở về chườm nóng." Kim Nguyên Bật nói lấy lại ngáp một cái: "Tốt, đi thôi ta rất muốn ngủ."</p><p>	Kết quả chúng ta tại sao làm cho như thế mệt mỏi.</p><p>	"Ta cũng không biết, không phải là không có rất khó nhiệm vụ sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật vừa đi vừa nghĩ linh tinh lấy: "Lúc trước liền nghĩ nói kiếm một điểm tiền đi nghỉ phép, kết quả làm thành dạng này ta cũng thật bất ngờ a."</p><p>	Lần sau không muốn tiếp loại nhiệm vụ này a, không bằng trong nhà nghỉ ngơi thật tốt tương đối thực tại.</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là các ngươi bình thường muốn ra nhiệm vụ không phải mệt mỏi hơn sao?"</p><p>	"Đương nhiên, mệt mỏi nhiều. Mai phục thời điểm một hai ngày không ngủ là trạng thái bình thường." Kim Nguyên Bật nói lấy trực tiếp đi vào bãi đỗ xe, Phác Tái Hưng nhìn tới cửa bên cạnh đã đang đứng một người, mang theo bọn hắn đi hướng nào đó một chiếc xe, còn thay Kim Nguyên Bật kéo cửa xe ra.</p><p>	"Thật là lớn quan uy a." Phác Tái Hưng tiến đến hắn bên tai nói.</p><p>	"Nhiều cố gắng một điểm ngươi cũng có thể có ờ." Kim Nguyên Bật dựa vào tại cái cổ trên gối lười biếng đối Phác Tái Hưng nói. Ngươi không muốn nhích tới nhích lui, cẩn thận vết thương lại nhảy mở.</p><p>	Biết rồi, bác sĩ đại nhân.</p><p>	"Kỳ thật ta cũng không tính bác sĩ." Kim Nguyên Bật lặng yên một chút, mở miệng: "Ta chỉ là giữa đường xuất gia mà thôi."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật trên xe liền đang ngủ. Nhà bọn hắn vốn là cách tổng bộ có một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách, lái xe cũng cần một chút thời gian. Kết quả chính là lúc về đến nhà hắn đã trương lấy miệng lâm vào ngủ say.</p><p>	"Ừm... Đem hắn đánh thức?" Ngồi tại điều khiển tòa lái xe quay đầu đề nghị.</p><p>	"Ta gọi chúng ta nhà thực khách đến giúp đỡ chuyển tốt." Phác Tái Hưng nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Chờ ta một chút ờ." Nói xong hắn xuống xe đem Khương Vĩnh Hiện kêu đi ra, mới đưa tay muốn đem hắn ôm thời điểm Kim Nguyên Bật liền nháy mắt mấy cái tỉnh: "Đến rồi?"</p><p>	"Ừm." Phác Tái Hưng nhẹ gật đầu.</p><p>	"Ừm." Hắn vô ý thức rên rỉ một tiếng, nắm lấy cánh tay của hắn đứng lên. A đau nhức, Phác Tái Hưng kêu rên âm thanh, Khương Vĩnh Hiện lập tức góp hướng về phía trước đỡ lấy Kim Nguyên Bật, để hắn đem trọng lượng chuyển dời đến trên người mình: "Mệt lắm không?"</p><p>	"Ừm." Kim Nguyên Bật dựa vào ở trên người hắn ngay cả con mắt đều không có mở ra: "Từng đống."</p><p>	"Được rồi, trở về tắm rửa liền có thể ngủ la." Khương Vĩnh Hiện có chút bất đắc dĩ, giống tại dỗ tiểu hài thả nhẹ ngữ điệu nói, một cái dùng lực đem người ôm cùng Phác Tái Hưng phía sau đi trở về nhà. Kim Nguyên Bật cảm giác được có người đem mình ôm cũng phối hợp phải ôm lấy cổ của hắn: "Ngươi cứ như vậy đi tới không sợ bị nhận ra là hấp huyết quỷ a, kia là người của tổng bộ ai."</p><p>	"Ngươi tỉnh lấy a, cho là ngươi đã ngủ đến bất tỉnh nhân sự ai." Khương Vĩnh Hiện hỏi.</p><p>	"Đối ai quên chuyện này. Bất quá người bình thường hẳn là ngửi không thấy ngàn năm lão yêu quái hương vị a, hắn che giấu rất khá."</p><p>	"Hừ." Kim Nguyên Bật mơ mơ hồ hồ lên tiếng biểu thị nghe được, đem đầu dựa vào tại Khương Vĩnh Hiện trước ngực, con mắt lại đóng lại.</p><p>	"Ngươi đi trước ngủ một cái đi, tỉnh lại lại đi tắm rửa."</p><p>	"Được."</p><p>	Chapter 12</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Giáo dục tổ hành chính yếu điểm, hai</p><p>	Giáo dục tổ với học viện đi học lúc cần tu tất giáo dục học trình</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện đem Kim Nguyên Bật ôm vào phòng của hắn thời điểm là hắn lần thứ nhất bước vào nơi này.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn gian phòng luôn luôn thu được rất chỉnh tề, cùng hắn trong tưởng tượng chính là đồng dạng. Tất cả mọi thứ chỉnh chỉnh tề tề quy củ bày tại nó nên ở địa phương, trên giường chăn bông cũng gãy phải chỉnh chỉnh tề tề.</p><p>	"Ta tới đi." Phác Tái Hưng lại gần, đưa tay giúp Kim Nguyên Bật áo sơmi mấy mở mấy cái nút thắt."Ta vẫn là đi tắm trước tốt." Kim Nguyên Bật giãy dụa lấy từ trên giường ngồi dậy: "Ta nghĩ nghĩ, Thịnh Trấn ca trở về nhìn thấy ta trực tiếp lên giường đi ngủ hắn sẽ tức giận."</p><p>	"Còn như sao? Ngươi như vậy mệt mỏi rồi?"</p><p>	Còn như. Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu, chậm rãi động thủ giải khai từng khỏa nút thắt, hắn rất để ý cái này, không có tắm rửa không thể lên giường... Hắn nhất định còn sẽ nói ta bị cái khác như vậy nhiều người chạm qua, hắn khẳng định sẽ tức giận. Hắn khí chết rồi. Hắn nói nhỏ nói lấy.</p><p>	Hắn đứng lên, áo sơmi ném tại gian phòng nơi hẻo lánh, tự mình đi lấy nội y trực tiếp đánh tiến gian phòng bên trong phòng tắm, "Các ngươi cũng đi nghỉ ngơi đi, Tái Hưng ca nhất là."</p><p>	Hắn từ phòng tắm lại nhô đầu ra: "Nhớ kỹ thoa thuốc, ngươi cũng đi tẩy một chút, cẩn thận vết thương." Tiếp theo mới đóng cửa lại.</p><p>	Kỳ thật nếu như chống lấy không ngủ ngược lại lại còn không như vậy mệt mỏi. Hắn xoa xoa con mắt mở vòi bông sen thả nước nóng ngâm thấm trong bồn tắm, thu lấy hai chân nhéo nhéo chân phải. Phác Thịnh Trấn ở đây sẽ mắng hắn sao? Đại khái sẽ, nhưng nếu như là Phác Thịnh Trấn sẽ không để cho hắn chạy, hắn biết.</p><p>	Chân rất đau, cảm giác không phải mình từ nửa đoạn dưới bắp chân tê liệt lấy. Hắn dùng nóng ngủ xối trên người mình, tưởng tượng ai vuốt ve mình dùng hai tay đem thân thể vờn quanh lấy, nhắm mắt, ấm áp nước tắm để hắn giống ở trong mơ ôn nhu ôm bên trong trôi nổi. Hắn nghĩ tới rất nhiều lần nếu như khi đó không có phát sinh kia cái ngoài ý muốn, lặp lại làm lấy ác mộng rất nhiều năm, một lần lại một lần.</p><p>	Trời mưa đêm hắn luôn luôn ngủ được không an ổn, cho nên để cho mình mệt mỏi một chút cũng tốt, có thể ngủ được quen quen, hạ xuống tại mộng đẹp chỗ sâu nhất cái gì cũng sẽ không mơ tới.</p><p>	Hắn muốn ôm, hắn khát vọng yêu. Lúc nhỏ mẫu thân kiểu gì cũng sẽ vuốt ve hắn chìm vào giấc ngủ, hắn còn nhớ rõ kia trong ngực nhiệt độ, hai tay vòng lấy hắn cường độ, hôn trán của hắn, sờ mó hắn quyển vểnh tóc ngâm nga khúc hát ru. Bọn hắn hoa rất nhiều thời gian quen thuộc một người ngủ lại hoa nhiều thời gian hơn một lần nữa ngủ về cùng trên một cái giường. Hắn biết Phác Thịnh Trấn sẽ cả một đời ở bên cạnh hắn, dùng cái gì thân phận giống như không phải là như vậy trọng yếu. Vô ý thức bài trừ hắn khả năng kết hôn tuyển hạng, thợ săn hiếm khi kết hôn, ai sẽ muốn một cái thỉnh thoảng xuất sinh nhập tử bạn lữ đâu?</p><p>	Hắn ngâm lấy tắm, kém một chút liền đang ngủ. Trước kia ấm áp nước cũng làm lạnh có chút lạnh, hắn dùng dầu gội đầu cùng tắm rửa sữa, hắn thích cái mùi kia xoa nổi bóng ngâm đem thân thể rửa sạch sạch sẽ, toàn thân càn thoải mái nằm lại trên giường.</p><p>	Giống như là lần đầu tiên một người nằm tại cái giường này bên trên.</p><p>	Hắn bên cạnh lấy thân thể, tại không có mở đèn màn cửa đóng chặt mà đen nhánh trong phòng nhìn bên người kia trống rỗng gối đầu, đưa tay thả tại Phác Thịnh Trấn luôn luôn gối lấy vị trí, đụng vào không có nhiệt độ cơ thể băng lãnh vải vóc.</p><p>	Dù cho chỉ có như thế ngắn ngủi thời gian, ta nhớ ngươi, muốn ngươi ôm ta một cái, nếu như hôn hôn ta liền tốt. Xảy ra bất ngờ qua với mãnh liệt tưởng niệm là hắn từ không nghĩ tới. Là bởi vì trở thành người yêu mà sinh ra càng thêm ỷ lại cảm giác sao? Hắn không biết yêu tình, đối với Phác Thịnh Trấn là một loại siêu việt hết thảy quan hệ tình cảm.</p><p>	Hắn sẽ nghĩ ta sao?</p><p>	Rơi vào trạng thái ngủ say cuối cùng nhất một chút trông thấy hắn năm ngoái tại Phác Thịnh Trấn sinh nhật ngày đó tiễn hắn gấu Teddy con rối liền thả tại đầu giường, màu nâu lông, trên cổ buộc màu đỏ nơ con bướm.</p><p>	"Ca, ta nghĩ ngươi."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng quyết định cũng phải ngủ trước một chút.</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi muốn trước tắm rửa sao?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện hỏi: "Ta đi trước chịu cái canh, các ngươi tỉnh lại về sau có thể uống."</p><p>	Ngươi đây là cái gì ưu lương gia đình bà chủ hành trình. Phác Tái Hưng trợn mắt: "Ta... Đại lượng lao động về sau có phải là nên tắm rửa?"</p><p>	Ân. Khương Vĩnh Hiện gật gật đầu.</p><p>	"Ngay cả ngươi đều nói nên tẩy kia thật là nên tẩy." Phác Tái Hưng thở dài: "Được rồi ta liền tùy tiện tẩy một chút , chờ một chút liền đi ngủ... Ngươi đi làm ngươi mình sự tình đi."</p><p>	"Ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt ờ." Khương Vĩnh Hiện lại gần vò rối tóc của hắn: "Ngủ ngon,  vẫn là nên nói sáng sớm tốt lành?"</p><p>	"Đều tốt."</p><p>	"Ừm tốt." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nheo mắt lại nở nụ cười: "Vậy ta muốn nói ta yêu ngươi."</p><p>	Ngươi thiếu buồn nôn.</p><p>	Ta liền thích ngươi nha, để ta thích nha.</p><p>	Ta muốn đi tắm rửa, ngươi đi ra.</p><p>	"Tốt a." Khương Vĩnh Hiện một mặt đáng tiếc rời phòng, cẩn thận đóng cửa phòng: "Đã muốn ngủ, vậy ngủ ngon."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng ảo não dùng vừa cởi ra áo sơmi che kín đầu. Đáng ghét, vậy mà thật động tâm, lỗ tai thật nóng.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật một ngủ là ngủ đến chạng vạng tối, rời giường đi xuống lầu liền nghênh đón tiểu hài bay nhào.</p><p>	"Mụ mụ! Mụ mụ!" Doãn Độ Vân vui vẻ nhảy lên nhảy lên nhảy người: "Mụ mụ ăn canh!"</p><p>	"Uống cái gì canh?" Kim Nguyên Bật cười hỏi, ngồi xổm xuống đem Doãn Độ Vân ôm, đi hướng phòng khách.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng không có ngủ như vậy lâu, đã tại máy vi tính vào chỗ vị treo lên hắn bình thường nhất thường chơi cái kia trò chơi, máy móc thức bàn phím còn có con chuột phát ra rắc rắc rắc thanh âm, Rudolf thì bình yên ngồi tại trên đùi của hắn, nhìn thấy hắn đi tới mới ngồi dậy, trực tiếp đội lên Phác Tái Hưng tay, đại khái hại hắn nhắm chuẩn ngắm lệch ra mắng một cái chữ thô tục, rồi mới nhảy xuống tới cọ bắp chân của hắn, dùng cái đuôi ngoắc ngoắc chân của hắn.</p><p>	"A, ta nấu bổ canh cho các ngươi uống." Khương Vĩnh Hiện chính ổ ở trên ghế sa lon xem phim: "Ngươi muốn uống sao?"</p><p>	"Ta muốn đi tổng bộ nhìn Thịnh Trấn ca." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Cái kia có thể làm phiền ngươi giúp ta nóng sao? Ta thuận tiện mang đến cho hắn uống."</p><p>	Đương nhiên không có vấn đề. Khương Vĩnh Hiện cầm lấy điều khiển từ xa theo tạm dừng đứng dậy đi đến phòng bếp, Kim Nguyên Bật quay người chiếm lấy hắn trước kia chỗ ngồi, Doãn Độ Vân kéo kéo góc áo của hắn: "Mụ mụ, ta cũng muốn đi xem ba ba."</p><p>	"Ừm? Giống như cũng có thể." Kim Nguyên Bật giống sờ sủng vật chó như thế thuận tay gãi loạn Doãn Độ Vân tóc: "Tốt, vậy bọn ta chờ lái xe đi." Nói xong hắn quay đầu cúi đầu nhìn về phía Doãn Độ Vân: "Nhưng là mụ mụ chờ xem hết ba ba còn muốn ở văn phòng xử lý sự tình, Độ Vân có thể ngoan ngoãn đợi lấy sao?"</p><p>	"Độ Vân có thể đi tìm Thăng Mân ca ca chơi!"</p><p>	"Thăng Mân ca ca cũng muốn làm sự tình a, mà lại này thời gian hắn hẳn là tan việc chưa."</p><p>	Cáp —— Doãn Độ Vân kéo trường âm khổ sở nói, tốt a ——</p><p>	"Kia Độ Vân còn muốn đi nhìn ba ba sao?"</p><p>	Muốn. Doãn Độ Vân nghiêm túc gật đầu: "Độ Vân nghĩ ba ba."</p><p>	"Tốt, loại kia mụ mụ chuẩn bị một chút chúng ta cùng đi." Kim Nguyên Bật cúi đầu xuống hôn một cái Doãn Độ Vân gương mặt, người sau lộ ra ghét bỏ biểu lộ.</p><p>	"Meo." Rudolf nhảy lên ghế sô pha chui vào Kim Nguyên Bật giữa bắp đùi, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn gọi.</p><p>	"A... Thế nhưng là ta liền muốn ngồi dậy a." Kim Nguyên Bật khó xử nhìn về phía hắn: "Vậy chúng ta muộn một chút lại đi tốt." Hắn đưa tay gãi lên Rudolf thân thể.</p><p>	"Ta cũng phải." Doãn Độ Vân nằm xuống dùng đầu cọ Kim Nguyên Bật đùi: "Mụ mụ ta cũng phải bắt bắt."</p><p>	"Doãn Độ Vân ngươi là chó sao?" Phác Tái Hưng nghe được nhịn không được mở miệng.</p><p>	"Ta là người sói." Doãn Độ Vân quay đầu lỗ tai giật giật nói: "Không phải chó."</p><p>	Chapter 13</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Giáo dục tổ hành chính yếu điểm, thứ ba</p><p>	Khác biệt giống loài ứng áp dụng khác biệt quản giáo, nhưng chớ chấp pháp quá độ</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện chịu những cái kia canh hắn cũng mang đến, dùng thả tại ngăn tủ chỗ sâu giữ ấm bình mang theo. Rất lâu trước kia quên là ai mua, Phác Thịnh Trấn hoặc Kim Nguyên Bật, càng lâu trước đó bọn hắn chức vị còn không có như vậy cao, Thiên Thiên phải tiến văn phòng nhưng không có như vậy nhiều thời gian nghỉ ngơi nóng liền làm, hơn phân nửa muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống bới xong cơm thời điểm dùng.</p><p>	Xe của bọn hắn một hai năm trước mua xe SUV, hiện tại ngược lại là rất may mắn lúc ấy mua chính là xe SUV, người trong nhà miệng bất tri bất giác tăng trưởng đến năm người, may mắn Doãn Độ Vân niên kỷ còn nhỏ, xem như ngồi hạ, chờ tiểu hài dài lớn một chút hai vị khác lại không có chuyển đi ra ngoài khả năng liền muốn đổi đài xe. Kim Nguyên Bật khắp không mục đích nghĩ đến, đốc xúc Doãn Độ Vân hảo hảo ngồi lên xe đeo lên dây an toàn mới đem xe lái ra nhà để xe. Doãn Độ Vân rất là mới lạ khắp nơi sờ một cái xem nhìn, Kim Nguyên Bật vội vàng ngăn lại hắn chuẩn bị mở cửa xe dự định.</p><p>	"Độ Vân, nghe ta nói." Kim Nguyên Bật mở miệng: "Có đang nghe sao?"</p><p>	"Có." Doãn Độ Vân rất lớn tiếng, tinh thần sung mãn mà nói.</p><p>	"Chờ một chút đi tìm ba ba, phải ngoan ngoan nghe lời, nơi đó là bệnh viện, có rất nhiều sinh bệnh người cùng người bị thương, cãi lộn rất mất mặt."</p><p>	"Cái gì là mất mặt?"</p><p>	"Chính là mặt xấu hổ, nếu như Độ Vân mặt xấu hổ mụ mụ về nhà muốn đánh Độ Vân cái mông." Kim Nguyên Bật suy nghĩ một chút: "Rồi mới chờ ba ba tốt, ta muốn cùng ba ba giảng gọi hắn cũng đánh ngươi cái mông."</p><p>	"Đừng!" Doãn Độ Vân hô to: "Ta sẽ rất ngoan a, không nên đánh cái mông."</p><p>	"Được." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Còn có chờ một chút nhìn thấy ba ba không thể bổ nhào qua, ba ba trên thân có miệng vết thương sẽ đau nhức."</p><p>	"Ba ba thụ thương." Doãn Độ Vân lặp lại một lần, nháy nháy mắt.</p><p>	"Đúng." Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu, đạp xuống phanh lại ngừng tại đèn đỏ trước.</p><p>	"Ba ba tại sao sẽ thụ thương?"</p><p>	"Ừm..." Kim Nguyên Bật nghĩ nghĩ: "Công việc của chúng ta lúc đầu cũng rất dễ dàng thụ thương."</p><p>	Hắn xác thực không có nghĩ qua nên như thế nào cùng Doãn Độ Vân giải thích bọn hắn công việc tính chất phức tạp, đối tiểu hài mà nói "Thụ thương" tựa như là một kiện rất không được sự tình, nhất là lại ở bệnh viện."Không phải rất nghiêm trọng, nhưng là luôn luôn muốn cẩn thận một chút."</p><p>	Doãn Độ Vân cái hiểu cái không gật đầu, lại lần nữa lâm vào lặng yên, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ xe từng chiếc từng chiếc đèn đường hướng sau chạy vội lấy. Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn hắn không có muốn nói chuyện cũng không sẽ chủ động đáp lời, trên xe thiết bị đèn đầu vẫn sáng hào quang màu xanh lam, hắn nhìn chiếu sau trong kính phía sau chậm rãi đuổi theo đèn xe thở dài.</p><p>	Đối thợ săn mà nói, Phác Thịnh Trấn nhận qua tổn thương không nghiêm trọng lắm, Kim Nguyên Bật mình liền nhận qua càng khó giải quyết tổn thương, thậm chí kém chút mất đi tính mệnh, Phác Thịnh Trấn đã từng tại nhiệm vụ bên trong trực tiếp mất đi ý thức hôn mê gần một tháng, khách quan mà nói chỉ là một cái vết thương đạn bắn, cũng không có đánh trúng động mạch căn bản xem như một khối bánh gatô, nếu như hắn kiên trì muốn về nhà có lẽ chữa bệnh bộ ước định qua liền có thể về nhà, dù sao nhà bọn họ còn có Kim Nguyên Bật có thể nhìn chiếu.</p><p>	Cho nên Kim Nguyên Bật đến phòng bệnh thời điểm hắn đã dù bận vẫn ung dung ngồi tại trên giường bệnh bắt đầu xử lý công sự.</p><p>	"Xưa nay không biết ngươi như thế nghiêm túc." Kim Nguyên Bật cười hắn, Doãn Độ Vân chạy tới, ghi nhớ lấy Kim Nguyên Bật nói hắn không thể nhào tới mà chỉ là dùng tay nắm lấy hắn chăn bông: "Ba ba sẽ còn hay không đau nhức?"</p><p>	"Ừm, có một chút chút đau." Phác Thịnh Trấn dùng ngón tay bóp một cái nho nhỏ khoảng cách, trả lời Doãn Độ Vân mới ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Kim Nguyên Bật: "Đột nhiên có cái khó giải quyết bản án, phía trên hi vọng ta có thể mau chóng xử lý, ta tinh thần rất tốt, liền làm ơn người trước đưa tới."</p><p>	"Ngươi tự mình biết nặng nhẹ liền tốt." Kim Nguyên Bật nói lấy đem giữ ấm bình lấy ra phóng tới Phác Thịnh Trấn trên giường bàn trên bảng: "Đây là Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh nấu bổ canh, nói muốn cho ngươi uống."</p><p>	"Hắn một con hấp huyết quỷ thế nào sẽ nấu loại vật này?" Phác Thịnh Trấn mở ra giữ ấm bình, trong lúc nhất thời mùi dược thảo tứ tán tại trong phòng bệnh, ngay cả Doãn Độ Vân cũng không nhịn được kéo lấy Kim Nguyên Bật quần áo nói mình cũng muốn ăn một miếng.</p><p>	"Vừa mới trong nhà không ăn." Kim Nguyên Bật cười hắn, vẫn là dùng thìa múc một ngụm cho hắn thét lên: "Không biết... Khả năng Tái Hưng ca dạy hắn?"</p><p>	"Đừng ngốc, Phác Tái Hưng chính mình cũng sẽ không làm." Phác Thịnh Trấn cầm lấy một căn khác thìa uống: "Thật đúng là ăn rất ngon."</p><p>	"Đó phải là bởi vì chính mình tham ăn cho nên học lấy làm đến ăn đi." Kim Nguyên Bật suy luận, lại cho Doãn Độ Vân uống một ngụm: "Mặc dù nói là bổ canh, thế nhưng là khi bắt đầu mùa đông lúc ăn đến cũng rất không tệ a, ủ ấm thân thể."</p><p>	"Hấp huyết quỷ cái kia cần ủ ấm thân thể."</p><p>	"Ai u nghĩ như thế nhiều làm gì, đã ăn cái gì đều không có kém không liền muốn thử qua đủ loại kiểu dáng đồ ăn sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật chụp chụp tay của hắn: "Ngươi trước từ từ ăn, ta đi nhìn một chút chữa bệnh bộ."</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn ra được kia bổ canh rõ ràng là hai người phần, Kim Nguyên Bật đại khái chỉ uống vào mấy ngụm liền đặt lấy, cũng không biết có hay không muốn trở về uống dự định. Ngược lại là Doãn Độ Vân rất tự động bò lên giường cầm lấy thìa từng ngụm uống.</p><p>	"Đây không phải là ngươi, Độ Vân." Phác Thịnh Trấn miễn cưỡng nói, chỉ đem trên bàn công văn để qua một bên để tránh Doãn Độ Vân giội đến.</p><p>	"Ta uống một chút điểm liền tốt, mụ mụ không sẽ phát hiện." Doãn Độ Vân nói lấy, cũng liền chỉ nhiều uống vào mấy ngụm liền ngoan ngoãn buông xuống thìa, xuất ra trong túi hộp diêm xe hơi nhỏ chơi tiếp, còn không quên cùng Phác Thịnh Trấn khoe khoang: "Đây là Vĩnh Hiện ca ca tặng cho ta."</p><p>	"A, thật sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua, tiểu hài nắm lấy đồ chơi xe tại bàn trên bảng trước sau trượt lấy, phía sau cái đuôi vui vẻ lắc qua lắc lại, hắn đưa tay vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn.</p><p>	"Ba ba nhanh lên tốt, mang Độ Vân đi công viên trò chơi chơi." Doãn Độ Vân đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nói: "Có được hay không vậy."</p><p>	"Đương nhiên được, thế nào đột nhiên muốn đi công viên trò chơi?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nhướng mày hỏi.</p><p>	"Tại trên TV nhìn thấy! Cảm giác chơi rất vui!" Tiểu hài vung vẩy lấy hai tay hưng phấn nói: "Có sẽ hưu hưu hưu xe! Còn có xoay quanh vòng!"</p><p>	"Tốt, chờ ba ba tốt liền dẫn ngươi đi chơi." Phác Thịnh Trấn mới nói xong, Kim Nguyên Bật liền đẩy cửa đi đến: "Đang nói muốn đi đâu?"</p><p>	"Độ Vân nói muốn đi công viên trò chơi." Phác Thịnh Trấn trả lời: "Nói chờ ta thương thế tốt lên cùng đi."</p><p>	"Đương nhiên được." Kim Nguyên Bật nheo mắt lại nói: "Độ Vân có hay không uống trộm ta canh! Tự thú vô tội!"</p><p>	Doãn Độ Vân rất là phối hợp giơ lên hai tay: "Ta chỉ uống hai ngụm! Thật!"</p><p>	"Hai ngụm không quan hệ, Độ Vân thật tuyệt." Kim Nguyên Bật cúi đầu xuống hôn một cái Doãn Độ Vân đỉnh đầu, mới bưng lấy còn lại canh đến bệnh giường cái ghế bên cạnh ngồi lấy uống.</p><p>	"Ngươi vừa đi xem cái gì rồi?"</p><p>	"Có một bộ phận chữa bệnh bộ tại đổi mới, đi nhìn một chút." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Cảm giác rất không tệ."</p><p>	"Hi vọng như thế." Phác Thịnh Trấn ứng lời nói: "Hấp huyết quỷ bộ đang hỏi liên quan với để bọn hắn con kia hỗn huyết làm nhiệm vụ đề nghị, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"</p><p>	"Ta cảm thấy có thể thử một chút? Trước từ đơn giản nhiệm vụ bắt đầu." Kim Nguyên Bật nghiêng đầu nghĩ nghĩ: "Ta nhớ được hắn rất ổn định, hẳn là không có vấn đề lớn."</p><p>	"Ta cũng như thế nhớ kỹ." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu: "Lần sau họp thảo luận một chút đi." Thừa dịp gần nhất thụ thương không thể làm nhiệm vụ đem hành chính công việc một hơi làm xong.</p><p>	Chapter 14</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Giáo dục tổ hành chính yếu điểm, thứ tư</p><p>	Giảng bài lúc cần chú ý các chủng tộc đặc tính, tùy theo tài năng tới đâu mà dạy</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn chỉ ở mấy ngày viện, tiếp theo liền chuyển tới văn phòng chậm rãi đem mấy ngày nay tích lũy văn kiện xử lý xong. Mặc dù làm nhiệm vụ trời số không nhiều, thế nhưng là nếu như dự định về sau còn muốn nghỉ ngơi đi ra ngoài chơi cũng phải đem sự tình xử lý xong, Kim Nguyên Bật thuyết pháp là hắn dù sao có thương tích trong người không muốn hoa quá nhiều tinh lực xử lý tương đối tốt, thế là hắn hiện tại qua được mỗi ngày từ Kim Nguyên Bật tan tầm khi trở về hỗ trợ đem công văn mang về nhà cho hắn, ban đêm hoa ước chừng một giờ xử lý xong lại mang về thoải mái sinh hoạt.</p><p>	"Ngươi trôi qua quá tốt, đều trở nên béo." Phác Tái Hưng khinh bỉ nhìn hắn. Phác Thịnh Trấn nghe được khinh thường bốc lên một bên lông mày: "Vậy ngươi ngược lại là nói một chút ngươi gần nhất có hay không đi huấn luyện? Mặc dù không có biến nặng nhưng là cơ bắp lượng khẳng định biến thiếu đi."</p><p>	"Ta vốn cũng không phải là dựa vào cơ bắp lượng thủ thắng." Phác Tái Hưng không thèm để ý chút nào: "Chúng ta là lấy trí lấy thắng."</p><p>	"Lời tuy nói như vậy, ngươi gần nhất đều không cần nhiệm vụ sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn lại hỏi: "Ta vừa nhìn thấy ngươi tiền lương đơn, trừ nhiệm vụ lần trước kia bút cơ hồ không có a."</p><p>	"Ngươi làm gì xem ta tiền lương đơn." Phác Tái Hưng nguýt hắn một cái.</p><p>	"Bởi vì ngươi tiền lương riêng là trước đến nơi này của ta mới chuyển đi hấp huyết quỷ bộ môn a." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai: "Đừng quên bên trong ta chức vị lớn hơn ngươi —— "</p><p>	"Ờ." Phác Tái Hưng tức giận quay đầu tiếp tục nhìn chòng chọc trên TV trò chơi hình tượng: "Quan lớn không tầm thường."</p><p>	"Ta là quan tâm ngươi." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Ta nghe được bọn hắn đang thảo luận ngươi sự tình, dù sao lần trước Vĩnh Hiện trước sinh sự tình bọn hắn vẫn còn có chút sinh nghi, định đem ngươi nhiệm vụ lượng giảm bớt."</p><p>	"Ta dự định mình đi bên ngoài tiếp đơn giản một chút tiểu nhiệm vụ." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Ta có một ít đường ống có thể cầm tới ủy thác... Kim ngạch không ít."</p><p>	"Tiền đủ hầu?" Phác Thịnh Trấn không tín nhiệm nhíu mày: "Vậy ta thật dự định dọn nhà ờ."</p><p>	"Nguyên lai ngươi hỏi cái này sao nhiều chính là vì mục đích này sao!" Phác Tái Hưng kêu lên: "Chuyển a! Chút tiền này ta xuất ra nổi á! Huống hồ hiện tại có Khương Vĩnh Hiện cái này đại gia nhiều tiền đừng lo lắng a."</p><p>	"Mọi người cùng nhau ở ra ít tiền không tính cái gì nha." Tại trong phòng bếp bận bịu Khương Vĩnh Hiện hướng về bên ngoài hô.</p><p>	"Có tiền thật tốt." Phác Tái Hưng nhịn không được cảm thán.</p><p>	Thừa dịp lấy Kim Nguyên Bật đúng lúc bộ môn mới thành lập sự tình cũng đến đoạn kết, bữa tối kết thúc sau Phác Thịnh Trấn đi rửa chén lúc một mặt ăn lấy hoa quả một mặt cùng Khương Vĩnh Hiện mới bắt đầu thảo luận cho Doãn Độ Vân tìm trường học sự tình.</p><p>	"Vấn đề là hắn là người sói, cảm giác đi bên ngoài trường học liền sẽ bị khi phụ, rồi mới hắn một khi dễ trở về liền không được." Khương Vĩnh Hiện giữ lấy quai hàm nói: "Cái gì bắt nạt loại hình sự tình, ta nhìn nhiều."</p><p>	"Ngươi thật so với chúng ta còn càng xã hội hóa." Kim Nguyên Bật cảm thán: "Kia... Để hắn tiến tổ chức huấn luyện?"</p><p>	"Các ngươi tổ chức?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện sững sờ: "Các ngươi cũng giáo loại này?"</p><p>	"Cái gì loại này, đương nhiên giáo a, chúng ta rất nhiều tiểu hài đều là từ giáo dục cơ sở bắt đầu giáo." Kim Nguyên Bật ưỡn ngực: "Chúng ta còn có nhân viên nhà trẻ đâu."</p><p>	"Hạnh phúc xí nghiệp." Phác Tái Hưng ở một bên xen vào bổ sung.</p><p>	"Ta coi là săn rất ít người sinh con dưỡng cái."</p><p>	"Thợ săn là không quá sẽ xảy ra tiểu hài, nhưng là chúng ta hành chính nhân viên cùng nhân viên y tế chờ một chút công việc bên trong nhân số hay là không ít." Kim Nguyên Bật giải thích: "Dù sao toàn thế giới chính quy thợ săn tổ chức đều thuộc về tổng bộ quản, cảm giác là nhỏ chúng nhưng là chỉnh thể mà nói hay là thật nhiều người."</p><p>	"Cho nên chức vị của ngươi thật rất cao la?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện trừng to mắt.</p><p>	"Cao là cao, nhưng ta bộ môn không lớn cho nên thủ hạ người rất ít." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Kéo xa, vậy ta trước đi hỏi một chút nhập học phương án, rồi mới, " mắt hắn híp lại cười nhìn về phía ở một bên chơi đùa cỗ Doãn Độ Vân, hai mắt loáng ra ánh sáng: "Có thể tới an bài ra ngoài nghỉ phép."</p><p>	"Vết thương không có gì đáng ngại a?" Kim Nguyên Bật nói muốn tán tỉnh tắm hỏi Phác Thịnh Trấn muốn hay không cùng một chỗ: "Vỏ ngoài hẳn là dũ hợp không sai biệt lắm."</p><p>	"Ừm, không sai biệt lắm, không có gì đáng ngại." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhìn thoáng qua lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất còn thiếp lấy nhân công da vết thương: "Kỳ thật dũ hợp không sai biệt lắm, trước mấy ngày đổi thuốc ngươi cũng có nhìn thấy."</p><p>	"Cho nên mới muốn nói đến ngâm tắm." Kim Nguyên Bật một bên mở ra hắn trước mấy Thiên Võng mua tắm rửa cầu bao khỏa: "Ca ngươi nhìn ta mua cái này! Phía ngoài hòa tan bên trong sẽ có thuyền nhỏ chạy đến! Rất đáng yêu!"</p><p>	"Được." Phác Thịnh Trấn bất đắc dĩ nhìn hắn một cái: "Muốn ngâm tắm đi trước tắm rửa vạc, chúng ta thật lâu không có ngâm."</p><p>	"Ta buổi sáng tẩy qua nha." Kim Nguyên Bật vui sướng nói: "Rất lâu không có ngâm, gần nhất cuối cùng rảnh rỗi, phải thật tốt đến tẩy cái thư thư phục phục tắm."</p><p>	"A, dự mưu thật lâu." Phác Thịnh Trấn nhíu nhíu mày: "Tốt a, liền bồi ngươi tẩy."</p><p>	Đem bồn tắm lớn thả đầy nước còn cần một chút thời gian, Kim Nguyên Bật đem đổi lại muốn tắm giặt quần áo chồng tại giặt quần áo trong rổ, Phác Thịnh Trấn hướng trong phòng tắm nhìn thoáng qua: "Nhà mới phải có lớn một chút phòng tắm mới được." Muốn thả một cái bồn tắm thật to.</p><p>	"Ừm." Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu, đủ cho hai người.</p><p>	Nói đến cùng nhau tắm rửa cũng là chuyện gần nhất. Phác Thịnh Trấn bởi vì chân tổn thương có chút động tác không tiện, cân nhắc phía dưới Kim Nguyên Bật mới đi cùng hắn tẩy, để tránh phát sinh cái gì ngoài ý muốn, cũng thuận liền trực tiếp giúp hắn thanh tẩy vết thương. Hiện tại vết thương mặc dù tốt không sai biệt lắm, đã cũng bắt đầu dứt khoát tiếp tục ngược lại cũng không sao. Phác Thịnh Trấn bắt đầu mỗi ngày đợi Kim Nguyên Bật về nhà mới cất kỹ nước nóng chờ hắn cùng nhau tắm, lúc này mới phát giác được trước kia một người tắm rửa còn cảm thấy có chút lớn phòng tắm hiện tại xem ra xác thực nhỏ một chút.</p><p>	Cũng là bởi vì quan hệ cải biến liên quan lấy thói quen sinh hoạt cũng có chút khác biệt, lại thêm lại có nhiều người miệng, Phác Tái Hưng mắt thấy cũng không có muốn dọn ra ngoài dự định, tình trạng này xem ra cũng không quá sẽ tái xuất trường kỳ nhiệm vụ, Phác Thịnh Trấn mới đề nghị nói muốn dọn nhà, mua ở giữa lớn một chút phòng. Không phải để hai cái đại nam nhân chen tại một gian phòng một người ở bên trong xác thực cũng là ủy khuất bọn hắn.</p><p>	"Phải có đình viện, nếu như có thể mà nói muốn có thư phòng, rồi mới có một mặt thật to cửa sổ sát đất." Kim Nguyên Bật bước vào bồn tắm lớn ngồi tại biên giới bên trên, rung hai chân thích ứng có chút nóng nhiệt độ nước: "Bàn làm việc thả ở bên cạnh, ban đêm công việc thời điểm ngẩng đầu một cái liền có thể nhìn thấy tinh tinh cùng mặt trăng."</p><p>	"Rồi mới gian phòng bên trong muốn thả thật to giường đôi, còn có muốn cho Độ Vân một gian gian phòng của mình, Tái Hưng ca cùng Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh gian phòng..." Hắn một bên uốn cong ngón tay tính, Phác Thịnh Trấn cũng đi tới ngồi ở bên cạnh, Kim Nguyên Bật cúi đầu nhìn lên chân hắn bên trên thiếp phải hảo hảo vết thương, đưa tay dùng viên viên bẹp ngón tay ôn nhu lướt qua, ngăn cách lấy nhân công da cùng băng gạc xúc cảm có chút kỳ quái, nước nóng hơi nóng để hắn kính mắt nổi sương mù nhìn không rõ lắm, Phác Thịnh Trấn đột nhiên bu lại hai tay nâng lên khuôn mặt của hắn hôn môi của hắn.</p><p>	"Ca?" Kim Nguyên Bật sững sờ.</p><p>	"Không có việc gì." Phác Thịnh Trấn bỏ qua một bên đầu, dẫn đầu ngồi vào trong bồn tắm. Bọn hắn bồn tắm lớn quá nhỏ, phải thu hồi hai chân mới chen lấn tiến hai nam nhân, Kim Nguyên Bật nâng lên quai hàm, cũng uốn cong đầu gối ngồi xuống Phác Thịnh Trấn đối diện.</p><p>	"Tắm rửa cũng đừng mang kính mắt đi." Phác Thịnh Trấn đưa tay đem Kim Nguyên Bật kính mắt cầm xuống dưới: "Con mắt rõ ràng như thế đáng yêu, che lấp đến rất đáng tiếc."</p><p>	"Ca con mắt mới xinh đẹp nhất đâu." Kim Nguyên Bật nháy mắt mấy cái, bốn mắt tương giao: "Thật thật xinh đẹp a."</p><p>	Chapter 15</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Giáo dục tổ hành chính yếu điểm, thứ năm</p><p>	Khó chịu mặc cho người tổng bộ có dời hoặc từ chức quyền lợi</p><p>	Bởi vì bồn tắm lớn nhỏ mà uốn cong chân vừa vặn để Phác Thịnh Trấn vết thương không cần ngâm trong nước, Kim Nguyên Bật hưng phấn chơi đùa vừa rồi tan ra phiêu ở trên mặt nước thuyền nhỏ.</p><p>	"Nghỉ phép, muốn đi nơi nào?" Phác Thịnh Trấn tại từng đợt tiếng nước bên trong mở miệng hỏi.</p><p>	"Miệng vết thương của ngươi nếu như rất nhanh, muốn đi bờ biển." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Muốn nhìn biển."</p><p>	Bọn hắn lúc trước sinh trưởng tại đi mấy phút liền có thể nhìn thấy biển địa phương. Nửa đêm có thể thừa dịp lấy phụ mẫu không tại lúc trộm lén đi ra ngoài, nằm tại trên bờ cát nghe lấy sóng biển số lấy tinh tinh. Nước biển mặn mặn hương vị tổ chức thành tuổi thơ của bọn họ, nương theo lấy cuốn sách truyện hồi ức.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật tóc bởi vì đụng nước mà cuốn lại, Phác Thịnh Trấn đưa tay đem hút nước rơi ở trước mắt tóc mái từ nay về sau chải: "Tóc dài."</p><p>	"Vậy liền đi cắt a." Kim Nguyên Bật nói, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đẩy, thuyền nhỏ theo gió vượt sóng trôi đến Phác Thịnh Trấn trước mặt. Hắn tròng mắt nhìn đồ trang không rất tinh mỹ thuyền nhỏ tại huân y thảo khẩu vị tử sắc trong nước phiêu a phiêu.</p><p>	"Ừm." Phác Thịnh Trấn gật gật đầu, phòng tắm bởi vì nước nóng mà sương mù bay, hắn duỗi tay nắm chặt Kim Nguyên Bật mắt cá chân, tiểu lực nắn lấy.</p><p>	Đa số thời điểm không có người nói chuyện, trong phòng tắm chỉ có bởi vì động tác mà kích thích bọt nước tiếng nước, còn có quạt hút rừng rực vận chuyển thanh âm.</p><p>	Mặc dù sinh hoạt ở cạnh biển thành thị, Kim Nguyên Bật vẫn như cũ sợ nước, từ đang huấn luyện lúc bơi lội thành tích đều là ép tuyến qua, về sau tổng bộ lại đem hắn phái đi một lần phải xuống nước nhiệm vụ lớn thất bại về sau cũng dần dần lý giải mỗi người đều có thuộc về sở trường của mình cùng điểm yếu, liền không lại làm khó hắn.</p><p>	Hắn chỉ là ưa thích gió biển mang đến kia mặn mặn hương vị, còn có tóc bị gió thổi loạn, hương thảo kem ly phối lấy đường ven biển uốn lượn, Phác Thịnh Trấn một tay dắt lấy hắn, một tay cầm lấy kem ly ngọt ống. Phác Thịnh Trấn tỷ tỷ sẽ đến gọi bọn họ nên trở về nhà ăn cơm, có mấy lần bọn hắn sẽ nghịch ngợm trốn đi, sự tình sau lại bị Phác Thịnh Trấn cha mẹ chửi mắng một trận. Nhưng cũng là bởi vậy Kim Nguyên Bật mới có thể như thế nhanh dung nhập nhà bọn họ.</p><p>	"Khi còn bé ngươi một mực không hi vọng ta cũng tham gia huấn luyện." Kim Nguyên Bật đột nhiên nói.</p><p>	"Ừm, đúng vậy a." Phác Thịnh Trấn nghe hắn nhấc lên khi còn bé chính là, liền cũng thuận theo hắn nói tiếp: "Bởi vì ta cảm thấy muốn ngươi ra chiến trường cũng quá mức thảm nhẫn."</p><p>	"Vẫn tốt chứ." Kim Nguyên Bật nhún nhún vai: "Ta cảm thấy ta cùng những người khác so sánh cũng không kém cỏi đi."</p><p>	Ngươi rất ưu tú, nhưng vấn đề không ở nơi này. Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, một đôi mắt thật sâu nhìn vào Kim Nguyên Bật đáy mắt, trong nháy mắt kia hắn cảm thấy Phác Thịnh Trấn con mắt giống như sẽ hút người linh hồn như thế, bình thường tổng loáng ra ánh sáng đôi mắt giống không tinh bầu trời đêm thâm trầm, hắn nói không ra lời, Phác Thịnh Trấn nắm chặt tay của hắn, trong nước di động đưa tới tiếng nước trong phòng tắm bởi vì hồi âm mà bị phóng đại mấy lần.</p><p>	"Ta không nghĩ ngươi thụ thương, ta sợ hãi mất đi ngươi, từ khi còn bé, đến hiện tại đều là giống nhau."</p><p>	Ta cũng thế. Kim Nguyên Bật nhu chiếp nói. Phác Thịnh Trấn chưa hề nói đến cùng là đối ai mà nói thảm nhẫn, nhưng hắn rõ ràng nhớ kỹ ngày đó cùng tại lão sư bên cạnh lần thứ nhất ra vây công nhiệm vụ, Kim Nguyên Bật thứ nhất súng tại bóp cò lúc con mắt gấp đóng chặt lấy không dám nhìn bộ dáng. Lại hoặc là mình muốn lần lượt gánh vác lên khả năng mất đi hắn phong hiểm quá mức thảm nhẫn, hắn không nói, Kim Nguyên Bật như thế hiểu hắn lời nói hẳn là sẽ hiểu đi, hắn nghĩ.</p><p>	"Ta muốn cả một đời đều cùng ca cùng một chỗ." Kim Nguyên Bật bên cạnh gảy lấy bọt nước vừa nói: "Cả một đời."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật trước đứng dậy, đem thân thể tẩy sạch sẽ làm càn về sau nói có chút sự tình phải xử lý đi trước phòng khách. Phác Thịnh Trấn mới chậm rãi từ trong nước, lặp lại lấy Kim Nguyên Bật vừa rồi làm qua động tác, thả đi nước trong bồn tắm, còn thuận tay dùng nước tắm xoát bồn tắm lớn cùng bồn cầu.</p><p>	Kia chiếc đồ chơi thuyền chuyển lấy vòng tròn bị kẹt tại thoát nước trên miệng, cong vẹo ngửa ra. Phác Thịnh Trấn nhặt lên, dùng thanh thủy đại khái xông lượt, phóng tới trên bồn rửa tay.</p><p>	Hắn tắm rửa xong không có tính toán làm việc, đơn giản khoác kiện áo choàng tắm nửa nằm ở trên giường đánh chưởng vào trò chơi cơ. Nhưng thật ra là Kim Nguyên Bật mua về, nhưng không có cái gì thời gian chơi. Hắn liền tiếp nhận hạ đến chính mình sáng tạo một cái số tài khoản, tu hú chiếm tổ chim khách treo lên trò chơi, tiến độ thậm chí so Kim Nguyên Bật phía trước rất nhiều.</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật một lát sau mới vào phòng. Chậm rãi đi tới, hắn đi đường tốc độ luôn luôn không nhanh, Phác Thịnh Trấn bởi vì tại phá quan cũng chỉ là mở miệng hỏi câu: "Tốt a."</p><p>	"Ừm." Kim Nguyên Bật gật gật đầu, mặc dù hắn biết Phác Thịnh Trấn hẳn là không nhìn thấy, đem bởi vì đến phòng khách đi sợ lấy lạnh mà mặc bên ngoài bao cởi ra, bò lên giường tiến đến Phác Thịnh Trấn bên cạnh.</p><p>	"Ừm?" Phác Thịnh Trấn cảm giác được bên người nhiệt khí, quay đầu nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật một chút, vừa vặn đối đầu Kim Nguyên Bật dự mưu đã lâu một nụ hôn. Người yêu đưa tay giành lại trong tay máy chơi game, tiện tay phóng tới bên giường thấp cửa hàng, lấy tay chống lấy thân thể nửa quỳ ở trên người hắn.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn tự nhiên không có tính toán cự tuyệt nụ hôn này, chăm chú ôm lấy hắn, làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này. Có chút vội vàng xao động mà thô lỗ, hắn nắm chặt lực tay có chút lớn —— dù sao cái này phảng phất là bọn hắn trễ mấy năm tình ái, tại biết rõ mình thích đối phương tình huống dưới tự nhiên ngay cả trong mộng đều đã từng nghĩ đến đối phương mà bừng tỉnh. Kim Nguyên Bật không có phản kháng ý tứ, hắn biết đại khái hắn sớm có dự định.</p><p>	"Thật không giống ngươi." Kim Nguyên Bật cười hắn, Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai: "Gặp gỡ ngươi ta xác thực cũng không giống chính ta."</p><p>	"Vết thương tạm được?" Kim Nguyên Bật lại hỏi.</p><p>	"Ngươi cứ nói đi?" Phác Thịnh Trấn câu lên mỉm cười, bởi vì ý thức được hắn ý tứ, tiếp xuống hành vi biến đơn giản hơn nhiều, nhưng Kim Nguyên Bật lại đưa tay đánh rụng hắn duỗi hướng dục vọng tay, tự mình kéo xuống hắn áo choàng tắm hạ duy nhất quần áo, há to mồm đem Phác Thịnh Trấn thô mà ưỡn lên cứng rắn điểu nạp trong cửa vào, áp súc lấy khoang miệng mút nhả. Kỹ xảo của hắn có chút lạnh nhạt, thế nhưng là nhìn người trong lòng của mình đang vì mình khẩu giao cũng đã là một kiện bao nhiêu khiến người hưng phấn sự tình. Phác Thịnh Trấn vội vàng lui ra, cúi người hôn nửa quỳ trên giường Kim Nguyên Bật, tiếp theo liền hắn cái tư thế này, đem ngón tay thò vào hậu huyệt của hắn.</p><p>	"Chính ngươi chuẩn bị cho tốt rồi?" Phác Thịnh Trấn sững sờ.</p><p>	"Thân vì một cái hậu cần không phải hẳn là đem hết thảy đều chuẩn bị kỹ càng đợi mình tiền tuyến tới sao?" Kim Nguyên Bật cười hỏi, quyết lên bờ mông nhẹ nhàng lề mề lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn dục vọng, người sau sách âm thanh, không nói hai lời đỡ lấy sống lưng của hắn từ sau lưng chậm rãi rất nhập.</p><p>	"Ừm —— không muốn, không được, nhanh, điểm..." Kim Nguyên Bật một mặt khóc nuốt lấy một mặt phối hợp lấy Phác Thịnh Trấn tần suất từ nay về sau rất. Hắn phát hiện Nguyên Bật chân chính tiếng rên rỉ so hắn trong mộng bất kỳ lần nào đều muốn tới mỹ diệu, thở gấp khí thô tăng tốc rút ra đút vào động tác, Kim Nguyên Bật phát hiện hắn lại trướng một vòng, ôm ôm thực thực địa lấp đầy hắn, mỗi một lần ra vào đều mang ra một chút màu hồng phấn thịt mềm, lại rắn chắc thẳng tiến.</p><p>	Không hổ là đương nhiệm thợ săn, có tại rèn liên thể lực xác thực bất phàm. Dù cho bởi vì thụ thương mà nghỉ ngơi mấy cái tuần lễ cũng không thấy hoang phế. Kim Nguyên Bật bị làm cả người nằm lỳ ở trên giường, một tay chèo chống lấy thân thể, một tay mới duỗi hướng mình trong không khí vẫn đứng thẳng dục vọng, lại bị Phác Thịnh Trấn một phát bắt được: "Ngươi có thể." Hắn nói, Kim Nguyên Bật không có hiểu hắn cái gọi là có thể là cái gì, hay là ngoan ngoãn nắm tay để xuống, trong rên rỉ mang một chút nũng nịu tiếng khóc: "Vậy ngươi nhanh lên, nhanh hơn chút nữa..."</p><p>	Hắn là đã khóc lên, nước mắt dung hợp quá đa tình tự từ trong hốc mắt trượt xuống, cả khuôn mặt nhíu chung một chỗ, không ngừng khóc thút thít lấy. Phác Thịnh Trấn nghe vậy lại hãm lại tốc độ, nhưng mỗi một cái đều ôm thật đội lên chỗ sâu, đâm tại hắn chỗ mẫn cảm bên trên, để Kim Nguyên Bật không thể lại đem mặt chôn tại gối đầu bên trong mà là ngửa cổ hổn hển, đột nhiên giảo gấp thành ruột tại im ắng thét lên bên trong nắm chặt ga giường, tại không có chút nào đụng vào tình huống dưới bắn ra.</p><p>	Hắn thuận theo Phác Thịnh Trấn ý chuyển thân nằm xuống, người yêu đem hắn chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực. Hắn còn không có phóng thích, chôn sâu ở trong cơ thể hắn tính khí còn quá cứng rắn lấy: "... Còn muốn." Kim Nguyên Bật nhu chiếp nói. "Ừm?" Phác Thịnh Trấn không nghe rõ ràng, còn muốn lấy cứ như vậy mình đánh ra đến cũng không sao, Kim Nguyên Bật lại tránh thoát hắn ôm, giật giật eo lặp lại một lần: "Còn muốn."</p><p>	Chapter 16</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Giáo dục tổ hành chính yếu điểm, sáu</p><p>	Giáo sư tại hợp lý tình huống bên trong phải bởi vì học sinh sở trường khác biệt cho khác biệt tiêu chuẩn, nhưng như có tranh luận cần hồi báo thượng tầng quyết định</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật hôm sau ngủ quên, nhưng Phác Thịnh Trấn cũng không có tính toán gọi hắn rời giường, ngược lại là giúp hắn gọi điện thoại đi tổng bộ xin nghỉ, rồi mới muốn Khương Vĩnh Hiện không cần chuẩn bị hai người bọn họ, chờ hắn xử lý xong mới tiến phòng bếp đơn giản làm mình cùng Kim Nguyên Bật kia phần.</p><p>	Vừa nấu xong, Phác Tái Hưng miệng đầy đồ ăn hỏi có phải là nên đi gọi hắn rời giường, Kim Nguyên Bật liền đem theo bước chân từ trên lầu đi xuống, Doãn Độ Vân nghênh đón tiếp lấy dùng ngây ngốc thanh âm nói sáng sớm tốt lành.</p><p>	"Ta giúp ngươi xin nghỉ." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Cho nên không cần đuổi."</p><p>	"A, dạng này a." Kim Nguyên Bật một bên như thế trả lời với một bên kéo ra trên bàn ăn cái ghế ngồi xuống, tiểu lang nhân rung cái đuôi nhảy lên nhảy lên ngồi trở lại đến hắn đối diện: "Như vậy hôm nay cả ngày liền không xuống tới nữa nha." Thế nhưng là lên quá muộn, ăn điểm tâm xong đại khái liền muốn bắt đầu chuẩn bị cơm trưa đi. Kim Nguyên Bật nhìn Phác Thịnh Trấn đem chuẩn bị kỹ càng bữa sáng bỏ lên trên bàn lúc nát đọc: "Không phải hẳn là thừa dịp lấy cái thời gian đi ra ngoài chơi."</p><p>	"Công viên trò chơi!" Doãn Độ Vân thả ra trong tay vừa mới bắt lại sandwich nói: "Độ Vân muốn đi công viên trò chơi! Ba ba lần trước có đáp ứng ta!"</p><p>	"A, là hầu." Phác Thịnh Trấn bị như thế một giảng mới sững sờ mấy giây đáp ứng: "Muốn hôm nay đi sao? Ngươi có thể hay không quá mệt mỏi?" Cuối cùng nhất một câu là đối lấy Kim Nguyên Bật nói, cặp mắt kia nhìn qua lúc để Kim Nguyên Bật nhịn không được nhớ tới đêm qua đủ loại, không khỏi xuất thần mấy giây: "A, còn tốt." Ta thể lực cũng không có ngươi tưởng tượng bên trong kém.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng nghe được hai người đối thoại nở nụ cười: "Tối hôm qua làm cái gì? Thịnh Trấn còn đặc địa làm bữa sáng cho ngươi."</p><p>	"Nguyên Bật mà rất đáng yêu." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói: "Phải thật tốt yêu thương mới được." Hôm qua nũng nịu lấy nói xong lâu không ăn được Thịnh Trấn ca làm bữa sáng, để tránh về sau hắn lại dính lấy ta nói muốn cái gì, hay là làm nhanh lên cho hắn ăn.</p><p>	"Không phải đâu, rõ ràng liền rất thích a." Phác Tái Hưng cười lên: "Miệng cứng rắn."</p><p>	"Ừm, cho nên?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nhún nhún vai một mặt chẳng hề để ý: "Tóm lại hôm nay đi công viên trò chơi, có theo hay không?"</p><p>	Kết quả lần này ngắn ngủi du lịch một ngày, hưng phấn nhất chính là Khương Vĩnh Hiện.</p><p>	Từ vừa ngồi lên xe cũng bởi vì hình thể vấn đề bị sai khiến đi ngồi tại Phác Thịnh Trấn bên cạnh ghế lái, đề nghị người Doãn Độ Vân bị yên ổn cố định tại sau tòa, thế nhưng là trên đường đi hết sức rõ ràng cảm giác được hai người là bao nhiêu hưng phấn.</p><p>	"Doãn Độ Vân cũng coi như, ngươi đến cùng tại hưng phấn cái gì." Phác Tái Hưng cuối cùng nhìn không được, đối lấy ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế không ngừng hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây lớn tuổi hấp huyết quỷ không kiên nhẫn hỏi.</p><p>	"Lần thứ nhất dạng này cả nhà đi ra ngoài chơi, rất hưng phấn a!"</p><p>	Cả nhà.</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng một mực không có hảo hảo nghĩ lại liên quan với "nhà" định Nghĩa, dù sao làm việc xong muốn về nhà đối mặt đồng sự mời cũng luôn luôn có thể rất thuận miệng nói ra "Không được, hôm nay muốn về nhà sớm" như vậy hẳn là đối mỗi người đến nói đều là chuyện rất bình thường, hắn tự nhiên sẽ không suy nghĩ nhiều.</p><p>	"Ta cũng không nên cùng cái này thối hấp huyết quỷ khi cùng một nhà người." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Thịnh Trấn tiên sinh, đừng như vậy nha." Khương Vĩnh Hiện cười hì hì nói: "Ta thật thật cao hứng có thể nhận biết các ngươi." Thật lòng, thật.</p><p>	Luôn cảm thấy một ngày kia trở đi đến liền sẽ phát hiện trên cổ có hai cái lỗ đâu. Kim Nguyên Bật ở một bên yếu ớt nói một câu.</p><p>	"Sẽ không a, ta kỹ thuật rất tốt, coi như bị cắn cũng sẽ không sao đau, coi như làm quyên một lần máu, ta đánh giá rất chuẩn." Không tin ngươi hỏi Tái Hưng.</p><p>	"Đó cũng không phải trọng điểm ờ." Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Không cần loạn hút bạn trai của ta."</p><p>	Ở một bên nghe cái này những này đối thoại lấy Phác Tái Hưng nháy mắt bắt đầu chất vấn mình rốt cuộc đều thân hãm tại như thế nào quái người bên trong, thật tình không biết mình kỳ thật cũng là quái nhân một trong.</p><p>	Phác Thịnh Trấn tại công viên trò chơi bán vé miệng mua phiếu, Doãn Độ Vân một chút liền tránh thoát Kim Nguyên Bật trước kia cầm lấy tay của hắn, "Ta muốn chơi cái này, cái này còn có —— "</p><p>	"Ừm, chúng ta Độ Vân muốn chơi đều chơi đi." Kim Nguyên Bật cùng tại phía sau câu lên mỉm cười, vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn."Ta cũng phải chơi." Khương Vĩnh Hiện dựa vào tại Doãn Độ Vân phía sau nói: "Tàu lượn siêu tốc!"</p><p>	Công viên trò chơi bởi vì là ngày thường quan hệ, cũng không có cái gì tiểu hài, nơi xa có một ít du khách, còn có một đoàn sinh viên. Căn này công viên trò chơi quy mô không phải quá lớn, điểm sáng là trừ chơi trò chơi công trình bên ngoài còn có nho nhỏ tòa vườn bách thú.</p><p>	Vì để cho Doãn Độ Vân có thể không cần bị người bên ngoài ghé mắt, bọn hắn hoa một điểm tâm tư đem lỗ tai của hắn cùng cái đuôi giấu đi, "Thật lộ tẩy liền nói là cách ăn mặc a, bây giờ không phải là rất nhiều tiểu bằng hữu đều sẽ mang cái gì thú tai băng tóc sao? Rất bình thường nha." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói lấy đưa tay đi dắt lấy Doãn Độ Vân tay.</p><p>	"Ngươi thật hiểu hiện ở tiểu hài." Phác Thịnh Trấn lành lạnh nói.</p><p>	Một đoàn người bên trong già nhất cùng nhỏ nhất một ngựa đi đầu xông lên phía trước nhất, đem tại trên địa đồ quây lại chơi trò chơi công trình đều chơi một lần, Khương Vĩnh Hiện kéo lấy Phác Tái Hưng cùng nhau chơi đùa nguy hiểm nhất tàu lượn siêu tốc (bởi vì Doãn Độ Vân không thể chơi), tại Kim Nguyên Bật lõm bất quá Doãn Độ Vân năn nỉ cùng hắn bên trên thuyền hải tặc, Phác Tái Hưng cùng Phác Thịnh Trấn ngồi ở một bên trên ghế dài nhìn ba người đi vào trong đội ngũ.</p><p>	"Ngươi không đi chơi sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn hỏi, dùng cằm chỉ chỉ cách đó không xa.</p><p>	"Tạm thời không nghĩ." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Có chuyện nghĩ muốn hỏi ngươi."</p><p>	"Ừm?"</p><p>	"Ngươi cảm thấy, nhà là cái gì?"</p><p>	"Nhà là, " Phác Thịnh Trấn ngẩng đầu nhìn lấy ba người cãi nhau ầm ĩ đi đến đồ trang hoa lệ lại không thực dụng thuyền: "Ngươi dùng hết sinh mệnh cũng phải trở lại người đứng bên cạnh hắn vị trí."</p><p>	Rời đi công viên trò chơi trước Kim Nguyên Bật cùng đứng tại ven đường phủ thú bông trang chính tại nổi cáu cầu Hùng tiên sinh cầm một viên, đưa cho Doãn Độ Vân.</p><p>	"Ta tại trong phim ảnh nhìn qua, đây là khí cầu." Doãn Độ Vân tò mò dùng bàn tay đụng đụng khí cầu cao su mặt ngoài: "Mụ mụ, chúng ta trước kia nơi đó không còn khí cầu."</p><p>	"Kia có muốn hay không đi xem đến càng nhiều, trong nhà không nhìn thấy, trước kia cũng không có nhìn qua đồ vật?"</p><p>	Muốn. Doãn Độ Vân dùng sức gật đầu, con mắt loáng ra chỉ xem hướng Kim Nguyên Bật: "Ta muốn nhìn càng nhiều đồ vật —— "</p><p>	"Độ Vân a, " Kim Nguyên Bật sờ sờ đầu của hắn: "Vậy chúng ta đi đi học có được hay không?"</p><p>	Chapter 17</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Giáo dục tổ hành chính yếu điểm, thứ bảy</p><p>	Giáo sư ứng tuân thủ tự hạn chế nguyên tắc không nên với trên lớp học truyền thâu không chính xác quan niệm, như nước tộc kỳ thị hoặc tông giáo tuyên truyền chờ</p><p>	Tìm trường học nhiệm vụ cuối cùng nhất rơi xuống Khương Vĩnh Hiện trên đầu.</p><p>	"Ngươi thật đúng là như thế thích tiểu gia hỏa này a." Phác Tái Hưng nhìn thoáng qua Khương Vĩnh Hiện.</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a, không thể không nói Nguyên Bật đem hắn giáo rất tốt. Hắn không hề giống ta trước đó gặp được những cái kia không có lễ phép thối người sói, hắn như thế đáng yêu." Khương Vĩnh Hiện một bên nói một bên đem xem lấy trên tay máy tính bảng bên trên biểu hiện trường học web page: "Kỳ thật ta nhìn một chút, cảm thấy nhưng có thể vẫn là tiến bọn hắn tổ chức trường học nhất thỏa đáng..."</p><p>	"Tổ chức chúng ta trường học sao?" Phác Tái Hưng tiến tới, nhìn thấy trên tay hắn web page cả biểu hiện lấy cái gì quý tộc trường học loại hình chữ, lắc đầu: "Thôi đi, loại này trường học để Độ Vân đi còn không ngay ngắn chết hắn." Để hắn đi sủng vật trường học còn tạm được, Phác Tái Hưng đoạt lấy tấm phẳng tìm kiếm huấn khuyển học viện lại còn cho Khương Vĩnh Hiện.</p><p>	"Cho nên ta cảm thấy không thích hợp a." Hắn nhìn cũng không nhìn, tiện tay liền đem web page đóng lại, nghe được Doãn Độ Vân tại trong phòng bếp cùng hai người khác cùng một chỗ chuẩn bị bữa tối lúc sung sướng tiếng cười: "Độ Vân hẳn là sẽ muốn cùng ba ba mụ mụ của hắn đồng dạng khi thợ săn a?"</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là hắn chân chính ba ba mụ mụ không phải chính là bị thợ săn giết sao?" Phác Tái Hưng dùng sức trừng mắt nhìn: "Ngươi đều không có nghĩ qua tại sao hắn đối Thịnh Trấn bọn hắn một điểm địch ý đều không có?"</p><p>	"Có lẽ trong mắt hắn bọn hắn là ân nhân cứu mạng của hắn." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nghiêng đầu nói: "Người sói thợ săn không phải rất nhiều sao? Cho nên... Ân, cha mẹ hắn không phải Thịnh Trấn tiên sinh giết?"</p><p>	"Hẳn không phải là." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Ta cảm thấy lấy Kim Nguyên Bật cá tính nếu như là Phác Thịnh Trấn giết hắn không có cách nào như thế tự nhiên cùng hắn ở chung."</p><p>	"Dạng này a." Khương Vĩnh Hiện gật gật đầu coi như đồng ý: "Bọn hắn đều là người rất tốt."</p><p>	"Ừm, ta không cảm thấy." Phác Tái Hưng lại nhún nhún vai: "Ngươi chỉ là không có bị hắn khi dễ qua mà thôi." Hắn đứng dậy đi hướng phòng bếp đối lấy ba người kêu lấy hỏi nói bữa tối muốn ăn cái gì, nấu tốt chưa.</p><p>	"Không, bọn hắn nguyện ý bao dung ngươi người bạn này cũng đã đầy đủ tốt."</p><p>	"Nếu như ngươi là nghĩ bày ra mình là cái tốt bao nhiêu bạn trai hay là tỉnh lại đi." Phác Tái Hưng lật một cái liếc mắt, Doãn Độ Vân cầm trên tay lấy một chén nhỏ đồ vật từ bên trong chạy ra, nhét vào Phác Tái Hưng trong tay: "Ba ba nói muốn ngươi nếm một chút hương vị."</p><p>	Phác Tái Hưng cúi đầu nhìn chén kia đỏ rừng rực canh, bên trong phiêu lấy vài miếng rau xanh còn có một khối nhỏ cà chua, há miệng uống một hớp nhỏ, Doãn Độ Vân cái đuôi ở sau người diêu a diêu: "Ra sao?"</p><p>	"Vẫn được, có chút nhạt." Hắn đem canh đưa cho Khương Vĩnh Hiện, người sau cũng theo uống một ngụm: "Không tệ a." Hắn nói.</p><p>	"Tốt a." Doãn Độ Vân tiếp về bát, nhảy lên nhảy lên lại chạy về phòng bếp đi.</p><p>	"Ta là muốn nói, " Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhìn Doãn Độ Vân chạy về phòng bếp bóng lưng nói: "Cái này cảm giác thực tốt, tựa như nhà đồng dạng..." Chính là gian phòng quá nhỏ, không tốt.</p><p>	"A liền nói muốn dọn nhà nha." Phác Tái Hưng nói: "Như thế nào, một người lâu sẽ muốn cùng người bầy ở cùng một chỗ sao?"</p><p>	"Đương nhiên, ngươi gặp được ta thời điểm không phải liền là đang đi học sao?" Khương Vĩnh Hiện nở nụ cười: "Một người liền liền sẽ muốn đi nhiều người địa phương... Dần dần cũng sẽ muốn trở lại một người sinh hoạt." Rất bình thường nha. Hắn nói.</p><p>	Sống thời gian dài tự nhiên gặp phải sự tình cũng nhiều hơn, Phác Tái Hưng cứ việc niên kỷ không bằng Khương Vĩnh Hiện như thế lớn tuổi, cũng là so cùng thế hệ nhiều hơn gần một lần số lượng, nếu như nói kiến thức tương đối nhiều giống như có chút cuồng vọng, nhưng thật nếu nói, vẻn vẹn nhìn người bên cạnh từng cái già đi chính là kiện thảm nhẫn sự tình.</p><p>	Hắn không dám tưởng tượng Khương Vĩnh Hiện đều gặp chuyện như thế nào, liền cùng hắn cũng không nghĩ một chút giống nếu là có một ngày Phác Thịnh Trấn cùng Kim Nguyên Bật đều rời hắn mà đi thời gian sẽ là như thế nào.</p><p>	Tình cảm có chỗ ký thác khiến người an toàn cũng khiến người nguy hiểm.</p><p>	Cuối cùng nhất trường học hay là Kim Nguyên Bật quyết định, thu dưỡng Doãn Độ Vân lúc ấy cũng là tại trong tổ chức huyên náo xôn xao, cùng trong tổ chức người nhấc lên lúc ấy con kia tiểu lang nhân cũng đều còn có ấn tượng, bị giam tại lồng sắt dặm rưỡi đêm phát ra nhỏ giọng tiếng nghẹn ngào.</p><p>	"Thủ Tịch đại nhân nuôi phải thật tốt." Kim Nguyên Bật đem tiểu hài mang tới phòng làm việc muốn thỉnh cầu nhập học thời điểm ngồi đối diện hắn đồng sự như thế nói: "Khi đó còn gầy gò nho nhỏ một con."</p><p>	"Đúng a chúng ta Độ Vân, nhiều đáng yêu." Kim Nguyên Bật cười hì hì đưa tay nhéo nhéo Doãn Độ Vân gương mặt, bị tiểu lang nhân một chưởng đẩy ra: "Ngươi còn nhớ rõ hồi trước gần đây con kia sao? Hắn hiện tại tại học viện ra sao?"</p><p>	"Rất không tệ a, lần trước khảo hạch cũng cầm tới không sai thành tích, mắt thấy liền có thể tấn cấp."</p><p>	"Dạng này a, kia Độ Vân mà hẳn là có thể trực tiếp tiến kia ban đi, dù sao chúng ta bình thường ở nhà cũng sẽ giáo..." Người sói đều thả tại cùng một ban mang hẳn là tương đối dễ dàng.</p><p>	"Hẳn là đều có lợi và hại." Hắn quay đầu nhìn thấy Doãn Độ Vân tò mò làm được Kim Nguyên Bật vị trí bên trên đông nhìn nhìn tây nhìn xem.</p><p>	"Ta muốn làm lân cận quan sát, liên quan với người sói có thể hay không hoàn toàn dung nhập đoàn thể, cho nên nếu có càng nhiều vật thí nghiệm liền tốt." Kim Nguyên Bật một bên nói một bên vò rối Doãn Độ Vân màu cà phê đậm tóc, ma sát lấy phát bụi bên trong mọc ra đôi kia thú mà thôi.</p><p>	"Nhưng mân hạo kia ban đã sắp kết nghiệp, hắn hiện tại gia nhập có thể hay không theo không kịp..."</p><p>	"Ngươi không tin ta?" Kim Nguyên Bật nhíu mày: "Hắn nhưng là bị một cái hấp huyết quỷ thợ săn còn có người sói thợ săn tổ tổ trưởng nuôi lớn ờ?" Còn có một con ngàn năm hấp huyết quỷ, thật xin lỗi a Vĩnh Hiện tiên sinh. Hắn ở trong lòng nghĩ.</p><p>	"Cũng thế, ta tin tưởng phán đoán của ngài." Vậy liền cùng người bình thường nhập học đồng dạng đem mẫu đơn điền xong cầm đi giáo dục tổ giao liền có thể, nhưng vẫn là muốn thông qua giám định khảo thí mới có thể.</p><p>	"Ta biết, đến Độ Vân, chúng ta đi." Kim Nguyên Bật dương dương trong tay kia phần đã điền xong mẫu đơn nói, tiểu lang nhân bị Kim Nguyên Bật một hô vội vội vàng vàng nhảy xuống cái ghế vẫn không quên cùng đồng sự phất phất tay một giọng nói gặp lại.</p><p>	Chapter 18</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Giáo dục tổ hành chính yếu điểm, thứ tám</p><p>	Tài liệu giảng dạy phải có thích hợp cải biến, như tài liệu giảng dạy có đại lượng chệch hướng hiện huống thì ứng đưa ra sửa chữa thỉnh cầu</p><p>	"Bình thường đi học đều muốn mang cái gì? Bút chì hộp? Sách? Bản bút ký?"</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật ngồi ở phòng khách trên mặt thảm giúp Doãn Độ Vân tự viết bao nghĩ linh tinh lấy: "Ta quá lâu không có đi học không nhớ rõ á!"</p><p>	Mặt trời chưa bao giờ kéo màn cửa cửa sổ sát đất chiếu vào, rải đầy phòng khách, gian phòng tràn ngập mặt trời hương vị, ấm áp. Mùa xuân vừa tới còn lành lạnh thời điểm ánh nắng nhất bổng.</p><p>	Khương Vĩnh Hiện uể oải nằm tại cửa sổ trên ghế sa lon bên cạnh nhìn hắn vừa mua được tiểu thuyết: "Ừm... Không sai biệt lắm? Khăn tay?"</p><p>	"Xát nước bọt dùng sao?" Phác Tái Hưng thình lình chen vào một câu.</p><p>	"Ngươi mới xát nước bọt." Doãn Độ Vân nói.</p><p>	"Độ Vân, không thể dạng này." Phác Thịnh Trấn gọi hắn. Tiểu lang nhân hừ hừ lấy chạy tới ổ tại Khương Vĩnh Hiện bên chân, nhìn Kim Nguyên Bật đem hắn đi học muốn dùng đồ vật một mạch toàn diện bày trên mặt đất đem theo quai hàm suy nghĩ dáng vẻ.</p><p>	"Dù sao không phải đều tại các ngươi đi làm nơi đó sao? Hắn thiếu cái gì lại đi tìm ngươi cầm liền tốt a." Khương Vĩnh Hiện nhìn hắn như thế phiền não cũng không nhịn được bật cười."Không được a, chúng ta bên kia gác cổng rất nghiêm hắn căn bản vào không được." Kim Nguyên Bật lắc đầu.</p><p>	"Kia thông báo một chút lão sư?"</p><p>	"Lão sư giai cấp không đủ cao vào không được." Kim Nguyên Bật còn nói.</p><p>	Tốt a. Khương Vĩnh Hiện một lần nữa đem lực chú ý thả lại tiểu thuyết bên trên, lưu lại Kim Nguyên Bật tiếp tục đối lấy tấm kia thông báo nhập học phiền não.</p><p>	Đại môn truyền đến chìa khoá chuyển động thanh âm là Doãn Độ Vân phát hiện ra trước, từ Khương Vĩnh Hiện bên chân xoát một chút đứng lên: "Ba ba về đến rồi!" Hưng phấn phóng tới cạnh cửa, đại môn mới bị đẩy ra, Phác Thịnh Trấn xách theo hắn đi làm dùng cặp làm việc: "Này, Độ Vân." Hắn tiếp theo chú ý tới Kim Nguyên Bật ngồi dưới đất: "Ngươi không phải từ đêm qua liền đang nghiên cứu sao?"</p><p>	"Ta cảm thấy sẽ thiếu cái gì." Kim Nguyên Bật nói: "Liền theo chúng ta mỗi một lần làm nhiệm vụ có đôi khi sẽ cảm thấy giống như không mang cái gì, liền sẽ thật không mang đến vật gì đó."</p><p>	"Kia liền về nhà hôm sau lại cho hắn mang đến là được rồi, ngươi thế nào như thế buồn cười." Phác Thịnh Trấn xách lấy cặp làm việc dự định lên trước lâu thay quần áo khác, trải qua Kim Nguyên Bật lúc thuận tay đem tóc của hắn vò rối, gây người sau nâng lên quai hàm tức giận nói: "Thật buồn cười sao?"</p><p>	"Ngươi quả thực như cái lão mụ tử." Phác Tái Hưng nói.</p><p>	"Ta hiện tại tốt lo lắng Độ Vân đi trường học sẽ bị khi phụ, hắn như thế đáng yêu."</p><p>	"Đáng yêu mới sẽ không bị khi phụ đi."</p><p>	"Bất kể rồi." Kim Nguyên Bật nói, đem trên đất đồ vật từng cái cất vào hắn thay hắn chuẩn bị bọc nhỏ bao, tiếp theo xuất ra hắn cũ chi kia điện thoại: "Đến, cái này cho ngươi."</p><p>	"Điện thoại!" Doãn Độ Vân vui vẻ tiếp nhận, lập tức quay đầu lắc lấy trong tay điện thoại đối Khương Vĩnh Hiện nói: "Ta cũng có!"</p><p>	"Trời ạ, " Phác Tái Hưng nâng trán: "Ngươi chẳng lẽ cùng tiểu hài khoe khoang ngươi có điện thoại a?"</p><p>	"... Mới không có."</p><p>	"Ngươi phía trước đoạn này trống không để ta rất bất an, ngươi đã... Mấy tuổi rồi? Không muốn như thế ngây thơ được không."</p><p>	"Chín trăm tám mươi hai tuổi."</p><p>	"Ta vẫn cho là ngươi mới hơn tám trăm tuổi ai?"</p><p>	"Có thể thấy được ngươi Thần tộc cái mũi cũng là sẽ mất linh a, ta nghĩ đó là bởi vì ta ở giữa giống như trước trước sau sau có ngủ rơi nhanh một trăm năm đi ha ha ha."</p><p>	"Oa thi đấu ngươi cái này lớn phế vật."</p><p>	"Vĩnh Hiện ca ca một mực cùng ta khoe khoang nói chỉ có hắn có điện thoại ta không có." Doãn Độ Vân quay đầu bổ một súng.</p><p>	"Ta đã không biết nên nói ngủ hơn một trăm năm tương đối rác rưởi hay là cùng một đứa bé khoe khoang ngươi có điện thoại tương đối rác rưởi."</p><p>	Doãn Độ Vân đi học ngày đó là Phác Thịnh Trấn lái xe chở hắn đi, Kim Nguyên Bật cùng hắn ngồi tại sau tòa, trong ba lô thả chuẩn bị kỹ càng đi học dụng cụ, còn có Khương Vĩnh Hiện giúp hắn mang đồ ăn vặt.</p><p>	"Ta cảm thấy ngươi có phải hay không so hắn còn muốn sốt sắng." Phác Thịnh Trấn nói, mặc dù là câu hỏi dùng lại là giọng khẳng định. Kim Nguyên Bật biết câu nói này nhất định là nói hắn, thế là nở nụ cười: "Đúng vậy a." Độ Vân mà khẩn trương sao? Người trong cuộc ngược lại lắc đầu: "Ta rất chờ mong."</p><p>	"Độ Vân a, gặp được có người khi dễ ngươi đánh ngươi, đánh thắng được liền đánh lại, biết sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn nói.</p><p>	"Được." Doãn Độ Vân phá lệ nghiêm túc gật đầu.</p><p>	"Nhớ kỹ đánh người không thể bị phát hiện, biết sao?" Phác Thịnh Trấn còn nói: "Đi học không đáng sợ, làm tốt chính mình chuyện cần làm, ta biết ngươi có thể làm rất khá."</p><p>	"Ta sẽ rất tuyệt." Doãn Độ Vân nói: "Độ Vân muốn bắt thứ nhất."</p><p>	Ô tô tiến vào bãi đỗ xe, Kim Nguyên Bật kéo lấy Doãn Độ Vân tay tiễn hắn đến học viện ở tầng lầu kia cổng.</p><p>	"Mụ mụ, ta đi học." Doãn Độ Vân buông ra tay của hắn, quay đầu đối Kim Nguyên Bật nói.</p><p>	"Tốt, Độ Vân cẩn thận, tách ra tách ra."</p><p>	Kim Nguyên Bật phất tay nhìn Doãn Độ Vân đẩy ra hành lang đại môn, bóng lưng biến mất tại cánh cửa một bên khác.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>